Naruto Shippuuden: Reverberations
by kakashidiot
Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War. Non-yaoi. Kakashi awakes to discover something horrific. He's in Yamato's body - and Yamato is in his! The mission has officially gotten out of hand! Spoilers for recent manga. UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

**_Naruto Shippuuden:_**

**_Reverberations_**

**Prologue**

**_Do you hear it? That is the sound of wind chimes, their tinkling intertwines – overlaps – spreads outward in the wind – together – never separated. Green leaves pulled from the branches of the tree fly upward into the blue sky. _**

**_Do you hear it? It is surpasses time and space. It is the sound of hearts and souls reverberating together – fighting together as one – it is the Will of Fire._**

-0-0-0-

Later, even through many years have passed, Yamato still insists it was never his fault. He wants no praise or blame laid at his door, _dammit_, for the events (fortuitous or not) which resulted from the whole affair. That way leads to madness.

It was all Kakashi's fault.

"After all," he still argues to this day, (with exactly the same words on the fated day of their return to Konoha after THAT mission of which he will not speak). "After all, Senpai was the designated team leader for the mission. It was his strategy that – that – well..."

_Failed._

"Just say it," Kakashi would step in at this point, his dark eyes glinting.

That's when Yamato generally subsides. Going toe-to-toe with Kakashi of the Sharingan – _no – the Rokudaime, right_ -

_Sorry. Right._

Going toe-to-toe with the Rokudaime wouldn't be the best idea.

Actually, Yamato isn't a hundred percent correct. I mean, who can be in the ninja world? Really? A simple bump at the local vegetable market leading to a domino effect of toppling customers and local produce is never simple to sort out afterwards. The whole issue of "what happened?" is never that easy to attain. It's even more difficult to really see what's going on in a ninja battle with jutsu and kunai and shuriken and senbon and unfortunately placed buildings and vegetation flying about. Finger-pointing is rarely correct when all is said and done and the dust has settled.

Glancing through the report and reading between the lines, Shikamaru's opinion is probably the most correct interpretation of evidence re laying of blame. Broken down into a pie chart, it would more than likely go something like...

Genma's (and by association, Raidou's) fault – 6%. Note: Need to work out unresolved interpersonal conflicts before going on an S-Class mission.

ANBU's fault – 5%. Note: Double-check all intelligence for falsification.

Sai and Neji's fault – 10%. Note: More unresolved personal conflicts. Can't ninja's just leave their social issues at home?

Yamato and Kakashi's fault – 20%. Note: Evenly divided. Definite need to resolve unresolved... well... unresolved something before going on an S-Class mission.

Hana, Tenki and Mei Li's fault – 30%. Note: They are evil stooges after all and rather powerful.

Otochiyoku's fault – 30%. Note: Technically, he started it.

Or something like that.

Let us then turn back these pages to a time when life appeared less complicated and tumultuous. A few years after the Fourth Shinobi War, a time of restoration and progress. It may be a bit difficult to decipher the story (_thanks to a certain team leader's inability to write legibly_)... but it is a great story of teamwork and derring-do.

I can promise you that.

It began on a late spring day... just when everything seemed to be looking up.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I know that I've not been on for some time, thanks to work and other general Asian life craziness... But this fic is definitely going to get done (since I have gotten a bunch done already, as I did for "Time").**


	2. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie – Or Not

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

**ADDITIONAL EDIT: Thanks to a comment from my faithful readers and reviewers, particularly Perscripto13 and others, I felt like there was unexplored area in my fiction... as a result I'm going to try to go on a journey with you guys and with Kakashi. Let the road lead us to the right places!**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 1**

**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie – Or Not...**

"I'm tired of waking up in tears  
'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears  
I'm new to this grief I can't explain  
But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain..."  
- "Silhouette" _Owl City_

There's nothing like a large scale blast to make you realize what's important to you. The Copy Nin, watching everyone bemoan their broken homes and possessions, felt rather glad he'd never taken too much stock in 'things'. _Still..._ Looking around his new apartment, which still felt too brand new, too bare and sterilized, Kakashi wished a few more of his old things had survived.

There was a new small chest under his new bed which held two old tattered photographs, singed by the explosion and his father's broken tanto blade. Obito's second favourite goggles had melted inconveniently with Rin's flowers, the deeds to his father's clan house (now more or less flattened), his family records (well,that HAD been a waste of space since most of his family were dead except for that really weird, simple-minded second cousin twice removed out in Grass Country), his old team's obits (sentimental to have in a creepy shinobi kind of way) and his birth certificate and other personal paperwork. It wasn't like he had had any other cool stuff. The painting on his wall had long been slated for destruction anyways, one could argue... And his favourite black shuriken on green blanket (which he had snagged in a 20 minute sudden bargain sale at the local department market) had gotten rather ratty.

_Still... _He couldn't help but feel like something was off... Something was missing. _Well_, he sighed, scratching his grey mop of a hair,_ it's not like it's a big deal, right? What ninja misses his blanket? And a stupid plant? Mr. Ukki is replaceable easily enough... There's no way I could be missing Mr. Ukki..._

Kakashi fled his apartment yet again. The building always left him feeling kind of weird. He was starting to hate the place, never staying there for long periods of time. The Copy Nin, as a result, seemed to be even more industrious than ever, taking as many missions as he could. One would think that was a good thing for the village after the Fourth Shinobi War's economic and geographic devastation. Any kind of diligent behaviour wasn't questioned too closely.

Kakashi knew that something had to be done though. _It's not good that I can't feel comfortable in my own home... It's part of my contract as a Jounin – but I can't just move __because I hate the place for some stupid – ah – undisclosed reason. Maybe if I got another __Mr. Ukki? Can I do that? _

As per his usual morning routine, the Copy Nin found himself standing before the new Hokage Memorial talking to the stone. If people asked, he wasn't talking to Obito, not anymore... But habits die hard. The sky brightened slowly as he sat there for a while in silence. Then, with a sigh, he squatted down and rested his masked chin in a gloved hand.

"Well... Guys, I'm really not sure about this – but... do you think it's crazy that my house doesn't feel comfortable for me? It's a nice place... they gave me a bigger bathroom – and I have a small space for a kitchen – and a real balcony. But... it seems strange – like it belongs to someone else... do you think it'd be fixed by getting a plant? Seriously? I mean... it's not a garden – it's only a measly plant, but he was a good plant. You'd have liked Mr. Ukki, I think. Naruto got him for me as a birthday present before the Chuunin Exam – or was it after? Anyway, Mr. Ukki was a good plant... he grew well and only needed a little bit of attention..."

Time slipped by, but Kakashi eventually rose and turned away, quietly saying farewell to the ones he had lost in the wars he had survived and absently noticing the sun had definitely risen.

_What time is it? When was I supposed to meet Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto? We were supposed to do some light training exercise... and Sasuke and Naruto had some new combo jutsu to show me... _Kakashi sighed. _Ah well... I guess I can start walking there now – really slowly... It wouldn't be good if I actually showed up on time... That would mean I have no life, seriously..._

The Copy Nin ambled down the new main street of Konoha. It was looking to be a great day. Well, maybe not a great day – just a day like any other. What more could one ask for?

-0-0-0-

He was tired. Tired. Exhausted. Fed up. Tired.

_So depressing I'm tired of the one thing that makes me unique... _Yamato sighed to himself. _How can I be tired of something that makes me me? And yet... here I am... Tired of wood and the smell of wood and the feel of wood and even the seals for the Mokuton Jutsus I use. This is so... sad..._

His feeling of self-pity and depression sank deeper as he slunk down the GJS toward the favourite meeting spot of all the Jounin – the tavern so named The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden. _And what was this really creepy naming thing going around?_ Yamato wanted to know. Suddenly the Wood Jutsu technician felt like the whole world was just too much to take. _I mean... who in their right mind names their city's main street, "Great Jiraiya Street"? "Main Street" is so much quicker and easier to say in a pinch. What if there's a fire or an attack on Konoha? What then? Everyone will have to run around saying things like "Great Jiraiya Street" or "Great Tsunade Street". Who thought it would be a great idea to let Naruto name the two main streets of our town? I don't see a street named "Wood Street" - or something cool like that... It would be a nice gesture... a small permanent thanks for all the houses I had to build. _

There it was again. Building houses. His now famous wood technique. In the wake of the Fourth Shinobi war, many handymen had set about building the new apartment buildings and such like, but the more traditional landowners had applied for Yamato's expertise. Suddenly, Yamato found himself with a slew of "A-Class" Missions building clan buildings. _A-Class, my ass. _The wood user pouted to himself, ignoring the stares he got as he passed by muttering under his breath. _All that means is crappy tea and stiff meals with the Hyuuga while they breath down my neck and complain about plumbing. Talk to the city council about that! And that Nara woman is just... crazy... no wonder Shikaku and Shikamaru-kun spend all most all of the day out of that house. Why didn't we just send __her__ after the Akatsuki?_

_Here, I thought I wanted a bit of acclaim. All I wanted was people to notice that I have some pretty cool abilities... maybe a few more openly acknowledge pats on the back – the kind you can't get in ANBU. Who would it have thought it would lead to this?_ Yamato sighed. _Girls and guys chasing me, people dropping in unannounced, people trying to get on your mission team even though they really should never have been a ninja in the first place... Ugh... I always wondered why Kakashi-senpai had never kicked back and got a chance to get fat and relax when he became a Jounin. I think I know why now._

The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden's cheery sign hoved into view. Yamato made his way in, slumped down on a familiar cushioned leather bar stool and ordered vodka straight up. He needed to get drunk. The bartender knew better than to say 'nay' to a Jounin. The vodka appeared in an instant. Ignoring the rest of the clientele (only two new Jounin who looked like they were working on some paperwork), Yamato picked up the glass. Shikamaru, one of the two new Jounin, materialized at his elbow.

"Oi... It's only eleven in the morning," Shikamaru's thin dark eyebrows rose at the sight of Yamato-sensei ordering alcohol in the middle of the day. "Yamato-sensei, isn't that a little –"

Yamato gulped it down in one swift motion, slammed the drink down and barked out another order for another. The bartender, amused, complied without comment. Yamato finished that one too – and another.

_This one of __them__ after all,_ the bartender thought with a sigh. _One of the crazy ones. _

"Oi... this is going to be troublesome... Yamato-sensei..."  
"Shaddup," Yamato turned around to glare at the cool face of the strategy genius. "Y'arenn' my mo-mother, 'kay?"  
"But... Yamato-sensei... shouldn't you be checking in at the report desk?" Shikamaru frowned. "Doing a mission or something..."

Yamato's finger, now longer, squarer and definitely harder, poked Shikamaru who had gotten up and leaned beside him.

"Already did," Yamato said. "More – more – more houzzzzeeesss!" He ended with a whiny wail. "I'm upta here –" he vaguely swiped at his neck, "wi' houzes... Fuck'em all." Moodily stirring his vodka with his finger (a sure sign of 'on the way to plastered Yamato'), Yamato contemplated his drink.  
"Ehh... really... I'm sorry to hear that," Shikamaru turned and minutely shook his head at the blonde-haired girl who had been sitting with him. The last thing he needed was a smart ass comment from Temari and a massive throw down between his not-quite-girlfriend and a pissed, drunk Yamato-sensei.  
"Realllllly?" Yamato's glazed eyes seemed to grow bigger as he leaned in close to the new Nara Jounin. Strong alcohol washed over Shikamaru. The younger man leaned away. "Funny – 'cause you onnea th'ones givin' me all thiscrappass work. Huh? Huh? Ever think, mebbe, mebbe I don' wanna buil' houzes anymore an' lissin t'Hyuuga shit... while you – uh – you sit there'n'plan wi' yer girlfrien' and wha'not..." Yamato waggled a pinky, obviously aggravated.  
"She's not my girlfriend," repeated Shikamaru for what felt like the hundredth time. "And what about you and your girlfriend a month and a half ago making out under that tree by the training grounds? I'm just sitting with a girl doing my job. Relax, okay? Look... this is troublesome... what if that crazy Old Lady were to find you?"  
"Bringit onnn!" Yamato's eyes were on fire.

Shikamaru turned away, smacking his forehead and running his hands back over his hair. _What do I do_, he thought. _This is getting more troublesome by the minute. Really, he's an adult. He knows what he's doing – or not doing... and besides... building stuff probably kinda sucks... I know I wouldn't do it. But then, I guess I would if it was my duty. Well, not that it's his fault that he's got that unique ability. Still, I hear that dinners with the Hyuuga can really offer you some rare food choices, which, in a post-war country is a real treat since some of the economy and local businesses haven't totally bounced back. It's been a while since we've seen summer fruits from the outlying countries or new flavoured candies from the big city... On the other hand, sitting down to eat with the Hyuuga would be kinda awkward. I know they can't be all the same, but I guess I kinda visualize them to be a whole lot of Hanabis, Hinatas and Nejis. Forget Lord Hyuuga... That could be troublesome... I don't even know why I'm thinking about this – Temari and I have a lot to cover for the next Chuunin exam... especially since Naruto and Sasuke will be taking it. Why couldn't we just make them honorary ninja? Really? Ah... well, whatever... I'm sure someone else with more authority will come along and get Yamato out of here... speaking of which..._

Shikamaru's dark eyes raised at the feeling of a familiar chakra passing by. Poking his head out of the tavern, he caught sight of the Copy Ninja passing by, walking really slowly. He decided not to ask.

Instead, he got straight to the point: "Oi, this is troublesome, Kakashi-sensei, but –"  
"Yo, Shikamaru," Kakashi turned, his one eye curved upwards which was generally a good sign. "I'm not a sensei anymore so –"  
"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's Yamato-sensei... he's getting drunk inside right now."  
"Yamato?" Kakashi froze.  
"Yeah..."  
"Yamato of the wood jutsu fame?"  
"Yep."  
"Yamato the next traditional ninja home architect?"  
"There's no other Yamato that I know of."  
"He's drinking at this hour?" Kakashi was already walking in. "What the –"

The Copy Nin stopped a few feet in. Yamato, on his sixth drink, had reached the crying-like-a-baby stage – he had discovered the karaoke machine was shut off until evening. Shikamaru, catching his not-quite-a-girlfriend's eye and pointing a finger at the door, fled with her and the paperwork to another quiet place in which to discuss the Chuunin Exam arrangements and life in general.

"It used to be such a classy place – and so quiet during the day..." Temari smirked. "Well, I guess everyone gets that kind of feeling every once in a while... But who would've thought that Yamato-sensei would..."  
"Ahh... Yamato-sensei has delicate feelings," Shikamaru shrugged. "It's troublesome but not uncommon. We can't all be like Kakashi-sensei and I, can we?"  
"Hmmm... I guess... where do we go now?" Temari turned to her not-quite-boyfriend. "Not your home..."  
"Never," Shikamaru shook his head. "Hmmm... I know a small cafe two blocks over. No one really likes it, 'cause it sells only foreign drinks – but it's not bad... do you like coffee?"

The two walked down the street. Reincarnations of another quiet couple.

-0-0-0-

Kakashi raised a finger and tapped the bar counter gently for his usual order. The bartender nodded silently and brought over a small sake bottle and accompanying cup. Considering the slumped shoulders of Yamato, Kakashi couldn't help but feel kinda happy.

_At least I'll be properly late for our training_, he thought. _That's one good thing. Another good thing – Sasuke and Naruto will, no doubt, start without me, so they'll be a little more tired when I start to spar with them. Equals less injuries for all of us. Besides... _he grinned to himself._ It's nice to know that my problems are nowhere near as huge as his... Yamato, Yamato, you need to get a hold of yourself, seriously._

"How long has she been gone this time?" Kakashi asked quietly after a moment.

For a moment, the younger man said nothing and then, he mumbled, "Almost a month now."

"You knew this would happen."  
"Yeah... I knew... I thought I knew..." Yamato sighed. "It's harder when it really happens. How do you do it?"  
"I don't get a permanent girl," Kakashi replied calmly. "Well, rather, I should say, one night stands do me fine."  
"What about that Takano woman?"  
"Okay... she was really energetic," Kakashi shrugged. "But that was only – what – two weeks, tops? I'm not stupid enough to get someone I'll worry over all the time. Besides..."

There was a short silence, then Yamato poked the Copy Nin on the shoulder. It had seemed as if Kakashi wasn't there for a few seconds.

"Yeah... besides what?"  
"Besides," Kakashi reluctantly admitted. "I don't want to make another person worry for me. I don't want to let down that person when I die on the battlefield... and I will, Yamato."  
"You don't want to leave behind another Kurenai-sensei," Yamato guessed.  
"There is that too."  
"Well, it looks like I'm the Kurenai," Yamato said bitterly, the alcohol for some reason seemed to recede from his brain as anger washed through. "I'm the one left behind to worry. Dammit, they have me building houses for all the hoity-toity people in town. The Hyuuga, the Nara, the Akimichi – so on..."  
"I wouldn't call the Nara 'hoity-toity', but okay..."  
"They're all happy when they see the houses and then it's 'blah blah here's a problem, there's a problem blah blah fix it blah blah start over from scratch'... As if I have all this enormous chakra to use! And then they have me over for dinner and that's when they remember what I really am..."  
"A war hero?" Kakashi hazarded.  
"Kakashi-senpai, you really aren't fair," whined Yamato.  
"OK, fine, what do you think they're thinking about you?"  
"War orphan brat who got lucky with a genetic experiment... a freakish Orochimaru experiment... and so a potential problem as a possible future controller of Naruto – as if anyone can hold that crazy boy back..." Yamato thunked his head on the bar counter. "It'll drive me to drink!"  
"It has driven you drink..." Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sure the Nara and Akimichi clan aren't thinking you are some war orphan brat, seriously. Where did you get that feeling from?"  
"Hyuuga-sama, he –"  
"Oh him," the Copy Nin tipped his head. "He looks down on the Uchiha and the Hokage and the Jinchuuriki. If he met the gods, he'd probably tell the gods where to send themselves. Hell, he even once made a comment about..."

Kakashi paused and poured himself a second mouthful of sake.

"About what?" Yamato poked Kakashi again, now definitely in the Copy Nin's space as he began to dangerously lean on the Copy Nin's shoulder.  
"About my father," Kakashi finally finished, after downing the second cup of sake.  
"He didn't!" Yamato's flushed cheeks turned a deeper red of indignation. "How could he!"  
"Lots of people do – it's part of being a Hatake nowadays, I guess. Anyways, what I meant to say is that Hyuuga Hiashi is a man who can look down on a lot of people, so don't let that get to you. I just smiled and asked how the two clan houses were getting along and left him to bluster. Seriously, you need to be less sensitive about these things, Yamato. You're a ninja, an ANBU ninja and not only that, the only one with a specific kind of jutsu in the whole world. Probably."  
"I hate wood! I don't wanna build houses anymore!"

Kakashi helped himself to a fourth and fifth cup before answering Yamato's unspoken question of "what do I do?".

"Well, then, talk to Tsunade. Say something like needing to get back into shape – you are getting a bit tubby around the chin – and say something like wanting to test some new mokuton jutsu out on the field... I don't know – you're a ninja, seriously."  
"I guess. I just don't want to be pushy."  
"No. You're just passive-aggressive. You end up getting drunk at eleven o'clock in the morning. Ah! Well, it's almost time. Training."

The older nin quickly downed his last cup and stood, pulling Yamato with him.

"You're late again, aren't you, senpai?" Yamato looked up, his eyes red and droopy. "Why d'you always have to torture people?"  
"I'm bored?" Kakashi smiled. "C'mon, we'll get you to a nice leafy shady tree to lie down under. Sleep it off and I'm sure I can wheedle some medicine out of Sakura. She's always got a few hangover remedies stashed away thanks to Sasuke and Naruto. Here, let's go."  
"It'd be great if we got a mission," Yamato allowed himself to be led out of the tavern while Kakashi tossed down the necessary ryo. "We'd be together again. Just like old times."  
"Yeah," Kakashi grimaced. "Just like old times. Great."

-0-0-0-

Tsunade wasn't having too bad of a day. Her lottery for the day hadn't been a total loss, but neither had she won a thousand ryo. Sunlight filtered through the glass onto the back of her head in a comfortingly familiar way. And her desk was, for the most part, clear of papers. Today hadn't been so busy. The Godaime smiled to herself and hummed happily, dreaming of sake and dango.

_It looks like I'll be able to get out of here earlier today. Get some sake... far from that nattering Shizune... If that girl isn't careful she's going to become another Koharu. I need to retire. Now that it's all over – Jiraiya and Orochimaru are gone – everything is looking up... more and more I feel like it's no longer my world. Maybe I can finally get out of this... visit a spa – hit a casino or two... I just need to get everyone to believe that Kakashi is a good replacement. Well, the Feudal Lord always liked Sakumo and he seriously considered Kakashi as a replacement before now... It's the village I'll have to convince. They hate change. If they had their way, I'd be Hokage until the day I die – and maybe beyond. Well... screw that..._

Tsunade glared at the last mission scroll she needed to consider for the day. _And Kakashi... that boy is the most unmotivated shinobi out there. He can give Shikamaru a run for his money. Well... unmotivated is perhaps the wrong word... How do I say it... Unambitious. Some people would say that's praise worthy for a shinobi. As Hokage, the last thing I want to worry about is multiple Danzou-like ninjas gunning for my position. Kakashi is really the paragon of loyalty... Really... that guy... the village and the Feudal Lord would have to pressure him into it. Hmmm... Unless I set it up in such a way that he has no choice... Keheheh..._

"Is it a difficult mission?" Shizune peered over Tsunade's shoulder carefully. The blonde Hokage had been staring at the scroll for longer than twenty minutes now.  
"Well, yes and no," Tsunade's bright eyes focused on the words before her. "Sasuke and Naruto could do it with their eyes closed... but..."  
"But..."  
"The Feudal Lords requested this be handled with care."  
"Oh?"  
"It's in the Rice Country – you know how whiny they get when we destroy property during missions. That's to be expected, I guess now that they have more territorial pride thanks to Orochimaru's legacy..."

Tsunade paused.

"I can't believe that I just said Orochimaru's legacy," she laughed, shaking her head.  
"Right..."  
"Anyways, there's a nin –"  
"There always is," sighed Shizune.  
"Yeah. One of Orochimaru's top shinobi and he's apparently taken over some random town with three comrades. Not much information at present on them – or... what's his name... Ah! The leader's name is Otochikyu."  
"Otochikyu... Weird."  
"No kidding. Obviously an alias. Trust Orochimaru to pick the weird ones."  
"So it's a bit delicate. Why?"  
"Well the Feudal Lord thinks this Otochikyu guy is charismatic so removing him from the, and I quote, "the bosom of a loving populace" will require skilled precision."  
"Wait a second," Shizune frowned, picking TonTon up in her arms. "Since when did we care about the feelings of Rice Country people?"  
"We don't," Tsunade sighed. "But the Rice Country Feudal Lord does."  
"I'm so confused."  
"Yet another why we can't send Naruto out on this job. This is a political problem. The last thing the Rice Country Feudal Lord wants to do is allow a rogue ninja to pick a war with us, so he's asked our Feudal Lord to ask us to deal with it. This way, we avoid war with our puny neighbour, they survive – and their Feudal Lord can play the compassionate leader to his people..."  
"While we get the blame..." Shizune rolled her eyes. "I can see it now."  
"Yeah, I'm not too happy about it either. Needless to say, ANBU should be returning tomorrow with fresh intel. All the news we have so far is that the local refineries have been working overtime –"  
"Creating a weapons cache?"  
"Possibly. It'll be in our best interest to stop this... Otochikyu before he strikes at anyone or successfully carries out whatever crazy plan he may have up his sleeve."  
"Hmmm..." Shizune mused, leafing through a black book. "An ANBU mission then..."  
"Well..." Tsunade reached for a green book. "There are a couple ex-ANBU Jounin lazing about that could do with some work. It'll keep'em sharp and on their toes. We'd need some trackers, a surveillance type, mid-range and long-range fighters and a skilled assassin..."  
"Sasuke and Naruto?"  
"Oh. No. Not them. In fact, I have a nice easy A-Class mission ready for Team 7. That mission to Lightning Country that came in yesterday. Rogue Leaf Nin prisoner transfer. Far away from any old crony of Orochimaru. The last thing the Feudal Lord wants is Sasuke to defect... again."  
"You think Sasuke would defect?"  
"No, of course not. Naruto would go after him and kill him and then Sakura would kill him dead. No. Sasuke wouldn't do that... but... once the Feudal Lord gets an idea in his head, it's useless to talk him out of it. Tch. Idiot men."  
"Right. Ok."  
"The A-Class mission will probably turn out to be more of a B-Class mission anyways. Don't tell them that. I won't send Kakashi with them either. Waste of manpower. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto should be fine on their own."  
"You think Kakashi will fit the bill for this Otochikyu mission."  
"Well, he's great at assassination – and was asking for a nice long mission – so this might actually get him to shut up and get out of the mission office. He's been practically sleeping there!"  
"Weird. He never seemed the diligent type..." Shizune's dark eyes widened. "No way –!"  
"What now?" Tsunade flipped through the inactive ninja duty roster lists.  
"You think he's aiming for your position, Tsunade-sama?"  
"I wish."

Tsunade's fell on the lower half of the Jounin list. _A good tracker... Kakashi is one – another __one... Sai?... Neji could go along too. He's great at long-distance surveillance thanks to his __eyes. Genma's great too, particularly for the mid-range battles that might take place. Great filler nin and works well in distraction strategy scenarios. Plus, he's been spending too much time at Raidou's apartment and less out on the field... maybe one more..._

"Well," the older woman sighed. "I've got an idea about who could go – more or less. Tomorrow, I'll know for certain. That'll be it for today."  
"Ehhhh! But what about –"  
"To-mor-row," Tsunade glared at her assistant, drawing out the syllables. "We'll finish it tomorrow."

Tsunade found her way up to her favourite lookout spot on the rooftop overlooking the village from the Mission Offices Building. It was a familiar comforting sight but also new in an interesting way. New buildings going up, better plumbing and sewage thanks to improved technicians and workers. All the old clan houses were up, more or less, thanks to Yamato. Stores, markets and restaurants were returning slowly but surely. Already, as the work day ended, people bustled up and down the two main streets that angled away from the centre of the cliff face and the Mission Offices Building.

_Great Jiraiya Street indeed_, Tsunade snorted to herself. _Naruto...the Nanadaime, if I get my way..._

-0-0-0-

Yamato woke up at four that the afternoon, feeling pasty and grumpy. For a moment, he lay under the dappled shade of a large tree, mildly disoriented by the warm sunlight and light wind playing over his face. _I'm not passed out on my bed or floor... Which means... _

A large rumble sounded nearby. Carefully sitting up, Yamato realized that his head wasn't throbbing like it normally did. A flask of water sat in the grass next to him. Drinking it, he looked around. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura appeared to be in some kind of a battle, _trying out a new combo, more than likely..._ Kakashi was standing to the side taking note – _with his Sharingan, no doubt, the bastard..._ Yamato stood by his senpai for a few minutes. Then, mumbling a thanks to Kakashi who waved non-chalantly back with a curved-eye smile, Yamato made his way over to his assigned mission. The Inuzuka Clan.

"Ahhh! There you are!" Tsume said heartily, hitting Yamato hard on the back in her usual bracing way. "We thought you got lost, didn't we?"  
"Not really," Kiba snorted.  
"Ah –"

Before Yamato got a chance to apologize or offer an excuse, Kiba flapped a hand, and with a grin said:

"We heard all about it from Shino who heard it from one of his bugs who overheard Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma talking. Apparently, Izumo heard from Ino who heard from Chouji who heard from Shikamaru that you got wasted this morning."  
"About that –"  
"At eleven in the morning," Hana interjected, obviously curious.  
"Geez. What was the bartender thinking?" added one of the less well-known Inuzuka cousins.  
"Well –"  
"Tsunade's going to kill you when she finds out," laughed the head of the Inuzuka cheerfully. "Well, whatever –"  
"Whatever?" Kiba's voice rose in indignation. "That's no fair! You'd kill me if I tried that! How did he get alcohol before twelve anyways? Isn't it against the law or something? I can never get it –"  
"You TRIED?" Tsume bit out, her keen eyes glinted sharply down at her young progeny.

Yamato edged as chakra flared. Stepping forward, hands raised placatingly, the Wood User said, "Ah. What did you need help with today, Inuzuki-san?"

"Ah! Yes! Hana – show him the yard," Tsume said quickly before returning to scold Kiba.  
"Right," Hana smiled at Yamato in a quiet, but predatory way and lead the man out of the main room.

Yamato found himself suddenly in a sea of fur, and bushy tails as an avalanche of dogs appeared from the second floor and streamed outside. It was rather humiliating to discover a few breathless minutes later that it was thanks to Hana's strong grasp on his vest collar that had saved him from being swept away.

_I hate dogs_, he sighed. _Why me? Why now? _

"It's the doghouses. We need five of them, if you don't mind. Big enough to fit three Akamarus," Hana said, pointing at large clearing in the yard.  
"You'll need to get the dogs out of the way," Yamato suggested carefully. "I don't want to hurt any of them when I start creating the, uh, doghouses."  
"Sure," Hana whistled the dogs over. "Go ahead."

Twenty minutes later, three large doghouses backed the Inuzuka yard, complete with decorated roofs and doggy decorations. _Not that they would notice, the barbarians_, Yamato pouted to himself. _I hate dog people._

There was a large crash as one of the sliding doors bent outwards with a sharp cracking sound – and then Kiba suddenly joined them, flying through the air with a big red mark on his face which resembled Tsume's sandaled food. Curses flew through the air. Dogs barked. Family spilled out on all sides, commenting on the fracas in a good-humoured kind of way. Obviously this was some kind of regular scene.

"Yamato! Wanna fix the door while you're here?" shouted one of the older male clan members.

Yamato was already gone.

_That's it_, he glared firmly. _There's no way I'm going to take another mission that involves building anything. Tsunade can find someone else to make the clans happy. Where is she anyway? I hope she's still at the office – I refuse to wait another day. _

Within ten minutes, hopping over the finished and unfinished buildings, Yamato rushed into the Mission Office building, taking the stairs three steps at a time – and burst down the curved hallway to discover Tsunade and Shizune arguing outside the Hokage's office door.

_No doubt the Hokage wants to get out early and have a night out on the town, but Shizune wants her stay in, work late and get to bed early... A smart man would turn away now – but – but..._ Yamato's mind conjured up images of crazy dogs barking and Hyuuga drinking tea – and Shikaku's wife. _Right..._

"Ahhh... Hokage-sama..." Yamato carefully approached the two women.  
"Ehhhh?" Tsunade whirled around, arms crossed, obviously pissed. "Yamato – what're you doing here so late?"  
"Ah. It's complicated," he stiffened and scratched his head uncertainly. "But, um, it's about my missions lately."  
"What about them?" the Hokage's eyes glinted dangerously.  
"I, well, I just – I just can't do them any more, Hokage-samaaaa!" the ex-ANBU operative's black eyes looked at his superior with pleading. "I'm going to go crazy with all this house building – and the dinners and the family feuding I get pulled into – and I can't take the Hyuuga clan anymore – they're creeping me out! How big of a mansion do they need anyways? Half of those rooms they want will stand empty for three-quarters of the year! I swear! And what's with dogs needing houses? Can't they sleep outside? Hokage-sama, please give me an away mission!" Yamato ended, bowing low with his hands clenched in fists at his side and shaking from head to foot.

Shizune backed away, face horrified at the flames of chakra now extending beyond Tsunade's figure. Her fist rose –

Five minutes later, Yamato found the courage (and strength) to pick himself off the floor and flee the building before Tsunade decided to return and finish the job.

_I should've known better than to get between a woman and her sake_, the ex-ANBU sighed to himself as he returned home over the rooftops. _I'm doomed. She was so pissed – I'll probably be sixty by the time I'm done all the building-house missions she's going to give me. What was I thinking?_

-0-0-0-

A mission hawk was waiting for Kakashi next morning, tapping on his window. Not that he had been asleep. Kakashi had already finished his usual morning routine of greeting Obito – and then he had returned home to deal with some laundry. After that, he grabbed a bit of breakfast before getting his general-mission pack ready. _A mission better be available_, Kakashi frowned as he finished washing his one bowl and spoon. _That or I'll have to maim a Jounin and take his spot... or I could get Genma to take a sick-day and I take his mission... or..._

But then the mission hawk had arrived and Kakashi had sighed, relieved. It's pack cover said "Urgent", so the Copy Nin guessed it was a more important mission. _Which means it might actually last for a bit longer than usual. A good chance for a work out too. I wonder if it'll be a Team Seven or something different..._

Kakashi made his way over to the mission offices quickly. Outside, in his haste, he bumped into Kotetsu (literally), whose arms were full with papers to be signed.

"Kakashi-senpaaaiiii!" wailed the Jounin assistant. "Look what you did! Quick! Help me pick them up quickly! Tsunade-sama wanted them, like, yesterday!"  
"I doubt she wanted them," Kakashi said, with a sigh, bending down to pick up a paper. "More like Shizune... but sure... here you go..."  
"So you hear about what happened to Yamato-sensei?"  
"Eh? Yamato-sensei? The drinking thing?"  
"Huh? Drinking thing?" Izumo looked confused and then, his eyes narrowed. "What drinking thing?"  
"Ahhhh..." Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Never mind that. What happened?"

Izumo looked long and hard at the Copy Nin. The only response was a curved eye. The younger Jounin sighed. Trying to strong arm the Copy Nin to give information would be next to impossible if said Jounin decided to stay mum. Kakashi was fabled for his secrecy, although even Kakashi, once in a while, imparted a few juicy tidbits from time to time. Today was not the day, obviously.

Izumo sighed, "Yamato-sensei got a serious smack down from Tsunade-sama yesterday."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, Shizune told Iruka-sensei who told Raidou and Kotetsu that Yamato apparently had burst in on the Hokage with this long rant or something about building houses. I guess, he's been doing a lot of building lately?"  
"Well... you could say that," Kakashi said contemplatively. "I guess he's sick and tired of them, huh..."  
"Who wouldn't be?" Izumo shrugged. "But only Naruto can complain about missions."  
"True." Kakashi cocked his head. "So what happened."  
"He got hit really hard. Left an imprint on the floor. Luckily, he's kinda tough, so he survived... but of course, today, he's going to get another building mission."  
"Hmmm..." the Copy Ninja rose then, slapped a small stack of papers on Izumo's and turned away. "Gotta go," he waved a hand lackadaisically. "Got a mission and I don't want to keep the Old Lady waiting."  
"Good luck!"  
"Ah."

When Kakashi entered the room, Tsunade and Shizune were the only ones inside. No sign of other team members. Kakashi, shutting the door behind him, stepped further into the room and said carefully, "Yo."

"Kakashi."  
"Tsunade-sama – I got an urgent, high class mission hawk sent to my house earlier – uh, that wasn't a mistake, was it?"  
"No, no. I just needed to talk to you about it in private before summoning the full team."  
"Ah. Okay..."  
"It's just that I wanted to allow you the opportunity to choose the final team member."  
"Oh?"  
"I've got Sai and Neji down for surveillance and tracking. Genma as a back up fighter – but we'll need one more mid to long range fighter. Any ideas? Here's a list."  
"Hmmm..."

Kakashi stared at the list and then shut the book.

"I can choose anyone?"  
"Sure, just not anyone on active duty – or your students."  
"I see. Yamato, then."  
"Ah, Yamato-san has a mission already," Shizune said, pulling out her list. "Right. Akimichi clan wants to add a porch to –"  
"Tsunade-sama. I was talking to Yamato the other day... and I feel like he needs a bit of a break from Konoha. Although building houses is an important step to restoring Konoha to it's full glory, Yamato also needs some time out on the field. Have you seen the man? He's gained weight. And he's getting emotionally unstable, or so I hear. A mission like this will settle him down for a little while – and keep him busy while his girlfriend is gone."  
"But the Akimichi –" Shizune protested, noticing that Tsunade was looking thoughtful.  
"I think," Kakashi said quietly, "the porch can wait."  
"Hmmm..." Tsunade rose and turned to look out her office's large windows which offered the traditional wide-spread view of the village. "You've been thinking about it this for a while now?"  
"No – not really," Kakashi shrugged uneasily. _Is this the quiet before the storm? Or agreement?_ "It just – came to my attention lately that things may be hard for Yamato... I, ah, felt like we should allocate our resources more carefully and be aware of the mental health of our, uh, shinobi."

It was like picking through a mine field – but worse. Mine fields just killed you; they didn't assign you to C-rank missions for the rest of your life. Kakashi had always prided himself on being able to read a situation well – although social cues could be deceptive. He had learned that the hard way with Rin and then Sakura.

"Hmmm... allocating resources... Considering the mental state of your underlings, keeping long-term goals in mind." Tsunade smiled suddenly and turned around. "You know what that is? That's thinking like a wise Hokage!"  
"Ahhhh..." Kakashi blinked.

Pause. Tsunade smiled. Shizune's jaw dropped open as she realized with dread (not for the last time) what was going on in her boss's head. Kakashi's one eye widened.

"Ehhh? What?"

-0-0-0-

"Okay," Tsunade looked up at the men standing before her in a straight line, backs straight, eyes fixed on her serious face. "This mission will be lead by Kakashi. In some ways, it's a pretty simple mission – find a man and kill him. However, there are some factors that may add some unquantifiable effects."

The Jounin said nothing, merely waited. A nice change from her Team Seven interview which involved a lot of yelling, punching and simplistic explanations for the less intelligent. _But then_, Tsunade thought, _these Jounin have had more experience_.

"The man is Otochikyu, a rogue Nin who worked for Orochimaru and has remained in Sound. You could say that this is a chance for us to show goodwill towards the Feudal Lords of the Rice Country. Not only are we removing a potential threat to the new fragile peace of this area, but we're also further ensuring that the Feudal Lords of the Rice Country remain in power. Otochikyu and his three subordinates must be suppressed. Kakashi will take point, Sai and Neji will offer surveillance and tracking. Of course, I know you are all spoiling for a fight, but I would like Genma and Yamato to provide the main combat support. Understood?"  
"Yes!" was the resounding chorus. The blonde Hokage nodded her head happily.  
"Good," she said. "Now, the ANBU reports which have returned by hawk state that the target is currently moving between a cluster of small towns. Apparently, the local refineries and mines have been working full stop. We're not sure on what yet – nor are we certain where this weaponry or machinery is going. That will also be a secondary mission target. Kakashi has all the details. Any questions?"  
"When do we move out?" asked Yamato, trying to sound calm and cool and not at all like he couldn't believe was doing something other than building houses.  
"The day after tomorrow." Tsunade shifted through some other papers. "Tomorrow the ANBU team returns with the last of its intel."  
"How long will this mission go for?" Genma shifted his senbon from one corner of his mouth to the other.  
"I think it'll be about four days journey to that particular group of villages... then a couple of days to find the target and quietly infiltrate and then remove him... Hmmm... four days return... perhaps two weeks tops? Depends on how things go, right?" Tsunade tapped the mission scroll. "I also want to find out what they are producing and where it's going. This mission needs to be carefully and thoroughly executed. Take your time. With this kind of team it should be a piece of cake though."

_We're doomed_, Kakashi's eye drooped. _She just doomed us_. But he didn't say anything. The Copy Nin sighed. Deeply.

* * *

**Please review after reading! I appreciate it! Constructive criticism encouraged! :)**


	3. 50 Years Or So Earlier

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

**ADDITIONAL EDIT: Adding some not-so-necessary lyric quotes at the beginning. ;;;  
**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 2**

**50 Years Or So Earlier**

"You were so hard to find, with oh so many clouds across my summer sky  
You, my constellation prize, yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes  
So don't you go, no don't you go  
'Cause don't you know, I'm up here alone  
So high like a satellite, I'm sending you a signal tonight"  
- "Speed of Love" _Owl City_

"So there I was – trapped on all sides by the Cloud shinobi and I wasn't sure if my new jutsu would even work – but of course, I just had to try – and before you knew it – I wasted the bastards. Orochimaru had to make do with the pickings that I, the Great Toad Sage, had left behind. Which is why the girl left with me and, boy, did we rock it that night – But then, you know how it is–"  
"Shut the hell up," Tsunade's eyes widened ominously in angry circles, her fist flaming with chakra. "Or you'll find out what "wasted" really feels like! Jiraiyaaaaa!"  
"Jiraiya, sit down," Orochimaru's eyes flared. "The story isn't getting better with time."  
"Everyone's staring at you like some idiot!"  
"Actually, that might also be you..." The black haired shinobi trailed off and helped himself to some sake.

_Why do I have to have screw ups for teammates?_ Orochimaru sighed. _I just wanted some intelligent company for the night – and who do I get? Jiraiya and Tsunade... Sensei is always going on and on about teamwork, but really... It's not like us lowly Chuunin get a real chance to shine everyday... So I guess I understand why Jiraiya gets excited when an opportunity shows up – although this time it was a pity about the shinobi... A few looked like good specimens... And to add insult to injury, I have to celebrate this weekend with them for some shitty mission... _

"Orochimaru," Tsunade frowned at her usually monosyllabic partner. "You don't help things either. Why didn't – Oh!" The girl's cheeks flushed a little as one of their friends approached.  
"Yo, mind if I join you?"  
"Heyyy! Sakumo! Did you hear about my new jutsu?" Jiraiya jumped up and pulled his friend down. "I learned it recently on one of my trips and –"  
"Well, I heard about it – passing by the restaurant – and so did most of Konoha," laughed the easy-going Chuunin. "Congratulations. I'm glad it worked. All that training is paying off – finally, huh?"  
"Yeah... After all, not everyone can be like you," Jiraiya pouted. "Pretty boy geniuses who can get girls at the drop of a kunai."  
"JIRAAAIIYYYAAA!" Tsunade's fist was quavering again. "We females have some respect! Nothing against you, Sakumo," she turned to smile at Sakumo breezily before switching back to scary bitch mode, looming over Jiraiya.  
"Well, it's true," huffed Jiraiya folding his arms and turning up his nose at his female teammate.  
"Feeling your inadequacies?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. He raised a sake cup in Sakumo's direction. "Congratulations, by the way."  
"Oh? What happened? Something went down while I was away? Hey – did you get a girlfriend, Saku-kun~? Are the girls of Konoha devastated as Konoha's Number One Bachelor got snagged?"  
"No..." Sakumo scratched his head nervously. "Not like a girlfriend anyway. I'm too busy for that, and my Father would kill me if he found me thinking about something other than jutsu... No. I just came up with something new-ish the other day on this really difficult mission... Some people were talking about it I guessed. I think it was more luck, but I you know how the Feudal Lord gets... Ahahahaha."  
"Ahahahaha my ass!" Jiraiya sniffed. "You just came up with a new jutsu or something cool like that! And you didn't say anything to me? Sakumo! You shouldn't be so shy! Everyone should get a chance to brag a bit."  
"Except you," Tsunade frowned. "That's second nature to you. Shut up and let him get it out!"  
"Ahhh... Thanks, Tsunade. Well, more or less a jutsu. Nothing to write home about though."  
"What is it?" Tsunade leaned forward.  
"Ahhh... it involves my father's tanto blade..." Sakumo replied with a disarming smile and then scratched his head in a vacant way. "But it looks like I may finally have a contract with a summoning creature as well!"  
"Let me guess... a tiger? A Goliath beetle? Wait, no... the Aburame clan have the corner on the insect market."

Sakumo caught the waitress' eye and tapped the table with two fingers. She smiled easily and bustled to get his order done quickly. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed and he grabbed hold of Sakumo's shoulder length ponytail and tugged.

"C'mon you bastard," he said. "Spill."  
"Hey... hey! Not the hair!" Sakumo jerked away. "It's a pack of nin-dogs. I might be allowed to join the nin-dog clan. If I do, that'd be great! Right? I'd be able to train my own son, when I get a son, to have his own contract. It could be a Hatake thing, from now on. I'm excited about that."  
"That's the new jutsu?" Orochimaru asked.  
"Oh. No. The new jutsu is still under wraps. I need to test it out again to make sure it's going to be okay long-term..."  
"You boys and your jutsu," Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
"Well, we gotta be interested in something," Sakumo laughed. "It's either that, or we follow in the footsteps of the Sandaime and Jiraiya."  
"Let's not talk about that with Tsunade here," Jiraiya said quickly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Meaning that you talk about it while I'm NOT here?"  
"Ahhh... did I mean to infer that?" Jiraiya laughed nervously. "I'm sure I didn't."  
"Speaking of women – check out Ryuuji – he's got two beauts on his arms!" Sakumo turned around and waved lazily in Miyake Ryuuji's direction. The brown headed Jounin guided the girls over to the table and looked down at his four friends.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?"  
"Amazing as usual! I got a new jutsu – but I'm sure that it's not as beautiful as the two young ladies who grace our presence~" Jiraiya smiled at the two young women.  
"Jiraiya," Tsunade glared. "I don't grace your presence? Not that I would want to..."

Watching the two ninjas go at it, Ryuuji laughed nervously. The shorter dark brown haired girl joined him more easily, her face lighting up as Jiraiya found himself once again nose to nose with his blonde teammate.

"Lively aren't they?" she laughed.

The other young lady, a pale, soft-eyed light brown-haired girl, giggled more sedately. Sakumo could see why Jiraiya was so hot and bothered. _What could Ryuuji do with more than one woman anyway? Well... I guess some shinobi have more time than others... Although, as a rule, Ryuuji isn't given to hanging out with strange women... there's a story behind this, I wager..._

"Things are going on as usual," Orochimaru sighed, flicking his long back hair back with his usual casual arrogance. "As you can see for yourself. Not that you would know, since you are merely an acquaintance."  
"Ahhhh. Yes...," Ryuuji smiled not too fazed (Orochimaru's reputation already preceded him). "This is my betrothed, Kisa." He unlinked his one arm to pull the darker brown-haired girl into a side hug. "I met her for the first time last week, and I think it's going to turn out ok. I was worried at first, to be honest, so I didn't say anything – otherwise, I'd have told you sooner, Sakumo, but you know how these things are..."  
"Ahh... I didn't think you would have a pre-chosen wife," Jiraiya blinked, turning to Ryuuji, ignoring Tsunade. "Your family name is Miyake, right? Is that even a clan?"  
"Ummm..." Sakumo laughed lightly trying to dispel the sudden tension.  
"Like you should talk, no name," Tsunade snorted.  
"These things can happen anytime," Sakumo put in quickly, not wanting to end his night being pulled into a brawl. "Friendships between men or grandparents can result in something like this... It's not just a clan thing. For one thing, my clan doesn't have rules like that... although... the Hyuuga and Uchiha probably do. Well, Ryuuji, I'm glad that you are finding your new relationship a joy. So many find this kind of a practice to be, well, a burden."  
"Yeah... but I think Ryuuji is amazing and capable. So romantic and thoughtful. Hard to find in a shinobi," Kisa put in. Clearly, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.  
"Are you new to Konoha?" asked Tsunade, smiling warmly at the woman.  
"Yes, I will be inaugurated as a Chuunin, next week, by the Sandaime himself. I will be proud and happy to join the ranks of Konoha shinobi, to make the land of my future husband prosperous."  
"I wish you success," Orochimaru said politely, wondering if he could excuse himself but having a feeling that he would be stuck here for a while longer.  
"I hope so too," smiled Kisa. "We don't come from big families, that is true. Our origins aren't as fabled or ancient as others, but what's important is our future."  
"Hear, hear," Sakumo put in heartily, elbowing Jiraiya who enthusiastically raised a glass.

Jiraiya paused and then glanced up at Ryuuji.

"Okay, so Kisa is your fiancee or whatever – but, um, you have two women tonight – don't tell me – you are starting that heaven of heavens which men call 'harem'!"  
"FOOL!" Tsunade bashed Jiraiya against the wall, narrowly missing Orochimaru who had unfortunately been forced to sit beside her.  
"Ahhh... no, no – nothing of the sort," laughed Ryuuji easily, glancing at Sakumo with a 'why-in-hellfire-do-you-have-crazy-friends?' look. Sakumo shrugged with a bland smile. "This is Airi, she's... how does it go again?"  
"Fifth cousin, twice removed, on my great-grandmother's side," Kisa shrugged. "We just say distant relation. Kinda covers it."  
"Are you a shinobi too?" Sakumo asked gently, noticing that the obviously shy girl felt overwhelmed by her surroundings.

That or maybe Jiraiya was looking at her too closely. Sakumo turned around, raised an eyebrow at the sulking Jiraiya (who had peeled himself off the restaurant wall by now) and smiled warningly. Jiraiya subsided quickly.

"Oh no, no," said the young woman quietly. "I'm not very powerful at all really. I can do a few healing techniques – but mostly I end up having to take care of myself."  
"Airi's family sent her to Konoha because in Grass Country, they don't have really good medical care, but here, the medical facilities are much higher quality. I hope she can find it welcoming here," Kisa smiled brightly. "If you like it, you'll want to stay permanently, right?"  
"Yes," said Airi with a small smile.  
"Well, I'm sure Konoha will be quite comfortable," Sakumo grinned up at the girl. "Right guys?"  
"Beautiful girls are always welcome," agreed Jiraiya.  
"Ignore the idiot," Tsunade snorted. "I hope you enjoy staying here. I'm a medic nin myself, so if you need any tips, feel free to ask me."  
"Hmmm..." Orochimaru made a non-committal sound that could've sounded welcoming if he had tried to crack a genuine smile.  
"Ignore this crazy bunch," Sakumo rose. "Hey, Ryuuji, mind if I join you tonight?"  
"Sure, I was thinking that we'd hang for half an hour or so before walking down the main street and looking in some of the shops. They're so full of life at this time of the evening."  
"Sounds good to me," Sakumo agreed easily, taking Airi by the arm. "Lead the way."

Jiraiya glared at the retreating back of Sakumo and finished his bottle of sake defiantly.

"Yeah... no 'see you later', or 'nice chatting with you', or 'hey, Jiraiya, you're a good pal of mine, wanna join?'..." grumped the white-haired Chuunin.  
"Oh shut up," Tsunade snarled, trying not to feel jealous that Airi could get to hang off the arm of Hatake Sakumo without being bothered by gossipy shinobi. "Like who would want to hang with you?"  
"Good point," Orochimaru nodded. "You are the type of person who has the great talent of basically antagonizing anyone intelligent around you thanks to your brand of humour and inability to read situations."  
"Shut up, snake freak!" Jiraiya yelled, leaning over the table. "I don't see you walking out of the tavern with a girl on your arm!"  
"Hmmm... If having a girl on my arm was the reason for my existence, I would accomplish it. Thankfully, there is more meaning to my life than a woman," Orochimaru rose. "Excuse me, I have more reading to do."  
"Hey – where are you going?" Tsunade frowned. "This is supposed to be our hang out night."  
"And I 'hung out' as you so inadequately put it... now, I'm off to do some research. See you tomorrow. Good night."  
"Argghhhh..." Tsunade slumped forward. "Never mind. I'm out of here – maybe Dan will be back in town."  
"Hey – hey –" Jiraiya stood. "We could just go on a date or –" He caught sight of Tsunade's eyes. "Or not."

-0-0-0-

As the sun set behind the hills of Konoha, cheery lights sprang up along the larger thoroughfares that ran through the middle of the shinobi village. There were flower shops, pubs, small night markets, noodles shops and other kinds of shops that sold miscellaneous items from paper and ink to kunai and body armour. Ordinarily, Sakumo ended up in the larger bookstore nose in the latest book on jutsu or nature manipulation. Or, he liked to browse the massive collections of weaponry which you could find further down the street. On his entrance to the Chuunin rank two years ago, Sakumo had received a tatami blade from his father as a congratulatory gift. His mother had been less than pleased.

"You had to go get him another knife?" She had asked with a sigh. "Why not something a bit less life threatening, like a medi-kit or some such thing? You know how this is all going to end right?"

Sakumo had laughed and promised to be careful. His parents had tried all their lives to have a child. Thanks to various complications, Hatake Shoka's good wife, Imari, didn't have a child until her late thirties. It had been a long pregnancy and a difficult birth, but when Shoka held his small, red, squalling son in his hands, he felt that it had been worth it. Imari, now certain that no other child would come to them, became the ultra-protective mother – her heart always fretting over her precocious, genius child as her dark hair turned grey over the years. Shoka was glad that finally someone had arrived who could revive the dwindling Hatake clan. Once upon a time, the white chakra of the Hatake had been a regular sight to behold. Now it had become a thing of legend.

"Even so," Sakumo's dad shook his head. "I don't want you forgetting your family. Take the shinobi life one step at a time. No point rushing into things."  
"But, Faaaather..." Sakumo had whined, pouting as he glared at the scrolls before him. "The work they give me at the Academy is soooo booorrring! I know it already! Why can't I just graduate?"  
"You can't graduate at five. End of story," Shoka turned away.  
"Faaatheerrr!"  
"Sakumo."

Sighing, Sakumo turned away, knowing better to push his father any further. The tell tale sign of the narrowed eyes and wrinkled brow told the young boy that his father's patience was reaching its limit.

_When I have a boy_, Sakumo vowed to himself then. _He can be as smart as he wants to be._

Now, things were different._ Life goes on. Father's ailing, so I can't leave for super long missions like the others_, sighed Sakumo, looking up at the darkening sky. _In so many ways, I'm bound to this place – and when does it end, I wonder?_

"Hatake-san?"  
"Hm?"  
"Is everything all right?" asked Airi. "I mean – that is – if you have to be somewhere else... it's okay... I understand... I'm sure a shinobi such as yourself has many duties to attend to..."  
"Well, true," Sakumo shrugged. "But I needed to really get out of the house. I've been holed up for the past week working on something, so I'm glad I could come out tonight and meet up with everyone. Ahh... Ryuuji – you notice how there seems to be more people out tonight?"  
"Well, yeah," Ryuuji snorted. "Where've you been? It's the long holiday."  
"Oh. Wait... what?"  
"Yeah. That's why a ton of shinobi have returned – and the mission office was closed today. Didn't you notice?"  
"Ah, well... no... I just got away from training... so I didn't realize it had come up so soon. Ah... great... I wanted to take that trip to the spa... Jiraiya and Tsunade were going to make a trip of it with me."  
"The two back at the inn? The crazy ones?"  
"Yeah... We graduated together, which was pretty cool. Once you get past the insanity, you realize their heart is in the right place."  
"Hmmm... really..."

Airi laughed softly, "Hatake-san, you must be a loyal friend, to speak so kindly of others all the time."  
"Oh – ah – no, not really... I mean... well..." Sakumo could feel a deep red blush rising on his face. "Why don't you just call me 'Sakumo'? No need to be formal."  
"Sakumo-san..."  
"Um... just 'Sakumo' is fine. Otherwise, I feel old, seriously... Hahaha..."  
"Oh... really? Well... it's 'Airi'. You can call me 'Airi'. I'm so pleased to meet you."  
"The feeling is mutual," Sakumo smiled back, hoping that she didn't see in the dark how red his face had gotten.

Ryuuji, drawing Kisa closer, whispered something in her ear. Kisa glancing back at Airi, laughed and then paused. There was something about the two – the long white-haired young man and the slender, pale girl. Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like the future could be – would be brighter for all of them.

-0-0-0-

**Peace however is often elusive. Before long, the new Jounin of Konoha found themselves embroiled in another war against Sand, Lightning and Rain. It is during this time, the Second Great Shinobi War, that the Konoha's Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade became known as the Great Sannin of Konoha. Sakumo, who married Airi right after his father died, made a name for himself as being on par with the Sannin themselves. Better known as White Fang, Sakumo was a force to be reckoned with on the field. _However_, as Jiraiya pointed out, _what's in a name when there is no one to remember you? In the end, it's Konoha that matters – not what kind of decorations we get. That is the dream we all share._ Many nameless ninjas who fought their hardest, like Ryuuji and Kisa, worked for the dream of peace.**

**However, war takes something from us all. Sakumo lost his parents and his innocence. Tsunade lost Dan and Nawaki. Jiraiya's duties forced him to leave behind the three children whom he had come to call his pupils. Orochimaru lost complete faith in man's ability to survive, and in earnest, he began to search for a jutsu that would allow him to extend his long life into something more immortal. **

**... But then, that is war. Ever a part of our lives, conflict forces us to face the things we fear the most. It is a strong man who can look inwards and still find the path home. Whenever Sakumo returned to Konoha from war, silent and filled with horror at the waste of life and talent he had seen, he found that the rock who kept him steady in the storms of war was a quiet, gentle woman whose smile became rarer as time went on. And then, against all odds (or so it seemed) the war ended.**

Sakumo bit back a curse as his wife sagged back against the pillow after a particularly bad fit of coughing. If possible, her face looked as white as the soft pillows against which she leaned.

"That's it," his hands met together in a familiar seal. "I'm sending Hakkun to the mission office. There's no way I can go on a mission with you feeling like this."  
"No, no," a pale thin hand rose to clasp his strong ones. "You need to do this. Didn't you just say the other night that the Hokage specifically needed you to go on it? Without Jiraiya around, the village depends on you. I knew this would be a bit harder on me – but I'll be fine. Your mother is taking good care of me too."  
"Oi... my mother isn't much better than you," Sakumo looked distressed. "I think she's holding on just to see the baby she keeps hoping we'll have. But really... a mission... even our future baby, whenever that happens, isn't as important to me as you are."  
"You're sweet," Airi smiled softly, lifting a hand to stroke Sakumo's cheek. "And gorgeous as always... That's the man I married – but you shouldn't be so stressed out. I'll be fine. I'll rest all day and take a little walk to get fresh air in the late afternoon when the sun isn't so hot. You go. The Hokage is waiting!"

Sakumo sagged.

"Okay, okay, I'll go... but no running around or anything. You rest. And make sure Mother rests. I swear," his large hand rested on her belly for a second. "You two are going to give me grey hair!"  
"You already have white hair," she giggled.

He leaned down to kiss her and then left the room, apparating away in a flash to the mission's office. _The sooner I get this done_, he smiled to himself, _the sooner I can get back to Airi. She keeps hoping for a baby, but frankly I'm not sure if she could survive it. I know Mother wants a grandson, but is the Hatake family worth the life of Airi? I don't think so... But then, there's Konoha too that I have to think about as the head of the non-existent Hatake clan. I seriously hope this mission doesn't turn out to be a hassle. Ah... there's the Yamanaka Flower Shop – it's not too far out of the way – I could pick up some flowers on my way back... A nice bunch of different coloured flowers..._

When he returned from the mission, Sakumo headed straight to the Jounin Mission lounge, which seemed to be rather lively that evening. Ordinarily he might consider staying there for an hour or so to catch up on the latest shinobi gossip, but the memory of Airi's cold sent him straight for one of the long tables pushed up to the wall by the door. Sakumo pulled out the mission report form he had come to hate long ago.

_Mission reports are always the worst part of the mission_, he thought miserably glaring at all the small boxes that never seemed big enough for his sprawling handwriting. _Why can't we __just write it out on scrolls like my Old Man did? I know it's necessary – but still... Well... just __sitting here complaining about the old days won't make it get done quicker. If I get this done, I can carry out my 'Surprise Airi with Yamanaka Flowers' Mission. A nice bunch of yellow marigolds or those orchids she's always going on about... Hm. No doubt, I'll choose the wrong flowers for the occasion... Ahh... This is one of those times when I think it might actually be worthwhile for me to get around to studying that flower language stuff..._

The noise racketed up a notch as one of the Uchiha clan leaned out the window to show off his new Dragon Flower Blossom jutsu. Someone apparently had unfortunately been walking below – and there were several muffled protests followed by half-heartedly thrown kunai.

"Um... Excuse me..." a voice broke into Sakumo's thoughts and turning his attention away from the small mob at the window.

It was a dark-haired boy, probably in his early teens. Dark eyes, bushy pony-tail and heavy-lidded, disinterested eyes which looked on the world with quiet cynicism.

"I'm looking for Nara Shikamo. You seen him around?"  
"Who's asking?" frowned a tall, brown-haired shinobi who looked down at the boy with annoyance. "No one said you could come in here -"  
"Ignore Mr. Grumpy," another Jounin joined them, slinging his arm around "Mr. Grumpy"'s shoulders in a familiar fashion. Obviously they were teammates. "His mission sucked ass... So Namiashi-san isn't the happiest today."  
"Go choke on your senbon and leave me in peace," sniffed Namiashi. "We don't play around with kids in here. This is the Jounin Lounge Room. Kami, this place is going to the dogs."  
"Hey," Sakumo had to interject there. "Dogs are cool."  
"It's not like you guys seem to be any different than the Genin from the Academy from what I see... But... hey, sure, uh, whatever," said the boy, obviously not super interested in the workings of the Jounin mind – and no obvious respect for his senpai.

Eyeing three Jounin who were now discovering that too many had tried to get out the window at the same time and were now stuck, Sakumo sweat-dropped. Maito-sensei was firing up, obviously going to go for the more physical expulsion technique. _Not really what you wanted a Chuunin to see..._

"Anyways, it's my Old Man. Mother heard from Mrs. Yamanaka that Father's team got in from their mission early. So she wants to get him in for dinner on time. But he's late. Again. So she sent me here... I don't see him here... so..."  
"Your dad?" Sakumo decided to intervene. "Hmmm... I think he was headed for the mission office to hand in his report. And I think that I heard him say that he was planning to go out for a drink with Shochou and Inoharu."  
"Ehhh..." The boy's dark eyes widened. "Not good! Man, Mom's going to be pissed. I gotta go."  
He turned for the door, then paused. "Thanks."  
"No problem. I hope that when I have a son, he'll be as helpful to his Mom as you are," Sakumo smiled.  
"Ahh... I'm not really helpful," the boy shrugged. "It's just that my Mom's really scary, you know?"  
"Aren't all mothers?"  
"Huh..."  
"What's your name, kid?"  
"Nara Shikaku – and I'm not a kid. I just made Chuunin level."  
"Really."  
"And yours, Gramps?"  
"Gramps?" Sakumo pointed at himself. "Me?"  
"Yeah. You've got white hair, right? How old d'ya gotta be? Sixty?"

Sakumo's eyebrows rose and eyes widened comically.

"You're joking, right?"  
"A little," laughed the young Chuunin. "I heard about you from Father, I think. Hatake-sama – Konoha's White Fang, it's a pleasure meeting you. Again, thanks for the help."  
"My pleasure."

The boy had already left.

"What a kid," Namiashi growled. "No respect for their elders. Sakumo-sama – you are too kind... You're on level with the Sannin, he should at least –"

"Now, now," Sakumo turned back to his page and began to write his fastest. "It's no biggie. Compared to those three, I'm small fry –"  
"Such modesty," Shiranui smirked. "Speaking of modesty, so are the Nara. I just finished the Chuunin Exams and that kid is all brains on skinny legs. One day, he's going to be a master strategist. They make no big deal of it though."  
"Well, that's Konoha," Sakumo murmured. "Our village is filled with hidden and not-so-hidden talent. It's to be expected."  
"Ahhh... Hatake-sama..." A younger, dark-haired Jounin sitting beside the white-haired shinobi leaned in nervously.  
"Eh... It's um..." Sakumo blinked.  
"Umino. Umino Hitomu."  
"Umino-san, can I help you?"  
"Well..." Umino Hitomu paused delicately. "I, uh... I just wanted to point out that perhaps you may want to switch the form you are using..."  
"Uhhh..." Sakumo stared down at the form he had grabbed quickly. "Something wrong with it?"  
"That's the Out-Of-Country Mission Form," Hitomu scratched his nose embarrassed. "If I remember correctly, my fiancee was manning the mission desk that week, and she told me you had an In-Country mission..."  
"Ehhh... There are two different forms?" Sakumo froze. "Since when?"  
"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Hitomu sweat-dropped. "Half a year ago..."  
"Seriously?" Sakumo twisted around to glare up at his friends. A few others had approached obviously enjoying the scene. "You guys didn't tell me!"  
"Hey, you're a great man, and busy," Shiranui shrugged. "Plus, I think a few of the kunoichi and the Chuunin have the hots for you. Who's been redoing his paperwork all the time?"  
"Hmmm... There's that Aburame girl... and Sato... and Yoshida..."  
"Not to mention Kishito... and Uzami..."

A few kunoichi were giggling sedately as Sakumo slumped forward banging his head on the table. Obviously there had been some kind of bet because out of the corner of his eye, he could see money changing hands. _Now my bad reputation for shitty paperwork is really going to be set in stone... Well... at least they'll stop gunning at me to take the Hokage seat..._ Sakumo sighed.

"Thanks, Umino-kun, for letting me know. Goodness knows how long I would have continued on making some kunoichi or Chuunin do my work for me, if you hadn't spoken up."  
"I-I'm glad..." Umino suddenly could feel the heavy glare of several Jounin (the ones who had lost) on his back. "Just wanted to help..."  
"Okay... so where do I get this new form?"  
"Ahhh... it's right under the Out-of-Country Mission forms, that is, the second tray."  
"I see..." Sakumo turned around to glare at Namiashi and Shiranui one more time before standing up stiffly. "I'll be off then."  
"Oh, here's an extra one. I always bring extra ones in case I mess up," Umino added helpfully holding up the Evil Form of Darkness (Sakumo's new name for it). "And you, um, can hand it in now to the third tray if you can't get it in before seventeen hundred hours."  
"Thanks for that," Sakumo smiled broadly at the young man, unaware that he had caused every kunoichi's and even Umino's heart to skip a little beat. His eyes creased upward and he tipped his head gratefully. "I appreciate it. I really need to – oh crap! Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry! Airi is waiting."

Sitting down, he got down to work, ignoring the renewed murmur of the Jounin behind him. Umino and the others faded as he concentrated on the new form before him. It turned out to be simpler than the other one – _no doubt because it's In-Country and there's less legal hassle... Makes sense..._

After handing in his barely legible form, Sakumo passed by the shop and then sprinted home. Opening the main room's doors, Sakumo found her sitting up in her favourite spot overlooking the Hatake garden and definitely looking a little more rosy in the cheeks. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the random bunch of flowers he had chosen at the shop.

"Sorry for being late," he scratched the back of head sheepishly. "It kinda got out of hand. I got you flowers... just seemed... It was just there –"  
"No, it wasn't, but they are lovely."

The large bouquet seemed a little too big for her small hands, but she was adamant she untie it and sort out the flowers.

"Really? Uhh... I just chose at random..." Sakumo turned red. "I keep forgetting which flowers mean which."  
"Well, I'll just have to tell you again," Airi pulled him closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's see here... Hmm... I don't remember the name, for this one... but... I remember the coloured berries..."  
"I chose it because it looked strange."  
"Well, it means 'you're the only one I love'."  
"Ohh... well that works out."  
"An aster... that's about love and trust."  
"A given," Sakumo smiled. "I hope."  
"Of course," Airi pulled out another flower – a purple one with all the blossoms grouped on top. "Ah... Phlox, I believe. About harmony and united souls."  
"Are all flowers about love?"  
"Well," Airi sweat-dropped at a few pink flowers. "This definitely doesn't." She giggled.  
"What?" Sakumo picked up the offending plant.  
"Nothing. It's a lovely peony. And look! Another purple flower that means immortal love... and a plum blossom."  
"I know that one because you told me last time it's better to offer plum or peach blossoms and not cherry," Sakumo nodded wisely.  
"See," Airi smirked cheekily. "You're learning. So, beauty and longevity. A lovely wish... and," her fingers hovered over the rest and then paused. She laughed then, again. "An azalea – you didn't have to buy so many foreign flowers – this must have cost a fortune!"  
"You're worth it."  
"Hmmm... Azalea stands for passion..."  
"That sounds promising," Sakumo picked up another flower stem and watched her draw her favourite vase forward.

Setting aside the older flowers he had given her two weeks ago, Airi quickly and deftly arranged the new blossoms, putting the last few in the back.

"They don't look so nice against the others," he sighed. "I don't think picking flowers is my forte after all. Hatake Sakumo's one great weakness."  
"Well, they might not be conventionally beautiful," Airi agreed. "But, that one there... and that one there..." She pointed at the coriander and orange lily. "Those mean passion in a very strong way... and that lime blossom..." Airi leaned forward to whisper in her husband's ear while her hand slipped into his hakama, invitingly. "Suggests fornication."

Sakumo blushed. _No wonder Mrs. Yamanaka was smirking when I chose those. I hope she didn't think I was going to go out and get a street girl! It's going to go around town – that I'm asking for –_He blushed even deeper red, then turned to find himself nose to nose with his wife. Her expression was amused but in her eyes was something else. He leaned in for a quick kiss then paused as her hand rose to snag his long hair, which now spilled over his hitae ate at the back, falling past his shoulders. Pulling the hitae ate away, her hands ran through his hair slowly.

"Sorry... it's been getting longer again. I've not gone to the barber shop lately..."  
"It's beautiful," she said, smiling softly. "Like a white waterfall... we never had much of those in Grass Country. It was kind of flat there..."  
"Hmmm..." Sakumo smiled. "I used to wear it long... My hair always grows fast."  
"That's cause you're so full of life."  
"But hair's dead, isn't it?"

Airi laughed then, gently and kissed him again.

"Yes, it is. And yet not. But let's not think of death, hm?"

Sakumo drew his wife close, kissing her again this time. As he carried her to their bed, Hatake Sakumo once again felt like he was the top ninja of the world. It could never get better than this. Nine months or so later, holding a squalling baby boy with a white tuft of hair sprouting out of its head awkwardly, Sakumo had to disagree with himself.

"He's beautiful," her weak voice broke into his thoughts.

Sakumo looked at the pale, drawn face of his wife and hurried to her bedside. Five hours after the delivery, and she still didn't look so good. His mother had already come and gone, the subtle lines of tension in her face which had carved her features like stone had eased a little at the sight of the small child. Her hope had come true. She could now pass on in peace. It made Sakumo uneasy – but in a way, he could understand. His father and mother had loved each other deeply, each half of a whole. _Like Airi and I_, he thought, looking down at the small face which was bundled carefully in a soft blanket. _Without her, I don't think I'd be half the man I'm now... _

"Yes, he is. Just like his mother," Sakumo smiled, settling beside her.  
"You must be blind," Airi's hand rested on the white tuft. "He looks just like his dad, just as I hoped."  
"That's my line," disagreed Sakumo with a quiet laugh, not wanting to wake his sleeping son. "He definitely is going to have your nose and chin. He's going to be gorgeous. I'll have to protect him from the hordes of women, thanks to you."

Airi's lips turned up, her chest shook a bit with a silent laugh, then she stopped and coughed weakly.

"If Tsunade was here, you'd be better in a few hours," Sakumo whispered. "I could go look for her – I heard she was sighted in the west at some casino..."  
"No," Airi whispered. "It's too late for Tsunade. For me. It's okay. I could see him. Just as I dreamed. The little man who'll change the world, just like you have."  
"Airi..." Sakumo set the baby in the small cot and came to Airi's side, clasping her hand. "You'll be fine. Just rest."  
"Yes. I'll rest. But, Sakumo... I don't –"  
"Hush. Save your strength for later," Sakumo's said, his throat tightening.

He felt sick in his stomach and something burned in his head – a warning sign of repressed tears. _I can't cry, not in front of her – she will only worry_, Sakumo turned away to find a hot compress for his wife. _The baby needs her. I need her. I don't know what I'd do without her... If she were to... to leave... it'd be worse than when Father left... What would I do?_

"Can you stay?" Airi asked her eyes shining despite her extreme exhaustion. "I know the baby will wake up but –"  
"No, you won't be getting up for the baby. Mother hired a wet nurse," Sakumo replied quickly. "She's next door. I'll get her if he wakes up."  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Airi tried to lift up the blanket, Sakumo helped her and slipped in beside her, drawing her close.

For a while, nothing was said. Sakumo thought she had fallen asleep. _That would be best for her right now._ She stirred then as if knowing his thoughts.

"What will we name him?" Airi whispered, snuggling close to Sakumo. "A cool name, right?"  
"Yeah, sure," Sakumo replied. "I dunno. What's a super cool name? Your dad's?"  
"Akiyo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hmmm... I think something stronger would be nice. Like yours."  
"Not my dad's name."  
"Okay... something to do with your family... Didn't you have that really nice old uncle – when you were young... you went to... stay at his house... in the country..."  
"Yeah. We ate watermelon until we were fat. I ate the seeds. I was only four... Ahhh, he told me that a watermelon plant would grow in my stomach, so I started to cry and tried to make myself vomit – and then Mother came and scolded us all – my super dumb cousin laughed himself sick. Literally."

He could barely make out Airi's closed eyes and relaxed face. Her lips lifted up slowly.

"What was your uncle's name again... Ka... Shika...?"  
"His name? It was kinda... strange..."  
"His name, 'kumo..."  
"Kakashi..."  
"A scarecrow... who wards the fields from the crows... a protector... just like you... I like it."  
"I never thought I'd name my son after him, but his own son has passed on, so it seems fitting that there's another Kakashi in the world." Sakumo thought of his quiet uncle and his older cousin who had died in the war at the hands of a Sand nin. He had dealt with the puppeteer. _Hopefully, the cycle of hatred would end there. Somehow, it never seems to end, but perhaps, Kakashi will see a new world. A better world._ "He'll be the best ninja ever – you'll see..." Sakumo's face was wet now. "He'll be the best Hatake ever."  
"That's impossible," Airi curled up closer. "I got the best one already... I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I thought that the first day I met you at the pub with your crazy friends... when you smiled at me... I fell in love right then and there. Like all girls, I guess."  
"They are like nothing like you," Sakumo pulled her head close, resting his chin on top of hair. "You are the only girl I loved."

Kakashi's cry at four o'clock woke the wet nurse and his father, his sharp shrill screams breaking the cold morning air. Sakumo turned sleepily to watch as the young woman picked up the small baby deftly. The young woman paused, blinked and whispered, "Hatake-sama."

Sakumo looked down at himself. Was he dressed improperly? _No..._ He looked up to see worry written all over the woman's face. The white-haired man turned to his wife who was still cushioned against his shoulder. Her pale face was peaceful. Long brown-hair which had long ago lost its gloss fell down over her unmoving breast. And on her face was a smile. A smile he recognized. The first smile he had seen.

Bent over her slender figure, his shoulders shook as tears fell from his eyes unashamedly. The wet nurse left the room swiftly, gently calling the house's live-in servants. Sakumo didn't hear anyone or anything, laying his wife and beloved gently back on their pillows pulling the blanket up tenderly. She looked like she was sleeping. Ready to wake up. It looked like it would be a good day for her.

Sakumo didn't hear when the door to the master bedroom opened slowly, revealing the figure of his mother and, behind her, the housekeeper and the manservant. Sakumo didn't feel his mother's hand on his shoulder or her whispered brief words of condolence. Sakumo didn't notice the bustle as his mother set in motion the necessary steps to be taken for a funeral – or the cry of the newborn who needed to be fed again. Who would never know his mother.

He never talked about that day again. For two years, Kakashi was raised by his grandmother, housekeeper and manservant. On days off, Sakumo would return home, train with his child and lay awake at night looking at the one black and white photo he had of Airi and himself. On their wedding day. More and more often, he took missions, preferring to hire a private tutor to deal with Kakashi's studies. Especially after his mother passed on.

"How's Kakashi doing?" Miyako Ryuuji asked one day. "I hear he's quite a genius like his father. Well, not like you exactly. You were one precocious child, if I hear rightly."  
"Hmmm... Kakashi is a smart boy," Sakumo shrugged. "He'll be a great shinobi. Better than his father, I hope. I promised... I promised Airi that..." He ended dully. "Whatever."  
"Heyy... Sakumo!" A familiar voice boomed across the small room.

Ryuuji sweat-dropped at the sight of getas, a green overcoat, huge scroll and bushy hair.

"Hey, it's your crazy twin," he said.  
"Jiraiya isn't my twin," Sakumo raised an eyebrow. "That isn't even funny."  
"Yo, Sakumo, I just got into town and was catching up on all the gossip – and hot ladies."  
"You haven't changed," Sakumo's half-hearted smile faded. "Unlike some of us."  
"What are you talking about?" laughed Jiraiya. "I'm just getting started on my life. Life is all about energy and youth and shit like that."  
"You sound a lot like Might-san," Ryuuji smirked. "Be careful."  
"Oi..." Jiraiya frowned. "I'm not comparable to a freakish man in green."  
"You are a man in green." Sakumo had to point it out. For the first time in a long time, he felt a genuine smile cross his face.  
"I have some brown, red and black here too!"  
"Come sit," Sakumo said ignoring Ryuuji's alarm. "What brings you to Konoha? I thought you were looking for someone or something..."  
"Well..." Jiraiya sighed, taking a seat without hesitation, resting his elbow on the table, chin in his broad hands. "The Sandaime wanted me to return with that new student I had to take."  
"Ahh... that brat Namikaze," Ryuuji nodded. "I remember him. My wife bumped into him at the academy once. Literally. I heard he's rather flaky..."  
"Not any more," smirked Jiraiya. He waved the waitress over and after a few moments of unsuccessful flirtation managed to get his order finished.  
"You trained him, I take it?" Sakumo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to wait for the right one."  
"He might be the right one. Maybe. He's a genius anyway. A hard worker. Working on his own jutsu, you know. He's going to blow away the Chuunin Exams – and get Jounin status in a year. You watch. Me, I'm going to take a well-earned visit to the spa and get me a girl." Jiraiya paused, glancing at Sakumo. "Speaking of girls. What about you? Airi, was it? How's she doing?"

A really awkward pause followed. Ryuuji suddenly found himself wishing he was a billion kilometres away from the restaurant.

"She passed," Sakumo said briefly, pouring himself another cup of sake, morosely. His good mood vanished completely, blanketing the booth with a heavy cloud of depression.  
"Recently, I take it?" Jiraiya commiserated, suddenly wishing he too could be a billion kilometres away from the restaurant.  
"Two years ago... but some days, it feels like yesterday."  
"I see..."

Jiraiya sighed mentally. _These genius types are so fragile... but then... Hatake men are always too romantic for their own good... and Sakumo was always the type to be more emotionally involved then most men show. Well, I guess that's part of what girls see in him._

"I knew that having a baby would be too difficult," Sakumo continued on, idly moving the food around on his plate with his chopsticks. "But she was adamant. I just couldn't say no."  
"Most women are," Ryuuji said. "Look at Kisa. Just had our baby and is already chomping on the bit to go on a mission. I'm not going to be able to have a say either..."  
"You guys got babies?" Jiraiya's eyes blinked, suddenly feeling very out of the loop and rather old. "Since when?"  
"While you've been gone," Ryuuji smiled. "Sakumo has a great little boy, Kakashi. He's going to be a genius like his dad."  
"I'm not –" Sakumo's voice was cut off by Jiraiya's snort.  
"More geniuses! We already have the Hyuuga, the Uchiha and Orochimaru."  
"So speaks the man who was just bragging about his student," Ryuuji pointed out dryly. "Anyways, Kisa just delivered a baby boy. Two weeks ago. She thinks he looks more like me. Says he's going to have my scary eyes. I don't know about that... but... we called him Mitsue as a celebration of Konoha's Will of Fire."  
"Miyako Mitsue. Has a nice rhythm to it," Jiraiya raised a toast. "To Miyako Mitsue, Hatake Kakashi and strong women."  
"Hear, hear," Ryuuji joined him.

Sakumo was still brooding over his third sake cup. Jiraiya sighed again. _What a wet blanket..._

"Sakumo," Jiraiya nudged his old friend. "I'm sorry for your loss and I know that one day, you'll meet Airi again. I remember her as a girl who tried to live life to the fullest, even when she wasn't feeling all that well. She would hate to see you so devastated."  
"Thanks, Jiraiya," Sakumo sighed. "I'll try to remember that."  
"You Hatake men give your hearts away too much. You need to hold back sometimes."  
"You're giving advice on women?" Ryuuji raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, he's a perverted bachelor," Sakumo smirked sarcastically. "He should know, right? Have luck with the 'holding back' at the spa, Jiraiya. Duty calls."  
"You've got a mission?"  
"Kakashi. I promised to show him my nin dogs today. He's been begging to see them. Well, I'll see you at the Chuunin Exams. Hope your genius does as well as you say. I'm looking forward to it."

When Sakumo left, Jiraiya and Ryuuji were left staring at each other uncomfortably.

"I guess that's my cue to leave as well," Ryuuji smiled. "See you around."  
"Yeah," Jiraiya nodded. "Same."

Looking into his sake cup, Jiraiya sighed. _Even if I was to find a person who would bring peace to the world, in the end, people still have to die. It's part of the cycle of life and saying __goodbye is part of us. In the end, it makes life seem sweeter and more precious – but it __doesn't stop us from trying to take hold of it and holding on as much as we can. I still hold by what I said. Kisa and Airi, Ryuuji, myself... the Sandaime... we all want to live our lives to the fullest, follow what we believe in, never give up... so that when it is time to say goodbye – there is no room for regret. Airi would never regret Sakumo. Or little Kakashi. I hope Sakumo really does remember that..._

-0-0-0-

**In the end, the clock continues to turn, inexorably. Time marches on, bringing with it peace and war, rest and conflict, destruction and restoration. Three months after the Chuunin Exam (which Minato Namikaze totally blew away, literally), Miyako Ryuuji and Miyako Kisa were killed on a mission, retrieving a scroll that was forgotten, ****protecting their village, **their home and their son. 

At their funeral, Sakumo couldn't find the strength to cry. He was glad that small Kakashi had stayed at home. _He wouldn't understand that little Mitsue will never know his parents. The boy will no doubt be housed at the local orphanage. Perhaps one day, he'll grow to be a ninja. No matter..._ Sakumo, leaving the funeral, pushed down the memories of his old friends and looked forward. _I have Kakashi to think of. And Konoha._

**This is how it all began. Two lives separated one day to be rejoined like twining branches of a tree touch and part again. The tree that is Konoha. From it fall countless leaves, each one carrying the Will of Fire.**

* * *

Please review after reading! I appreciate it! Constructive criticism encouraged! :)

-0-0-0-

Reply to reviews!

Perscripto13: Wow! Long time no see! I hope that this fic can live up to your expectations.

The You of Yesterday: (gives cybercookies) That's for noticing that the pie chart was uneven. I wrote it on purpose, to show that things are always out of our control. I think Yamato will be... surprised by this mission. Kyeheheheheheheheheheheh. (evil cackle)

ShiroTori: Hope that it continues to amaze!

Rosebunse: I really struggled over what to label this. I labelled it Adventure/Drama... but it could easily have been Adventure/Comedy or Adventure/Action or Adventure/Supernatural... (sigh) I hope that I chose the right genre for it.

-0-0-0-

1. Still in China. Still teaching. Still enjoying it!

2. Loving my first smartphone: Samsung Galaxy Note. It's my baby!

3. Totally hyped up about the new Doctor Who and the Hobbit coming out this December!


	4. When A Black Cat Crosses Your Path

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

**ADDITIONAL EDIT: Check out the Owl City songs I'm adding to the chapters. They're just too awesome!**

**VERY MILD SPOILERS FOR RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS! - If you squint...  
**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 3**

**When A Black Cat Crosses Your Path...**

"Symphony of silver tears,  
Sing to me and sooth the ring in my ears,  
Overcast these gloomy nights wear on,  
But I'm holding fast because it's darkest just before the dawn."  
- "Lonely Lullaby" _Owl City_

"So, guys," Kakashi said, when the Jounin had found an empty room on the second floor of the mission office building. "As you just heard, we have to, well..."  
"Knock off some ex-Sound Ninja who has gone rogue," ended Genma lazily. "Sounds easy enough."  
"Except for the part where we don't know what his abilities are," Neji frowned.  
"Or where he is," Yamato pointed out.  
"Or how many people actually support him..." Sai added. "Or how many skilled ninja follow him..." The dark haired, pale-faced boy turned to Kakashi. "Are we really going to be OK?"  
"Have some faith, Sai-kun," Kakashi smiled. "The ANBU aren't back yet. They'll be back tomorrow morning, so we have a day to come up with some possible strategies..."  
"And formations," Yamato interjected.  
"You really... do love those, don't you," Kakashi mumbled. "Yeah, formations too. And don't forget we have a Hyuuga on our side. I'm a pretty good tracker – you have that information gathering jutsu don't you with the mice and snakes, right, Sai?"

Genma raised an eyebrow.

"Creepy."  
Kakashi shrugged, "It's a great jutsu. Not to mention the Byakugan."  
"Kakashi-sensei is right," Neji began.  
"It's just Kakashi," the grey-haired nin sweat-dropped. "Not a teacher anymore."  
"I've been increasing my range so my eyes can reach quite far and still be able to see details or miniscule objects."  
"Creepy," Sai smiled. "Think about what the Hyuuga could be up to all day long. A clan of closet perverts... perhaps?"

Neji's eyebrow twitched. Genma smacked his face. Yamato looked a little worried.

"What?" Sai blinked. "Genma just remarked that my ink mice and snake recon jutsu was creepy. I took no offence. Why should Ne-ji-ku-n?" He drew out Neji's name sweetly at the end, apparently not noticing the hardening of Neji's mouth and eyes. A sure sign of pissed Hyuuga.  
"Ahhh... Sai..." Yamato started. "About your nicknames... You remember that it depends on the people..."  
"It's Hyuuga-san to you," Neji said stiffly.  
"Hmmm," Sai pulled out a small blue book. "Have you read this book? This is one of my favourites – and it says that when going on a mission with unknown teammates, it's best to get to know them really well as quickly as possible. 'Trust and reliance on each other can only be gained from experience and time together, however it is possible to begin building strong bridges between new teammates by appropriate pre-mission activities, icebreakers or open, frank communication. This will lead to a better sense of trust while on the mission, which is particularly important during high class duties.' That's what it said."  
"Oh right," Yamato nodded. "I read that one too. _Shinobi Relations: On the Field 101_. It's really comprehensive. As a long time special Jounin, Genma-senpai, you must know that book backwards and forwards."  
"I don't remember gay stuff like that," Genma laughed.  
"Kakashi-senpai..." Yamato turned to the silver-haired Jounin in plea.  
"Well, I read the book. Once. Frankly, icebreakers are a waste of time, pre-mission activities are a waste of money... As for open, frank communication... Well, that needs to be taken with a grain of salt, seriously." Kakashi flipped open his favourite book and glanced carefully at the Hyuuga over the top.  
"Right," Neji sniffed. "Take this for 'open, frank communication': I hate you."  
Sai blinked, tipped his head and smiled. "Back at you. I hate dick-less panty-wastes who have no sense of humour and may be closet perverts. You never did deny it..."

Neji's face went very pale, then super red as the words sank in. His mouth opened and moved wordless. Obviously speechless. Kakashi found himself chuckling a bit. Usually the Hyuuga always had a retort ready. _Not this time, apparently... But then... Sai can be casually devastating and although Neji survived Naruto, Naruto doesn't have the vocabulary all the time. This could get funny._

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato whispered, turning to glare at his senior.  
"Okay guys." At Kakashi's voice, the two young men turned away from each other. "Let's just say that people have different things that make them, um, comfortable on a mission. We need to respect that." Here, Yamato nodded, content now that Kakashi was finally taking charge again. "You could say that people like to do different things that make them happy, I guess. Yamato, you probably want to have more friends, so you encourage things like pre-mission activities. Frankly, I think it's a waste of time, since money can't really buy respect or friendship – at least not long-term."

Yamato's head whipped around and his eyes widened in his typical glare. The Copy Nin wasn't fazed.

"Well, it's true," Kakashi pocketed his book, suddenly aware that he was standing on a wood floor. "I can respect the fact you need that kind of assurance, but I personally don't go for that."  
"Ka-ka-shiiii..." Yamato's chakra flared a little. "Just because I have different team building techniques doesn't mean I'm trying to get friends! I have friends of my own. That is – I don't use missions or mission activities to build friendships for some selfish reason!"  
"Hmmm... really... What about that one time we went to Snow Country –"  
"That was different, I was worried about –"  
"And that one mission with the insane Daimyou who killed his brother, on that one you –"  
Yamato's eyes wibbled. "You know that had nothing to with the fact that I felt lonely or anything. She was a kunoichi! How many kunoichi do you see in ANBU? And I mean, womanly kunoichi, not some boy-girl who doesn't shave?"  
"Well, in ANBU you have to take what you can get," Kakashi scratched his head. "Although some of the women are scary, seriously... Anko doesn't even come near... But you were talking about being her penpal. What kind of a man suggests that to a woman when all he wants is sex?"

Neji suddenly wanted to be somewhere else. The Hyuuga wondered if it would be possible to go out and get a fruit drink and be back for the formation-strategy meeting. _Is this typical? I don't remember ever seeing Kakashi-sensei argue with people. He was always so cool. And Yamato... I don't know about him... but I can see, even without my Byakugan, that the both of them are upset about something. Maybe it's so far deep down, they don't know it. Where's Naruto when you need him? _The Hyuuga sighed. _The first mission I get away from the freakish Guy-sensei-Lee team and I get something like this. I wonder if I have bad luck or bad karma..._

Genma leaned up the wall, folded his arms, shifted his senbon and watched his two friends go at it. _Well, Kakashi has a point. Yamato isn't a friend to any of us here really. Except Kakashi. He's kinda like a limb that Kakashi drags around with him. Not many people know him – even after the War and stuff... and... I guess... knowing he's an experiment of Orochimaru's gone right – combined with the wood jutsu, that makes him a little awkward to be around..._

"I don't want to use them and lose them in that heartless manner like Kakashi-senpai," Yamato sniffed. "Don't think I don't notice how you get rid of them. One day, you'll be done with all the women in Konoha – and then what?"  
"Then, I move to the next village and you get my crying leftovers, showing them what a nice sensitive, emotive penpal you can be," smirked Kakashi from behind his mask.  
"KA-KA-SHI!"

Kakashi looked up, meeting Yamato's death glare full blast.

"How you can have pride using women like that," Yamato said. "Is disgusting. If Uzuki heard you – you'd be dead meat."  
"Good thing she isn't here then," Kakashi said calmly. "Did she find out about your Snow Country pen pal?"  
"She WAS my Snow Country pen pal," glared Yamato.  
"Past tense. Interesting. Moving on already?"  
"That's your modus operandi, Kakashi-senpai!"  
"Speaking of open, frank communication," Genma chuckled to Neji.  
"Well, to be honest," Kakashi said, "That's the old days. You're behind the times, Yamato. I've grown up. You know nothing about me. Still, I didn't say that I thought less of you for your methods. From what I hear, you are probably Naruto and Sakura's favourite Sensei thanks to that trip to the hot spring resort. I always get an earful about that one."  
"Hm, I agree," Sai said, deciding to come near and adopt his "Distraction-no-Jutsu" communication skills. "That hot spring resort was top notch. Remember the food? You got a lot done in that small detour. You planted that tracking seed in my food. If it wasn't for the lovely scenery, I wouldn't have gone out to draw. Sakura may not have seen that side of me... Naruto wouldn't have been able to calm down properly..."  
"Although," Kakashi had to point out perversely. "It didn't really help the teamwork for that mission, at all... and the mission was more or less a bust."  
"So how do you do it then?" Yamato said more calmly, remembering that there were younger teammates (aka Neji and Sai) who wouldn't appreciate it if their senpai fell out before a critical mission. "What works for you?"  
"Depends on the people," Kakashi said. "I usually just point out that they are going to die if they don't get their shit together." He smiled. "That generally works. I try to be an example myself. If we don't survive together, we weren't meant to be shinobi. Or something like that."  
"You always do stuff like bell tests and survival training to get to know people," Sai nodded. "I'd call that... I forget the exact term... but it's when the shinobi who were raised in wartime or high tension situations try to communicate. And fail. Due to the adverse environmental affects I just mentioned. Shinobi like myself. A person, who never had any real social skills so they rely on the arena they are most capable in, which is the battlefield. That's Kakashi-sensei, as well. We're like buddies~!"  
"Oi," Kakashi slumped. "Don't group me into your particular brand of awkwardness."  
"No, no," Yamato grinned suddenly. "I see where he's going with this."  
"It explains the Icha Icha Paradise," Genma put in.  
"Icha Icha is a classic."  
"Getting back to the main point," Neji finally couldn't take it any more. "Let's try to set out some strategies and formations. I have a meeting tonight with my Uncle and Cousins regarding a few Byakugan techniques..."  
"Right," Kakashi nodded, suddenly all business. "My apologies, Neji-kun. We'll begin with the first formation and strategy to go along with it."  
"Hyuuga-san is OK with Kakashi-sensei calling him Neji-kun," Sai whispered to Yamato.  
"That guy gets away with a lot," Yamato sighed. "That's Kakashi-senpai for you..."  
"You guys know we can hear you, right?" Kakashi said, turning to the whispering Jounin.  
"Yeah," Neji said flatly. "It's kinda rude."  
"Sorry, sorry," Yamato scratched his head nervously, aware that Neji's blank eyes were drilling holes in his forehead. "Ok... Formation A is..."  
"Well, here's what I had planned..." Kakashi said dryly.

-0-0-0-

After figuring out five formations and a multitude of strategies based on location, number of opponents and the skills of said opponents, the team broke apart for the evening. Genma caught up with Yamato and walked alongside him without saying anything for a long time.

"You want me to shut up and let Kakashi-senpai do his job, right?" Yamato sighed.  
"Hm... that? Oh, no... Kakashi is a big boy; he can take care of himself."  
"Oh."  
"I think, in a way, he likes pushing your buttons because you react so nicely. The two of you today, though, it was strange. It was like the both of you had regressed back to Academy days for a moment there – well, there's an argument that we've never really left the Academy mentally..." Genma shrugged. "But I just wanted to see if everything is alright."  
"It's okay," Yamato shrugged, not feeling comfortable with sharing about what was bothering him. Genma, he knew, was a kind shinobi. He was also one of the main grapevine tendrils of the grapevine of gossip. Yamato had no idea how trustworthy Genma really was.

_Besides, Kakashi is right. Kakashi is the only one I really have been honest with... My life does kinda suck. My only friend is a socially awkward Copy Nin. Well, at least I know I can trust him with my life, as crap ass as it is. _

"You know, he stuck out his neck for you earlier today."  
"Eh?"  
"I heard from Raidou, who heard from Iruka-sensei, who overheard some teachers who heard it from someone at the Mission Report desk, who heard it... probably most likely from Shizune, but Kakashi-senpai requested you for the mission."  
"Kakashi-senpai – he –"  
"Yeah," Genma shifted his senbon over and bit down hard. "I know that you got in trouble and were going to be assigned building missions until you were grey-haired –"  
"You really hear a lot of stuff going on in this village," Yamato eyed the Jounin suspiciously.  
Genma laughed easily. "Yeah, sure, but anyways, Kakashi-senpai intervened. Few shinobi can do that and live. You know what I'm saying."  
"I had no idea."  
"He probably didn't want it mentioned, but I thought I'd mention it."  
"I know he means well, Genma-san," Yamato sighed. "He always does."  
"Yeah, he just needs to work on his people skills. That Sai was more right than he realizes," Genma pointed out.  
"Don't I know it," agreed Yamato. "The both of us have gone through a lot together."  
"You and Sai?"  
"Hm. I was thinking Kakashi and myself, but now that I think about it, Sai and I have a lot in common - but Kakashi has been there the longest... Odd, isn't it?"  
"Not really. Any one can see that you two work well together... and you guys are like a married couple quarrelling."  
"I guess..." Yamato noticed The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden coming up. "Thanks a lot, Genma-san."  
"No problem. See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah..."

-0-0-0-

Kakashi returned home and discovered that his pack didn't need much more packing, which was a shame. Finishing was easy. Too easy. He considered his book; he considered his bed. The bed with a black duvet on the top. Not the green and black one. The wide balcony. The silence. He sighed. The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden it was then. That or Pakkun.

Walking slowly down, enjoying the sounds of life around him, Kakashi felt more and more as if he was some kind of ghost walking down the street. _One day, we will be ghosts_, he thought. _Ghosts of an old time. As peace spreads outwards and conflict ends, our use will fade away until we are merely legends and then nothing... Unless we connect and leave something behind._ Tonight however, the Copy Nin felt more and more like there was some kind of invisible buffer between him and the rest of the world. He was distant and far away.

He was alone.

-0-0-0-

The next morning, on his way back from the Memorial, Kakashi saw a familiar orange mop of hair, now longer. Beside it and a little lower, pink hair and then further to the left, black. A loud cheerful voice floated back, down the main street, paying little heed to the still waking town. He could see a slim fist shaking and an ensuing cloud of dust and a crash as Sakura reminded her classmate to stay quiet until they got to the main gate.

_You could be quieter with that chakra punch, too, Sakura-chan_, he sighed. _These kunoichi __are__ really scary..._

Sasuke turned then, obviously sensing something and paused at the sight of Kakashi behind them. He stood and waited while Sakura pulled Naruto out of a fence.

"Kakashi-sensei," the Uchiha said quietly. "Morning."  
"Morning, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi smiled.

It had been a long hard time of rehabilitation. Still, Konoha remembered, grudgingly, that the Uchiha, while being a bunch of bastards, were capable ones at that and if dealt with carefully could, once again, become an asset to the village. Sasuke had bristled at that. There was no way he would allow his clan to once again find themselves ostracized at the hands of Konoha, again.

_Although Naruto had gotten through to him, Sasuke still distrusts the Village Elders. It doesn't make matters easier that Tsunade is Hokage. He has no real knowledge of her or the Village Elders' trustworthiness. Well_, Kakashi tipped his head. _I wouldn't trust the Village Elders to be my guards at night. And it'd be a fool who thought that the Hokage was truly a free agent for his – or, um, her – people. The Hokage position is a political quagmire and it isn't as simple as protecting Konoha. And on top of that, there's the paperwork too. I remember Minato-sensei saying as much. It's eternal. Well... that's just one more reason why I have no real desire to be Hokage... _

"Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Ah... sorry, Sasuke. Just thinking about life."  
"Senior moments come to all of us," Sasuke smirked. "I hear they are more frequent as we get older."  
"I'm not old," Kakashi sweat-dropped. "But... Sasuke, how's it going? Settling in, that is."  
"It's hard at times," the Uchiha shrugged. "Naruto and Sakura... the others, they really help. You talking to Tsunade for me about making a new clan house was really great. I never got a chance to thank you for that."  
"Don't mention it – in fact, I thought I told Tsunade-sama to not mention it..."  
"Well, she wanted me to know that everyone was working to make me feel welcome."  
"I see."  
"That and I think she wants you to replace her," Sasuke turned to watch Naruto, finally extricated, get some quick treatment from Sakura. "Well, I'm surprised that it hasn't happened sooner."  
"You know, let's not talk about it." Kakashi said quickly, as Naruto rose. "First, I don't want to be Hokage. Second, Naruto really wants to be Hokage. Third, you talking about replacing Hokages with people you know is the last thing people need to hear you saying. Be careful, Sasuke."  
"Kakashi-sensei..." Sasuke turned to look up at his sensei, wide-eyed. "Sorry... I... I didn't mean it in that way – I – I don't know what I was thinking."  
"I know you meant it in the best way," Kakashi smiled. "I feel complimented – but your journey to true acceptance is a long way off. Your dream – Itachi's dream – will be accomplished one day – but only with hard work and care. So let's leave the Hokage talk alone."  
"Hn."  
"Sakura, Naruto," Kakashi raised a hand casually. "Yo."  
"Sasuke tell you about our mission?" Naruto asked excitedly.  
"No idiot," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's a secret. Remember?"  
"I bet Kakashi already knows about it," Naruto disagreed. "The Old Granny tells him everything. I'm surprised he hasn't usurped her already."  
"I don't know that much... Well, not everything," Kakashi sweat-dropped.

_What's with all this me as Hokage talk? It's seriously freaking me out... Is there something going on I don't know? Now I'm ending up paranoid like Ibiki. Seriously, this needs to stop._

"I do know what your mission is about," Kakashi admitted. "But that's just because I'm your EX-sensei." He stressed the 'ex'. "I"m sure you will do well. Sakura, Sasuke... Naruto... you were my proud Team 7."  
"We were your only Team," pointed out Sakura. "So it's not like we're special or something."  
"We are special," disagreed Naruto. "We're the only ones who passed, the only ones he chose."  
"That's right," Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who nodded in agreement. "So, when will you be back?"  
"In about three or four weeks," Sasuke replied quickly. "It's a longer mission, but it'll be good to get out of town for a bit."  
"Well, then, good luck," Kakashi lifted his gloved hand again and turned away. "Listen to Sakura!"  
"He always says that," Naruto grumped. "Why does he always say that?"  
"Probably because she's the mission leader," Sasuke pointed out coolly.  
"Yeah – yeah – that's what I really want to know," Naruto continued down the road to the main gate, where Tsunade was waiting. "Why is Sakura always the team leader?"  
"I have seniority," Sakura said, coldly. "I was a Chuunin and Jounin before you two."  
"Well, that was just luck that you could stay in Konoha and study."  
"And I have a calm temperament," Sakura's chakra blazed.  
"Could have fooled me," Naruto interjected again.  
"And you would never listen to Sasuke if Sasuke was team leader and Sasuke would never listen to you if you were team leader, but the both of you will listen to me." Her fist blazed with chakra warningly. Naruto shut up.  
"She has a point," Sasuke sighed. "Look, Tsunade-sama is waiting. Let's get this on the road."

-0-0-0-

Tsunade was a little pissed at having to wait for fifteen minutes. Sasuke considered pointing out that she didn't have to always be the one to send Naruto off every time. _In fact_, he mused, _I've never seen any of the other teams being seen off by anyone much less the Hokage – unless it's for big emergencies..._ However, a look at Tsunade's crinkled brow told the discerning Uchiha if he wanted his face intact for the mission (and life), he'd better refrain.

_Discretion is the better part of valour_, he told himself and let Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto go through their usual start-of-mission ritual. Namely, incomprehensible cheering on Naruto's part followed by some wild boast, inappropriate comment or nasty remark towards Sasuke, followed by a fist courtesy of Sakura, followed by a scolding from Tsunade. Then, they were off.

Tsunade made her way to the office, hoping that the day would improve.

It didn't.

The ANBU team were late. And when they did finally show up, their only additional information was miniscule and _hardly worth the wait_, she thought. Sending the copied version of the info, regardless, via Kotetsu (and Izumo, for morale support and to get him out of her hair) to Kakashi, Tsunade had a bad feeling. She checked the lottery. She had won 200 ryo. _Hmmm... not bad... but not so good either._

Then Homura and Kiharu showed up, wanting to talk again about Naruto, blah blah, _is he really okay?_, blah blah, _what do you mean you want to retire __now__?_ After two hours of heated argument, finally Tsunade got her way, more or less. Unfortunately, she had a feeling it was more due to the fact that the seniors wanted to get out of the uncomfortable chairs she had offered them and less because of what she said.

_Oh well,_ she shrugged. _I guess I should thank my not-so-lucky stars that Danzou is no longer sticking his nose into anyone's business. If he knew what I was up to... he'd be beside himself with horror. He probably IS spinning in his grave as we speak... When Kakashi returns, I'll make my move._ She cackled to herself wickedly. _That Hatake brat won't know what hit him._

-0-0-0-

When Izumo and Kotetsu finally left, leaving Kakashi alone in his much-hated apartment, the Copy Nin spread out the few sheets of paper he had received and began to commit the pieces of information to memory. It wasn't hard.

A map. In this part of the Rice Country, there were two small mountains running more or less north to south, in between which ran a river called Kumosu... _Spider's Web River_, Kakashi thought. _Really. Well – now the towns' names make sense – sort of – and I guess if you look at it that way, the river's like a web..._

The river split into smaller rivers and streams, looking more like a delta than anything, except there was no ocean to run into. Joining, separating, some flowing into a small lake, they spread out through the fields and forests. There were three towns: Hachihane Town, Aohae Town and Sasayama City. Sasayama was the biggest.

_Most likely Otochikyu's base_, Kakashi thought, looking at the statistics. _Over fifty thousand people there. A great place to hide out in. A lot of people... Hm. That means it'll be easier to infiltrate unnoticed – but a bit more difficult to battle there. We'd have to take the fight out of the city if we wanted to lower civilian casualties. Hm. But they say he was in the smaller Hachihane Town to the north – where, the water works are... Not that he'd still be there – he could have easily moved... And as for the rest of his team... apparently two guys and a girl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's almost like they're a Konoha-styled team. Like they're his __students. No word on their age, or even what they look like. Will we end up fighting children? I hope not... No pictures... nothing... Which means no actual visual confirmation. All of this seems to be built on rumours and hearsay. What's with ANBU? Are they sleeping? On __vacation? Oi... this could get problematic._

Kakashi contemplated his pack. Was there anything else he could add to it? _Not really. I'm not a work out sadist like Gai either – and even if I had a bunch of Tenten's scrolls, it probably wouldn't help. Weapons are useless if the strategy is wrong. Well... I guess this is why this mission is more or less un-classed..._

After a few more minutes of contemplation, Kakashi decided the air was too stuffy in his apartment. While destroying the copy of the information, he thought about his options for entertainment that evening. A girl was out of the question. _The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden is open... Hmmm. No doubt, I would wind up in some meaningless Jounin brawl_, Kakashi sighed. _Not what I'd want before a mission_. Opting for alone time, he chose the roof. Leaning back on the black shingles (imported from over the ocean, he had heard), Kakashi looked up at the stars, enjoying the wind blowing back his grey-white hair. It was one of those awesome summer warm winds which promised clear skies the following day. Always great to look forward to on a mission.

For a moment, he pretended that he wasn't the famous Copy Nin, he was just Hatake Kakashi, the newest Chuunin, waiting for his sensei to arrive. Ready for his mission. Unbidden, the memory of Rin and Obito rose and Kakashi suppressed a flinch. It was still too fresh - the memory of a friend's face distorted by hate and age. _Rin. Obito. I failed..._ Kakashi's eyes flashed open trying to dispell the waking nightmare - but somehow they never seemed to leave him. _Not entirely._ They were waiting for him, everytime he closed his eyes...

A light crunching sound and bump. He didn't turn.

"Iruka-sensei."  
"Kakashi-sensei. How –"  
"It's just Kakashi," Kakashi reminded the younger man. "Not a teacher anymore, thank Kami. Remember?"  
"Ah. Right. Sorry."  
"No big deal, really."

Iruka's eyebrow twitched as the young Jounin thought, _Why did you mention it in the first place then?_ An image of a certain ex-ANBU drunkenly singing that evening some terrible retro song off key came to mind. _Really... I can see why Yamato-sensei is an emotional wreck with a friend like this._

"Enjoying the stars?" Iruka said with a strained smile. Not that Kakashi would notice. "I guess Kakashi-sensei has a moody side too."  
"I'm not moody."  
"Sure, Kakashi-sensei."  
"I'm not a teacher either."  
"Yeah, yeah, you're not a teacher anymore," Iruka rolled his eyes. "But you know, I first met you as a fellow teacher – and I think that once a teacher, always a teacher..."  
"Hm."  
"Mind if I join you?"

Kakashi considered the Academy teacher_. Is Iruka going to chatter the whole time? Will I want him around? On the other hand, it is always better to watch the stars with someone... is what Sensei said._

"Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?" Kakashi asked awkwardly, sitting up, scratching his head while smiling up at Iruka.  
Iruka blinked, then scowled, "What's that supposed to mean? You don't want me around? If that's the case, just say so, Kakashi-sensei. Geez!"  
"No, no, no, no," Kakashi said hurriedly, suddenly glad Sai and his book weren't anywhere in his vicinity. "I mean – aren't you busy? Like..." He added vaguely. "Homework piling up... somewhere... or something?"  
"Sometimes," Iruka relented. "Not at the moment though – and well – these apartments get lonely – especially at night," he admitted with a blush, scratching his nose.

Kakashi blinked and then coughed nervously. _Was Iruka...? No... No, I must be imagining it. That's what I get for spending too much time with Genma and his general life insanity... Ahahahaha... haha... hehhhh..._

"Ah... sure..." Kakashi flapped a hand in what he hoped was a cool invitation. He laid back, hoping that Iruka wouldn't try to creep on him or anything. "Have a seat."  
"Thanks," Iruka replied graciously.

He glanced at his senpai's profile which was slowly blending with the colours of the darkening dusk. _It's not like you __own__ this roof but... whatever. Hmmm... Conversation topic, conversation topic..._

"Sooo..." Iruka paused. "How did you know it was me, Kakashi-sensei?"

A moment.

The Copy Nin sighed a deep gusty sigh. _Yep. He wants to talk. Great. Just great. I knew this would be a bad idea. Way to go not listening to your gut, Hatake Kakashi._

"Is it my shoes? I got a new pair the other day at a bargain sale – the ones, you know, that only last an hour or so. A really nice pair. Black's the best colour really. Can't notice stains so easily... which is important as an Academy teacher, believe it or not. But they tend to squeak a little, I've found. Y'think the squeak will disappear once I break them in? Or are they a bust, I wonder? You pay for what you get is what they say – but I don't know..."

Kakashi's head turned slowly, eye wide with incredulity at the amount of words spewing out of the Jounin. He had never known Iruka personally, had heard pretty amazing things about him... but this was a side he had never seen for himself. _Maybe that's why he finally got Jounin status_, the Copy Nin mused. _He's got some sort of jutsu where he talks them to death. I must remember never to get stuck with him on a stake out..._

"What?" Iruka asked defensively, noticing Kakashi's scrutiny.  
"Nothing," Kakashi replied unconvincingly. He knew better than to speak his mind. Iruka's temper was as legendary as his teaching skills.  
"So what was it? My shoes?"  
"Ah..."

Kakashi sighed another deep, put-upon sigh which slightly pissed off Iruka.

"One," Kakashi finally said. "Your chakra. You never seem to control it – I can always feel you coming."  
"I'm in the village!" Iruka said defensively. "Who masks their chakra in the village?"  
"Sure, whatever..." Kakashi shrugged. He continued on, obviously not really caring about it either way. "Two, your weight."  
"Weight."  
"The sound of your landing on the roof..."  
"So?"  
"Reminded me of... I don't know... something a bit heavier than a pig... but not as heavy as a herd of cows..."  
"Are you saying I'm FAT?" Iruka's fist quivered. "This is all muscle!"  
"I didn't say you were fat," Kakashi replied, easily. "I was just more easily able to calculate that it was you by the weight of your landing. And, yes, thirdly, there is a small squeak to your shoes."  
"And my chakra," Iruka said flatly. "That's ridiculous. I could have been Ebisu or Aoba or even Izumo –"  
"True..." Kakashi agreed amicably. "But none of them constantly smell like chalk and cinnamon."  
"Chalk... and cinnamon?"  
"And a hint of apples and wood..."  
"You can smell all of that?" Iruka wailed, sniffing at his clothes. "I showered today!"  
"It's your cinnamon scent really... cinnamon scented..." Kakashi turned, wrinkling his nose. "Is it your shampoo that's scented? Or deodorant? Aftershave? Do you shave? Anyways... you know wearing scented stuff on a mission is more or less like putting a red flag on –"  
"Idiot," Iruka glared. "What do you think you are doing asking awkward personal questions like that?" Iruka stopped, then his eyes narrowed. "Are you coming onto me or something?"  
Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Hey! That's my line!"  
"WHAT?"  
"You were all 'my apartment is lonely at night, can I sit by you?' What's a ninja supposed to think?"  
"It's called friendly commiseration, you idiot! What's your excuse?"  
"Friendly..." Kakashi smiled. "Advice... on... uh, how to not be easily identified by potential opponents, enemies or threats?"  
"That sounds iffy to me," Iruka remarked darkly. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."  
"Not like you can talk," Kakashi replied smugly. "According to Genma, you haven't gotten any for three years or so. Definitely less than me."

Iruka turned red-purple. It was hard to tell now that it was more or less dark. "That's a lie! Wait... why are we even talking about this?"  
"I dunno. You started it."  
"I did not!"  
"Hmmm... well," Kakakshi shrugged. "To be honest, I couldn't care less. After all, being a teacher is difficult. I understand. When I was with Team Seven, I had no energy by the end of the day..."  
"Yeah, Naruto and that Team do seem to take a lot out of you, don't they, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka agreed.  
"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing..." Iruka decided it was better to change the subject and not bring up the size of Kakashi's medical records. (The man had his own two-tier filing cabinet labelled "H. K.") "So... speaking of Team Seven... how's Naruto getting along?"  
"Let's not talk about Naruto. Not only have I had to eat, sleep, breath, smell and talk Naruto for the past four or so years, but I've had to think about, think with and more often than not, think for him. He's a great kid, don't get me wrong. When he first started out, I wasn't sure if he'd ever figure out how to think twice, strategize or even read a map properly, but after that mission where we ran into Zabuza-san and Haku, I realized that he had real potential. He may never have book smarts, but he'll make up for that as he matures and gains more common sense and remembers to listen to his friends. Naruto is always improving," Kakashi hurriedly added. "He has surpassed me – and become the fine shinobi Jiraiya-sensei, the Yondaime, you dreamed of – and I'm looking forward to him taking the position of Hokage –"

_Probably because that'll mean Tsunade will stop head-hunting you_, Iruka sniffed. _Lazy bastard._

"But frankly I find your lonely apartment and your lack of partners more interesting."  
"It's not interesting," Iruka pulled his knees up, slinging his arms around them. "It's pathetic."

_Join the club_, Kakashi thought,though he'd rather die than admit it.

"So what are you going to do?" Kakashi asked, putting on a non-condemning, comforting, tell-Uncle-Kakashi-everything tone, feeling very crafty. _Not only will I look like I'm helping him, but I'll be able to solve my own mystery_. "Go on a date?"  
"Hmmm... dating because you're lonely is not a good idea," Iruka shook his head. "You can't always rely on others to deal with your own problems – that is, you can't always be a burden – you need to stand on your own two feet. Otherwise, that relationship is only a crutch."  
"Hm. Good point," Kakashi said honestly for the first time in a long time. "That makes sense."  
"I thought about adopting a dog or cat," Iruka said. "But they don't talk..."  
Kakashi thought of Pakkun. "Well, sometimes they do – and then you wish they'd just shut up."  
"Uhhh..." Iruka sweat-dropped, then decided not to ask. "Anyway, a cat or dog might be a good first step... They say animals help people in rehab all the time."  
"You're in rehab, Iruka? For what?"  
"What? Rehab? No. No, no, I'm not. I'm just saying that in general, people in rehab find a dog or cat very comforting. I know I would."  
"But now that you are a Jounin," Kakashi said carefully, as though he had just thought up this problem off the top of his head. "You might be sent out on a mission – perhaps a hardy plant would be easier to take care of or foist off on friends."  
"Good point," Iruka thought hard. "I'll talk to Shizune or one of my other co-workers. I'm sure one of them would be willing to foster parent a well-trained animal on occasion – or stay at my place... Or just pop in to feed it and walk it – if it's a dog. Not that I'll be sent out on missions, really. I'm a Special Jounin, true – but only for training and seals..."  
"You never know," Kakashi replied. "It's good to be prepared."  
"Right. I forgot – you have a pack of nin dogs."  
"Yeah. Hardy. Self-sufficient. Live far away and quite independent. But also full of attitude when they do show up and could talk off the hind leg of a donkey."  
"I see."  
"So... for daily life, you are thinking a cat, dog... or something like a plant," prodded Kakashi.  
"Sure," Iruka said, wondering what was with Kakashi's obsession with plants. "Then there's the old stand by: taking missions. That is another common way to deal with this kind of problem – but it's only a short-term solution."  
"Hm. True. There are only so many missions out there," Kakashi agreed, wondering when he'd go so crazy as to accept a C-rank mission.  
"I guess I need to consider the root of my problem more carefully," Iruka sighed. "And deal with that. But it's hard. Still! I'll keep on trying to figure it out. Never give up!"  
"Yeah... Let me know how that goes."  
"That sounds kinda... patronizing, Kakashi-sensei..."  
"Oh, really? Sorry."  
"Hey! That sounds sarcastic!"  
"I can never make you happy, can I? I'll just be quiet now."

_A root problem_, Kakashi wondered. _Is this something like psychology?..._

"Enough about me," Iruka said quickly, seizing the moment. "What about you? How's life? We live in the same complex, but I rarely see you..."  
"Ahh... I've been busy. You know how it is. And I've got a mission tomorrow. Really high class, so I shouldn't talk about it, probably."  
"A mission?" Iruka blinked. "Another one? Already? Well, speaking of taking missions, you sure are taking a ton."  
"More or less," Kakashi said idly.  
"And your hair's gotten really long... You don't seem to be taking care of yourself like usual. Is everything OK?"  
"Everything is fine, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said firmly with his trademark smile. But his tone was clear.

Iruka shut his mouth and turned away, muttering something about pissy Jounin.

"You're a Jounin too, remember?"  
"Yeah – but not like you, thank kami."  
"Pity..." Kakashi smirked. "I always wanted a copy cat twin."  
"Are you sure you're not related to Sai?" Iruka asked snidely.  
"Oooh... That's low, Iruka," Kakashi winced. "I'll forget you said that. Or maybe not..."  
"Hmph, as if you'll actually do anything," Iruka laughed trying to hide sudden nervousness. _He wouldn't do anything, right?_ "You're all bark and no bite, really," Iruka added, not noticing the sudden narrowing of Kakashi's eye.

Not noticing the tension in the shoulders forcefully released with a quiet huff. Not noticing the clenched fists underneath the wild grey-white mane.

"I can be," Kakashi murmured to himself.  
"Eh?"  
"Ah. Nothing." Kakashi rose smoothly to his feed.

_Show off_, Iruka pouted.

"Gotta go. Bye."  
"Uh, bye..." Iruka replied, feeling lame. _Well, at least it's my roof now... Hmmm... It's a better __place when you own it. Kakashi-sensei is probably onto something there. He sure left quickly though for a shinobi with a roof with a view to protect. Like I did something wrong... Did I say something? _He wanted to ask the Copy Nin.

But Kakashi was already gone.

-0-0-0-

When Iruka got home, he discovered that someone had transformed his entire wood floor into a carpet of wood spikes more suited to one of those emaciated priests' meditation mats. Eyebrow twitching dangerously, as he made his way carefully over to his bed, Iruka yelled, "KAKASSSHIIIIII!" There was no response, but Iruka had a sinking feeling the nin had to be watching somehow.

_When he gets back, I'm gonna kill him_. Iruka glared. _And Yamato._

-0-0-0-

"Are you sure you don't want me to go back and banish the jutsu?" Yamato asked blinking foggily down at his handiwork. The alcohol was now leaving his system and the reality of the prank was now killing his buzz.

_Is this going to be something I'm going to regret?_

"No," Kakashi turned to look down from the adjoining root at Iruka's apartment from which angry, pained sounds emanated.  
"But –"  
"It's a long story," Kakashi said briefly.  
"Okay..."  
"When we return, you can change it back."  
"Three weeks is a long time..." Yamato pointed out cautiously, not wanting to seem like he was disagreeing with his senpai for a third time.  
"And it's only starting," Kakashi smirked. "Think of all the free acupuncture treatment his feet will be getting."  
"True," Yamato chuckled.  
"Besides, he's a Jounin, for kami's sake. I'm sure he'll figure out how to deal with it," added Kakashi. "Stretch him a bit. Like training."  
"Only more personal."  
"Hm. That's what you get when you – ah. Never mind. Thanks Yamato."  
"You owe me one."  
"Sure," Kakashi vanished.

Yamato shook his head, now rather curious. He'd seen Kakashi get a little mad in battle before – but it had been rare. _Is he angry?_ Yamato wondered. _That's what my instincts say – but I've never... Hn. Interesting. I hope it doesn't affect our mission. Well, there's nothing I can do. It's Kakashi-senpai, so it'll turn out OK in the end. Most likely._

Famous last words.

-0-0-0-

"Yo," Kakashi raised a hand at the sight of his waiting team. He had been careful to not show up too too late.

Neji nodded, clearly disturbed that Sai was standing so close to him. Sai tipped his head and smiled in welcome, edging closer to Neji.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei."  
"Ah. Sai. Neji-kun. Genma."

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed as the he realized he was going to be the youngest in the group. _Probably a first for him_, Kakashi thought, amused.

"Uh," Genma grunted, obviously not very pleased to be there. His navy shirt was a bit rumpled under his Jounin vest and he had that tired air which didn't bode well.

_I know that look..._ Kakashi sweat-dropped. _Obviously he's fallen out with Raidou and had to sleep on the couch. _

Yamato looked uneasy, glancing at Kakashi uncertainly. The Wood Jutsu user looking a little pale. And there were dark circles under his eyes. _He hadn't spent the night out on the town after Iruka's place, had he?_ Kakashi wondered bewildered. _Granted he was already more than sloshed when I found him at karaoke... I would've thought he'd have gone home. I told him to..._

The Wood jutsu use had gone home like a good kohai. And gone to bed after drinking a ton of water and placing some hangover medication and a canteen by his bed. As the hours passed by, he had gotten more and more unpleasantly sober and the realization of what he had done began to seriously sink in.

_Sure Kakashi-senpai had to have a reason for asking a favour like that_, he thought to himself, _but doing that to Iruka-sensei is like... like kicking a small puppy_. Granted said small puppy was a Jounin, a Special Jounin... But in Yamato's mind (as in Kakashi's, he knew) there were Jounin, there were Special Jounin and then there were Jounin and Special Jounin. _A little confusing now that I think of it_, he admitted to himself, _but it is two o'clock in the morning. DAMMIT! And Iruka-sensei's probably guessed who did it... who am I kidding? Of course he knows who did it. I might as well put a plaque with my name on it. Argh... why did I let Kakashi-senpai talk me into it? I was drunk! He preyed on me, the bastard. Yeah, it's a favour – but he said 'sure'. What does that mean? Yes? No? Or 'I'm going to let you think it's a favour now, but I'm going to pretend it never happened'? _

In the end, Yamato fell into an uneasy dream which began in a seemingly normal fashion where he was picking up his next mission at the mission desk, when Iruka handed the mission to him. Apparently he had an un-classed mission with Kakashi to kill some kind of unnamed monster. It was called BLANK.

He remembered protesting and Iruka giving him demon eyes and opening his mouth to reveal sharp jagged fangs as he said, "I'm a sadist, remember?" Yamato ran screaming out of the room – And then he was suddenly jumping across purple and pink clouds, until one cloud gave way and he was falling onto a ship and Kakashi was with him, suddenly – For a moment, he felt relieved – until a shadow fell across the ship. A large huge shark like whale rose up and there was a creepy voice laughing. It was Orochimaru!

"How do you like my shark-whale-dolphin chimera?" He cackled. "Intelligence and feral nature combined. Let's see how my two experiments face off."  
"Kakashi – do something!" He turned to yell at his friend and team leader and came face to face with a scarecrow. Across the chest a paper was pinned with a notice saying, 'Sorry, out to lunch'. "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Then the whale swallowed him. How long he stayed there, Yamato didn't know, but eventually the mouth opened, forced open by a multitude of Narutos all carrying a Rasengan of ramen noodles. Next thing he knew, he was on a beach eating shark-whale-dolphin meat cutlets on ramen with Sai and Sasuke, both dressed in drag, Kakashi, Naruto and Iruka.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked.  
"Didn't you know you were bait? I thought that Formation D would be better." Kakashi replied. "It worked out well, didn't it?"  
"You always change our strategy mid-mission, senpai," Yamato wailed. "It's not fair."  
"This is really good meat," Iruka smiled with his fang teeth. "I knew I was a cannibal at heart."

When Sai and Sasuke began to make out, Yamato forced himself to wake up. There was a limit to how much mental self-torture a shinobi could take. Yamato couldn't go back to sleep at any rate. When his alarm finally rang, he jumped up and made himself two pots of coffee and a large breakfast, hoping somehow he'd forget the dream and find enough energy to face the day and the mission.

It was not to be.

Speaking of Uchihas (who would rather be dead than caught in drag)... As Sasuke had noticed, Tsunade didn't really make a habit of seeing Jounin off. Otherwise, she would have, at the sight of the team uneasily glancing at each other, at the depression, gloom and tension in the air, raced back to triple-check her lottery tickets. As it is, she went about her duties more or less happily. Which just goes to show you that ignorance truly is bliss.

-0-0-0-

Please review after reading! I appreciate it! Constructive criticism encouraged! :)

Additional Comment: Why can't a third soundtrack come out for Naruto Shippuuden? I really want to get the music for the following tracks... Episode 136 – 15:35; Episode 152 – 14:30. WAAHHHH!

The You of Yesterday: Thanks a ton! It's not easy to go light on extended flashback chapters, but it's something I wanted to do for this fiction. Every other chapter is going to be a flashback progressively getting closer in time to the current timeline. :P I hope it works. We'll see...

Rosebunse: When I was writing it, I cried. Could've been allergies or PMS though... hard to say.

Shirotori: Sorry that you cried so much! But in a way, I'm glad because I cried when I wrote it and I felt really maudlin. Don't read that chapter while listening to super sad soundtracks. It's a killer combo. T_T I wanted it to resonate...

Perscripto13: There's a lot happening in the recent chapters - and a theme in Naruto is how Naruto's mother and Gaara's mother in retrospect protected their child. I decided to give Kakashi that kind of a past too - even if he doesn't know it yet. It'll actually have some serious bearing on the plot later on. ^_^v


	5. 25 Years Or So Earlier: Part One

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: It's been a long time since I've written a full-length fanfic story! Please cheer me on! I've been sick with allergies and a deep, very bad chest cold... BLAH!

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 4**

**25 Years Or So Earlier: Part One  
**

"Stand on up and take a bow  
There's something there and it's showing  
There's no need to look around  
You're the best we got going"  
- "Gold" _Owl City_

"I want... hmm... the love story of Shoka and Imari."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Alright then, settle in, young man. Now... where do I start?"  
"Once upon a time," prompted the precocious listener.  
"Once upon a time," nodded the old woman. "Yes. That's the best way to start, isn't it?"  
"That's the only way to start," said the young boy. "Grandmother... when she – when she told me stories, she started that way. Always."  
"Very well. Once upon a time, there was a ninja who was very, very shy. This shinobi was a very powerful man who was known throughout the country for his great deeds and derring-do."  
"Ooooooooh..."  
"However, this very brave, super cool, awesomely powerful shinobi had a problem. He was a little lonely – but every time he met a girl, his face would go red and his voice would sound more like a dying frog."  
"Dying frog?"  
"Yes, a dying frog."  
"How does a dying frog sound?"  
"Crooaa-urggghhh..."  
"Hahaha!"  
"Yes. A dying frog. And his face would go red like a tomato. In time, all the girls in the town thought he was too strange and they would laugh at him when he walked by." The old woman's eyes met the wide black eyes of her master's young son. It was deep winter and he had pulled the blanket up to his nose so that only his eyes and large shock of white hair could be seen on the broad pillows. It reminded her of another young boy she had once cared for a long time ago. She smiled. "One day a new girl from the Land of Eddies moved into town with her family. She didn't know what was what so when she bumped into the brave, super cool, awesomely powerful shinobi, she didn't laugh at him like the other girls."

A pause. Then, the usual: "What did she do?"  
"She punched him in the arm and laughed and said, 'What's your problem? Cat got your tongue?'"  
"Heeheehee..."  
"And he said... 'Uhhh... ummm... You saw that?' And she said, 'And it appears you've got it back!' And he said, 'It comes and goes'. Then they laughed together."  
"Heeheeheehee!"  
"That's when she knew that he had a sense of humour deep down and was ready to laugh at himself – a rare trait to see in powerful shinobi. Even though the other girls laughed at him, he was always OK because he was always laughing at himself. He didn't take offense like she thought he would."  
"So she fell in love. Heehee..."  
"Yes. She did! Still, this brave, super cool, awesomely powerful shinobi didn't have much of a clue. She had to chase him all around to get him to believe she was serious about him... but in the end, she got her way – and they –"  
" – lived happily ever after," ended the tiny three year old, sitting up obviously bored of 'playing tired' as he liked to call it. "Another one!"  
"No, no." The elderly housekeeper gently pushed the boy backed down and tucked the edge of the sheets under his chin. "You've got lessons tomorrow with Iwo-sensei, your own practices that you want to do and a trip to the park."  
"I don't like the park." Wibbly eyes peered out between long grey-white locks as a small pout formed on tiny lips. "It's too hot, there's no shade," (here he was obviously repeating something he had heard), "and the swings are baby swings and the big kids won't play with me. They call me a baby!"  
"Hmmm... We always go to the park on Wednesday. Your Father has business meetings here in the afternoon. You know that, now, let's go to bed, young man."  
"One day, the big kids won't call me baby. I'll show them. Iwo-sensei says that I'm almost ready to throw real shuriken."  
"I heard," said the housekeeper, her voice creaky with disapproval. "We'll see. Goodnight, Kakashi-kun."

A deep sigh. Then: "Goodnight, Oba-chan."

-0-0-0-

_**Rhythms of life, the cycles of the seasons - spring, summer, fall, winter... Growth and wilting, birth and death, coming and going. The whole world turns and all of us who share this community called 'Earth' revolve with it. The shinobi world is no different as people are born and die into the life of the shinobi as their nindo also grow, strengthen and are passed on down from generation to generation. And even should there be a break in the line, reverberations still echo bringing back the same old meanings. **_

_**Hatake Kakashi's life at the age of three, then four, didn't seem to change at all. There was a pattern to life that he grew to love and enjoy. It began with breakfast in the small breakfast room. On good days, Kakashi's father would be in from another successful mission and be free to spend some time with him. On those days, anything could happen – but there was still regularity. Like a clock.**_

So, breakfast at seven. Kakashi huddled over his food miserably, yawning every few minutes and picking at his food.

"When you grow up," said the ancient housekeeper, setting down some more fish and rice. "You'll go to the Academy, just like your father and your grandfather, which means getting up at six o'clock. What are you going to do then, Kakashi-kun? Here, Sakumo-kun, your green tea, extra hot and strong, just the way you like it."  
"Thanks. I hate mornings too," Sakumo sighed after taking seven sips of his tea as was usual. "Always did, always do. I think it runs in the family. Particularly the men. Heehhh... Lazy bastards the lot of us –"  
"Sakumo-kun." A sharp reprimand.  
"I mean... uh..." Sakumo scratched his head and sweat-dropped.

_Living with Kakashi is different... and difficult_. Sakumo sighed. _You know, Airi, I may have found something else I can't do to save my life. Flower arranging... raising a child. Give me a kunai, give me a blade – I'm good. Give me flowers, a social situation... a kid – I'm a failure._

"I already know what it means," Kakashi muttered to himself poking at his rice with his chopsticks, until the housekeeper removed them from his hands and laid them on the bowl.  
"Don't poke at your food," she said giving him a glare. "Where did you hear that word?"  
"I want green tea like Father," Kakashi decided to switch the conversation.  
"Green tea won't help you grow tall. Milk will. Where did you hear that word?"  
"At the park," said Kakashi evilly. "Tea!"  
"Be respectful, Kakashi," Sakumo frowned.

Kakashi subsided quickly, his bowed with disappointment but obviously not wanting to contradict his dad.

"Here's some milk." His father pushed the offending drink over. "Drink all of it and then Oba-chan will get you a small, SMALL, cup of tea. Did someone call you that?"

The milk disappeared. Sakumo stared down at the white hair of his son who had sat with him over the past three years. There was little white moustache above the small mouth. Handing over a napkin silently, Sakumo watched as Kakashi wiped it off and then accepted the small cup of green tea with a happy 'thank you!'. Somehow that tiny little bundle in his arms had grown into a smart little boy. _One day, he'll be a man. A shinobi. A part of Leaf. I guess I understand how my father and mother felt. He's all I have left of Airi – he will never know how much he looks like her..._

"So tell me about it."  
"It's nothing," Kakashi glared at the small fish on his plate. His fingers gripped the small cup of tea. The round eye stared back up at him. He hated the round black eyes of the fish. They looked dead and hateful. Like the boys at the park.  
"Come, Kakashi," Sakumo smiled, drawing his small son close. "Is there someone your strong dad has to beat up for you?"  
"I beat them up myself," Kakashi said stiffly, not sure how his father would respond. He sipped his cup of tea and set it down, trying to be as grown up as his father.  
"No way! Now you have to tell me!" Sakumo's voice rose in excitement.  
"Sa-ku-mo-kun!" The grey-haired woman raised her hands in silent plea to the heavens, then she drooped and left the room shaking her head.

_Now that Imari's gone, this place has gotten a lot less civilized. If Airi-chan – Imari-sama were here... Things would... be so much more... normal... _she sighed. _The poor baby grew up with a shuriken in his fist. Literally. _

"So what happened."  
"Well... I was at the park. I hate the park, Father. The big boys always say I'm a girl and I'm a baby and need to wear napkins." The small Hatake glared at the table and muttered. "I'm NOT a girl! I'm tough! I can go to the washroom on my own! I learned how to a long time ago!"  
"So they called you that word we don't talk about?"  
"Nooo... They called Gen-gen that."  
"Gen-gen?" Sakumo paused, his tea cup halfway to his lips.  
"Genma. He's one of the big boys but he's – not as bad as some of the other ones."  
"I see," Sakumo finished his cup and poured himself another cup. "So let me guess. He started to fight them."  
"I guess..." Kakashi shrugged, trying not meet his father's enquiring eyes. He turned his face away and mumbled. "I got a little mad. I lost my cool." His hands curled into little fists. "Five to one! That's not fair! I don't like Gen-gen really... but..."  
"So did you guys win?"  
"I don't think so." Kakashi glanced upward quickly.

Sakumo had been keeping his face as straight as he could, trying to look as neutral and understanding as possible. Airi had said communication had never been his strong suit – but he had to at least listen to his son.

"I jumped in and I hit one boy in the face. Iwo-sensei had told me that you can channel chakra into your hands and become more powerful – or into your feet to make you jump higher. We'd been learning that... one of the boys went uncon-cons-unconsushus-uncon... He went to sleep."  
"Hmm... Unconscious."  
"Un-"  
"Conscious."  
"Unconscious. Yeah. That. Gen-gen can punch really hard, you know that?"  
"Really."  
"Yeah. Then Ao-chan showed up."  
"Ao-chan? Was he on your side?"  
"He tried to be, but he's kinda whiny... so he got beat up easily..."

Sakumo sweat-dropped at the description._ I guess it's my fault Kakashi is so demanding... He seriously needs to relax a bit – on the other hand, I understand how he feels. But, he needs to understand that combat isn't so simple... In a way, Ryuuji, although he was weaker, in the end, was more reliable than Jiraiya..._

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sakumo's eyes widened as he caught sight of his small son. Sakumo couldn't see Kakashi's face but there was a tell-tale quiver of shoulders and a small splash of wetness on the backs of his son's fists.

"So we lost," Kakashi finally choked out. "I couldn't do anything! One boy picked me up by the foot and swung me around – like I was a – a – a mouse! And Ao-chan got a big black eye and one of his teeth fell out and Gen-Gen was kicked in the stomach so he threw up – and then Gen-Gen's dad and Rai's dad came with Kuro's dad and they tore us all apart... and they yelled at us and they said that... I... I was dishonouring our clan. I didn't – I didn't mean to dishonour anyone... I just wanted to help!"

Feeling more helpless than ever, Sakumo drew his son to his side, allowing the young child to cry into his black shirt. _But a ninja isn't supposed to cry_, Kakashi thought, trying to stop stifle his sobs, _I'm a baby just like they said. Crying because I lost some stupid fight. Idiot Kakashi!_ In a few minutes, his crying slowed to an occasional hiccough.

"Here," said Sakumo, trying desperately to remember what his Father would do. His Father had never done anything – Imari had always been the one to laugh or squawk or... He offered his son a table napkin. "Wipe your face."  
"If I – I – I could go to the Academy and learn big people stuff," his son said between small sniffles. "I could do better next time. I wouldn't dishonour anyone by losing to some bad guys."  
"I think that wasn't what the other fathers were trying to say," Sakumo suddenly had to smile. "But, let's see... It's the spring. In the middle of August, I'll give you a test. If you pass my fighting and knowledge test, I'll let you go to the Academy this fall. How about that?"  
"I can go – to the Academy?" Kakashi's face tipped back, eyes wide.  
"Yeah, sure," Sakumo grinned, relieved that his son's tears had stopped. "It's a promise I made to myself – to never hold back my kid. I know most people are going to think I'm crazy – but if you can do it, then you can do it. Now, let's see. You have Iwo-sensei in an hour – and then some free time for personal practice, right? After that..."  
"Is lunch. My favourite time."  
"Maybe we'll have some miso soup or barbeque... We'll see... Then..."  
"Your afternoon meetings," Kakashi sighed. "Which means..."  
"Your time at the park," Sakumo grinned. "I know you hate it, but it's good to know people in the village and it's important to have at least one or two good friends."  
"I guess..." Kakashi said unconvinced. "Does it have to be Ao-chan though?"  
"Well... no, not necessarily. But be kind, Kakashi. In the end, the most surprising people can be the ones to support you. And try not to get in a fight."  
"Okay..."  
"If you do have to fight, watch the fight carefully before going into it. A fight you don't start won't be easily ended by you. You aren't in control of the tension. So, think twice before jumping into anything that isn't your business. Unless..."  
"Unless?"  
"Unless your best friend is involved – or a pretty girl."  
"Girls are dumb," sniffed Kakashi. "They cry all the time. They laugh at me and pat me on the head. I don't know how they can be good shinobi."  
"Ah heh heh... You wait, Kakashi," Sakumo chuckled then. "Give it some time and you'll understand what their powers are."  
"Hmmm... You always say that," Kakashi glared at his dad. Then, uncertainly, because he knew from experience that talking about the taboo topic could lead to long weeks of silence. "Will you get us another mom? A pretty girl shinobi? Rai's dad did. Rai and Gen-Gen argued about it. They always argue. That's what started the fight last time."

"Ahhh..." Sakumo for a moment wondered who in the blazes were these crazy children. Rai and Gen-gen. _Those names didn't seem familiar at all. I wonder if I know their Fathers? Obviously one got remarried. That doesn't help though. Many do. _

"Father?" Kakashi was staring up at him anxiously. "Rai's new mom is making a new baby – that's why Rai is always... kinda mad, kinda sad..."  
"He's probably worried his dad will like someone else," Sakumo suggested. "Is that it?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Well, let's just say," Sakumo ruffled his son's hair, before his face stilled a little – now pensive. He forced a smile. "Let's just say your mom was one in a million, seriously. You're her son. My son, too. That makes you even rarer. I would never want to have anyone else but your Mom and you. Now, let's see, how about after my afternoon activities, when you get back from the park, we do some training?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded eagerly. He hesitated and then withdrew to finish his cup of green tea quietly. The small boy wanted to ask his father another question but decided not to push it. It could wait for another day. But after his Father excused himself to go meditate in the garden, Kakashi, while waiting for Iwo-sensei to arrive, watched his Father from afar and wondered – as he always did – _Father, are you lonely, even with me?_

Then Iwo-sensei arrived. As he always did at eight o'clock exactly. He taught the young boy reading, writing, history, geography and other shinobi basics. There was some chakra exercises and after he left, Kakashi studiously applied himself to his homework and then his new lessons on chakra circulation. After lunch, which mysteriously turned out to be miso soup AND barbeque, and their dreaded afternoon activities, Sakumo took Kakashi out back to the large lot behind the Hatake clan house. A long time ago, their ancestors had come from Lightning Country migrating to Grass and then Leaf. The Hatake had farmed plots of land - it was that strength which drove the shinobi of the Hatake Clan. A desire to protect the land they loved. This was one of the last small fields that had never been developed but allowed to grow wild. Leaning back on a tree, the white-haired Hatake smiled down at his son.

"Today, we're going to learn how to climb trees," he said.  
"I can climb trees already," Kakashi folded his arms. "And all the monkey bars."  
"Hm – really? Can you do this?" Sakumo's placed his foot on the side of the tree against which he had been leaning and began to walk up, hands in his pockets.

Kakashi froze, eyes wide as he watched his Father walk up the tree. Sakumo jumped down, landing gracefully and looked down at his son.

"Well?"  
"It's amazing!" Kakashi clenched his fists. "It's chakra right? You must have put it in your feet!"  
"Exactly. Now, mold some chakra, focus it in your feet and try to walk up. Here's a kunai. Slash at the place where you can't go further and then try to go past it the next time. You might want to run to help you get up."  
"Hmmm..." Kakashi bowed his head, clasped his hands and molded some chakra. Then, with a grim look of determination he ran at the tree. Got up three feet – then felt his feet un-stick suddenly – slashed at the tree and landed on his butt. "Ow."  
"Keep trying," Sakumo smiled.  
Kakashi huffed. "Of course. This is baby stuff. I can get this done in an hour."  
"An hour." Sakumo laughed then. "It took me a day to figure out. We'll see how you do."

He made his way over to a small blanket which the housekeeper's daughter had spread out for him. It was the same blanket he and Airi used to enjoy picnics on. With a sigh, he laid back and watched the clouds pass overhead, imagining Airi, laughing, cutting apples into little rabbit shapes and giggling as Sakumo used his Summoning Jutsu to send one of his dogs into the house to get a plate.

"Silly man," she laughed. The dappled sunshine on her pale skin almost made her seem luminescent – as though she was nothing but life's force. "My silly man."

Sakumo woke up to silence. The sun had long set.

"Oh shit," Sakumo stood up, looking about. "What time is it?"

The sun was lower in the sky – a sure sign that supper was going to be ready soon. Oba-chan opened the back sliding door and peered out.

"Sakumo-kun? Kakashi-kun? Dinner's – ah – where's Kakashi-kun?"  
"Kakashi!" Sakumo suddenly felt a pain in his chest – it was worse than that time he had nearly lost his Father's tanto blade on that mission to Stone. This was the only thing Airi had left him with. The last thing she entrusted him with. "Kakashi!"

No response.

"Oh shit!"  
"Where did that boy go – oh! Kakashi!"

Sakumo saw the shock of white hair standing out among the browns and greys of the small forest's bracken and leaves. Suddenly, he was by his son's side, picking up the slight form in his head.

"Kakashi! He's –"  
"No, no," Sakumo checked the boy's pulse and breathing. "He just passed out."  
"Sakumo-san!" The old woman said, hands on hips. "What were –"  
"Oba-chan, I'm sorry to worry you," Sakumo smiled up at his old Nanny. "You know I did this kind of thing too. All the time."  
"You mean –"  
"Chakra exhaustion. That's all. He'll be fine. Look, he's coming to abit. Kakashi – you are all right. Do you remember what happened?"  
"Sorry –" Kakashi could only say. "I can't – I –"

The boy looked like he would burst into tears at any moment, but Sakumo knew that Kakashi would always try his best to be the cool guy. Kakashi turned his head weakly to stare up at the tree.

"I can't go – go to the top yet..."  
"That's okay," Sakumo smiled, noticing how high his young son had gotten. "You'll have lots of time to learn."  
"I need to get it done. One day."  
"Nonsense," Oba-chan said sharply. "If I have my way, young man, you're staying in bed all day tomorrow and only doing light exercise."  
"I think we'll have to listen to the tyrant for now," Sakumo smiled at his son. "Most importantly, you need to eat a bit tonight. Food like meat and vegetables will help your chakra levels rise. The sooner you eat and sleep, the sooner you can start again. Okay?"

Kakashi nodded mutely, trying to hide his disappointment.

"You've done well. Most Genin don't learn this until they have a Jounin sensei. That's to say, you're starting more or less eight years before them. Don't rush it. Go at your own pace."  
"But Father..."  
"Don't think about what other people do. Kakashi is Kakashi. I'm me. We all have our special abilities. Now, let's go eat."  
"I can walk," Kakashi protested.

Sakumo smiled but didn't set the young boy down. _In a year, I won't be able to pick him up in my arms at all. Then, it's piggy back time, I guess... And he's so hard on himself. What can I say to make him feel better about it? Nothing, in the end. He doesn't need a critic – he's is own judge, always criticizing himself. I guess he gets that from me, Airi. He'll need to be careful though. His capacity for chakra doesn't look like it'll be very large... I'll talk to Iwo-sensei. Kakashi needs to learn about understanding and measuring his chakra resources – or he'll end up burning himself out too early one of these days... I guess he gets that from you, Airi. You never were very strong, but you made up for it in beauty and kindness... That's the way of nature, I guess. You can never have it all._

"I'll carry you this last time," Sakumo looked down at his boy with a small smile. "We need to treasure these moments, because one day these moments will become our treasure."  
"That sounds kinda lame," Kakashi mumbled but he stopped moving around and clung to his father.

The next day, Sakumo was sent out on a week long mission. When he returned, he found his white-haired son smiling down at him from the top of the tallest tree.

"I took three days, in the end," he said. "It's my new secret move."  
"Well, most people know how to do this," Sakumo sweat-dropped.  
"Yeah, but if you keep it a secret, most people won't know that I know this," Kakashi pointed out with surprising wisdom.  
"Good point," shrugged Sakumo. "Okay then, next up. Secret move number two. Walking on..." He pointed at the clan's small koi pond. "Water."

-0-0-0-

That fall, Kakashi was ready for his father. With a chuckle from his father and a sigh from Oba-chan, Kakashi was enrolled at the Academy. One of the youngest entrants ever.

"As congratulations," Kakashi's father handed his small son a box. "I got you something."

Kakashi opened it up quickly and his eyes widened. It was a black sleeveless shirt but the neck seemed rather long.

"A mask!"  
"Yeah. You said that the kids say you're a baby," his father folded his arms and nodded. "I thought about it. It might be your face. You're young, sure, but you'll always look younger than your actual age."  
"No way..." Kakashi sighed. "Now I really don't like my face."  
"Kakashi."

Kakashi turned and blinked up at his father's face which suddenly looked super serious and very sad.

"Don't ever say. Don't ever think that. Your face... you look a lot like your mother."  
"I don't want to look like a girl!"  
"I didn't say you looked like a girl," Sakumo said. "Plus, you have my white hair and my body build. I was always a tiny kid until I was in my late teens. It's no big deal. But... your face is your mother's – she was beautiful and she was kind. I guess you could say, that her kindness and good nature made her even more beautiful. I can see that in your face too, Kakashi. It makes me happy..."  
"And sad..."  
"Maybe," Sakumo sighed. "But I know going to the Academy will be hard for you because you are younger than all of the students. Wearing a mask will make you look tough and protect you. I got you four sets, black and dark blue."  
"But no green."  
"Yeah," Sakumo scratched his head. "No green. You haven't experienced the Maito family yet... but... green is a standard Maito colour. Not cool."  
"Okay..." Kakashi decided he didn't need to know who or what 'Maito' was. The mask was more interesting. "I wanna try it on right now. Can I?"  
"Sure," Sakumo laughed. "Go ahead."

Walking into the classroom on the first day was as hard as his father had guessed – but Kakashi knew that if he hadn't worn his mask it would've been next to impossible.

"Hey, hey..." A tall, dark-haired boy glared down at the small Hatake who glared defiantly back up at him. "I think you're lost, kid."  
"Yeah, baby," another one smirked. "Time for you to go take your nap!"  
"I don't have naps," Kakashi replied quietly, eyebrow twitching. Getting into a fight on his first day of school would be disastrous. He had a feeling he was more on probation than anything else.  
"Go easy on him," a brown-haired girl pushed him aside. "Isn't he adorable. Look! He's wearing a mask!"  
Her red-brown-haired friend smiled and laughed a little, "He is kinda cute in that mask."  
"Hah! This brat's probably playing ninja with his tiny pals. And then he got lost! You're a long way from the park, kid."  
"Listen to Bishou," said another. "You're gonna die on your first day of school."  
"Or wet his pants," laughed another.  
"What's your name? Do you know where you live?" asked the brown-haired girl, kindly bending over a bit to look him in the eye.  
Kakashi frowned at all of them. "I'm not lost. I'm attending the Academy this fall."  
"You gotta be joking," said another tall, dark-haired kid, who had a rather forbidding look.  
"Ibi, calm down. I'm sure this is a mistake," another boy said, flapping his hand. "Sensei will kick him out on his ass soon enough."  
"My ass isn't going to be kicked anywhere," said Kakashi stiffly, hoping Oba-chan would never find out he said another 'bad word'.  
"Isn't he adorable?" another purple-haired girl with white eyes smiled. "He so cute! Look at his white hair! That's rare, isn't it?"  
"Hmmm... He just looks like a brat to me," said the first kid, Bishou. "How old are you? Two? Three?"  
"I'm four," Kakashi glared up at boy chagrined. "But I'll be five soon."  
"Wow... your dad and mom let you come to the Academy so early? I had to wait," a dark-haired pale-faced boy intervened. "That means you must be smart! I'm Gekkou Hayate. Pleased to meet you!"  
"Hatake Kakashi. I'm –" Before he could get any other words out of his mouth, Kakashi was interrupted by a loud bang as the door flew open.  
"The heroooo is here!" A dark-haired boy dashed in followed by a few others.  
"As if," snorted Bishou.

_Obviously_, Kakashi thought, _this Bishou looks down on everyone – not just me. Well. That's great. It seems like an idiot has arrived. Time to find a seat... somewhere in the back where they won't notice me..._

"Heyyy!" yelled the new black-haired boy, turning to the two who came in with him. Kakahi's eyes widened at the familiar sight of the Uchiha crest on the back. "Look at the little kid! He's not a classmate is he?"  
"Oi, it's Kakashi-kun," Genma smiled easily. "Hey. Your dad got you in, I see."  
"I should have guessed," sighed Raidou coming up beside him. "Kakashi is one of those elite, huh... Join the club, kiddo."  
"Hatake, right?" Bishou raised an eyebrow. "That clan doesn't ring any bells... Are you sure he's a genius? I'd rather put my money on Uchiha any day."

Kakashi found himself silently agreeing. _The stupid kid with the big mouth will one day surpass me – once he gets those eyes... and besides, he looks like the kind of person who can generate tons of chakra. Unlike me. Well. I just have to do what Iwo-sensei and Father said – study the enemy carefully, think twice and strike before their monologue is finished..._

"Leave him alone," said one of the taller girls. "He's not hurting anyone."  
"Yeah," agreed another, patting Kakashi on the head. "Little Kakashi is adorable."  
"Hey!" The Uchiha pouted. "I'm cool too!"  
"They didn't call me cool," Kakashi sighed. He turned to the girl. "Please stop patting my head."  
"Sorry... I couldn't help myself..."  
"Teacher's coming! Teacher's coming!"

Everyone scurried to a seat. Kakashi managed to hop over to a seat three-quarters of the way back without getting too trampled. _Sitting by the window is the best_, he thought. _It's the best exit really... glass breaks easier than doors..._

"Hi," said a rather tall, pleasant boy who sat down beside him. "My name's Sarutobi Asuma."  
"Sarutobi... like the Hokage?"  
"Ahh... yeahhh..." The kid sighed. "But we're not the same at all."  
"Who would think you're the same?" Kakashi asked curiously. "You're just a kid."  
Asuma smiled and sweat-dropped. "You really don't pull your punches, do you?"

Kakashi stared back at the boy blankly.

"I guess not," Asuma laughed easily and shrugged. "Well... that's okay too. What's your name?"  
"Hatake Kakashi. Sensei is giving a roll-call now..."

The teacher read through the various names. Kakashi recognized two of the bullies from the playground whom he loved to hate. There were others though that he didn't know. Like the quiet girl Rin. The Uchiha. Bishou. Hayate. He wondered if he would have to know all their names. _I'll ask Father_, he decided. _It might affect my mission abilities if I can't remember names easily. I guess I better start now. _

"So I guess we have only one absent –" The teacher said, then paused. Everyone stilled instantly as they became aware of a distant rumble. Like thunder. Like an earthquake. For a moment there was quiet and then – BAM!

Without warning the classroom door blew off its hinges as two people entered the room in a flash. Everyone blinked and then winced and then shrank away at the sight of matching green spandex suits, badly cut black hair, large eyes and super huge eyebrows.

"Okay Guy! This is the first day of your third year – so let's face it with the full spirit of youth! Hya! Hya! Hya!"

Pumping their fists in the air and chanting, the father and son (there was no way they weren't related) spun around and then gave each other a thumbs up.

"Get into fights and win them all! Listen to your teacher – and look out for your eternal rival!"  
"Yes, Father!"  
"I must go now! See you in the evening!"  
"Yes, Father!"  
"Shion-sensei, I'm leaving Maito Guy in your hands! Go forward with full power of youth!"

Maito Senior disappeared.

"Shion-sensei!" Guy bowed low. "I'm sorry for the lateness. I failed to get my early morning exercises done in time! I will now do 500 push ups to show my deep repentance!"  
"Ahh... that's not necessary, Guy. Um. Why don't you go sit by Asuma, okay?"  
"Thank you, Shion-sensei! You're so amazing!"  
"Uh. Thanks, Guy. Just go sit down."

Asuma inched closer to the Hatake deciding the small brat couldn't be as bad as a freak in green spandex with caterpillar eyebrows.

"Another weird one, huh," Kakashi sighed.  
"You should talk," Asuma whispered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kakashi glared.  
"Okay, class," Shion-sensei smiled. "Let me introduce you to your first class. In this class, we'll.."

-0-0-0-

_**Ignoring the smirks of the "big kids" and the disapproving looks of the mothers who shook their heads when he walked down the main street every morning, Kakashi attended class, sitting in the back, scrawling his notes in his usual badly written handwriting. When it came time to shuriken throwing practice or jutsu, Kakashi was careful not go first, choosing to watch his fellow students and try to figure out where they went wrong before trying himself. Bunshin no jutsu and Henge no jutsu weren't new to him like they were for most of the other kids – but there was always something new to learn.**_

Still, there were times when Kakashi was aware that he was going to have to work twice as hard to keep up with the rest of his class. Although they were only older than himself by a half a year to two years, Kakashi knew that he would have to work a bit harder if he wanted to graduate with the others. Of course Oba-chan told him to take it easy. _She says that almost all kids stay at the Academy for three to four years sometimes even longer if they keep on failing... but I don't want to end up like that. I'm five. I don't want to be here for seven years. I know I can pass the exam. I'm just going to have to work really really hard._

Ignoring the rest of his class, Kakashi focused on his work, trying to build up his vocabulary and knowledge as best as he could. He began to grow – but some days it never seemed like he would grow up fast enough. Many of the other boys glared at him as he struggled to keep up with them during laps or push-ups.

"He's puny," one of the boys smirked. "Looking at those tiny legs and arms. He's like what? Two? What was his Dad thinking?"  
"Size doesn't matter all the time," said their much beleagered teacher, turning away from Obito (who darted off to the bathroom for the tenth time that day), folding his arms as he looked down at his class surrounding him. "And Kakashi is five now. That's just fine. Most of you aren't much older anyways."  
"But Shion-sensei –!" One of the older girls raised her hand. "Hand to hand combat can be powerful! Dad says Maito-sensei is really strong and he likes to fight hand to hand combat only!"  
"That's true," Shion-sensei nodded. "There are some ninja who prefer taijutsu, but Kakashi here is growing – and he's the son of White Fang, so I'm sure he'll get tall someday."  
"The son of White Fang?" whispered the class.  
"Hey, your dad is the White Fang of Konoha?" asked Aoba. "Really?"  
"Well, his hair is grey-white, now that you mention it," Genma pointed out. "My dad says that White Fang's hair and chakra are white."  
"Kakashi's chakra always does look a bit different," added another girl. "It's kinda... cool."

Kakashi stared uncertainly at his classmates, his eyebrows knitting together. _They think I'm cool? Or not?... Or... does it even matter? Well, not really. But if they don't want to work with me, that might be a problem in the future._

"I think Kakashi is fine," Rin said, then glanced away shyly. "It means that we all have to work hard, right?"  
"Yeah," Kakashi said. "I'm not anything special, really. I mean, Obito will have a Sharingan one day and Asuma is the Hokage's son. And Hayate's clan is famous for their swordsmanship. A ton of the girls here will end up being famous medical ninja like the Sannin Tsunade-hime..."  
"Good point, Kakashi," Shion-sensei smiled. "That's true. Everyone here has something to bring to the table for Leaf. All of your gifts are different – but each are special and necessary – each will play a part in protecting Leaf. Especially during these troubled times. Now – let's go back to running laps. Five more."  
"EHHHHHHH!" The class wailed. "SENSEIIII!"

-0-0-0-

Kakashi found a quiet spot on the walkway on a bench and opened the book he had borrowed from the library on chakra manipulation. According to the data he had been researching you were born with an affinity for one kind of chakra you were lucky, sometimes you could develop a minor ability in another nature or two. _I'll have to get myself tested_, Kakashi said. _It'd really help me to know better what kinds of ninjutsu I should study..._

A shadow fell across his page. When he looked up, there was a sickeningly familiar flash of light glancing off too-white teeth.

"Move, you're in my light," he said, not really wanting to get to know the class freak any better.  
"People call me Maito Guy, Konoha's Blue Beast," said the tall, black-haired taijutsu specialist.

_But all you wear is green_, Kakashi sighed. _This is going to go nowhere fast._

"Aren't you one of the super elite?" The boy went on. "You're the White Fang of Leaf, Sakumo-san's son, right?"  
"What about it?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _This is sounding more like an invitation to a fight. Again.  
_"I have a bad habit. Whenever I see a guy with innate talent, I get the urge to challenge him! So? How about we lay our youth on the line for a hot-blooded battle?"

_Somehow, the more he talks, the weirder it becomes_, Kakashi thought._ Is that possible? _

"I don't like doing things I don't have to do," Kakashi said tiredly.  
"You were born an elite," Guy said, folding his arms. "Whereas I'm elite through sheer effort!"

_... Is what __you__ think_, Kakashi sighed to himself. _When will you go away? Can't you read the situation a bit better?_

"I think we could have an amazing rivalry!"  
"Your humour leaves me speechless," Kakashi said honestly, shutting his book and getting up. He began to return back to the school. Lunch break was now over, officially wasted.  
"Hey!" Gai turned. "What about my challenge?"  
"I refuse."

Over the following weeks and then month, things didn't seem to improve. In fact, it seemed like the more Kakashi refused, the more determined Guy got. Kakashi found himself ambushed at home, in the bath and even when he took a leak. That had been the most frightening thing in his life – not just seeing the freakish kid hanging from a tree and looking down at one during a moment when one is usually alone – but also knowing that said freakish kid was looking at one's personal parts in a very wide-eyed way. Thankfully the branch broke.

And then in a moment of madness, Kakashi allowed himself into what Guy called a "manly bonding moment" discussing the size of one's "equipment". Several weeks later, he found himself agreeing to the first of their many challenges. Kakashi as he laid back in his bed wondered why he had succumbed in the end. He had beaten his classmate senseless.

_I shouldn't waste my time playing around with weaklings_, he thought. _So why did I end up hanging out with him. We even played rock-paper-scissors. I won't let anyone know what lame stuff I let myself get into today. What do I do, Father?_

Closing his eyes, he could see his father's face. Underneath his broad smile, Kakashi knew instinctively there was a big emptiness. As empty as the clan house they lived in. Twice as empty now that Oba-chan was retired and no longer came around. Her daughter who came in twice a week to clean told him that Oba-chan was always happy and cheerful – and as full of fire as always, scolding her grandson.

_Now that she's gone, our house is even sadder than before. I guess I can see why Father doesn't want to return home anymore. No one but me waits for him. I guess, in the end, I can't compare to Mother. _

Kakashi suddenly could hear his father's voice. Sad and quiet as he talked about the mother Kakashi never knew.

"_But... your face is your mother's – she was beautiful and she was kind. I guess you could say, that her kindness and good nature made her even more beautiful. I can see that in your face too, Kakashi. It makes me happy..."_ Kakashi sighed. _Maybe deep down, that's why I said OK to Guy. I don't want to disappoint Mother or Father..._

When Sakumo returned from his mission, he noted that Kakashi seemed rather preoccupied. For a while, he said nothing, but as Kakashi held his peace and sat hunched over another large book (this one was on summoning jutsu), Sakumo wondered what was bothering his young son. An hour passed by. An hour of quiet page turning. Sakumo's pen seemed loud as it moved across the paper. It seemed a relief when the heavy clouds that had covered the night sky suddenly decided to let fall their burden. As the raindrops hit the roof, falling in a relaxing sound, Sakumo suddenly felt as though he couldn't take it anymore.

_Rain always makes me depressed_, he sighed. _There's something about the sky that always seems sad when it rains. It's foreboding... How many people did I kill in the rain and it merely carried the rivers of blood farther across the land? It brings back so many memories..._

"Kakashi, how are things going?" Sakumo asked suddenly, breaking the silence, surprising even himself. "At the Academy? With your friends?"

Kakashi stiffened. _Has he heard something bad about me? Did Shion-sensei tell him about the big kids picking on me? Or maybe I got a really bad grade for my last report!_

"Ahh..." Kakashi sat up straight, hands on his knees. Keeping his expression blank, Kakashi tried to think of it as though he were a shinobi handing in a report. "I'm working hard and so far have done very well in almost all of my areas of studies. I'm doing some research on my own – Summoning Jutsu and nature manipulation. I got some chakra paper the other day and discovered I have a lightning nature. Mi-onee-san makes sure I eat my vegetables and meat and milk everyday. And as for friends, I –"  
"Whoa, whoa," Sakumo scratched his head. "I'm not... Kakashi, I'm not saying you're in trouble or anything. It just seemed like... it seemed to me that you were more quiet than usual this evening. I know that I'm not here as often as I should be. They've been giving me more difficult missions over the last few years – particularly since Jiraiya and Tsunade have disappeared. Orochimaru and Hiruko doesn't seem to interested in helping out either. Always researching and such like... Ah... I don't know why I'm telling you this – but I guess what I'm trying to say is that, you should tell me if you have a problem. Maybe your not-so-great father can help."  
"I don't know..." Kakashi sighed. "It's this kid in my class. This guy..."  
"He's calling you names?"  
"No."  
"He's hitting you?"  
"No."  
"He wants to be your sweetheart?"  
Kakashi's eyebrow twitched, "No, Father. He's just... he's always wanting to fight me. Goes on and on about me being his eternal rival."  
"I see..." Sakumo frowned. "It's interfering with your studies, you think?"  
"Yeah, you could say that. Even if it wasn't interfering with my studies. I wouldn't want to hang out with him."  
"Why not?"  
"He's super uncool."  
"Hey now... What's his name?"  
"Guy."  
"Guy?" Sakumo asked. "You said he was a guy already."  
"No. His name is Guy. He's funny. He's got black hair and big black eyes – and his eyebrows are VERY big! And his hair is cut funny too. And his clothes are all funny. Like a... big baby's clothes. And green! All green! His family name is Maito."

_It __does__ sound like Maito-sensei... his son? He has a son? Well. I have one too – but to think that the Maito continue on this earth is... well... Wait... he's married... that means he has a wife... well, you need a woman to have kids, idiot Sakumo, but that man found someone to marry him? Ahh... well... takes all kinds I guess..._

"I think I know his dad," Sakumo finally said, deciding the idea of imagining Maito-sensei in a working relationship would be akin to mental suicide. "Maito-sensei. He's a Jounin who trains Genin. He does really well – because he's full of..." The long-haired Hatake scratched his chin, tipping his head back in thought. "How can I put it nicely? Enthusiasm."  
"Enthusiasm, huh. That's one way of putting it."  
"Enthusiasm. He's always excited about something. He smiles a lot. Gives you the thumbs up sign. Wears a green jump suit – and does weird poses – but he's very strong and kind."  
"That sounds like Guy. Interesting... but kinda not cool."  
"Coolness is important – but it's not the most important, Kakashi," Sakumo said suddenly serious. "You remember what I told you is most important thing?"

Kakashi nodded a small nod. His head drooped; his fists clenched in his lap.

"What is the most important thing?" prompted the older Hatake.  
"Protecting the ones you love," Kakashi said with a whisper.  
"That's right," Sakumo nodded. "Maito-sensei might seem to be a little... different but his heart is good. I'm sure Guy was following his father's nindo just like I know you'll follow mine. That is, protecting the ones you care about."  
"Yeah..." Kakashi said, clearly not convinced.  
"So he won't leave you alone?"  
"No, he kept... following me around. So..." Kakashi drooped. "I gave in and answered his challenge."  
"And you lost," Sakumo guessed. "Well, we always have those moments –"  
"Lose?" snorted Kakashi. "I wouldn't lose to someone like him. No... I beat him up – but he kept coming back and trying to challenge me to other things. In the end, we did rock-paper-scissors... and I have a feeling I'll always end up doing these stupid challenges for the rest of my life. It's a waste of my time. I know it is. Why did I let myself get carried away by that loser? I could have spent the afternoon practising or studying."  
"You think you aren't going to pass the Exam? That you won't become a good ninja?" Sakumo asked.  
"Yes," Kakashi said finally. "Maybe... I'm not... I'm not like you, Father."  
"Kakashi. What did I say before? You are you. I'm me. Guy is Guy. We all need to go at our own pace. If we were all the same, what a boring world this would be! Besides, what's most important isn't the ninjutsu or talent you have – more important it is your spirit – your Will of Fire – your desire to protect the ones you love. If you never give up, always keep fighting for the ones you love, you will find a way, somehow."  
"But..."  
"And you said yes to Guy, even though you could have turned away and treated him with no respect. You could have thrown his honour in his face – but you kept giving him another chance..."  
"But I failed. According to the Twenty-Five –"  
"Kakashi..." Across Sakumo's face, a rare small smile crept across, softening his dull eyes a little. He put his hand on Kakashi's head, ruffling the already wild hair. "Deep down, you are just like your mother – a kind person who can show mercy or forgive, even when it hurts."

Kakashi's dark eyes widened as he looked up at his father. Sakumo cocked his head as if in deep thought.

"And you know, I noticed you're studying Summoning for some reason. Is it a project at school?"  
"Just a bit of light reading," Kakashi shrugged, turning away. "I heard that having a summoning contract is really helpful. But it's difficult to get."  
"Yes," Sakumo nodded. "Hmmm... Let's see. Tomorrow's the start of the weekend... How about I take off a few days and I teach you the Summoning Jutsu."  
"I can do the seals already," Kakashi sighed. "But it's madness just to randomly summon a creature. Father, how did you get a contract with Hakkun?"  
"Well, I guess I did it the crazy way."  
Kakashi gulped. "So you think I should do it then?"  
"Are you crazy? Of course not!"  
"But you –"  
"Kakashi... what are fathers for but to teach their sons all of their best moves," Sakumo folded his arms over his chest and looked serious. "You've met the dog pack before – you were basically raised alongside a bunch of them. Drove Oba-chan to distraction. Well, you wouldn't remember that... Anyways, I think it's time you get a chance to have a contract with them as well. How about it, Kakashi? Ready to join the dog pack?"  
"I can do that?"  
"Of course. Get a good sleep tonight and don't do your usual ninjutsu practice in the morning. Just the taijutsu. You'll need as much chakra as you can get. We'll see who will show up when you do your first summons. Okay?"  
"Thank you Father. I'll be ready tomorrow morning."  
"Usual time and place out back."  
"Yes Father."  
"Off to bed with you."  
"Good night, Father."  
"Good night, Kakashi."

* * *

This chapter was originally written in one big chapter but it was kinda long and people have complained to me (in the past) about the length of my chapters, so I split it. The rest will be in Chapter 6 or something. (sigh) Sorry. ;;

Rosebunse: I'm glad you found it humorous! It's supposed to get even funnier... We'll see...

Perscripto13: Your reviews, as always, cheer me up especially since I'm not getting a lot of reviews for this fic. T_T I'm glad that you are picking up on those small things in the chapter (or maybe not so small) because I really want to portray Kakashi and Yamato as shinobi soldiering on when they are really empty inside. The hair thing is actually rather important... (cyber cookies to you!)

Please review this chapter!


	6. A Dog in Cat's Clothing: Part One

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

**ANOTHER WARNING: TONS AND TONS OF TALKING! How does this happen? My story is out of control… again! In the words of a certain alien from Doctor Who… "So many mouths!"**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 5  
**

**A Dog in Cat's Clothing: Part One**

"We, were alone, on the road, driving faster  
So, far from home, we were chasing disaster  
Pour, on the gas, til the car, caught on fire  
We, had to laugh, as the smoke, billowed higher"  
- "Dreams and Disaster" _Owl City_

As they travelled further and further away from Konoha, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that the lovely blue sky and clouds were slowly giving away to thinner, slate grey clouds and purple-grey skies which threatened rain. The leaves on the trees were turning, their paler undersides rustling upward in the wind. Branches creaked and the birds called to each other, huddling together.

"It's going to rain," Yamato said, lifting his head and sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Those clouds sure blew in fast. Think we should stop for the night?"  
"Hmmm…." Kakashi cocked his head and looked back at his team. "We've only be going for three hours. Another two should be fine. I know that cat people like you don't like to get wet, but we need to get a bit further before taking a break, seriously."  
"We don't want to draw this out longer than we have to," Genma added, glaring at Yamato a little. "Do we? Kakashi… I know you have a thing for showing up late, but I really want to get back –"  
"We all know why you want to get back so fast," Yamato replied with a small frown. "It's Raidou, isn't it? You had a massive argument with him again, didn't you?"  
"What's new?" Kakashi turned slightly to look back at his two teammates. "Well, I guess I should side with Yamato since having a long mission like this one is rare… A-Class requests haven't been coming in as much as I would like, much less un-classed ones… It seems a shame to waste this opportunity to sharpen our skills. On the other hand…" Kakashi's one dark eye lazily rested on Yamato. "As I said before, we've only been travelling for three hours. That could hardly be considered much progress."  
"Taking a rest after three hours ," Sai tipped his head. "I guess Yamato really has lost his endurance."  
"It's all those D and C-Class missions," Genma nodded.  
"A-Class," Yamato corrected the senbon-Special Jounin with a glare.  
"That's what he tells himself," Genma smirked.  
"A-Class," Yamato repeated. He sighed. Part of him had to agree. "Anyway... I'm NOT tired, Sai. We can go on – I'm just thinking that if we are to travel in the rain, we should slow down… or start walking. These branches can get slippery."  
"You always did hate getting wet," Kakashi mused, his eye curved upward in a quick smile. "Even back in the day, when you were still ANBU. You really are like a cat, Tenzo."  
"Yamato. It's Yamato," the Wood Jutsu specialist sprang upward with a little extra unnecessary force, leaving an imprint of a foot behind on the branch behind him. "I swear you do that on purpose, Kakashi-senpai!"  
"Now, what would make you think that?" Kakashi grinned again.  
"Yamato-san," Sai moved forward a bit. "I think that if you really are feeling tired or low on chakra, you tell us immediately. Moving into enemy territory is always a dangerous matter so –"  
"Sai. I'm fine." Yamato sighed, his eyebrows quirked together in an annoyed fashion. "I'm not running low on chakra."  
"We're just saying we'd understand it if you were," Genma shifted his senbon over and flicked it upward. "Low on chakra, that is."

Yamato imagined shoving the senbon down the brown-haired Jounin's throat. _Why do they think I'm some sort of weakling? Sure I was wasted after that whole ordeal during the Fourth Shinobi War. Tsunade-sama said I was in some sort of a coma for months afterwards… and it took me a long time to get used to walking, much less training, again. And then all those B-Class building missions…_ Yamato sighed to himself. _Do I seriously look so bad?_

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato stared at his friend's back. "You don't honestly think I can't handle this mission?"  
"I do," Kakashi turned a little to smile back again at his friend. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have suggested you join us. On the other hand, I do have to agree with Sai and Genma. You should take it easy. You may not realize it… but…" Kakashi tipped his head. "You don't look particularly fit."  
"Ehhhh?"  
"See," Genma bit down on his senbon. "Told you."  
"It's the face, I think," Sai peered closer in his typical clinical way. "Probably gained at least five kilos."  
"FIVE kilos?" Yamato turned to give his teammate the death glare. "You think I gained FIVE KILOS?"  
"Well, that's a bit harsh," Kakashi shrugged. "I was going to say four and a half…"  
"Kakashi-senpaaaiiii!"  
"Oi, Kakashi," Genma said, noticing Yamato's scary eyes. "You're seriously going to piss him off telling him the truth like that. Can't you break it to him a bit gentler? Why do I always get chosen to go on missions with awkward people?"  
"That's my line," Neji murmured. "Speak for yourself, Genma-san…"

The quiet Hyuuga Jounin had been chosen once again for rear guard duty. He didn't mind. It meant that he could hang back and detach himself from the drama that most often happened toward the head of the formation. _If it isn't Naruto, it's Kiba. If it isn't Kiba, it's Lee. If it isn't Lee, it's Guy-sensei. If it isn't Guy-sensei, it's one of the crazy Jounin…_ Neji sighed. _Genma-san, you aren't much better. Well, I knew from our 'debriefing' that this wouldn't be easy. _

"Four and a half kilos!" Yamato was muttering to himself, incensed. "That isn't true!"  
"It could be worse," Genma pointed out. "It could be five."  
"That's not helping."  
"Denial is an ugly thing," Sai interjected. "It stops us from advancing forward in our daily –" He stopped at the combined look he got from Yamato and Kakashi. "What?"  
"Sai, you should stop now, seriously," Kakashi faced forward again.  
"Sai, you –"  
"Yamato-sensei," Sai smiled disarmingly at his senior. "I know that we can achieve much more on this mission with you here. I'm glad you could get away. Those… ah… A-Class missions must have been really difficult to undertake."  
"You have no idea," Yamato sighed. "If I hear another word about plumbing and porches, I'm going to go crazy and do something… Well, I'm not sure what… but it'll be serious."  
"Which is why I had you come," Kakashi said. "That and you need to increase your fitness. All that drinking and eating and lack of training. Why don't you go out and train more often?"  
"Yeah," Genma shifted his senbon again, twitching it at Yamato. "Can't you just go to the Jounin gym? A bunch of us go there every day. It's quite a workout too."  
"The ability I have, it's not something I was born with. Kakashi-senpai. You should understand – doing something like a hiijutsu or a Bloodline Limit with a body that was never born to carry it... It drains the chakra right out of you. And it's not just the techniques… I just can't deal with people by the time I'm done my mission," Yamato sighed. "The Hyuuga particularly – that is…" The dark brown-haired ex-ANBU operative shifted uneasily to glance back at Neji. "Ah well. Never mind. In the end, all I want is to hide in my apartment and sleep…"

_And forget… If I'm lucky enough to avoid nightmares..._ Yamato left the sentence unfinished, but the way Kakashi turned his head a little to meet his eye, told the Wood Jutsu user that the Copy Nin understood. _Anything to forget. Forget what?… sometimes I don't even know myself. It's something I can't name – can't put my finger on – but it's there… The silences…_

"The Hyuuga Elders are always demanding," Neji finally said. "I understand. The pressure of my Uncle and the Hyuuga Clan can be a bit… hard to take. In the end, however, you have to be the one to see it for what it is – a chance to grow stronger – as a shinobi, as a person."  
"I never thought I'd say this," Sai said with a sweet smile. "But the dickless pervert is right. You can't blame other people for your inadequacies."  
"Hey," Neji frowned. "I'm not –"  
"Sai," Kakashi turned. "If Sakura-chan were here… would you be okay saying things like that?"  
"But Sakura isn't here," Sai blinked. "I – oh… ah… Well, I assumed we were all adults here and could be mature enough to talk about our failings. Well, except for Neji-kun…"  
"I'm the same age as you, more or less," Neji glared at the ex-ROOT shinobi. "If I'm not an adult, then neither are you. And I can talk about one's failings in a mature way. That's…" Neji's eyes looked upward at the sky, where flocks of birds circled uneasily. "That's one thing I learned from Naruto-kun. To look at my hard circumstances and see hope. Things are sometimes what they are. Your attitude is what needs to change."  
"Sounds like Naruto to me," Sai agreed. "He is always going on about never giving up."  
"It's his ninja way, isn't it?" Genma asked Sai.  
"Yeah, I guess," Sai smirked. "That and protecting your teammates even to the point of breaking rules."  
"That sounds like Kakashi-senpai's nindo," Yamato turned.  
"I didn't say it was my nindo," Kakashi frowned. "It's just something I believe in."  
"That makes it your nindo," Neji said.  
"He has a point, Kakashi-senpai," Yamato agreed, glad that the conversation was veering away from his more personal matters.  
"I never had a habit of talking about nindo." Kakashi shook his head. "When have I ever said anything about nindo?"  
"Let me guess. You're too cool to have a nindo," Genma smirked. "You were always too cool for any of us."  
"That's not true," Kakashi sweat-dropped. "I just never thought about it –"  
"Give me a break. You have been a shinobi since you were… what… three? And you never thought about a nindo?"  
"Not formally, no."  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sai asked innocently. "What do you mean you don't have a formal nindo? You mean, you don't go around yelling stuff like 'This is my nindo'? Like that?"  
"Have you ever heard me say that?" Kakashi frowned.  
"Now that you mention it…" Yamato blinked, turned to Genma. "Have you heard him say anything like that?"  
"Hmmm…" Genma stroked. "I used to play with him at the park when we were small and I was with him back in the Academy… and after that we parted and then met again when he returned to regular Jounin duties… and I can't say I remember Kakashi ever talking about a nindo in particular… Although… I heard that during his early Chuunin and Jounin years, he was a real stickler for the rules."  
"Stickler?" Neji asked. "He followed the rules?"  
"Yeah, to the point where Obito said he was a pain in the ass."

_Obito…_

"Genma," Kakashi said, coolly, trying to keep his shoulders relaxed.  
"Well, it's true. You were kind of a jerk back then."  
"So even he had a nindo," Sai murmured. "Interesting."  
"That wasn't a nindo," Kakashi sweat-dropped.  
"He even showed up on time back in those days," Genma reminisced, enjoying the attentive audience he had. He eyed Kakashi carefully. It wouldn't do to annoy his team leader too much though.  
"Really?" Yamato's eyes widened.  
"It's hard to believe," Neji murmured, eyes wide. "The Copy Ninja is famous for his…" He trailed off meaningfully.  
"Not a nindo," Kakashi repeated in protest.  
"Maybe I should get a nindo," Sai thought aloud, his eyes shifting to the side, deep in thought. "Something cool like Naruto's – protecting your friends… never giving up… or…"  
"The Will of Fire is a good one to start with," Genma suggested. "That's mine. That's the 'protecting the village' nindo. Very popular to have. Sounds good to quote in a fight too."  
"You guys…" Kakashi shook his head.  
"I don't talk about it," Yamato agreed, smiling at Sai. "But even I hold to something like that. Neji has one too as well."  
"It's uncool to always mention it though," Neji pointed out. "Guy-sensei's nindo, for example. Wears thin with over-telling."  
"Good point," Genma nodded. "Don't go around yelling it out all the time. Totally uncool."  
"You guys are talking about it now," Kakashi had to point out.  
"Shut up, Kakashi," Genma snorted. "People who have no nindo shouldn't be allowed to criticize."  
"Objectivity –" Kakashi began but was interrupted by Yamato.  
"Senpai, objectivity is important – but so is empathy."  
"This is something from that book again, isn't it?" Kakashi cocked his head and smiled. "I'm not really interested in things like that. I just want the job done. Team work, taking care of your team, never giving up, enjoying the power of youth – these are all ideas – a kind of mental tool that help shinobi do their jobs more efficiently. Unfortunately, I don't think what I believe in could be called a nindo in and of themselves. In the end, words and ideas don't matter – it's what your actions do." He tipped his head and shrugged, "Well, enough about that. Let's focus on what we have before us. Another two hours and we'll take a rest, for Yamato's sake. Since he's so full of chakra, and it's going to rain, we'll enjoy the comforts of the Yamato Hotel."

"Senpai…" Yamato glanced at his teammates, nodded and fell back a bit. Everyone else followed suit, uncomfortably digesting what the Copy Nin had said. _Kakashi-senpai… you… What happened in that final battle – when you had to face your mistakes, is this the conclusion you came to? To think that ideas and beliefs are nothing without actions to back them up? I wasn't there – and people won't say much – so… what did that man say to you? You weren't like this before…_

Kakashi cursed silently to himself._ Now they're going to be bugging me about a nindo all mission long. If I piss them off, Genma and Yamato could tell their friends – and then the whole village will know… and Tsunade will hear about it… and I'll never live it down. It's really not something important. Why can't they see that? _

Genma watching the backs of his teammates sighed. _Raidou. You and I are always fighting – and we fight over the dumbest things. When I get back, I'll apologize properly. I can see that I've got something worth protecting. Our friendship. If the Will of Fire is my ninja way, then you are the centerpiece. I should treasure it more. I could be Yamato, someone who seems so lonely. Or Kakashi... What's up with the bastard anyways? He's normally not so talkative. I'd almost say he's annoyed. Defensive…_

Behind Genma, Sai shifted a little to the left, pulling out his traveling notepad to take a small note. _A nindo… That's something that I've always lacked. Even Sasuke had a nindo when he was all crazed for revenge. Everyone has one. Kakashi-sensei says he doesn't have one… but maybe…_ Sai's dark unreadable eyes rested thoughtfully on the Copy Ninja's back. _Maybe he doesn't want to voice it because he's feels like he always fails. Is Kakashi-sensei a perfectionist? Hmmm… that'd be something worth testing – but it would be madness to annoy him… Someone else then… _He smiled at Yamato and Kakashi's backs. _I'm so glad I could come on this trip. It feels like fun already!_

Neji, the last one, bringing up the year, shifted his backpack a bit more firmly onto his shoulders. For this mission, he had chosen to wear his usual white and black outfit. He had planned on it being a cut and dried trip, easily accomplished and swiftly settled. _Or maybe not…_ he sighed to himself. _Everyone's on edge, it seems. Except for Sai… he's something else entirely. More like an annoyance. I thought that with a team like this, the mission would be… well, as long as one of us keeps our head, we might be able to pull through. And we're all professionals. Professionals. _Another part of him though seemed to be cackling evilly at his predicament.

-0-0-0-

Later that evening, the men gathered together around the small oil lamp which Kakashi had lit in the middle of the room. Outside the world below the moon was filled with the sounds of wildlife. Bats chittered, owls hooted, rats and snakes and rabbits scuffled through the underbrush. But the wind, after half an hour, brought with it the rain. The trees creaked and groaned as the wind rushed past. The rain fell, loud and steady, drowning out all sounds of life until it seemed, to Kakashi, as though he was alone in the world. A bubble separated from the others. Suddenly, Yamato's empty house seemed too large and too empty.

Bare. Empty. Lonely.

That is when he got up from his corner and, finding the small lamp, lit it, drawing the rest closer. _For better or for worse_, he thought, _we have each other. The story of our lives. In the end, I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. I can try to break free of these bonds because of what they do to us all – but I can't fully tear free. In the end, my words and actions still don't add up. A coward, that's what you are…_

Sai glanced at the grey-haired Copy Nin who was sitting beside him. It was if the older man was carved out of stone. The dark eye was even more unreadable than ever – its gaze fixed on the small flame. The dark-haired artist wondered what his teacher saw there. _Was it something good? A memory? Or bad? A nightmare?_ He glanced at Yamato. Yamato shook his head minutely.

Genma contented himself with chatting about shuriken. Neji respectfully listened and put in his two cents. Sai made a comment about the size and quality of Hyuuga equipment. Yamato intervened. Kakashi looked up, eye suddenly very much attentive.

"Sai," he said evenly. "I suggest you keep your observations to yourself or you might find yourself facing something that may rival Sakura's not-so-gentle fist."  
"Good one," Yamato chuckled. "As always."  
"I know the capabilities of the Hyuuga," Sai said equably. "I can handle myself."  
"Sure," Kakashi agreed. "I just don't know if Neji-kun could hold back. Let's not find out, hm?"  
"Kakashi-senpai is right." Yamato shook his head. "Let's try to keep ourselves focused. The last thing we need is to bicker amongst ourselves like Genin."  
"We weren't bickering," Sai blinked. "Were we?"  
"I'm not behaving like a Genin," Neji added, gritting his teeth.  
"You just made it worse, Yamato," Kakashi sighed.  
"At least I'm trying to deal with this, senpai," Yamato said with a small glare.  
"I just did deal with it."  
"Making a comment or giving a warning isn't enough."  
"So what do you want to do? Make them apologize and shake hands? Beat them up? Send them home? Tie them up together? Hold an icebreaker?" Kakashi folded his arms. "I've been in this situation before – so have you. What did you do? Go to an onsen?"  
"Well, no… but… ah… never mind…."

Awkward silence. Genma, looking around the small group, sighed to himself. Sai, in his usual get up of low-riding pants and bared mid-riff was staring at Neji in an unnerving way. The Hyuuga was trying to ignore the dark-haired artist. His pale eyes fixed on Yamato in a dead-pan kind of way, Neji's discomfort obviously translated to annoyance which made him look more stiff than ever. Yamato, in turn, was frowning at Kakashi. Out of the entire group, the ex-ANBU operative had the most experience working with all of them. _And yet, judging by his narrowed eyes, he's struggling with Kakashi. What's going on between them?_ Kakashi in turn was focused again on the fire in the circle, his mind far away in some sort of memory.

"I noticed your hair has gotten rather long, lately, Kakashi," Genma finally couldn't take the tension anymore. "Developed a phobia of barber shops recently?"  
"Not that I know of," Kakashi smiled. "Just… busy… I guess," he scratched the back of his head and then paused as his fingers brushed through the long strands. "It does seem longer."  
"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato rolled his eyes exasperated. "How can you not notice your own hair? It's… well…"  
"Out of control?" Neji suggested. "In need of a cut?"  
"I may happen to like this style," Kakashi said, eyes narrowing in response. "I can cut or not cut my hair as I please. It's my hair after all."  
"Sure, but traditionally, you keep your hair shorter," Genma pointed out. "A psychologist would obviously say that this is the first symptom for some sort of deep seated issue."  
"Psychologists say anything –" Kakashi began, then stopped as Sai nodded and pulled out his small notebook and made a note.  
"So even long hair can be symptomatic of something very deep-seated," Sai murmured. "It doesn't have to be just a fashion statement."  
"It's not a deep-seated issue."  
"So then –"  
"It's not a fashion statement either," Kakashi added quickly. "I just don't really –"  
"Care anymore?" Yamato prodded.  
"That's one of the first signs of depression, isn't it?" Sai wondered aloud.  
"I wasn't going to say 'care anymore'," Kakashi said exasperated.  
"What were you going to say?" Genma flicked his senbon up and down and helped himself to another ration bar.  
"Uhhh…" Kakashi cocked his head. "Just 'care'."  
"How is that different, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked leaning forward hands on his knees, looking suspiciously at his senpai.  
"I don't know," Kakashi looked upwards. "There seems to be a difference to me."  
"There isn't," Genma stated.  
"Agreed, no difference." Yamato nodded.  
"Only someone in denial would see no difference." (Sai)  
"Yeah…" (Neji)  
"This isn't a vote," Kakashi glared at his team. "There is a difference. I'm not giving up on life or whatever you think I'm doing. I'm just… growing out my hair… for… no reason… just because."  
"That sounds very… likely," Yamato said disbelievingly.  
"Why are we talking about my hair anyways," Kakashi shrugged. "It's not really a big deal. Seriously."  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Yamato asked testily.  
"Not sure. Just not my hair. That's boring."  
"We can decide if it's boring. I don't think it's boring."  
"Yamato, why my hair grows long isn't really –"  
"Do you guys think it's boring?" Yamato turned to the rest of the group.

Genma, Neji and Sai glanced at each other and shrugged neutrally. Better not get between the two Jounin.

"See?"  
"They shrugged, Yamato, that doesn't mean anything."  
"They don't find it boring!"  
"Well, I do."  
"That's 'cause you don't want to talk about it. Just like how you don't want to talk about what happened the other night."

Neji, Sai and Genma's ears perked up suddenly. Then, the three inconspicuously edged away so that the two men could continue their "discussion" – without realizing that their audience had very much not left the room and were hanging on every word.

"Nothing happened the other night," Kakashi said patiently. "I told you so."  
"Really? You might be able to compartmentalize – but it bugs me."  
"Feeling guilty for what we did?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You totally enjoyed it too!"  
"While it was happening!" Yamato's eyes glinted with indignation. "Afterwards…"  
"You didn't –"  
"No," Yamato sighed. "I didn't compromise us, but I still feel bad."  
"You need to get over it. It wasn't a big deal. Really."  
"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato glared at his teammate. "You might be used to doing stuff like this all the time with others, but I'm not the kind of man who –"

He paused and turned slowly. Kakashi glanced over as well, suddenly aware of the rest of their team, who sat a little further away now, eyeing them with obvious fascination. Genma's eyebrow was raised. Neji's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Sai looked amused.

"You can carry on," Genma drawled with a smirk. "Don't mind us."  
"Eh?" Yamato turned to Kakashi confused.  
"Ahhh…" Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head sheepishly. "Let's forget that and just go to bed."  
"Yeahhh…" Genma nodded with another senbon flick. "Let's do that."

As Sai, Neji and Genma laid out their blankets, Yamato and Kakashi went off to do a quick patrol of the area and set up some seals for surveillance. For a while no one said anything, but then Sai turned and asked Genma: "I thought Yamato-sensei had a girlfriend."  
"He does."  
"And that it was mutually exclusive."  
"'Was' seems to be the operative word."  
"That's surprising," Neji mused. "I thought he was more or less a straight-arrow shinobi…" Pause. Awkward silence. "… That is…" The Hyuuga floundered a little, finding himself at a loss for words.  
"Yeah, well, I guess things change," Genma grinned. "Wait until we get back into Konoha!"  
"You wouldn't say anything about this, would you?" Sai frowned. "Isn't that…"  
"How else do you think shinobi bond? Through exchange of… well, information," Genma shrugged. "I'm sure Uzuki understands. Maybe… if not, there'll be an awesome battle. I wonder if Kakashi will get involved."  
"He'll have to take responsibility," Sai said, with sudden seriousness. "Being in a relationship is –" He paused at the odd look he got from Genma and the raised brow of Neji. "What?"  
"I didn't think you'd understand what it meant to have a meaningful relationship," Neji smirked, unrolling his small pillow. "Well, I guess even ANBU have hearts… deep, deep, deep down."  
"Hey," Genma frowned. "That's a stereotype."  
"It's okay," Sai smiled. "I don't take people like Neji-kun seriously."  
"I wasn't talking about your feelings," Genma mumbled. "But okay… At any rate, let's stay mum and just ignore them. We don't want them to know we know."  
"They may know that we know already." Sai shifted his blankets a little to the right. Again.  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Wow… how long does a patrol take?"  
"Depends," Sai shrugged. "According to one research article I read, often times relationships are hastily repaired after an argument with make-up sex. In which case, the patrol will have to last at minimum at least twenty minutes given time to go from the door to their private spot and back again is only two minutes."  
"You don't think…" Neji winced. "How do you know for sure?"  
"Well, you could find out," Sai smiled. "It's just what I would expect from a Hyuuga closet pervert."  
"I'm not a – hey! Stop moving your bed! It's too close!" Neji's sandaled foot shoved Sai's blanket away from his own.  
"Your behaviour seems to be over-reactionary…" Sai observed. "Perhaps you are hiding something…"  
"I'm not hiding anything –"

"Oi, they're fighting again," Kakashi's voice broke in. The two boys whirled away and stared up at their team leader who was slouching against the door.  
"What's new?" Yamato's comment preceded him as he came in, carrying his small pouch, now opened and revealing a neat packing system of weapons. "Kakashi – where's my –"

Kakashi held out two kunai with a smile.

"Ah, thanks, you always are stealing from me, senpai – why can't you –"  
"You guys are late," Genma looked up from his makeshift bed. "What took you so long?"

Neji, who had shifted his bed far away from Sai as he could politely manage, froze and glared at Genma. _I have no desire to find out what they were doing_. He noticed that Sai had put on a face of polite disinterest. _Great. Just great._

"You know how it is," Kakashi shrugged and vaguely added. "You lose track of time. And someone kept distracting me. The usual."  
"Kakashi-senpai always takes his time."  
"Well, I'm not fond of rush jobs," Kakashi peered down at his friend. "If you take your time the first time around, you don't have to do it again."

Neji flinched. _Are they seriously talking about __that__?_

"I'm not saying that you rush things, but we have to be thinking of other people around us," Yamato said patiently. "Everyone wants to get to sleep, I'm sure – and we hadn't set up the watch duties yet –"  
"I'll take first watch," Neji put in quickly, hoping to cut this awkward conversation short.  
"I'll take second, then," Genma eyed the Hyuuga curiously.  
"Hm, I'll take the last watch," Sai smiled.  
"I'll take third watch then," Kakashi nodded.  
"What?" Yamato protested. "I get the fourth watch again?"  
"You need to speak up quicker, Yamato," Kakashi stared down at his friend. "Well, next time you might be lucky."  
"Kakashi-senpai – you could just –"

Kakashi was already unrolling his blankets, rolling himself up in them and shutting his eyes. Neji watched Yamato prepare as well. The Wood Jutsu user had chosen to sleep on Kakashi's side of the room, the closest one to the Copy Nin. _Not that that means anything,_ Neji reminded himself. _I've seen Gai and Lee get up to much worse. Innocent actions can always take on strange meanings if blown out of proportion._ Neji's eyes wandered over to his side of the room. Genma slept closest to the door. All that the Hyuuga could see was his brown hair now freed from its hitae ate skull cap. Sai, closer to Neji than the Byakugan user would like, had already closed his eyes, his breath evening out.

Neji's brow crinkled as he studied the pale complexion and black hair, now looking strangely relaxed against the small pillow. Sai eyes flew open, meeting Neji's. Neji's face felt like it was burning, which increased at the sight of Sai's knowing smile. Turning away with a huff, Neji wondered what Naruto and Sakura, hell, what the rest of Konoha saw in that strange boy.

The rain had started to fall again. Neji had a feeling that they would be getting thoroughly wet the following day. Not something to look forward to. At all. Now there was nothing. Nothing but himself, the wind, the rain and the quiet breathing of his teammates. Neji smiled to himself.

Peace and quiet. _Finally._ If he shut his eyes, he was back in the Hyuuga compound, enjoying the blanket of silence as the rain fell. Before him lay the spacious gardens and the large koi ponds painstakingly rebuilt after the destruction of Konoha. New trees, new flowers. Behind him, he could hear Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama and Hinata-san sparring. In the tree branches, swaying with the wind, the birds huddled for shelter, waiting for the clouds to part and for the sun to come out. _Then you will be free to fly again_, Neji thought. He turned. He could hear them. It was Hinata calling his name.

-0-0-0-

This part of the Rice Country was a place that had, long ago, as in many other places of the ninja world, seen war. The memory of it lay embedded in the landscape as much as it was a subconscious memory, in the stories and feelings of its people. To the north, more or less, two small mountains rose sharply. Even more defined by the strange edges and marks – scars of battle between great shinobi. The river now flowed between two deepish cliffs which had formed from (according to legend) a massive earth jutsu from a long-dead shinobi. Whether the story was true or not was never really questioned. To the people living below the mountains, who had cultivated a massive water-powered mill on the roaring river which rushed down between the cliffs, the memory was a reminder everyday: eat or be eaten, hunt or be hunted.

The arrival of Orochimaru-sama, the great leader of the Hidden Village of Sound, had brought them back a living memory of the old days. The days when they could stand tall on their own and glory in their pride. During his short time as kage, Orochimaru had unwittingly fueled the Daimyou into a new sense of ownership. Mills and factories were built – and the millworks at Hachihane village were renowned for their craftsmanship of metal. Once the metal was refined, it was sent to the neighbouring Aohae village to be used for a variety of items and then sold in Sasayama City. The distance between the two small villages and the large city wasn't great – but it was lush, green, filled with trees and divided by the many streams which split off from each other and converged before disappearing into the forest and lake to the south. At the edge of this forest, the team halted and converged on a map Kakashi quickly drew out on the ground with a stick.

Positioning the villages in a rough triangle with the mountains to the north of the topmost edge, Kakashi drew an X in the middle. "The forest as you can see spreads upward in between the villages. Some deforestation has happened for various mining or farming purposes – here and here. We can stay in the middle of the triangle I drew – for ease of communication and because it allows us to get to any of the cities quicker."  
"So we're going to split up?" Genma asked. "Dibs on the big city."  
"Not so fast," Kakashi held up a hand. "We don't know yet if he's in Hachihane yet. I'll be sending out my dogs to Aohae village and Sasayama City. With Pakkun, I'll visit Hachihane to the north."  
"Sorry, but, um, why?" Sai asked. "We could easily –"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "Tsunade-sama wants us to keep a low profile – so we can't just run around and catch their attention. Plus, they say that he was last seen in this village – I'll go in, take a look around and see if he's still there or not. If he is, I'll withdraw a bit, keep him in eye range and send word through Pakkun. You guys wait here. Understand?"  
"Yes," Neji nodded.  
"This sucks," Genma sighed.  
"Let's just go with this for now," Yamato said. _Kakashi-senpaiiii… this isn't going to work – we have no idea what these rogue Sound-nins can do… Or are you just hogging all the potential glory for yourself? _"Let us know right away if something comes up, Kakashi-senpai."  
"Have a little faith," Kakashi said. "I'm not an idiot that rushes into trouble without thinking. I may have been Naruto's teacher, but that's one thing I didn't teach him."  
"Of course, Kakashi-sensei," Sai said, trying to inject his voice with sincerity. It might have been reassuring if it didn't sound so forced.

Kakashi sighed. _Whatever._

"Wait here. I should be back in a day or so."  
"Or so?" Yamato frowned. "What happens if you don't show up in 'a day or so'? How do we calculate that? Give us an exact time – and no showing up late just to wind us up."  
"OK, OK," Kakashi gazed up at the sky. "Twenty-four hours."  
"Twenty-four hours." Genma's eyes glazed over. "Twenty-four hours. In a forest. With the team. Doing nothing. Just waiting."  
"I'm depending on you, Genma-san," Kakashi smiled. "Keep them out of trouble."  
"Hey, don't group me with them," Yamato frowned, waving a hand at Neji and Sai.  
"That's my line," Neji glared.  
"That kind of sweet talk might work with Yamato," Genma rolled his eyes. "It doesn't work with me, Kakashi."  
"Let's go," Kakashi sighed. "We'll part when we get to the middle."

Erasing his map drawing, Kakashi beckoned them forward and started inward, dampening his chakra down even further. From here on out, anything could happen.

_Anything…_

-0-0-0-

Five minutes.

The wind picked up rustling the tree branches and spooking a few birds. Yamato looked up at the sky uneasily. It had better not rain, he thought to himself.

"Sai," he said, turning to the artist. "I had a thought."  
"Hm."  
"What about sending out some of your mice?"  
"Good idea," Genma agreed quickly. "That way, we can get the surveillance done quickly and more thoroughly."  
"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sai asked.  
"I'm sure he'll appreciate the help," Yamato smiled. "It's OK. He did mention it during debriefing after all."  
"OK," Sai painted out several rows of mice and animated them. Watching his creations scatter and disappear into the underbrush, Sai wondered what they would find. _What Kakashi-sensei will find…_

Ten minutes.

Neji pulled his pouch off and began to take inventory of his weapons and seal stash. Sai, edging over, decided to try to make polite conversation.

Twelve minutes.

Yamato and Genma had to intervene for fear that Neji's raised chakra levels would attract unnecessary attention. A particular worry since they were in the middle of enemy territory. Grabbing Sai, Genma took the young ex-ANBU to the next clearing over for time out.

_Why do I feel like a glorified babysitter?_ Genma sighed deeply, watching Sai like a hawk as the young man flipped open his perennial notebook and began to draw.

Two hours later.

A short break for lunch. Still separated. Yamato discovered that Neji was quite a reasonable, responsible young man who had a secret, budding interest in feng shui gardens. Genma had eaten in silence, mainly because Sai had gone into his own artist's world.

Birds chirped. Bees buzzed. Genma thought about Raidou and Aoba and the rest of his friends wistfully_. Probably at a pub by now… well, Kotetsu and Izumo won't be – Tsunade has them assigned to sorting out the backup medical files, probably for life. Heh heh heh. _

Six hours later.

Genma had finally, in a moment of insane boredom, decided to take out a book and actually read it. It wasn't his. _I mean, who brings a book on a mission, seriously? Well, OK, so Kakashi reads those porn novels all the time… and Sai and Yamato obviously read. Let's see what Sai considers to be light reading… "The Intricacies of Navigating the Feminine Mystique". Hmmm… Is he trying to get laid or something?_

Eight hours later.

Yamato had moved from doing squats and kicks to sit ups. He tried to ignore the Hyuuga's steady, penetrating gaze. _Well, it's not his fault_, Yamato sighed, flopping back onto the grass. _What else is there to look at except birds and small wildlife? I'm probably the most exciting thing there is at the moment._ Another part of him whispered, _You're surprised he's not laughing himself sick at the sight of you. They were right, you know. It's a miracle that you got this job, considering your position._ Wincing, Yamato turned over and started push-ups.

Eight hours and ten minutes later.

Yamato craned his neck upwards. Neji was still watching him.

"Neji-kun, do you mind doing a visual sweep of the area?" he called up. "Just to make sure we're still OK."  
"Sure," Neji finished the seals quickly and began to scan the area.  
"Anything?"  
"Not really. Some birds, squirrels, foxes, rabbits… farmers on all sides of us in the rice fields and some clouds are coming in at ten o'clock from the north. We might get rain again tonight."  
"Great," Yamato sighed. Deciding to take a break, he looked over the hedge.

Genma was… _Reading? I didn't think he was big on reading_, Yamato raised an eyebrow. _Well, he's a Special Jounin. He must be for a reason… Sai's drawing. That's great._

Neji's eyes swept over Sai. The young man seemed to be busy with a picture. Leaning back, the dark-haired artist cricked his neck and straightened his back, working out all of the kinks before turning to stare at Neji straight on. Looking down into Sai's clearing, Neji knew he was easily seen but he didn't like the smirk on the artist's face. Neji's eyes shifted. His face grew red, then pale white with anger.

"What is it, Neji-kun?"  
"Nothing, Yamato-sensei," gritted out the Hyuuga, eyes glued to the page.

It was a rather graphic depiction of Sai – sans clothing. Across the top in big letters, Yamato had written, "If you are reading this, you really are a closet pervert for real, closet pervert Hyuuga."

"Sai," Yamato frowned, pushing his way into the clearing next to them. "Stop it. Whatever it is, it's not going to end well."  
"Just testing whether my hypothesis was correct," Sai shrugged. "I guess I was right after all."  
"Let's switch," Genma suggested. "This guy creeps me out, Yamato. I'll take Neji out for a quick perimeter check. Maybe I can give him a run through of seals."  
"I like seals," Sai smiled. "Drawing them is really fun – kinda too easy, since it's script – but –"  
"Uhh… No. No. Just Neji and me," Genma got up hastily and retreated. "Have fun, Yamato."  
"Oi," Yamato frowned. He sighed. "Whatever. Hey, Sai. Mind helping me workout?"  
"Sure."  
"I need you to sit on my back – as extra weight."  
"You want to break your arms?" Sai raised an eyebrow. "Don't overdo it, Yamato-sensei. Just take it easy –"  
"People have been telling me to take it easy for the past year or so," Yamato frowned. "It's time I get tough with myself. You hardly weigh anything – judging by the fact that I can see a few ribs again. Are you eating enough?"  
"Ah, time to do your push ups," Sai smiled, awkwardly evading the question. "Let's start with… five… ten? Maybe five is more doable."  
"Hey, I can do more than five!" Yamato decided to let Sai's eating habits go for another rainy day. "Let's try for fifty."  
"You're joking, right?"  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Are you getting infected by that weird man who wears green all the time?"  
"Gai-sensei?"  
"The one who challenges Kakashi-sensei… with big eyebrows."  
"Yeah, that's Gai-sensei. And no, I'm not infected by him. I just think it's good to have high expectations."  
"Sure, until you fail them all the time," Sai agreed equably. "Let's try for twenty, so that when you get them done, you feel good and want to do some more. I read about it – positive reinforcement is –"  
"Let's just do it," sighed Yamato, smacking his face.

Twelve hours later.

After dinner was eaten, a watch was set up. Yamato made sure he was on first watch. As the others fell asleep slowly, one by one, Yamato felt as if he had come home. This was where he belonged. In a forest, at night and, more importantly, on a mission. Maybe it was the fact that missions gave you that everlasting sense of tension – that energy which coursed through your blood. Like a drug, it pushed away everything but what you had before you. For a moment, there no past, no future loom over you.

_Still, there are the moments, these moments_, Yamato mused. _The quiet times when you find yourself alone and yet… not… I wonder where Kakashi-senpai is…_

Nineteen and a half hours later.

Yamato was woken by a rough shake to his shoulder. It was Genma, looking down at him with a frown, his skull cap back on his head and senbon back in his mouth. _I wonder if he sleeps with that thing in his mouth. I wouldn't think so – but you never know… probably not… I hope not…_ Yamato pulled himself up and rubbed his hand down his face, feeling a little achy thanks to an unfortunately placed tree root.

"What?"  
"A few of Sai's mice returned," Genma said briefly. "I say we convene to discuss what news they brought back."  
"Sounds like a plan," Yamato blinked. "Let me just… get a bit more awake…"

After washing his face with a bit of water from a small, nearby brook which Neji had found, Yamato felt a bit more refreshed and awake. The cold helped. After downing a few ration bars followed by a couple of plums, the Wood Jutsu ninja joined the circle as Sai finished scanning the information he had gained.

"Well?" Genma leaned forward. "Anything?"  
"Interesting," Sai looked up. "What we've got so far… is very interesting…"  
"Interesting can mean a lot of things," Neji pointed out. "Be more specific."  
"Apparently, our target Otochikyu was in Hachihane Village as we had heard. He had gone deeper into the mountains to look at something. That isn't clear – but one of the mice picked up on Kakashi-sensei's chakra heading that way – so obviously Kakashi-sensei is also on the right trail."  
"Good to hear." Genma twitched his senbon, obviously a little frustrated. "Any other intel?"  
"I'm getting to it," Sai's dark eyes, fixed on Genma's, glinted a little. "According to another mouse, the other village Aohae has had some activity and the third mouse which came from Sasayma City heard a rumour that Otochikyu was in or was coming to town. Soon."  
"Wait," Yamato blinked. "I thought you said he was in the mountains."  
"Yes, well," Sai shrugged. "Apparently, he's everywhere."  
"This doesn't sound good…" Neji frowned. "Henge no Jutsu?"  
"Yeah… Sounds like it – remember the man had three side-kicks."  
"This could be a problem," Genma frowned. "We need to check this out. There's no way Kakashi can run around checking everything out at the same time. He's fast, but not that fast. I vote we split up. I'm going to Sasayama City."  
"Wait – what?" Yamato's dark eyes widened. "You can't just decide that, Genma-san. Kakashi-senpai said –"  
"Kakashi-senpai, Kakashi-senpai, Kakashi-senpai," Genma flapped a hand. "I swear that's all I hear from you. It's like you're joined at the hip or married or something. Creepy. We don't have to listen to what he says – he obviously is way in over his head. We all are. The intel that ANBU gave us was minimal at best. It would make more sense that we all pitch in together to find out our own, fresher intel. Meet here and share what we found."  
"He actually makes sense," Sai nodded. "My mice are telling me that there are also signs of the side-kicks in the Aohae village. Maybe. I think it's worth checking out."  
"We weren't asked to target the man's team. Just Otochikyu," protested Yamato.  
"Yes, but if they were to join the battle, it would make it hard to keep it as low-profile as possible," Neji interjected. "Think about it. Taking them down first is a great step to weaken our initial target."  
"I'm going," Genma said firmly. "I need to get me some civilization. No offense but days in the woods with you all will drive a man insane."  
"Oi, Genma!" Yamato was standing now, hands ready to summon his wood if he had to. "We haven't agreed on this!"  
"I agree," Sai said.  
"Same," Neji added.  
"This isn't a vote!" Yamato frowned. "I say we stay."  
"Well, you aren't the leader," Genma raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm second after Kakashi for taking point," Yamato's eyes got their scary glint again. "When Kakashi's away, I'm the one responsible for your collective asses."  
"I'd be worried about your own," Genma flapped a hand. "You stay here and wait for Kakashi. Let him know what's up. I'll go into the city. Be back in… say… six hours. Just to look around and maybe ask a pub owner for the rumours. Quick. In-out. You'll barely notice me gone."  
"Six hours is hardly 'in-out' –"  
"I'm off."

Genma disappeared. Yamato shoulders slumped and he knocked his head against the tree next to him.

"I'm so dead," he wailed to himself. "Kakashi-senpai is going to kill me!"

Twenty hours later.

"I'm going out," Neji stood up, stretching. "Sai, you hear anything else about that village?"  
"Hm… Another mouse came and told me that there is a young man there who seems to be overlooking some sort of project. Concerning metal work, but not weapons. Strange… but… they're making… bells, chimes, alarms and such like."  
"Yamato-sensei," the Hyuuga turned to Yamato who now had a look of resignation firmly planted on his face. "I know you don't like the idea of us splitting up – but us sitting here is rather counterproductive. Like Genma-san, we should just go in and out of the village to see if Otochikyu was also sighted there and if he's going to be in the vicinity any time soon. Besides, it's not far away. Six hours, tops."  
"I'd agree," Sai mused aloud. "Except that I'm not sure if you should go alone. I don't think Hiashi-sama and Hinata-san would forgive us if something dire were to happen to you."  
"Well," Yamato sighed. "Since Genma's already gone, I guess it makes sense for everyone to split up. I'll see if I can hunt down Genma… Kami knows what mischief he's up to."  
"Sounds like a plan," Sai agreed.  
"But what about Kakashi-sensei?" Neji turned to Yamato. "We'll have to –"  
"I've got a marker that'll work in case my kage bunshin fails," Yamato assured the Jounin. "You get going. Remember – it's an in-out surveillance trip. Don't get involved!"

"Right."

Neji and Sai were gone. Yamato, cursing absently to himself, made a kage bunshin and tied a marker of two grass sprigs together pointing east. Looking around the glade to make sure that nothing looked too strange, watching his bunshin submerge itself into a large tree, Yamato wondered how much worse this mission could get.

* * *

Please review! I'd like to know what you think!

Prescripto13: Oddly enough, I didn't think of it until AFTER I wrote it. My new coworker from England hadn't seen Princess Bride yet, so we watched it. Then I saw your review. Then, I thought. Wow. Prescripto is right! It is just like a scene from Princess Bride. So awesome. Sakumo is such a sensitive guy. :P

The You of Yesterday: I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the reviews! I totally understand about the captcha codes. I nearly used the deaf button out of desperation once! :P Ignore my previous complaining. I think I was just feeling ill and the usual self-pity, woe is me which comes out at those times. Unfortunately. Kakashi and his Dad are really unexplored in a way. Sakumo, I understand. He's not really a huge secondary character. But I really do want to explore them some more. Kakashi is a subtle character (to me). And Yamato. Of course, I'm trying to keep some stuff vague in hopes that my fic won't be too ret-conned by the continuing events in the manga.

Rosebunse: Thanks for continuing to read and review. I don't know why people don't hop on the Yamato train. He's just too awesome - and he's the perfect foil for Kakashi and vice versa. In a way, Yamato is like what I had hoped Iruka would become for Kakashi. In fact, Yamato is coming out of Kakashi-hero-worship and becoming his own man. I'm glad you are enjoying at any rate. :P


	7. 25 Years or So Earlier: Part Two

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. As such, I won't be writing any hard-core sex scenes in this fic. Sorry. :( Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

**Annnnddddd... we continue into the descent of madness... Speaking of madness, anyone see the recent manga chapter? My eyes were like saucepans - what an eye opener. Totally going to incorporate this new material into this fic. Kyehehehe. It all works with the parameters I'm giving my convoluted Kakashi. **

**For those who are wondering. I'm not trying to go for an emo!Kakashi or straight out guilt-ridden!Kakashi. I want this to be an honest, rather confused state of mind. Rather, someone who is uncertain of himself but who knows something is wrong and trying to wrestle it in a quiet, professional way... and failing... There may be a small dose of denial going on, but I more feel like the past is something Kakashi had thought he had worked through but now it seems like it hasn't been as dealt with as he supposed. Yamato is the oddly enough the lynch pin because I feel Yamato deals with many of the same issues and he is the bridge in Kakashi's life from past genius to current laid-back teacher... Whether he likes it or not.  
**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 6  
**

******25 Years or So Earlier: Part Two**

"We won't turn around  
We will not slow down  
Fo-o-ollow the li-i-ine through the dreams and disasters  
- "Dreams and Disasters" _Owl City_

_**As the year drew to a close, the unrest of the nations, which had rumbled like small stones heralding an avalanche, began to swell. Sakumo found himself sent out on increasingly difficult and dangerous missions. It was on one such mission that he made a rare decision to sacrifice the mission objective instead of his comrades. As a result, lives were lost from an alarming coup in a larger city in Fire. Many shinobi died from the small clash – so, when the White Fang returned home – he discovered that all the people who had looked up to him and respected him were now turned against him. Throughout this, Kakashi worked hard on his studies, more determined than ever to bring honour to his father's and family's name.**_

**_At the end of the school year, a few of the older students who had been there for a while passed the initial Genin exam. Gai was one. Kakashi was the youngest to graduate the Academy and that record stood unbroken for a long time. Despite the fact that many were sceptical about the Hatake brat (particularly since his father wasn't as dependable as they had thought), Kakashi held onto that feeling of pride that had swelled up inside his small chest when his Father had nodded calmly at the graduation ceremony._ **

The two Hatake went out for a special treat to the local barbeque restaurant and helped themselves to several plates of meat and vegetables. For a while, there was nothing but the sound of slurping, chewing and sizzling. Half a year ago, Jounin and Chuunin would have passed by to talk with the celebrated White Fang, but now, noticing Kakashi wearing his hitai ate, they turned away with a shake of their head. The few who came to congratulate Sakumo on his son's achievement either pitied the White Fang or hid within honeyed words bitterness and resentment. Kakashi couldn't help but feel super proud of his father's refusal to respond to the provoking words.

_Everyone knows him – and when they see my hair – when they see me, they think of him. I can't let him down_, Kakashi gripped his chopsticks tighter. _Now that I'm a Genin, they're just waiting for me to mess up so they can blame him all over again. I'll never mess up. I'll stick so hard to the rules – I'll be the best ninja ever!_

"So do you know who his sensei is going to be?" asked a saturnine young Chuunin whose dark hair was pulled back in a rather untidy fashion.  
"I'm not sure, Shikaku-kun," Sakumo shrugged. "I expect we'll hear about it soon."  
"Do you actually think that someone will want him on their team?" Shiranui-san asked, putting his fists on his hips. "He's still so... young."

Kakashi glared up at the man. _He was so going to say I was small_. His eyes widened at the sound of Sakumo laughing. The White Fang scratched his head and shrugged.

"You know how it is, Tsuno. I was always kinda... puny, but Kakashi can pack a punch and he takes his time. Besides," Sakumo's laughter died instantly. "Sounds like you are a little bitter to me."  
"He's got a point," Shikaku had to point out.  
"Be quiet," Tsuno glared at the Chuunin. "As a Chuunin, don't get involved in Jounin matters."  
"Sure, whatever," Shikaku shrugged with a sigh.  
"I'm sure Genma will pass next time," said Sakumo easily.  
"That kinda sounds patronizing from the man's whose five-year-old just graduated. Don't you have any shame flagrantly showing off –"  
"Oi, hey," Shikaku backed up as Kakashi's chopsticks suddenly snapped. "Let's not –"  
"You –" Kakashi was interrupted by his Father, firmly placing a hand on his son's shoulder.  
"Kakashi, just forget it. It's a Dad thing, I guess, but I have to settle it." Sakumo eyes rose, suddenly hard and narrowed, to meet Tsuno's. "Listen, I understand how a father feels about his kid, but the important thing is that our children grow at the pace that fits them best. Kakashi naturally does what he does. He studies and works hard everyday, never complaining, always pushing himself to progress further and further in his studies and training."

Tsuno frowned. Shikaku sighed. _Great, a dust up between two top-level Jounin dads. Good thing I've been forgotten. I wonder if I'm going to get stuck in troublesome matters like this. Well, let's not put the cart before the horse. I'd first have to be crazy enough to get a woman. Then, there'd be the matter of raising a kid. It would have to be a boy. Otherwise, I'm a dead man..._

"Well, what am I saying?" Sakumo filled his cup again and stared down at the green tea before him. "All fathers would say that about their child – still... Kakashi isn't a way for me to show off anything. Kakashi is just following what he can do. One day, I hope, our sons will fight side by side and support each other. That is all that is important, right, Tsuno-san?"  
"Hmmph," Tsuno relaxed a little. "If Kakashi can actually stick by the rules and do as he's told, I don't mind him as a ninja. I'd rather have someone more... reliable... backing Genma up though. Not all of us want to hang around someone who has gotten soft."  
"You think I've gotten soft?" Sakumo's hand clenched on his knee.  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order whatever the case," Shikaku decided to intervene while the restaurant was still standing. "I hope Kakashi-kun gets a good teacher."  
"Hm. If anyone will want him. I'm serious when I say that few Jounin are going to be willing to have a five-year-old on their Genin team," Tsuno snorted. "Sure most Genin jobs are rather easy – but in the end, there's the Chuunin Exams and everything. I'm not sure if a teacher will want to risk a team on the Chuunin testing grounds with Kakashi – no matter how well trained and skilled he may be."  
"True," Sakumo agreed easily. "Which is why it's a good thing it's not up to the teachers to make that decision. The Sandaime will make the right choice. I'll abide by his decision."  
"Hm, well, I look forward to see how it falls out," Tsuno said with a smirk. "Let's go, Shikaku. Do you see the Akimichi's around here? They'd be difficult to miss – but there's such a crowd... Were they on the second floor?"

Kakashi sat back and watched the Chuunin and Jounin disappear upstairs. _I never liked Shiranui-san. He's totally the opposite of Genma. Genma is relaxed and cool. His dad is... really... intense... I guess he doesn't trust me because he thinks I get Genma into trouble. Thing is, it's Raidou's fault really. But a shinobi doesn't point fingers. He deals with his problems in an honourable way... Still, I don't think my future as a Genin is very certain. Maybe I won't get a team... After all, ever since __that__ mission, nobody looks at us the same way. Everyone will think what Tsuno thinks, that I'm unreliable and going soft –_

"Well, well, well, well," a hearty loud voice rang out across the room, drawing Kakashi and Sakumo's attention to the door up front. "If it isn't the Konoha White Fang – and his young pup! Kami, this place is going to the dogs!"

Sakumo hit his forehead with his palm, face red as everyone's head turned his way. His white hair bristled, shoulders shook and his eyebrows twitched with annoyance. Kakashi blinked and looked more carefully at the man. Like his father, this man seemed old – _but white hair doesn't necessarily mean age_, Kakashi thought. _It's long like Father's – but bushier. And what is he wearing? Is that geta? And those old-fashioned clothes... and large scroll. Who is this? I feel like I saw him before..._

"Jiraiya!" Sakumo's fist landed on the table, rattling the tea cups. "What the hell –" Sakumo paused as everyone blinked and then he turned and remembered that the tender ears of his son were present. He sat down, deflated.  
"Sakumo, I'm going to invite myself over here." Jiraiya sat down opposite the two Hatake.

Kakashi glared at the old man. _Who does he think he is just joining us out of the blue like that? Doesn't he have manners? How dare he insinuate that the restaurant isn't cool since we are here?_ Kakashi blinked and then paused. _Or wait. Jiraiya... as in... the great Toad Sage – one of the Sannin? The one who's been gone so long? Father always said he was on first name basis with the Sannin, but I always thought that it was long ago. So they're still friends... Wow. _Kakashi turned to the younger, blonde-haired man who had been behind Jiraiya. _Which means... that... the other guy must be the genius Namikaze Minato... Yellow Flash. I really will have to be on my best behaviour tonight..._

"Jiraiya-sensei," said the younger man. "Let's go to another place. There's another one which is less full – we can get a table there, I'm sure. Hatake-sama probably wants time alone –"  
"Nonsense," Jiraiya waved over a waitress. "The girls here are the hottest in town. Hey, beautiful, mind getting me some of this and this and three of these pork cutlets and five of the salted tongue and – hmmm, no ramen here, Minato, but the eggplant is good."

Sakumo, noticing that the waitress looked more ready to smack the man than take his order, decided to intervene. He smiled his "polite smile number two" as he called it at the woman, which immediately turned her attention away from the Sannin to the White Fang.

"I'll take some more of the pork cutlets, too. Is that OK, Kakashi? It is your meal, after all."  
"Sure," Kakashi said, eyeing the old man across from him. "I don't mind if he stays either."  
"Kakashi, was it?" Jiraiya glared at the small boy. "Sakumo's brat, huh. Well, no mistaking that at all. What's with the mask and hitai ate?"  
"Oh that? Everyone knows about that. Kakashi graduated from the Academy today," Minato smiled. "It's gone about town that the new graduated class is full of real talent."  
"Seriously? Sakumo – you didn't..."  
"Why not?" Sakumo shrugged. "I remember when I was a kid – and I begged to go early to the Academy. I was so bored, stuck at home all the time. I made a promise then to never hold back my son if he wanted to go ahead."  
"But Kakashi is so... young," Jiraiya had to point out. "Can he deal with the burden of a real mission?"

Kakashi imagined stabbing the old man in the leg underneath the table and felt a bit better. He contented himself with stealing all of the prime slices of meat instead. Minato grinned a little and sat down by his teacher.

"I'm sure the Sandaime will choose an appropriate teacher for Kakashi," Sakumo said calmly.  
"About that –" Minato interjected, but Jiraiya slammed his cup down.  
"You think that a teacher will so easily accept having a five-year-old running around?"  
"Well," Minato began.  
"Kakashi doesn't just run around," Sakumo frowned. "He's working on the first step to nature manipulation already and I've got him a contract with my nin dog clan. Sure he won't ever get amazing doujutsu like the Hyuuga or Uchiha, or hijitsu like the Aburame... but Kakashi works hard and will do his best. What more can a Jounin teacher ask for?"  
"I don't know," Jiraiya sniffed. "Longer arms and legs? OW! You damn brat! What did you do that for?"  
"Kakashi!" Sakumo frowned at his son then stopped at the glare between his old friend and child.  
"Obviously my reach is far enough here," Kakashi said, ignoring his father. He pouted. "All I did was kick him in the knee. How was I supposed to know he was so old?"

Jiraiya's eyes grew to scary proportions and his hands were already moving to summon something. Minato poured Jiraiya a glass of sake and handed it to his teacher.

"Now, now, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said. "Remember the last time you trashed a restaurant?"

Jiraiya wasn't listening. He was now nose-to-nose with Kakashi.

"You wanna pick a fight with Jiraiya the Great Toad Sannin? For real?"  
"I'm not scared," Kakashi said. "I'm ready to take you on any day."  
"Really? Ha! Just like your father!"  
"Better!" Kakashi said hotly. "I'm going to be the best shinobi Konoha has ever seen –"

Kakashi froze as he realized how his words sounded. But they were out. Glancing hastily at his father, wide-eyed, Kakashi tensed waiting for a smack to the back of his head. Sakumo just stared numbly at his empty tea cup, obviously far away. After a moment, he reached for Jiraiya's sake bottle and poured a liberal amount into his own cup.

"An-Anyways," Kakashi continued on. "Sure, you'll beat me, but I don't back down once I have made up my mind!"  
"Sure, sure," Jiraiya glanced at Sakumo, perplexed, waved his hand at Kakashi and shrugged. "Well, I can forgive you this one time. Since Saku-chan is my friend and all. How have things been going, Sakumo? Other than the fact that your progeny is as I feared as smart and cocky as you are."  
"Nothing much," Sakumo said, sipping his sake. "The usual."

Minato decided to help the waitress set the dishes down on the table. In the ensuing awkward silence, Jiraiya wondered if he should bring up The Mission. He had heard about it when he went to check out the Missions Report Office to find out the juiciest gossip. Word had it that the White Fang had not only failed a mission but had ended up causing a chain reaction that had killed a number of people – all because he couldn't sacrifice his comrades for the completion of the mission.

_That is one scenario that is the nightmare of all Konoha shinobi_, Jiraiya sighed. _I know that I'd make the same decision he did, but he has always been a bit more... sensitive to others than myself. And he's still missing Airi, that much is obvious. Really..._ Here, the Sannin glanced around the rest of the restaurant noticing how people whispered and pointed in their direction. _People can be monsters. Sakumo has saved their live a thousand times over and they run him down over one mistake? Kami, I'm glad I don't feel obligated to stick around this place for long. It sure gets to you. But Sakumo just can't high-tail it out of here... He's got the small brat to think of now... It's crazy – how people have changed. Time is catching up with all of us..._

"So, Kakashi-kun," Minato smiled at the young boy. "You have a summoning contract now? That's really cool! Very few Genin can do that kind of thing, you know."  
"Namikaze-san can do it though," Kakashi said. "Can't you?"  
"Well, yes, of course," laughed the Jounin. His blue eyes sparkled. "Like Jiraiya-sensei, I summon frogs. What do you summon?"  
"My dad said it already," Kakashi blinked. "Dogs. I'm training a small puppy right now. His name is Pakkun. He's learning how to talk."  
"Seriously?" Jiraiya sweat-dropped. "Dogs can talk?"  
"Our frogs can," Minato had to point out. "Although, I don't know who taught them."  
"Someone must have a long time ago," Kakashi guessed. "And then they taught each other and stuff, right?"  
"Makes sense."  
"Hmm... Sakumo's dogs never talked," Jiraiya stared at the small child. "I guess you really are a genius in your own way."  
"Not really," Kakashi said. "Not like the Uchiha anyway."  
"Well, very few people are like the Uchiha. And even in the Uchiha clan, not everyone can master the Sharingan," Minato said, trying to keep the conversation afloat – and light to counteract the depressing tension wafting from across the table and Sakumo's corner.  
"Yeah, Minato's right," Jiraiya added. "I'm sure your teacher will be glad to see how much you've worked. Can you climb trees without hands yet? Or walk on water?"  
"Of course," Kakashi said.  
"Your teacher will have it easy, whoever the poor bastard is," Jiraiya shook his head. "He'll have a hard time coping with all that genius-ness oozing out of your pores."  
"I know what sarcasm is, you know..." Kakashi sweat-dropped.  
"Yeah," Minato added. "You should have more faith in his future teacher."  
"Speaking of teachers," Sakumo finally focused on Kakashi. "You should run home and get to bed, Kakashi. You're meeting your teacher tomorrow afternoon, right? And your team – so you had better get going."  
"Okay."  
"I'll come home later."  
"Good night, Jiraiya-sama, Namikaze-san, Father." Kakashi rose, bowed quickly and slipped out.  
"He's a good kid," Jiraiya poured his friend more alcohol. "But he's too old for his age. That can't be healthy, can it? It's the night of his graduation and he never cracked a smile."  
"It's the mask," Minato said thoughtfully.  
"He's got Airi's face," Sakumo finally said. "He got a lot of flak because he looks really young. I thought it would help him feel tough. Now he covers his face twenty-four/seven."  
"A little intense..."  
"Yeah," Sakumo sighed. "Not only did I fail as a shinobi in the end... but I'm failing as a father... every time I come home, my own son seems more and more like a stranger to me."  
"I would say that's a normal trend... Particularly when one is entering adolescence," Jiraiya mused. "But he's only five. He's probably growing a lot and trying to be like his dad. That's a big burden."  
"Not anymore," Sakumo said darkly. "I need more sake."  
"Sure," Jiraiya said easily, deciding to go easy on his friend.

_I'll scold him on a better day – if he has those anymore..._ Jiraiya sighed. _It's thanks to missions like these that the world has become so complicated. Because of coups and unrest and suspicion, we rush to take up arms – and we begin to count lives as though they were chips in a great cosmic balancing act... Sakumo had to weigh the lives of a few and ended up sacrificing the many. It would never have happened if political and shinobi ambition had pushed so hard to the forefront again. I can smell it in the air – and I think he can too. Another war is coming. It'll be difficult to survive another one. I don't think he's going to make it at this rate... and young Kakashi... will be like so many other children. Alone and angry and bitter and stuck in the rut of the ninja... It's a shame..._

-0-0-0-

On the way to school the following day, Gai bumped into Kakashi. Literally. Gai opened his mouth to apologize but when he turned and caught sight of a familiar shock of white-grey hair, the "Blue Beast of Konoha"'s eyes narrowed. Making his favourite welcoming pose followed by a quick shift to his favourite fighting stance, Guy said, "Hatake Kakashi – you want to challenge me today?"

"Not today, Gai," Kakashi walked away.

Gai's eyebrows knit together as he noticed the mild slump to the new Genin's shoulders and the quiet air of depression that seemed to hang heavier than usual around his eternal rival. _This guy... He seems to be... Ahhh... How can I put it... more quiet than usual? Is he sick?_

"Kakashi," Gai said, deciding to investigate further. "You excited at all about meeting your team?"

For a minute, there was no response. Gai coughed and elbowed his eternal rival.

"Hey, Kakashi. You in there?"  
"Ahh..."  
"You seem kind of... less energetic than usual."  
"Really," Kakashi eyed his eternal nuisance. "You kinda creep people out when you insinuate stuff, you do know that, right?"  
"Eh?"  
"Well, whatever."  
"Ahhh! Kakashi! What's with that super hip attitude! Just because you're a Genin doesn't mean that you can get away with being super cool all the time." Gai shook his fist at Kakashi.

No reaction from Kakashi.

"You know... it's kinda depressing," Gai said, suddenly serious. "You don't have to be cool all the time, Kakashi. It's OK to have a bad day too."  
"It's not a bad day... Yet."  
"You're worried."

No response. Gai tried again.

"Just admit it! What kind of an eternal rival or shinobi would I be if I couldn't keep a secret?"  
"It's nothing important," Kakashi sighed.  
"You have less energy than usual. You are walking slower. Your hair is limp."  
"How could my hair be limp?"  
"I don't know," Gai jerked on the Hatake mop. "It just feels that way..."  
"Oi, Gai... please stop touching my hair."  
"Well, I'm worried. My eternal rival needs to be in top condition for our challenges, otherwise it's not fair when I take the advantage."  
"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi said, deadpan.  
"So? What's worrying you?" Gai thought for a moment. "Maybe... you think you'll get Bishou as a teammate?"  
"I didn't think of that..." Kakashi scratched his head. "But now that you mention it... I hope not..."  
"Or maybe you are worried your teacher will be a girl?"  
"Girls are lame, but they can be professional. We're all professionals now."  
"Or maybe you are worried all of your teammates will be girls? Think about it, Kakashi. A team of girls lead by a girl Jounin."

Kakashi shivered.

"That – that wouldn't happen. Definitely not."  
"Or maybe..." Gai's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're afraid you won't get a team at all."

Kakashi didn't reply. The Academy's red walls were showing now through the trees as the two boys walked down the road. Soon they would be in the classroom, discovering their future. _If I have one..._

"I see," Gai finally broke the silence again. "That is a problem. I could see it happening too, my eternal rival – which wouldn't be fair since you worked so hard to prove yourself at the exam. For someone with natural talent, you sure are driven. Well, of course I wouldn't pick just anyone to be my eternal rival."  
"You could have picked an Uchiha and made my life easier," Kakashi pointed out tiredly. "They are more of a challenge than I could ever be. Or Kurenai. She comes from a family of famed genjutsu users. Or if you are into ninjutsu, Asuma –"  
"Kakashi, no need to be shy," Gai drew Kakashi into a sideways hug, slinging his arms around his friend's shoulders. "I know that you are the one I'm meant to be with."  
"Gai," Kakashi sweat-dropped, pulling away suddenly. "You're being weird again."  
"I actually want you to be on my team. I'm hoping for it. So then we can fight all the time! Think about it, Kakashi!"  
"I am," Kakashi winced. Then sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to take what I can get. Beggars can't be choosers."

Gai glanced at Kakashi sharply.

"My eternal rival isn't a beggar. If you are thinking about your father again..."  
"Well, it's a factor," Kakashi said with a shrug. "I'd be a fool to not know how this affects me. After all, to the teacher, he won't see me, he'll see a five-year-old – and the son of a loser at that. I'm not a fool – I'm never going to be a loser either."  
"Kakashi – you..." Gai's eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi's clenched fists and suddenly straight shoulders. His eyes softened. "That's my eternal rival's determination! That's what I want to see!"

Kakashi blinked, then, as realization dawned, he tipped his head and offered up a rare smile.

"Thank you, Gai, I guess I started down a path of failure before I left my home today. You saved me there."  
"What are eternal rivals for?" Gai said, giving his friend a thumbs up. "I'm sure it will turn out OK. And if it doesn't, we can make it happen!"

-0-0-0-

When Kakashi entered the room, the sinking feeling in his stomach got worse. As he had feared, there were sixteen graduates. That meant five teams with one left over.

_That would be me... _

As the teacher called out the names team by team, Kakashi grew more tense as his name failed to show up in any of the groups. Gai got a team with two other boys. Kakashi sighed. _Lucky_. Already a few smirks and whispers were floating his way. Gai glared anyone who dared to try to say anything with his maximum death glare. Kakashi had a feeling that his friend was a little mad that his eternal rival couldn't "explore the joys and challenges of youth" together.

"And as for Hatake Kakashi," Shion-sensei smiled. "You get to be on your own team with a special elite Jounin. I'm sure that next year you'll have additions to the team, but for now, it's just you, OK?"  
"Yes, Shion-sensei," Kakashi nodded, his heart suddenly light with relief.

_I'm not going to be forgotten or pushed aside_, he thought. _I'm going to get a Jounin sensei and a team one day! And it's not Gai. Since it's a special elite Jounin, that means my training might be able to be on a whole different level! I hope he's super cool. If it's a she... well... I __hope it's a he. Girls tend to pat me on the head and offer me sweets. So lame. _

That afternoon, the Jounin teachers lined up and called out the Teams assigned to them. Amongst the ensuing hubbub, Kakashi found himself looking up into familiar blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Yo," said the young Jounin.  
"You're my sensei!" Kakashi said, eyes wide. "Seriously?"  
"Seriously serious," Minato smiled back. "You can call me Namikaze-sensei or Minato-sensei, whichever you prefer. I'm pleased to have you as my student, Kakashi. It's my first time, so I'm kinda new at this – but I want to do my best."  
"I'll do my best too, Minato-sensei," Kakashi clenched his fist, vibrating with intense eagerness.  
"I'm sure you will."

_**Despite Minato's reassurances and encouragement as time went on, pressure and resentment began to mount. Kakashi, in response to the rising and increasingly vocal criticism of his father, became even more quiet and stubborn. Constantly critiquing himself, Kakashi began to push his personal training to new heights. Although Minato tried to get Kakashi to relax, the quiet bitterness never seemed to leave the young boy's eyes. Kakashi never talked about his father. He never shared the burden of deep depression that weighed heavily on him as he watched his father slowly fall apart. **_

_**But even in misery, although we may never realize it, we are not alone.**_

Mitsue was waiting everyday for the invitation to the Academy. He knew that it was rare for the Academy to accept very young children, but the Director had agreed that Mitsue showed promise. _The sooner I become a Genin, the sooner I can make money. I'll live on my own and get out of this place_, Mitsue vowed, looking around at the rows of cots that made up the small dormitory. _I won't have to owe anything to anyone. I'll be able to take care of myself – and I won't have to take care of anyone else either. My clothes will be bought from the store. New. And I'll be super cool and people will notice how amazing I am. I'm not asking for much. Even I know that I could never become the Hokage... All I want is a place of my own. I just need to go to the Academy and then I'm set for life. _

Dreaming of Jounin life, saving princesses and impressing his friends, Mitsue fell asleep. His days began at six o'clock, doing morning exercises with the fourty-three other girls and boys of various ages. Running laps, doing push-ups and pull-ups, executing fifty squats and working up a sweat before breakfast. Then it was time for long hours of boring schoolwork, followed by homework, then dormitory housework.

Every night, Mitsue closed his eyes and dreamed.

**_Rhythms of life, the cycles of the seasons - spring, summer, fall, winter... Growth and wilting, birth and death, coming and going. The whole world turns and all of us who share this community called 'Earth' revolve with it. The shinobi world is no different... but sometimes, sometimes, the life seems just a shade darker and the skies seem to be heavier with rain. Nights drag on like an eternity – and in the end, something has to break – you or the silence._ **

When the Hokage passed by the small orphanage hiding on the outskirts of the ninja village, he looked at Mitsue thoughtfully and stroked his small beard. Mitsue wondered if the Hokage knew that he had tied Kumo's shoelaces together. _Can he know everything? What does he __see when he looks at me? Some annoying unwanted brat?_ When the old shinobi smiled, Mitsue relaxed.

"We look forward to seeing you at the Academy, Mitsue-kun," the Hokage patted the boy's head. "We look forward to seeing all of you, if you choose the hard way of the shinobi life," he added, knowing that only a fraction would be able to pass.  
"The Hokage can count on me!" Mitsue promised him. "I'll be a great shinobi when I grow up!" With a wide smile, he ran off to the dining hall for dinner.  
"Yes," the Hokage smiled at the back of the curious, small, brown-haired child. "More than you can ever imagine, Miyako Mitsue." He turned to the woman who stood beside him, watching the children run across the small patch of grass they called 'the Yard'. "How is he progressing?"  
"He's healthy and strong – and already is showing an ability for molding chakra," said the woman quietly. "I'm worried that others will notice, so I try to get him to practice quietly... but I think he's already showing the affinity... I was so scared that day. When he –" An image rose in her mind – of a snake in a man's body. The stench of death in the windowless room. The small round naked bodies of the newly born babies. "When the - when they... all died, he was so angry... That's what the assistant told me. We were supposed to clean up the mess... but I just... I just couldn't. There were so many! Too many... Biya and I struggled so hard to have children of our own and those little gifts were treated like trash..."  
"Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and look at things with fresh eyes and catch the mistakes and what might have been..." The Hokage sighed. "So many innocents are harmed because of our mistakes..."  
"Well, no one could know how evil that man was. He eluded the ANBU for so long. And it's not just him. The blame can be laid at our doors as well. After war, so many children were forgotten and orphanages weren't as regulated..."  
"Yes..."  
"Well, he paid the director well enough, so he could get away with murder. But when I picked up Mitsue, I could feel a small bit of chakra left..."  
"He'll thank you before the end," the Hokage smiled. "He is a miracle child. He has done what no person before him could do. Miyako Ryuuji and Miyako Kisa... They would be - they will be so proud."  
"I'm so worried that... that man... will find out... Mitsue will have to be ready for that day... One day, he'll have to stand up for himself." The dark-haired woman shook her head. "I hope someone will be standing beside him."  
"One day," the Hokage promised. "He'll surprise us all."

_**Mitsue doesn't know any other life than what has been handed to him. Regular days of mind-numbing routine and work followed by hours of silence at night, broken only the the breathing of the boys around him. The world is full of life and some days when he practices his ninjutsu, he can feel that life more than usual. Mitsue never talks about it. Instinctively, he knows. He can see the worry in Chi-oba-chan's eyes. The connected-ness he feels with the earth and the water around him is something stronger than is ordinary. His feet planted in the earth never feels so right and the water whispers its secrets to him. He can't explain it. At the Academy though, Mitsue knows he will learn. He is waiting for that day.**_

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

The You of Yesterday: The way I planned it out... the real fighting starts in chapter 7 - but then I had to split the chapters, so it's now going to be in the 9th chapter. I think. So confused... Anyways, the 7th chapter literally sets up the fighting, so that may be exciting. Until then... we've got flashbacks and stuff to deal with... Shinobi, I imagine, would be like lawyers or doctors... very professional when pinch comes to shove - but during "peacetime" or relaxed periods can get really emotional, and nasty, and gossipy and everything else. I imagine House or Grey's Anatomy (although I watch neither). Yamato is the bomb. Period.

technogeek29: I see Kakashi as getting friends by happy chance. He doesn't appear to chase after anyone... and Yamato is even more isolated. Together, they make a pretty sad pair. LOL. Reminds me of my friend and I back in high school.

Perscripto13: That conversation had a lot going on in it, I agree. For a moment, I struggled with the idea that they'd talk a lot on mission... then I remembered how much talking went on in Naruto spiralling around the same subject again and again and again... and I gave up and went for it. Although I think I avoided the spiralling. LOL. As noted above before the chapter begins, I think Kakashi is revisiting who he is and what he stands for. All of that history coming back to haunt him has to have some kind of affect! So, yes, I agree... that kind of phrase would be a great symptom. As usual, I'm glad someone else picked up on my thoughts concerning that matter, despite being convoluted (no doubt). As for developments down the road, this whole story began with one single idea which I thought was awesome. I still get excited about the idea and hope everyone will have a good laugh and cry when it happens. LOL. (wriggles in seat with anticipation)

Rosebunse: I didn't plan on torturing Yamato altho I too love torture fics. Hm. Well... I know one chappie I could put something like that in as a present for you. Look forward to it... somewhere around chapter 10 or something like that! Rather, what happens to Yamato and Kakashi is something more comedic than tragic but because of all their angst it is a rather huge wake up call to pull themselves together. LOL.


	8. A Dog in Cat's Clothing: Part Two

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: Responses to reviews at the end!

**I love Kakashi. He is my most obsessed over anime character. For reals. But, like Byakuya of Bleach fame, Kakashi has a tendency to take responsibility for things and say statements like, "you're dead" when the outcome is yet unclear. I love these kinds of guys because deep down, they are fragile and very broken – and are obviously just trying to protect themselves by attempting to control things beyond their grasp.**

**On another note, anyone read the most recent Naruto chapter that came out today? Good heavens. Now we know when Kakashi got the Mangekyou... but why didn't he use it all this time? Curiouser and curiouser. And I wonder if we'll get to see/hear Kakashi's thoughts on the whole matter since we are only seeing things from X's (don't want to spoil non-manga readers) point of view... Hm... Hm...  
**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 7**

**A Dog in Cat's Clothing: Part Two**

"Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
But not this time."  
- "Shooting Star" _Owl City_

Sai, as time passed by, found himself to be very alone. Not in a bad sense. One by one, the Root's old members disappeared thanks to injuries or death – until the new Root was born, more firmly under the control of the Hokage. Throughout its death and rebirth, Sai remained as always, secretive about his past and Root, simply happy to be able to look forward to a better future. Although the seal on his tongue remained as a reminder of the old days, Sai had no emotional impetus to hold onto that feeling other humans label as 'bitterness'. Bitterness, the dark-haired ex-Root operative has come to realize cripples you and destroys your future.

He has an inkling of what his future is too. One day, like his old master Danzou, he'll take the mantle of Konoha's dark side, but unlike the old man who ultimately undercut his own friend's hopes for the village, Sai will whole-heartedly support Naruto's dreams.

So Sai does not speak of the 'good old days' (probably because in Root the good old days were more like the 'dark days'), except to reminisce about his entrance into Team Kakashi. He is fond of speaking about that, although his naturally secretive nature doesn't encourage him to go into details about their missions, whether or not they were classified. It's not his style. Sai, after all, doesn't have the overwhelming urge to brag.

There are some specific memories which are exceptions to the rule, however. His time with Team Kakashi is something he recalls with fondness. On rare occasions, he will reminisce. There's a lot to reminisce about: Naruto's rise to the overwhelming challenge of the Akatsuki, The Fourth Shinobi War, the Aftermath. On hot days, when all the Jounin return to Konoha after their missions and lay sprawling under the overhang of the local pub, when stories are lazily exchanged in the stifling summer air between healthy gulps of alcohol, Sai may share a story or two. Such as Konoha's favourite tale: the story about Kakashi and Yamato's predicament and the ensuing madness thanks to the infamous, classified-not-so-classified mission.

He was the first person on the scene. Well, Neji had been there as well... but Neji is less apt to re-share the juicy details because he feels he has better things to do with his time than contemplate the past, present (and undoubtedly future) idiocies of his teammates (and Hokage). Furthermore, although everyone knows the story, it is still technically classified, which makes the Hyuuga, who is a bit of a stickler even to this day, a bit uneasy.

Konoha's best kept, not-so-secret secret.

One wonders how things would have turned out had Kakashi and Yamato not been on that mission. If Tsunade hadn't forgotten the lottery ticket stuck under a stack of dango shop bills in her drawer, now worth five thousand ryo. If the job of medical backup files (still being sorted and double-checked years after the Devastation) hadn't been given to lack-luster newbie Jounin (read: Kotetsu, Izumo, Ino, Hinata and Shizune), who may not have checked the details of every file that passed through their hands.

Things could have turned out VERY differently indeed. The mind boggles.

And who can blame them? Tsunade could hardly know that the impending doom was in any way linked to that particular team or mission. Nor could the medical backup file transfer team be blamed for trying to get through all the information as quickly as possible. Kakashi's filing cabinet was big enough to tire even the most dedicated medical professional. So if Shizune slipped the back up additional notes to his birth records in without a second thought, in order to get through the mountain stack of H's and I's, one could hardly blame her for not reading every single detail within said folder.

-0-0-0-

"I've been thinking," Naruto said over a hasty breakfast of fish. Both Sasuke and he were now pros at scavenging, something that was more and more necessary as they found themselves further and further away from the villages, avoiding the roads.  
"A long time ago, I'd be scared by the prospect that you were contemplating something," Sasuke snorted. "But sure, go ahead."  
"Well," Naruto shrugged, snagging another fish and deciding to ignore Sasuke because Sakura looked scarier than usual this morning. "It's about becoming Hokage."  
"What about it?" Sakura looked at her blonde teammate, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you decided to give up on that? Just because you have to study politics and writing and all that doesn't mean that you can't figure it out sooner or later – and I'm sure Sasuke and I –"  
"Sakura, I'm not giving up on being Hokage. I'd have to be… well, dead to give up on it – and maybe even then, I'd kick ass in hell and come back to show everyone who's boss."  
"Glad you have your priorities straight," Sasuke said, between small mouthfuls of fish. He spit out a couple of bigger bones and hoped that the rest would somehow get down his throat without choking him.  
"I was just thinking about Tsunade-baa-chan and how old she's getting."  
"Hm…"  
"Danzou was Rokudaime for a short while," Naruto continued, feeling encouraged by Sakura's nod. "But, not really… and well, I was thinking that someone should let our Hokage retire and take over until I'm ready."  
"Thinking of anyone in particular?" Sasuke asked idly, remembering his conversation with Kakashi-sensei.  
"Hm, well… Kakashi-sensei is the obvious choice, hands down," Sakura shrugged. "Tsunade-sensei said so. I pointed out that he's always late – and too laidback."  
"Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "He doesn't seem like the type, really – but when everything gets tough, he's always sweating himself to bits trying to save everyone. Like Shikamaru."  
"Good point," Sasuke nodded. "He's got a ton of jutsu under his belt, and apparently he has good standing in the shinobi world. Everyone in the older generations seem to know about Kakashi-sensei and his father."  
"White Fang," Naruto scratched his head. "He mentioned him once."  
"He did?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "When? Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Well, we were busy," Naruto protested. "Hey, stop looking at me like that! It wasn't anything big or important. You know when you were healing Puppet Boy after Gaara got his ass kicked by Deidara – and Chiyo-baa-sama tried to attack Kakashi…"  
"Eh?"  
"Yeah, Sasuke, you totally missed out on a really funny moment…"  
"I remember…" Sakura nodded as the memory resurfaced. "I was so focussed on Kankuro, I guess I just… she thought he was White Fang. She said that White Fang killed her son…"  
"Yeah… That'd be Sasori's father," Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Right?"  
"Wait – what?" Sasuke blinked.  
"Kakashi's dad killed Sasori's dad in the Second Shinobi War, I think," Sakura turned to Naruto. "You know, it's weird thinking like that – but because of his parent's deaths, Sasori went kinda… crazy… and it was all because of war and revenge… and… goodness knows what else."  
"Well, we don't know if Kakashi's dad was doing it out of revenge. He could've just been doing his job," Naruto pointed out. "Anyways, I asked him then, who White Fang was. You know Kakashi-sensei… he just shrugged and said that White Fang was his father. I guess the white hair runs in the family?"  
"Did his father wear a mask?" Sasuke asked.  
"Dunno."  
"When did his father die?"  
"No idea."  
"His dad was famous – for what exactly?"  
"Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Since when does Kakashi-sensei talk about himself? All I knew was that White Fang was his dad. Who's White Fang anyways?"  
"Well, I don't know much… but my Father and Itachi said he was a great shinobi. Older Brother always talked about Kakashi-sensei with respect... even after... he left." Sasuke ended stiffly. "I guess something must've happened because Kakashi-sensei doesn't talk about it, does he?" Sasuke cocked his head. "Did Tsunade-sama say anything, Sakura?"  
"No," the pink-haired medic shook her head. "But I do know that Tsunade-sensei does talk about him with annoyance and exasperation – and it's almost like she knows him second-hand – like maybe she knew his father or something like that… I also agree with Naruto. Konoha has had simultaneous Hokages before… and retired Hokages returning… and Kakashi would hate it – but if Tsunade-sensei wants to retire, he's top of the list."  
"We all know Naruto is going to be Hokage," agreed Sasuke. "I bet no one has talked about it because we don't want to hurt Naruto's feelings or freak him out."  
"I don't know why," Naruto frowned. "If people explain things reasonably, I'm sure I'd understand."  
"I guess we underestimated you again, Naruto," Sakura smiled. "But I don't think Kakashi-sensei will like this at all. He seemed genuinely relieved last time when Tsunade-sama woke up from her coma."  
"Yeah, he's not very motivated is he…"  
"Well, not ambitious," Sakura corrected Naruto, prodding her fish and wishing the bones weren't so tiny. She reached for an orange. "He does get excited about things…"  
"The wrong things," Naruto frowned. "How do we get him to agree?"  
"We need to talk to Tsunade-sama about your idea," Sasuke suggested. "You should do all the talking, too, Naruto."  
"Eh? Well, okay…" Naruto scratched his head. "When we get back from this dumb mission…"  
"Yeah. It'll be over soon," Sakura sighed. "We just have to get there."  
"'Kay," Naruto turned to Sakura and quirked an eyebrow. "So what did this shinobi do? Why do we have to drag his ass home?"  
"We aren't dragging him home. We're taking him back to the Konoha prison. It's a prison transfer, idiot," Sakura smacked her face. "I told you already! Twice! He killed six civilians – totally off his rocker."  
"Some people can't take the stress of shinobi life, I guess."  
"Well, that's the funny thing," Sakura sighed. "He says he isn't. I mean, he says he isn't a Konoha ninja, that is."  
"Ah, a rogue Konoha ninja."  
"I guess?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Men."  
"Women can go rogue," Naruto frowned. "I don't see – well, whatever…" Naruto trailed off at the warning sign of Sakura's twitching eyebrow. "Was he under a lot of stress?"  
"Not that I could see. I double-checked his files as soon as I got the mission. Tsunade-sensei let me look at them…"  
"And?" Sasuke considered his fruit option. _Apples or oranges… hmm… Apple it is then…_  
"Nothing big. Like, mostly C and B-ranked missions – hardly stressful in my opinion," Sakura shrugged.  
"What location?" Naruto snagged an orange and started to peel it expertly before popping one in his mouth. "Maybe he got infected with something local or we can find some kind of signature jutsu –"  
"We're not supposed to solve this," Sakura frowned. "It's just a prisoner transfer mission… Although… it's weird. He was a pretty great guy. Known for his diplomacy, they liked to send him on guard duties – for local lords and stuff like that. Hidden Rain sent a commendation. Hidden Sand did too. Everyone else was pretty happy. Spent some time in Lightning Country and more recently, Rice and Grass. Well, I guess that goes to show you that you never really can understand a person from their data files alone."  
"No kidding," Naruto snorted. "Anyone want this fish?"  
"Nope."  
"Go ahead."  
"'Kay thanks."

-0-0-0-

Yamato wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting, but Sasayama City was unexpectedly developed for a small city in a small country like Rice. _Not that Rice Country is a shabby place_, Yamato corrected himself as he strolled down the main street, looking into the shops and noting the high quality and variety of items. _Tsunade-sama is right about the fact that they seem to have some sense of pride in themselves. Could Orochimaru… instill that kind thing in a people? It's hard to believe. I'd almost say it's impossible…_

The Konoha ninja looked around, hoping that his henge no jutsu was firmly in place, transforming his standard navy blue pant-shirt ensemble complete with green flak jacket and forehead protector. Instead, his pants were now a darker black, his shirt a lighter blue and his jacket a dark green vest that had no pockets and looked more suited for a young man spending a weekend out on the town_. A great place to relax in. If I could get time to relax – far away from porches and doghouses_, Yamato sighed. _This place actually looks really nice. Uzuki would love trying to climb those small mountains… with her arm tied behind her back or something like that… Hehhh…_ Yamato leaned over a small stall and contemplated the beef skewers. _I can see why Genma would get excited about a city – all the comforts of home away from home…_ Buying a couple of skewers, Yamato leisurely made his way down the road, keeping an eye out for Genma's chakra signature. _Not that I'm really familiar with him – and in a city this large… it's like looking for a needle in a haystack… I guess I can just ask at the local pub. They might have some news. _

Sasayama was a bustling town. Yamato realized quickly that the air wasn't filled with the usual, relaxed traffic of the more tourist-y onsen towns, nor was there great tension in the air which he always linked to shinobi villages. Instead, a feeling of industry and fast-paced work seemed to pervade Sasayama City. People were running to and fro, carrying pieces of metal and tools, and there were cheerful sounds of clanging hammers, shouting men and the high whine of mechanical saws. Shopkeepers competed to be heard over each other, yelling out the prices of their wares. Yamato passed by several auction houses, as well as a few open air markets.

No sign of Genma.

Inside the tavern, Yamato approached a few men who seemed like they'd become one with their bar stools. Asking about Genma and implying he was looking for a job, Yamato discovered that Genma's favourite henge disguise (a young man wearing stylish red and blue) had been seen several hours ago heartedly knocking back a few before disappearing after some girl.

_Great. Just great. _

Where had his 'old friend' headed? They didn't know. Yamato ambled back out, wishing that Genma had been a bit more careful. According to the bar's regulars and the bartender, business was booming – and the demand for metal had increased as new technology was appearing more frequently. There were several job openings at the largest company run by the Feudal Lord, which had up until recently been headed up by Otochikyu.

"Otochikyu?" Yamato had asked curiously, keeping his voice light and his face blank. "He is the Feudal Lord's man?"  
"Well, recently he's been working on a personal project, rather secretive about it," the oldest man had shrugged. "But he's a good man who has always kept Rice Country close to his heart."  
"And Orochimaru-sama." Another one laughed.

They had all chuckled humorously. Yamato, leaving then, vowed to himself to renew his search for Genma in earnest. There was something very wrong – very strange – going on in Sasayama City. He couldn't put his finger on it. In the middle of a park, Yamato took a short break, filling up his canteen with fresh water at a small drinking fountain. Looking around at the families spreading out picnic blankets on the fresh green grass, Yamato felt like he was stuck in some kind of alternate reality.

_Everyone seems happy and relaxed… and so positive_, he sighed. _Is this for real?_

"Eh. If it isn't Yamato-sensei," a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

Yamato's head jerked up and he looked around – no one around.

"Oi, down here."

He looked down. It was a dog. _No, scratch that… one of Kakashi-senpai's ninken. Which one is it now…_

"Bisuke," said the small brown dog. "Don't tell me you forgot. Again?"  
"Ahhh… well… there are a bunch of you," Yamato scratched his head, embarrassed.  
"Tch, you always say that. How long have we been running together now – over ten years, isn't it?" Bisuke rolled his eyes. "You humans are kinda dumb."  
"You're calling your master stupid?"  
"Oh… right…" The small dog cocked his head. "He was raised as a pup just like us – like one of us… but he's human alright, I guess…"  
"Never mind," Yamato sighed. "Have you seen Genma around?"  
"Genma… Genma…"  
"Tall… light brown hair… bored stare… senbon?"  
"Oh – the Senbon specialist. Yeah. Smelt him about two hours ago. I can lead you to the place – but then his scent kinda disappears – I figured he was going into deep cover, or something… Something happen to him?"  
"I don't know. I just need to find out if he's found out anything… what about you?"  
"Other than the fact that these people are super happy and work hard and have awesome meat rolls?" Bisuka scratched his chin thoughtfully and then began to move off, Yamato in tow. "Hmmm… have you seen the statue of that Snake Ninja yet? In the middle of the city. Kinda creepy if you ask me."  
"Orochimaru has a statue here?"  
"I guess – if that's the Snake Ninja, then, yeah."  
"Whoa…"  
"Hm."  
"Heard from Kakashi?" asked Yamato.  
"Do I look like a wireless radio to you?" the dog cocked his ears. "We aren't kage bunshins, you know. Well, let's see if he reverse summons me – or I can summon myself to his side – although it's going to suck up a huge amount of my chakra for that… Wait… aren't you supposed to be waiting for word from Pakkun at the clearing? Kakashi isn't going to be happy. What a pain… Here… let's go down this road."

-0-0-0-

While Yamato found himself skillfully escorted by Bisuke to the last place Genma had been seen, Neji and Sai arrived in Aohae Town. Carefully disguising themselves, the two young men stepped into the town, keeping their eyes and ears open for any kind of suspicious activity. There was nothing to be seen at first glance. The town was a small prosperous place filled with green trees and many flowers that seemed to have a fine coating of dust all over them. Rubbing it between his fingers and looking down disdainfully at the black smudge on his fingertips, Neji frowned.

"Coal," he said.  
"Yes, for the furnaces, I should imagine," Sai raised a hand to point at a large factory that rose to the west of the town. "This really does seem to be a metal processing factory town. They send it to Sasayama City…"  
"Well, we don't need the details – just need to look quickly around. With these disguises and a calm projection, we can get by without being noticed….. is what I want to say…" Neji frowned before turning and steeling himself to meet his teammate's eyes. "But what the hell are you thinking looking like that?" He pointed at Sai's disguise, eyes narrowing.  
"What?" Sai asked innocently, batting his eyes at the non-plussed Hyuuga. He turned a little this way and that, hands upraised a little to show off the subdued deep violet and black floral patterns that extended down his outfit. "What better way to hide oneself but with a pleasant, smiling exterior which offers no violence – that is, a kimono? I went out of my way to make it match your outfit a bit too!"  
"Oi, I never said our undercover personas were going on a date –"  
"Neither did I," Sai smoothly agreed, he cocked his head, now sporting long hair pinned up with a few simple metallic hairpins. "But if you say so –"  
"I didn't say so."  
"Well, let me just take your arm –"  
"Hey! What do you think you are doi –"  
"There. Let's go."  
"Sai. You –"  
"Ah. The town square is up ahead. Let's check that first. People there will probably have a lot of news. Think they'll ask for identification at the pub?" Sai pulled Neji along, gently but firmly, trying to be a picture of a graceful girl taking her friend-who-happens-to-be-a-boy on a not-date.

Neji suddenly felt like he had grown two left feet and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged forward – until Sai turned and smiled at him. The ex-Root member's eyes opened and stared at Neji in a creepy, deadpan way that spoke volumes. Namely, 'if you don't get with it, I'll kill you and dump your body where no one will ever be able to find you again'. The Hyuuga found himself sighing and moving forward a little faster.

"We didn't have to do this, you know."  
"I don't want to be seen walking down a street beside you," Sai said quietly back through bared teeth. "They'd think we were gay or worse, friends."  
"Hey," Neji responded softly, drawing Sai a little closer. "That's my line – and how is this not gay?"  
"They don't know we're two guys."  
"That doesn't make it any better."  
"Why? Are you going to admit to anyone back home that I used Naruto-kun's Oroike-no-jutsu and walked down the street with you?" Sai asked, eyeing the Hyuuga curiously.  
"Of course not. Let's make a pact never to say anything about this," Neji added quickly. "Or do this again."  
"Agreed."  
"What we do for Konoha," Neji's eyebrow quirked, then he sighed. "It never seems to end."  
"I think I've done more for Konoha than you," Sai smirked.  
"How do you figure that?"  
"Well, I was in Root for most of my life…"  
"I was shinobi for a large part of my life too –" Neji frowned.  
"I've gone on more missions than you."  
"I'll catch up."  
"I'm dressing as a girl on this mission."  
"Hn. Point taken."

For the remainder of the walk down the main street to the center of the city, nothing else was said between them. However, somehow… somehow… the silence had changed. As they drew nearer, Neji tried to smile and began to point out a few interesting spots that looked interesting. Sai replied sweetly, adding his usual brand of innocent yet devastating comments. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the center of the town – which was surprisingly full of people. It appeared that the main hub of the city was a favourite spot as the work day drew to a close. Children let out of school buzzed from stall to stall getting underfoot until their mothers called them home. Workers poured in from various converging streets to sample the night market wares and restaurants.

"It's a weekend night," Sai noted. "Seems relaxing here. I don't sense any tension – do you?"  
"No," Neji frowned as he drew a chair forward for Sai and settled by his teammate, not wanting to get to close but aware that he had to look friendly. "I don't either. Normally – you'd feel it… if the town was about to do something drastic."  
"I have a feeling that whatever Otochikyu is up to, he may be on his own… Interesting…"  
"Hm. Try this," Neji was picking out some skewered meat and vegetables that was passing by on a small four-tiered cart. Tossing change down, he chose three for each of them and handed one to Sai who tried to daintily eat it. "For a guy who's clueless about social stuff," Neji remarked. "You sure can pull off being a girl… really well…"  
"I sense a compliment," Sai smirked. "Even if it is backhanded."  
"Tch, no self-respecting man should be proud of that kind of thing," sniffed Neji, wishing he could take back his words.  
"Hmmm… but I'm not a man, Neji-kun," Sai set down his finished skewer and reached for his second one. "I'm a shinobi. Is this doufu?"

Neji blinked at his teammate. _So that's how it is then… To Sai, Konoha is most important. Can this weird guy be so willing to sacrifice his identity for the people he cares about? Perhaps, I underestimated him…_ _Naruto_, he smiled to himself, _I thought I learned this lesson, but I guess… I forgot…_

"Hey," Sai poked Neji in the leg. "Neji-kun."  
"Ah, sorry…" Neji stared at his skewer. "What is it?"  
"Is it doufu?"  
"I don't know… maybe…"  
"Oh look, some musicians. This seems to be a nice town, doesn't it?"

Listening to the ragtag band of musicians who amateurishly hammered out some local ballad about a mountain spirit and a maid, Neji had to agree. _Very rustic_. His eyes wandered over the square. The small stalls selling everything from meat on a stick to toys and books. Worn workers haggling, sitting down for a quick beer and a meal before returning home. The musicians who looked to be workers or merchants. There were a few kotos, some den-den daiko, a few folksy looking two-stringed violins and a bunch of four-stringed guitars which Neji couldn't recognize. Three workers had small round stone flutes in their hands.

"Ocarinas," Sai nodded, following Neji's gaze. "And they have a di – you see – over in that corner. Quite a musical group. Too bad we don't know the songs… I'd love to see if Neji-kun can perform –"  
"There's something very wrong," Neji cut into Sai's teasing, his dark eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd. "Can you feel it?"  
"Hm. Yeah. It's coming from the center. Very strong."  
"I was thinking maybe that young man in the blue and black yukata."  
"With the harp?"  
"Yeah, I know he looks harmless but –"  
"More than likely doing exactly what I'm doing right now," Sai pointed out. "I agree. But he's good."  
"Great disguise," Neji nodded. "Anyone not trained to sense strong chakra wouldn't notice him at all."  
"I was talking about his playing skills. The way he's handling that shamisen – like a pro."  
"We're not here for music appreciation."  
"Well, unless you want to start a fight with him here – right in front of everyone, that's all we can appreciate." Sai turned to Neji, his face blank. "I thought this was reconnaissance. Technically, we've seen all we can. We should go."  
"I guess we did find what we were looking for," Neji sighed. "And we can't start a fight with you wearing that thing."  
"It's only Henge and even then, I can manage," was the serene reply. "I won't let myself look bad next to a Hyuuga closet pervert."  
"I'm not a closet pervert."  
"Open pervert?"  
"Hey –" Neji broke off as the shamisen player approached.

The musician was indeed a young man their age, with long brown hair which reached his shoulders. His light eyes seemed to be full of humour – and the only thing that hinted at his hidden abilities were the strong muscles which jumped along his forearms as his fingers moved up and down the neck of the instrument. That and the fact that his bachi appeared to be a very sharp piece of white ivory. He moved from crowd to crowd singing playfully and when the young man drew closer, his eyes lit up even further at the sight of Neji and Sai sitting together at their small round table.

Neji didn't know what was scarier. The fact that their prey was stalking them – or the fact that somehow, Sai's hand had crept into his. The Hyuuga turned to glare at Sai and then stopped at the sight of the dark-haired, ex-Root's awestruck face. _Oi. Does he have to lay it on so thick? At this rate, he'll really blow our cover and then –_

The young man smiled, between verses bowed and took Sai's hand to kiss it gently before moving on.

"How lovely is that?" Sai smiled, his eyes creased shut. "He's kinda cute."  
"Let's get out of here," Neji hissed and within minutes they were travelling back down the main street.

For a moment, the two young men worked on moving down the street in a hurried fashion more like two young people rushing home for curfew than two shinobi beating a hasty retreat. After passing four blocks, Neji pulled his teammate after him into a dark alleyway. They paused there, allowing them to catch their breaths. Peering around the corner, Neji cast a quick visual check back down the street from whence they had come. No shamisen or flamboyant musician in sight.

"That was too close," the Hyuuga shook his head, drawing back to nod at Sai.  
"Too close for what?" asked a familiar voice above them.

_Shit…_

-0-0-0-

It was dark. A warm darkness which enveloped him comfortably. Soft and fuzzy and blurring – and he was walking through it peacefully. Expectantly. Somewhere, he could hear a child's tin whistle. _Nostalgic_. The tune reminded him of long summers as a child, a set of swings and Raido's favourite tree. _A long time ago. A long time... _It was a long hallway – empty and lined with aged, peeling doors on either side. The hotel which she had led him to. She had gone on ahead, 'to prepare' she had said. Give me five minutes. It had been so long. Part of him knew that this was very wrong.

_When Raido finds out… not if, when Raido finds out… I'm going to be a dead man_. Genma sighed. _But not before Yamato kills me – Yamato… I wonder if he's stuck back at the glade – or what… waiting for Kakashi. While I get me some… _

He paused.

This was very wrong. _Not only would Yamato kill me, Raido would kill me, Tsunade would kill me and then assign me to C-class missions or even worse a Genin team… for the rest of my career. This is very wrong. _

It was a long hallway. A door opened at the far end and sunlight spilled out brightening the dim corridor, casting shadows behind him which sprang up and lengthened.

_Right. No. That wasn't it. I'm an investigator. A shinobi. Of Konoha. Shiranui Genma, Senbon Specialist. The ultimate professional... investigating... investigating..._

The door widened.

_What was it?_

The sunlight fell upon his face and he raised his eyes. His senbon quirked upwards, it jerked as his teeth clamped down.

_It was her. Her chakra. It had stood out in the crowd. Like a beacon._ And he had followed her easy smile from the bar. It was a trap. He knew it. _Knowing doesn't help though._ His hand was on the edge of the door. _Sometimes all you can do is just walk forward._

_I wonder…_

The door swung open. His hand rose, lifting from his pocket to push it back further. No. It was already on the door. _Since when..._ Under his fingers, the wooden door's edge felt rough and chipped. Behind him, the shadows lengthened, upwards, given life through the power of light. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward... and then back, shutting the door behind him. The shadows shrank back.

"Hello," the dark-haired girl turned to smile at him. "You came. I was hoping you would. It's not every day that a handsome shinobi steps in."  
"Hm," Genma frowned, his eyes taking in the simple room complete with a bedroll neatly folded in the corner. Two windows faced north, now open letting in a smart breeze which carried with it the sound of the market, the stink of choudofu and the trill of the tin whistle. A small kitchenette complete with a tiny counter top gas stove and a stainless steel sink. There was a small shelving unit with food stored away neatly. A heater and a water cooler in the corner. It was his apartment. _A genjutsu, then_. "Nice set up you have here. Not what I had in mind."  
"What did you expect?"  
"Something with more… pink."  
"Sexist."

Genma's mouth curled up in a smile in silent response to her quick reply, but his eyes were hard and already calculating. The girl before him was a young woman, dark-haired and dark-eyed, dressed in a pretty, abbreviated purple and blue kimono top which hung to the knees over black leggings. Around her waist the usual purple rope belt was slung; the common fashion among Sound nin, thanks to Orochimaru's poor taste. She didn't appear to have any weapons. _Not surprising considering I'm under a genjutsu. Tch. Kakashi isn't going to let me live this down, is he? Although, she's in the genjutsu too… what does she hope to accomplish?_

The girl smiled at the Konoha Special Jounin and grinned, "So what do you say we hang out here for a bit?"

"I've got other things to do than play around. Show yourself."  
"That's mean," the young woman's smile gained a predatory edge. "A woman likes to feel appreciated."  
"Your master will be okay with you just sitting around?" Genma smirked.  
"Otochikyu-sama is a good man," she replied calmly. "And I'm not sitting around. I'm waiting. With you. Just as he would want."  
"Waiting for what exactly?" Genma tried to keep his muscles from tensing.

Definitely a trap.

"For his return," the girl smiled. "And when he returns…" She cocked her head and laughed softly. "You'll never be the same. Again."

-0-0-0-

Several kilometers away hidden in the bush a few meters from a junction in the road, Kakashi waited. In front of him, he knew, the wide road would wind upwards back to Hachihane Town. There was a fork in the road. According to the turnstile, the left road meandered through and among rice paddies towards the Aohae Village. Eastward lay Sasayama City. An hour earlier, he had sent Pakkun back to the clearing. After a few minutes, Pakkun arrived panting.

"Well?" Kakashi squatted down to meet Pakkun's serious eyes better. "You tell them the news?"  
"No," Pakkun sighed. "They're not in the forest glade."  
"Eh?" The Copy Nin froze. "Shit. Otochikyu got to them? Tell me everything, Pakkun!"  
"Uh... Well... It's odd – but their scents split up into two directions... You see..." Pakkun's nose whipped around, turned – and the small dog nodded upward silently.

Kakashi's eyes shifted up suddenly, narrowed. Pulling out a kunai, he moved back, ready to strike. For a while there was nothing then there was a movement among the trees. From a tree. A hand reached out; then, a familiar head of brown hair and a grey head protector appeared. Stepping away from the bark, Yamato looked calmly back at Kakashi. _If they aren't in the glade and Yamato is standing here without panicking... A Wood kage bunshin then._

"Yamato."  
"Hey, Kakashi..."  
"I told you guys to stay in the glade."  
Yamato sighed. "Yes. I know. But Sai's mice found some disquieting information, so Genma headed out to Sasayama City for a quick check. He hasn't returned. Neither have the boys."  
"I thought you said Genma went to Sasayama City."  
"Yes. And then the boys decided to scope out Aohae Village."  
"Oi..." Kakashi tipped his head, not sure if scolding a clone of Yamato would have any real effect on his comrade. "You do realize that this doesn't speak well for your leadership capabilities. Seriously."  
"Kakashi-senpai – when Genma-san gets an idea in his head..."  
"Yes, yes, he gets an idea in his head," Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "This is no joke though. I was waylaid in the mountains by some sort of teammate of his. He's unconscious – but I was able to gain one piece of information from the young boy."  
"Otochikyu wasn't there?"  
"He was... but he's on his way to Sasayama as I speak."  
"Oh great," Yamato sighed. "Just what I want to hear. Way to make my day, Kakashi-senpai."  
"Hey. I didn't ask for this to happen. If I remember correctly –"  
"Kakashi-senpai, you might think it's easy to contain three other Jounin, but for some reason, people don't listen to me anymore."  
"Maybe you should speak up loudly – or just be firm. You always had issues with letting people walk all over you."  
"I can't believe you are the one telling me that... and I do speak up," Yamato frowned, jumping down and walking over to Kakashi. "I think certain people just blow me off – so everyone else does the same."  
"Or it might be the fact that, for all intents and purposes, you are more or less a Jounin on the way to early retirement." Kakashi folded his arms, rising to glare at his teammate.  
"Kakashi-senpai –" Yamato stiffened.

Kakashi fell silent as he realized that he just said something he deeply regretted. Again. _What's wrong with me?_ He wondered frowning at himself. _I usually can just bite my tongue – but for some reason... it's all coming out... it's like... I'm four years old, all over again._

"Never mind that."  
"Never mind that!" Yamato's face turned red and his eyes widened. "Never mind that! How can I never mind what you say, Kakashi-senpai! Don't you realize that I – that people depend on you? You have an opportunity to –"  
"I didn't ask for people to depend on me."  
"Every time you take a team out onto the field, you take that responsibility," Yamato glared, leaning forward, hands on his hips. "What do you think being a captain is? Being a Jounin – hell, being a shinobi of Konoha means?"  
"I know what it means, Yamato-sensei," Kakashi replied icily. "I've known before you were out of your diapers."  
"That's an exaggeration. You aren't that old. What's wrong with you, Kakashi-senpai?"  
"Yamato... Never mind."  
"I just said that we can't brush this off with a 'never mind'."  
"All I'm trying to say is that, having people depending on me is one thing. But I'm not some sort of omnipresent spirit that can take care of everyone –"  
"I'm not saying you have to be –"  
"And we can't just stand here while our team is divided and conquered one by one."  
"Have faith in your friends!" Yamato was nose to nose with Kakashi now.  
"How can I have faith in people who aren't trustworthy? Who go off and get distracted behind my back?"  
"We are trustworthy!" Yamato gritted out. "We are all professionals. We can do a good job. We'll be back in an hour. You can go wait in the glade. In no time at all, this will be over."  
"You honestly think you can dig Genma out of what ever trouble he's gotten himself into – AND deal with Otochikyu himself?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You're seriously biting more than you can chew, Tenzou."  
"It's Yamato. And I'm fi –"

Yamato's clone disappated in a small cloud.

"He's gone," Pakkun scratched his ear with his hind paw apathetically. "You gonna go after the kid?"  
"I have no choice now, do I?" Kakashi sighed. "Bisuke and Ginjo haven't returned yet..."  
"I bet they found the others. We at least know how to keep our heads in a crisis."  
"Oi," Kakashi sweat dropped, trying not to dwell on the fact that Yamato's kage bunshin had more or less disappeared mid-sentence. _Never a good sign_. "This is hardly a crisis."  
"Yet."  
"Don't be such a pessimist."  
"You should talk." Pakkun pointed a paw at his master. "Working up a sweat underneath that calm exterior. As usual. You're the one who thinks it's all going to hell without you there."  
"I don't think that."  
"Then why were you yelling at Yamato's bunshin?" Pakkun sighed. "Humans are so strange. Even you, sometimes."  
"Sorry," Kakashi knelt and contemplated his options. "I just... I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel out of sorts. Restless... alone... it's strange. Over and over, I hear his voice in my head... and it's hard to sleep sometimes. It's hard to think straight..."  
"Lack of sleep does that to you."  
"I think I need a plant. What do you think?"  
"You're asking me this question here? At a time like this?" Pakkun's eyes drooped. "This is bad. You guys are doomed."  
"I've been trying to avoid that kind of thinking. The whole mission."  
"I don't know about plants... but you need to take a break and think things through, Kakashi. Before you're the death of yourself, let alone your teammates."  
"Yeah... when this is over." Kakashi turned with a sigh and decided on Sasayama City, hoping that Neji and Sai would finish up whatever they were doing quickly. "I've got to find Yamato."  
"Say sorry to him?"  
"I don't know," Kakashi replied vaguely, fishing out a small shuriken. "I can hold by what I said. And try to make him see reason."  
"Oi, Kakashi... Isn't that a bit... never mind..." Pakkun shook his head, deciding to let it go. _Human affairs are best left alone..._ "OK. Is that his scent? I'll find him in no time."  
"That's the best news I heard all day."  
"Yeah, yeah... Save it," Pakkun's nose lowered to the ground as he started running toward the city. "You owe me. Big time. I'm talking a bubble bath and a steak. Medium rare."  
"Sure," Kakashi said softly.

After pausing for a second, he darted forward after his dog. He wondered if Pakkun knew he meant it this time. _It's strange_, he thought to himself. _But the only person I really have been honest to, felt most comfortable with... is Pakkun. He understands... somehow. Sure, there are others – but Pakkun... is different. And there are others who worry me... there's Gai... and Team Seven... and..._ Kakashi sighed to himself. _I've got to admit it. Somehow... Yamato, you've wormed your way in... Don't make me regret knowing you. Hang in there..._

-0-0-0-

Please review after reading! Thanks a ton!

Rosebunse: Thanks again for the encouragement! I hope that this fic will continue to be enjoyable and not disappoint!

Perscripto13: Hahaha! Yes. Kakashi of the past would probably have a larger ego because of his father - but that natural feeling would eventually war with shame and guilt and become compounded by his desire to be acknowledged by the village. As his father continues in his downward spiral, Kakashi carries the burden more and more, in a way...

Taishorin: Thanks a lot and welcome! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully events will develop in a unpredictable but believable manner. :P


	9. 20 Years Or So Earlier

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

_**I've been reading Skip Beat a shoujo romance this past week. I've been up to 4:30 AM and 6:30 AM... this is getting dangerous! MUST STOP! So, for a break, I read the new Naruto and Bleach manga. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!**_

_**Well, from a literary perspective, Kishimoto is totally doing better than Kube. Kishimoto has plot and flashbacks and character growth and awesome explanation of evilness. Kube has panels of nothing and death and depression and crying and... and... ACCKKKK! BYAKUYA SAMA! (dies) Will I have to wear black one of these days?**_

_**Sorry about the shortness...  
**_

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 8**

**20 Years Or So Earlier**

"But now those lonely lullabies,

Just dampen my tired eyes,

Because I can't forget you.

Because I can't forget you."

-"Lonely Lullabies" Owl City

_**Between the silences, underneath the stars, we consider ourselves and realize our transience even more fully. The longer we gaze upward, the smaller we feel. Our roles in life suddenly seem unimportant – but each moment feels as crucial as the next. Some moments feel like they'll last forever.  
**_

The line was not just around the corner but it was also around the block. Gai, Asuma and Shizune were already in line like the rest of the village, more than excited to try out the newest ramen store, the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Apparently, the owner Teuchi was a genius at making great handmade ramen. He and his wife had just moved in a month before. Now, it was finally opened and already word had spread like fire:

If you love ramen, you have to experience Teuchi-san's ramen as the ultimate experience!

"Ramen at half price on opening day today?" Someone was asking in amazement.  
"It just opened today," another explained. "The ramen is very good!"  
"Really?"  
"I want to eat ramen now!" Shizune was jumping up and down, excitedly.  
"Teuchi-san's noodles of sweat!" Gai said enthusiastically, raising a fist. "Soul soup! Let me savour it with all my heart!"

Shizune was nodding in agreement. Kakashi sighed.

_As usual, he makes no sense..._

"Hm," Asuma agreed. "The Will of Fire transmits the special flavour well..."

"Oh man," Kakashi stepped out from behind Asuma, arms folded. Somehow, he seemed to be able to look down on his friends although he lost at least a head to them in height. "How easy it is for you guys to be impressed just by ramen!" He paused and his eyes widened at the sight of a familiar yellow mop of hair and ninja gear.

"What?!" Shizune yelled. "Hatake Kakashi! You're lining up to, aren't yo –"

She was interrupted as Kakashi suddenly left the line and ran to a taller Jounin. Gai smiled. _His sensei, I guess. Well, I was the one who dragged him here, so he's not so interested... but if it's a mission... Then, I guess that's that... _

"Minato-sensei! A mission?" Kakashi was asking.  
"Yeah," the blonde-haired Jounin smiled. "Get everyone together."  
"Hey!" Gai yelled as the two walked off together. "What about Teuchi-san's ramen?"  
"Well," Kakashi said calmly, pausing briefly. "I'm not as free as you lot."  
"What a jerk!" Shizune glared at the small boy as he ran off, hands on her hips. "I can see why everyone hated him at the Academy!"  
"No doubt," Asuma agreed.  
"A mission's a mission," Gai said. "I'd leave ramen for a mission too! Go, go, Kakashi! In the full power of youth!"  
"Oi," Asuma sweatdropped as people turned to stare or glare at the green-suited boy. "He's already out of ear shot. Give it a rest..."  
_**  
War was now upon them, and as Konoha began to look to its defences and send out teams in offence against the Hidden Stone, the new generation of shinobi came under intense scrutiny. Pressure was mounting. Everyone felt it. Kakashi, as he waited for the gates of the Forest of Death, felt like every moment had led up to this. Even worse, Obito was running late. Like usual. **_

"Where WERE you?" Kakashi yelled, hands fisted. He pointed at Obito. "You're making us late for our match!"  
"Sorry, guys," The dark-haired Uchiha boy laughed, scratching his head. "I had to help this old lady carry her groceries –"  
"Seriously?" Kakashi glared. "At a time like this? This is an exam. We're supposed to show up on time. All good shinobi show up on time – what do you think this –"  
"Now, now, Kakashi. I think the examiner will let us go in... we'll just have to hurry, right?" Rin sighed, turning to Obito. "Are you ready?"  
"Of course! I always am! This is going to be a piece of cake," Obito said, ignoring Kakashi's snort. "You watch me, Rin! I'm totally going to kick ass!"  
"Uh... that's great..." Rin had replied, glancing over at Kakashi. "But you know, it's not a paper test... we have to get through the forest unscathed and fight a team. So we'll need to –"  
"I'll take care of you, Rin," Obito smiled at his long-time crush. "No worries. You can just stand back and relax!"  
"The last thing we need is for our medic to be resting on the job," Kakashi frowned, glaring at his teammate. "Especially with a person like you on our team."  
"What's that supposed to mean? I'm gonna protect everyone one on our team! An Uchiha always carries their weight. I'm the one always thinking about Rin's safety. More than you, asshole!"  
"Thanks, Obito..." Rin smiled.

But her eyes were on Kakashi. Obito glared at the ever insulting, annoying grey-haired "genius". Kakashi sighed to himself, bringing Minato's words to mind yet again.

"Remember, Kakashi," Minato's blue eyes had grown serious as he looked down at his young protege. "People are always bound to disappoint us, but it's important that we learn from those experiences to become stronger than before."  
"This isn't making me feel better, sensei," Kakashi frowned in response. "Are my new teammates going to be competent or not?"  
"Well, they'll be new at things, so we'll have to start easy again, OK?" Minato had laughed, ruffling Kakashi's hair.  
"Sensei –"  
"Remember, Kakashi," Minato had added even more seriously. "Jutsu and practice and skills are all well and good, but teamwork is the most important. Now, let's go greet your new teammates. Rin and Obito. Remember them?"  
"How could I forget, Sensei..."

Now, here they were, a few months later. After torturous missions of collecting garbage, weeding gardens, walking dogs, and mending fences.

_It hadn't been all that bad_, Kakashi had to admit to himself. _There were good days too_. Days when Obito wasn't late. Days when Rin was able to use a new medical jutsu she was learning. Days when Minato-sensei trained them. Days when a cool mission like guarding a merchant or patrolling the border came up. As the Chuunin Exam drew closer, Minato-sensei offered them the opportunity to sign up for it. Kakashi took it home with a show of disinterest, but he signed it as soon as he got into his bedroom. There was a special permit for his father to sign as well thanks to his age.

_I can't wait to stop being six_, Kakashi sighed as he silently handed his father the form to sign. _One day, I'll just be able to do stuff on my own – like the other kids..._

Sakumo glanced over it and looked up, eyebrow raised.

"The Chuunin Exam already here, huh..."  
"Yes," Kakashi replied uneasily, then relaxed as his father signed it quickly, handing it back. "Now that I've got a team, we can do it together."  
"Not like when I was young," his father said. "Akagahara... the place where your dreams come true," he added softly. "Well, I guess, it's okay. I'm sure you'll do well. Check out my gear in the storage room, there might seem some useful weapons you could use, now that I can't..." Sakumo trailed off.  
"Thank you, Father," Kakashi folded the paper carefully and left quickly, leaving his father to ponder his mother's picture and a stack of papers and the empty, badly tended garden. A recluse hiding in memories of a golden time.

After a short discussion with the other proctors on his headset, the examiner opened the metal gates and Team Namikaze sprang through, disappearing into the brush. Kakashi had chosen his outfit carefully. The standard mask. A black, long-sleeved jacket with hidden holsters for shuriken and a kunai. Short cut pants with the usual protective netting for easy movement. A large hip pack of his favourite weapons and leg guards slung from his waist. He might be younger and shorter than his peers, but Kakashi made up for it with a professional look, an air of tenacity and aloofness. Obito and Rin, in his opinion, were less prepared for the Forest than he would have liked for teammates.

_Well, Rin's stock on medical supplies is good... but Obito hardly brought anything... Ah well_, he sighed. _If we're lucky, our team formation will work out... We just have to satisfy the examiner so we can go onto the next part... _

-0-0-0-

"Are you prepared, Team Namikaze?" asked the proctor turning to glare at Kakashi's team. It seemed like everyone was a little angry at Team Namikaze. Rin sighed. _Obito was late... and things were held up because no one wants to disqualify Namikaze-sensei's students... and there's Kakashi... no one seems to like him. They all want a piece of him. I guess, thinking about how he's one or two years younger than us, they think he deserves to be beaten for having the pride to show up so early in a Chuunin Exam..._

Opposite her team, Gai and his two teammates stood looking more than ready to take them down. Gai was literally vibrating. Rin's eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed. Genma, standing opposite her, looked bored, shifting around the long senbon he now liked to sport. Even Ebisu looked deadly serious.

The exam proctor dropped his arm, yelling something like "Start!", which felt rather dumb since there was no one watching them except for the wildlife and the creepy large trees that seemed to reach down and round them. The atmosphere of tension was choking, but Rin knew that there was no option. T_his is our chance to show that we have mature, have grown, are ready to back up the rest on the battlefield..._ She glanced at Obito. He seemed to be fairly confident. _Almost too confident... _She turned back to gaze at their opponents bring to mind what she knew about them.

"Don't worry, Rin," Kakashi said calmly, without losing eye contact with the 'enemy'. "We can take them down as long as we follow our –"

Gai sprang forward and Kakashi froze as suddenly Rin and he found themselves staring at the familiar Uchiha crest. Ignoring the planned formation, Obito had leaped in front, hands ready for the infamous fire jutsu. Sucking in air, he began and then choked anticlimactically as Gai's sandalled foot hit him with Gai's signature Konoha Whirlwind taijutsu attack. The piece of candy he was sucking on dropped out onto the forest floor.

"What're you doing?" Obito glared up at Gai, landing with a bump on the forest floor. "My candy!"

For a moment everyone paused, stunned, unsure that they had heard Obito correctly. Deciding that this was as good a time as any, Kakashi darted forward, past Gai to punch Ebiso in the gut. While the young boy toppled over, spewing up a bit of his breakfast, Kakashi jabbed hard downward with his metal elbow guard to knock him out.

"Harsh," Genma said, not moving an inch from where he stood. He stared down at his now unconscious teammate drooling on the grass.  
Kakashi glared at Genma. The bored Genin turned to Gai. "Hey, Gai. Let's just give up now – or Kakashi's gonna kick our ass."  
"Give up? Never!" Gai burst into flames. "We are two to one at the moment, Genma! Let's go."  
"Oi –"  
"Hey!" Rin glared. "I'm here!"  
"Rin," Kakashi turned to the girl. "You check Obito first. If we can get him on his feet quicker, the better it will be for us long term."  
"Okay," the girl ran over to her teammate. Leaning down low, she just missed Gai's roundhouse kick which was blocked by Kakashi. Genma was forming seals, no doubt for some water attack. "Obito, you okay?"  
"Of course," Obito laughed, trying not to throw up. "I'm fine. See... I can get up..."  
"Take this," Rin was rooting around her bag. "This pill will temporarily ease the headache and the nausea and the dizziness... but you'll have a concussion, no doubt – so no going to sleep – well, not that we'll get sleep..."  
"We have to join him," Obito swallowed the pill. "Can't let him steal the show!"  
"Yeah, we just need to take one more down..." Rin frowned. "Genma is a water jutsu user, right? If only we had Earth capabilities... Well... let's fall back and wait for Kakashi's orders –"  
"To hell with that," Obito got to his feet. "I'm feeling better already!"

Watching her teammate charge in to defend Kakashi's back from a hail of senbon, Rin sighed. _Those two... never give up... huh..._

_**As the ancient philosopher stated, "The wheel of fortune turns round incessantly, and who can say to himself, I shall today be uppermost." In the end, although Team Namikaze made it to the Third Round, only Kakashi proved himself capable and mature enough to lead a team. His fighting style not only showed an uncanny ability to strategize, but also there was power. The white chakra of the Hatake would be famous once more. As Kakashi brandished his Chuunin certificate and new green flak jacket (custom made for his slight build), Minato Namikaze had a feeling that things would turn out all right...**_

"I can't believe you let that boy pass the Chuunin exam," Koharu glared at her long-time friend (and current Hokage), Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Thanks to the war effort, the Chuunin Graduation ceremony had been rather brief. Instead, the village council had invited the graduates and their parents to a simple celebration later that evening with the hopes of getting to talk to the new Chuunin.

"A bunch of boys passed this year," the Sandaime raised an eyebrow at her. "Which one?"  
"Stop pretending you don't know, Hiruzen. That Hatake Kakashi... He's, what, five years old?"  
"Six," Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and glared at the dying embers inside the small bowl. "He's six years old – and surprisingly mature. Besides, wasn't it you, yesterday, who was complaining about falling recruitment statistics? That's what we need, isn't it?"  
"You know what I meant, Hiruzen," Koharu snapped, setting her tea down a bit too forcefully.  
"War has come," Homura grumbled, moving his small plate of meat on a stick away from the pool of green tea. "I was saying we need to work on increasing our power if we are to survive it. Yes, we have a good ally in the shinobi of Grass, but if the Hidden Village of Sand were to interfere..."  
"And they will," Danzou interjected here, grimly. "I would. Hit an enemy when they are down, so they never get up again."  
"Yes, rather," Homura blinked. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I mean, we need to get our ninja up to speed. I don't want a war like the last one happening all over again. We've been skirmishing for the past five years. Numbers are too low for my liking."  
"And you don't like the fact that we have some geniuses graduating this year?" Hiruzen's brow wrinkled. "I fail to see your logic."  
"You know we have nothing against geniuses," Homura sighed. "It's just that the boy is too young... and his lineage – we can't afford to take on unprofessional shinobi."  
"It doesn't help that Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't here either," Koharu sniffed in agreement. "Geniuses. They always fall apart when the going gets tough. Like Sakumo."  
"Hmph, the Hatake are going to go down in history as the weakest Konoha clan ever, mark my words – ah... Sakumo," Danzou continued smoothly as a silver-haired man turned at the sound of his name. "Didn't see you there."  
"Ahhh, this must be young Kakashi," the Hokage said quickly, rising to greet Sakumo and his young son. "He looks very like you, Sakumo-kun. And just as strong as his father, eh?"

There was an awkward pause. Kakashi suddenly wished his father hadn't made the effort to come. It would be better to be treated like an orphan than a social pariah.

"Kakashi," Danzou looked down at the small boy with a smile hovering somewhere between predatory and sinister. "A homely name."  
"I don't remember names affecting one's ability as a shinobi," Sakumo frowned, his hand clenched on Kakashi's shoulder. "I'm proud of Kakashi. He's hard-working and –"  
"Too young," Koharu said with her usual devastating directness. "He always was, if I remember correctly. I don't know what the examiners were thinking."  
"Well, I heard he did well," the Hokage said, giving everyone the evil eye. "I'm glad to have such reliable shinobi in our village."

Homura mumbled something about reliability. If possible, things got even more awkward. Sakumo managed to choke out a few social niceties before fleeing. Kakashi, watching his father excuse himself, said nothing. Talking would be useless. Fighting... wasn't even an option. _Showing anger, showing tears – nothing will make this better_, the small Hatake sighed. _What I need to do is get out of the middle of the room, seriously... _He could hear the whispers around him, keen ears picking up what the rest of the parents were saying.

"I heard he defeated Ebisu and Maito's boy... Unbelievable."  
"Maybe his father paid off the examiners. The Hatake were always rich."  
"White Fang's kid is going to be just like him, huh. Hope he loses that unreliability though..." "Hmph... perhaps we can expect something to come out of the Hatake line... finally."  
"Shoka is rolling in his grave..."

Turning, Kakashi bumped into another guest, a pale, white-haired man. For a moment, he thought it was Jiraiya – _Namikaze-sensei had said he'd come_ – but no, this one was slimmer, paler and rather weak looking. _Ah, one of Father's old friends, Hiruko-san... _Just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize, a large booming laugh filled the room. Twisting around, Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Jiraiya trying to chat up one of the Chuunin's mothers. He winced.

"Hey, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi stepped in front of the man, folding his arms to look upward at the Sannin. The woman fled, blushing.  
"Aha! Little Kakashi – you're here, too?" Jiraiya frowned down at the young boy.  
"Of course. I passed." A beat. "I'm not little."  
"Why did I even ask?" The Sannin turned to look around, ignoring Kakashi's last comment. "Where's your sensei? Your dad?"  
"I dunno about Namikaze-Sensei," Kakashi said stiffly, feeling even more the eyes of everyone one his small shoulders. "I guess he had some business with the examiners... He has been given a lot of responsibility lately," Kakashi added. "And Father went home early."  
"Went home early, huh..."  
"I don't need hand holding," Kakashi glared, feeling rather defensive. "I can take care of myself."  
"I don't doubt that," Jiraiya agreed with a short chuckle, he added in a lower, more serious tone: "I just think it's a shame your dad can't feel comfortable to hang around."  
"The village elders don't like him," Kakashi shrugged. "I guess I wouldn't either..."  
"Oi, you can't mean that."  
"Hmph."

Jiraiya sighed. _Whenever I look at Kakashi, always feel a little worried. What do people see when they look at him? They see a genius. They see someone who comes from nowhere, going... where... who knows? They see an uncertain variable. They see a pawn. He's going to be caught up in this war – before you know it, he'll be a war veteran. At the age of... how old is he? _

"Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi tilted his head.  
"Sorry, just thinking."  
"Hm."  
"You don't have to sound so suspicious," Jiraiya sweat-dropped. He paused, catching the sight of the Sandaime. The Hokage was waving at him. "Speaking of those village elders, I guess I have to go over and chat with them. If I'm not careful, I'm going to find myself embroiled in their war plans."  
"Good luck with that," Kakashi said, laconically.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to say something caustic, but Kakashi was already disappearing into the crowd, working his way over to the corner of the room where the rest of the Chuunin graduates were trying to lounge and look cool. _The next generation_, he thought. _The ones who will survive, we hope. Our future. If we're lucky..._

_**Two years later, Kakashi was eight. The war was in full swing and there were days and sometimes weeks when Namikaze-sensei was called away somewhere to the front lines. The Genin and Chuunin were, for the most part, held back – especially young ones like Kakashi. Somedays, to Kakashi, it seemed like everything he did was a waste of time, totally meaningless. Feeling even more powerless than before, Kakashi wondered when he would be able to show his worth as a ninja to the village. That became his goal – his missions a way to forget his home, his background... his father...**_

Kakashi was drenched by the time he returned home from the weekend long mission he had been on. It had been a dreary affair full of waiting and watching one of the Feudal Lords and their family – but important. When Team Namikaze returned to Konoha, the seasonal rain clouds were lowering over the town giving everything a grey tinge. Most of the town had retired early for the night, choosing to huddle indoors rather than brave the wind and the rain. Lightning crackled across the sky as Kakashi pushed aside his family home's front doors.

"I'm back!" He called out. No answer. The young Chuunin sighed and shrugged to himself. Obviously his father was drunk again – or lost in thought – or reading his old diaries or some such thing. Kakashi contemplated checking in but then the rumble of his stomach reminded him it had been a long six hours since he had his last, rather brief, lunch. Carefully, the seven and a half year old made himself a bowl of heated soup, kindly left by their housekeeper. From the looks of things, his father had forgotten to eat. Again.

_I'll bring him something later,_ Kakashi frowned to himself. _Seriously, he needs to eat..._

Sitting and slurping up his tasty meal, Kakashi listened to the rain. He had pushed the kitchen door open and, for a moment, felt a bit like his father. _Although I don't know if he likes the sound of rain. This time of the year is always hard for him. Rainy seasons can be depressing..._ Kakashi contemplated his bowl and remembered the Chuunin Exams. _In the end, there's nothing I can do, huh..._

In the bubble of silence – not really silence, there was always the soft shhhhh of rain – Kakashi finished his meal. In silence, he got a stool and stretching out his hands for the faucet knobs. He noticed that he had grown and that made him smile. In silence, he washed the dishes and then carefully poured out more soup into another bowl with some chopsticks, a spoon. The kettle whistled sharply and within a few seconds, a cup of hot green tea was set down on the tray.

Carrying it down the hallway, Kakashi noticed that there was a draft coming from his father's study. Frowning again, Kakashi balanced the large tray precariously while pushing his father's door open. Looking in, the young, grey-haired boy paused. The light wasn't on.

"Father?"

Has he fallen asleep? I'd noticed he doesn't like staying in his and Mother's bedroom... Spending so much time at the desk can't be good for his back. Kakashi set the tray on the table near the door and walked forward trying to find his father's desk lamp. His bare feet suddenly brushed against something soft and moist. Lightning flashed, and the light fell through the open doors, brighter than any lamp. It was gone. Night fell. Lightning flared and thunder rumbled.

Kakashi stood there. Frozen. Looking down at the dark shape near his feet, now lit by the lightning, now hidden in darkness. His eyes had already adjusted enough to find the lamp. But he didn't need it now.

Kakashi stood there. Frozen. The world was nothing but silence.

Kakashi stood there. He had no idea what to do.

_**The death of Sakumo was hardly publicized, but news got around quickly. It's not everyday that a stellar ninja, a former hero of the shinobi world commits seppuku. Although the funeral was small, consisting only of Namikaze-sensei, the Hokage, the housekeeper, a few other townspeople who had respected the Hatake Clan and Kakashi, the young boy felt like there was one too many people there.**_

_**Standing in the rain, before his father's stone, next to his mother's grave, Kakashi felt so tired and alone, wondering if things could get any worse. On the other side of town, Mitsue laid in his bed, eyes wide, feeling as though the whole world was against him. When he shut his eyes, he could see the children's faces laughing at them – and hear their chanting voices...**_

_Creepy Mitsue, creepy Mitsue, walking home~ all alone~  
Creepy Mitsue, creepy Mitsue, demon eyes and demon stare~  
Where is he going, we don't care~_

Huddling underneath his blanket, Mitsue forced his breathing to slow, trying to push it away. Push it all down. Underneath. _All I have to do is pass and then I can have a team and then once I get to Jounin, I can work alone. Work somewhere where no one knows about the orphanage, where no one cares about who I am or what I can do... where things make sense..._ The next morning with three other girls and one other boy, Mitsue entered the Academy for what could be his last time.

Examination. It was easy. Henge no jutsu, more than likely, their teacher had said. That or kawarimi no jutsu or buunshin no jutsu.

"You think you'll pass?" asked Miko nervously, glancing at the dark-eyed, brown-haired boy. "Mitsue?"  
"I think so," Mitsue shrugged. "I have to. I don't know about you guys – but there's no way I can survive another year at the Academy."  
"I agree," Kumo nodded. He was a slight boy and no doubt would end up a Chuunin for the rest of his life. Mitsue had a feeling. "I hate Goro-kun... and Takiyuki-sensei hates me. I know it."  
"Join the club," snorted Hana. "He hates all of us. I guess it's 'cause we're different... and he can't talk to our parents."  
"Well, you ask for it," Mitsue glared at the tomboy. "You're always causing trouble in class. He's probably gonna fail you and request your reapplication is denied. What are you going to do then?"  
"Become a samurai – or work on a farm," Hana shrugged. "It isn't life or death if I don't pass. I'm not obsessive like you, Mitsue."  
"I just fit there. You don't feel like that, obviously – but I feel like it's where life makes the most sense."  
"That's 'cause you're messed up. Nana-chan says so."  
"Nana-chan says that fairies live inside trees," Mitsue rolled his eyes. "I never believe our nurse."  
"She's joking, right?" Mako asked, eyes wide.  
"About the fairies? Or the fact that Mitsue is messed up?"  
"Mitsue being messed up..."  
"I dunno," Hana poked the silent member of their group, a younger girl dark eyes and purple hair. "What do you think?"  
"It's not really my business," Toya shrugged. "Mitsue is Mitsue. As long as he doesn't go crazy and try to kill me, I'm cool."  
"Just like Toya-san!" Mako laughed.

Instead of doing class, everyone sat in the classroom and waited for their name to be called. After a while, Mitsue answered and followed a teacher's aide down to a room which was empty except for two tired looking teachers. One was his own teacher, Takiyuki-sensei. The other one looked kinda scary – thick eyebrows, ugly green body suit and a smile that could blind someone at twenty paces. Mitsue winced but the man smiled and greeted him with a cheerful "Good morning, er..."

"Miyako Mitsue," said Takiyuki-sensei with a sigh.  
"Are you ready, Mi-kun?" asked the strange examiner.  
"Yes, sensei," Mitsue managed to choke out politely.  
"Alright then, let's see two buunshin, okay?" Takiyuki nodded and jerked his pen. "Start now, please. As soon as possible. We haven't got all day."

Calming himself, circulating his chakra carefully as he had practised alone and with the class, Mitsue closed his eyes and formed the seals. After a few seconds, as the white clouds dispersed, there were two buunshin clones standing on either side of him. The teachers nodded and scribbled something on their clipboard. The big-eyebrowed teacher asked him five questions ranging from weapon safety to basic formation strategies to the Twenty-Five Shinobi Rules. He gave Mitsue a thumbs up. Mitsue stared back, dead pan, unsure what his response should be.

"Well, Mitsue," Takiyuki nodded. "I was worried about it – but it seems like your buunshin clones are quite regular and you have all the basic knowledge. You pass! Congratulations!"  
"Congratulations, Mitsue-kun," added the scary teacher. "You going forward in the full power of youth! You can take your hitae ate now! Wear it with pride! Hey, do you want me to fix it on for you? It's difficult first time around. My Gai likes to wear it across his forehead – but –"

Mitsue tied on his hitae ate calmly and looked up at his two smiling teachers. He smiled a small smiled and walked out to join the rest of the graduated class in yet another room.

"What a strange child," Maito-sensei sat down. "So quiet. Is that natural?"  
"One of the orphan children," Takiyuki shook his head. "Gave me grey hairs... I swear... but Mitsue isn't that bad. But strange. His buunshin were... very strange... but the Hokage said to turn a blind eye because that kid might get a special ability one day, is what he said. I dunno... that kid is special alright... dunno if he's going to get further than Chuunin though..."  
"Well, you never know," Maito smiled, blinding his collegue with another flash of teeth. "If he has the willpower to keep on striving and never give up, the sky is endless."  
"Yeah... well... this exam is going to be endless if we don't hurry up," Takiyuki grumbled. He yelled out the door. "Next!"

_**Miyako Mitsue watched from under the tree with Miko and Toya as the rest of the students who had graduated showed off their hitae ate and certificates to their parents who stood in a large group exclaiming loudly about how amazing their child was. Hana and Kumo, not graduating, had returned to the orphanage early. No doubt they were already starting on their afternoon chores. Although watching the parents and the students was like pouring salt on an open wound, the three of them couldn't help but stare with envy. It was another world they could only dream of. Soon, they would be independent, move away from the orphanage and live their own lives. **_

"Think we'll be like those parents one day?" asked Miko softly.  
"If we survive the war," Toya shrugged. "Sure. If that's the kind of thing you're looking for."  
"What does Toya want?" Miko asked.  
"Freedom."

Mitsue had to agree.

_**Time is a fickle thing. Some moments feel like they'll last forever – but that is, in and of itself only the illusion of life. In the end, before we know it, it's spring again and the sakura blossoms are blooming. And exam time has come around for the first time that year. The Chuunin Exams are starting again and everyone gathers, hopeful for their chance to win and prove their worth. That year, Obito and Rin, in different exams, graduated, each given their own green flak jackets. Although the three students won't wear them, Namikaze knows that they are proud as ever of their achievements. **_

_**These moments suddenly seem short as we look backwards. Before he knew it, the following year, Mitsue was also holding a Chuunin graduation certificate in his hands. Young children going to battle for their countries, for their villages, for their precious ones. It was a time of turmoil, of death, of loss... The memory of a brief childhood eventually lost.**_

* * *

Please review after reading! I appreciate any comments or constructive criticism!

The You of Yesterday: Sorry for the confusion! I hope everything comes clear in the following chapter! Working on it now – and will focus on clearing up any unclear parts – such as which people are where, doing what... Bleach does have more characters who verbally say you are dead, but Kakashi does have a tendency to project the aura of 'that should do it' – which is justifiable in a sense, because he's awesome. Byakuya is awesome as well. It's not that they aren't capable, but more that they are aware of their limitations and (unfortunately) the limitations of 95% of the people around them. It's the 5% which are their doom. Which has me worried for both Kakashi's and Byakuya's fate in the manga... (sweatdrop)

Rosebunse: Hope it keeps interesting and remains twisty to the end! (crosses fingers)

Taishorin: Sorry about this chapter! I've got a pattern going on, so it's the next chapter which will have all the explosive shinobi fighting awesomeness... I hope... LOL. As long as no one monologues. I'm not planning on it. Kakashi's restlessness is something that will slowly be analyzed but I fear the reason is fairly understandable as long as you've read the recent manga... Sai and Neji are so fun to write. Yamato as well~

Perscripto13: Yeah, Kakashi and Byakuya's characters aren't the same, but they are capable people who do well in their arena and are often thrown against impossible odds. I am concerned for both of them at present. May end up wearing black in the near future. (tear) Pakkun, I feel, would actually be in the position to know Kakashi most. Kakashi was the one who taught Pakkun how to talk and I always get the feeling that they knew each other since Kakashi was very small. Pakkun would unfortunately be the only one to know what Kakashi went through as a kid. The whole pack, really. As for Fate... she is indeed pulling Kakashi's strings... and I also love how everyone is basically planning his life out for him. LOL. Poor Kakashi. As Tsunade said, he won't know what hit him.


	10. Taking A Dog By The Ears

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter. As per usual. The chapter is longer than the last one. Yay!

**So... the latest Naruto... (sigh) It's not making me feel better about X (the unnameable person who I can't speak of). In fact, now I hate the Uchiha more than ever. No one can justify killing someone like Minato. This is all for LOVE?! THIS IS BULLCRAP! ARGH! I HATE LOVE! This is one reason why I was an aromantic all those years in university. (foams and flails) This is just the kind of thing that spawns stuff like Twilight and The Adjustment Bureau. Because love is all that matters and love can justify the craziest of things. **

**Well. Ok. So this isn't healthy love. This is more like obsession... but I still want to hit something. (sigh) I really want to hear Kakashi's view on this. I'm worried that in all the battle stuff, we won't hear his side. Like why Rin had to die. Etc. Etc. Etc. Not that I really care per se, but I'd like to see Kakashi's reaction to Obito a bit more. **

**AND WE HAVE TO WAIT 2 WEEKS! GYAAAHHHH! Two weeks to see them duke it out – if we are lucky enough not to just have panels of smoke and et cetera. (sigh)**

**And don't even get me started on Bleach.**

**OK. Onward to the story...**

**(Reading this with the Gladiator Soundtrack may help with atmosphere even more, since I wrote this chappie listening to it.)**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 9**

**Taking a Dog by the Ears**

"One track, one mind, one race to win  
One start, one heart, one life to live  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love"  
- "Speed of Love" by Owl City

Cl-cl-click-clickclick-clickcl-cla-clackcla-cla-cl-cl-clack –

A distant memory, so bright, undimmed by time. So deep, welling up with the clatter of the unwieldy bits of wooden chimes. Suddenly, he is there on that bright day. His master's hand on his shoulder – a wide smile.

And he's saying... gently scolding...

"You've a bad habit..."

The wooden chimes outside the inn, a common sight in this part of Rice Country, clicked-clacked against each other ominously in the grey wind.

Clack-clack-cl-cl-cli-click-clack-clackclack-cl-cliclicli-clack –

"You've a bad habit, Orochimaru-sama..."

It intruded on his thoughts. That memory. Today of all days... He turned to listen to the chimes. He frowned.

Ominous news on a grey wind.

-0-0-0-

Kakashi, placing himself under a Henge no Jutsu, sprinted down the road, keeping his pace casual, yet hurried. He hoped he looked less like a ninja on the hunt and more like a farmer in a rush. He hoped. Once he neared the city limits, he slowed down. Overhead, clouds scurried, already the wind brought with it a scent of faraway rain, now steadily drawing closer. The grey-haired Jounin glanced at Pakkun who sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Could be a problem. But we sent Bisuke on ahead. Should be around here somewhere."

As if on cue, there was a tremendous cracking sound far in the distance, echoing down the main street before them. A dog's howl faded away on the wind.

"That'd be him," Pakkun turned to Kakashi pointing a paw. "Sounds like that Yamato of yours is in trouble."  
"He's not mine," Kakashi replied and poked his head down an alleyway. "Don't know this city as much as I would like... Using the rooftops may be out of the question, unfortunately..."  
"Ah... if it's crowds you are worried about," Pakkun sniffed the air. "The storm's taking care of that."

Kakashi looked back out the alleyway. Pakkun was right. As usual. Up and down the street, there was a resounding noise of metal grating and wood shutters closing as doors and windows were barricaded, heralding the sudden onset of the sweeping rain. People rushed indoors, squeezing onto low stoops, huddling in the pubs, peering out the windows apprehensively, chatting companionably.

"Better get inside, dearie," said an old lady squeezing past the grey-haired nin with a pack of garbage and collected cardboard on her back and underneath her scrawny arms. "It's going to be a rough one. Been stewing all weekend long, you see – Not that that is going to stop you young hooligans from your usual nonsense. You know what I'm talking about, eh? You hear about the ninja brawl which has broken out in the central park? Someone was fool enough to pick a fight with Otochikyuu-sama... What's the world coming to I wonder? People just can't mind their own business nowadays..."  
"Ahhh... yeah..." Kakashi scratched his head and cursed Yamato again (this time not so nicely). The old lady scurried off, and Kakashi sighed loudly.

_Tsunade's going to have my head for this. Secretive. In-out. Assassination. What part of this don't they get?_ Kakashi resisted the urge to bang his head against the alley wall. _Let's just hope Yamato is going up against one of the accomplices. If it really is Otochikyuu himself... _

Running up the side of the building's wall, Kakashi carefully hopped across the roofs of the armouries, foundries, the jewel setters and the tool shops towards the direction of the cracking sound. Cracking sound. The sound of shuddering, growth – the rustle. It wasn't a bad sound. It was the sound of Yamato's jutsu. _Five minutes ago, the idiot was alive. Let's hope he keeps it that way._ Pakkun seemed to have an idea where Bisuke was already, scent or no, so Kakashi began to feel a bit hopeful. Making their way over blackened roofs and apartment buildings, they began to draw closer to what appeared to be a large forest parkland in the middle of the city. The small pug dog raised a paw.

Kakashi stopped, tamped down his chakra, formed a shadow clone and sent it out. Time to figure out what was really happening.

-0-0-0-

"What's your name, cutie?" asked the bright-eyed young man, ruffling his long brown hair back as he looked down at the two shinobi in disguise.  
"You talking to me?" Sai smiled, eyes widening in faux surprise. He turned to Neji. "You hear that? I'm cute."  
Neji ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Hey... that's not something to – never mind." He glanced upward, assessing their prey now turned opponent.

Sai's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Yeah. I know we promised everyone not to go all out – but if we don't..."  
"You think –" Neji stopped, giving Sai a meaningful look._ ...the others were caught too?  
_"Don't know..."

An impatient strum of the shamisen interrupted them. Sai and Neji turned to their opponent who glared down at them. Sliding down the wall's piping easily, the young man in the black and blue kimono stood up to face them head on.

"I'm still here you know – and you still didn't tell me your name!"  
"He seems really fixated on you." Neji smirked. "Going to be very disappointed soon. You going to tell him – or should I?"  
"What's your name?" Sai, ignoring Neji, gave Hanamaru another cat-like smile.  
"Hanamaru. A proud shinobi of Hidden Sound."  
"Hidden Sound?" Sai flicked away non-existent dirt from nails. "Is that even a real ninja village?"

Hanamaru's face hardened and then slowly began to turn pink.

"Way I heard it," Sai continued. "It was barely able to send any representatives to the last Chuunin Exam... Well, that's to be expected of a half-baked project of Konoha's leftover."

The wood neck of the shamisen creaked ominously as Hanamaru's face turned bright red with rage. His shoulders began to shake.

"Idiot..." Neji sweat-dropped. "Let's not get him too excited."  
"What? We all know this is true." There was no stopping Sai now. "Everyone knows that Orochimaru was little better than some creepy, deluded paedophile who couldn't get some – so he left to make his own harem in another country."  
"How – what – how could you – do you even know what you're saying – what do you know about –" Hanamaru's handsome face twisted with anger, now bright purple, his words barely incoherent. "What kind of sick propaganda is that? Orochimaru-sama was a brilliant man! He picked only the best to follow him. And out of the best, Otochikyuu was the most amazing!"  
"So they brainwash in Sound as well... how interesting. I'll be sure to include that in my report."  
"Sai."  
"Listen, you. Hanamaru –" Sai's eyes rose to meet his. Hanamaru stepped back at the dead look in them. "I met that oh so brilliant man in person before the last war started. I even saw the best of the best which you spoke of. Out of all the specimens he collected, you should know of him. Uchiha Sasuke. A psychopathic dickwad if there ever was one. But then, you know what the books say: birds of feather flock together."  
"Sai..." Neji blinked, turning to look at Sai's pale face, now set in stony determination.  
"Those kinds of people need to be watched – not worshipped. Otherwise, they begin to think they are gods and, in reality, become monsters."  
"Otochikyuu isn't a monster!" Hanamaru's fists tightened. "He is a man of honour."  
"Perhaps," Sai shrugged. "But anyone following Orochimaru is either crazy, deluded, a fool or just as twisted as that man. Well. I'm not here to start a fight. This is just a short visit." Here, he turned to Neji. "We have no intention to fight. Right?"  
"That's right," Neji's eyes narrowed as he turned back to a speechless Hanamaru. "Let us pass and we'll forget we ever met."  
"Where do you get off being so high and mighty," Hanamaru glared, getting his voice back. "We almost the same age!"  
"You're still a child," Neji frowned. "I can see it in your eyes. But if you want to do battle, then we will meet your honour with honour."  
"Buunshin no jutsu!" Hanamaru cried, his fingers formed the seal.

Sai was already leaping forward, his short katana descending to strike across the young man's chest. It cut through Hanamaru – and the young man disappeared.

"Not real... so he's been watching us all along... Creepy," Sai muttered.  
"To your left, two meters beyond the wall," Neji nodded, the tell-tale veins of the Hyuuga spreading away from his eyes as the Byakugan activated. "Back!"

Thr-thr-thr-thruum. Some sort of weird strumming reverberated through the air, amplifying in sound. Shaking the ground. Rattling the bricks. The air hummed with tension. Leaping backward and up, Neji and Sai narrowly missed a massive explosion of brick and wood as the walls burst inward on where they had been standing.

"Some kind of sound jutsu," Neji frowned. "As to be expected."  
"Probably wind based," agreed Sai. "Troublesome."

Whipping out his scroll, Sai summoned his bird, three of his favourite lions and twenty-five snakes.

"You get closer and distract him," Sai suggested. "The snakes can eventually tie him down – and then –"  
"Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou."  
"Precisely."  
"Let's do it."

-0-0-0-

On the far side of the central park, the name of which continues to escape everyone's memory to this day, Yamato and Bisuke had finally discovered an empty warehouse ordinarily used to store the park maintenance equipment. He had sent a second clone in to have a look around – for some reason, Genma's chakra scent had ended at the door.

_Why the hell was Genma going into a maintenance equipment building?_ Yamato shook his head. _What was he thinking?_

-0-0-0-

"When do you think your friends will figure out where you are?" asked the girl.  
"Huh?"  
"Your friends. I assume you didn't come here alone. You Konoha shinobi never do. You guys tend to run in packs, right?"  
"Interesting way of putting it..." Genma leaned back against the door and shrugged. "I guess, they'll show up. Eventually."  
"I love a party," the girl smiled. "The more, the merrier."

Genma thought of their trip to Rice Country. The journey that had felt like it had lasted forever. The rain. Yamato's and Kakashi's arguments. The conflicts. Neji and Sai's awkwardness. His own inability to laugh it all off thanks to that unresolved thing with Raidou. _Raidou._

"You'd think that," he mumbled.

-0-0-0-

Yamato's clone looked around the dim room. High in the tall walls, small narrow windows would normally let in intermittent streams of sunlight. Not today. Behind him, the wind blew, rattling the windows and the door creaked warningly. Large droplets were starting to drop. The leaves, turning upward, welcomed the rain.

Inside, it was dry. Rakes, rotors and other strange foliage cutting tools hung on the walls. There were gunny sacks, a stack of compost and various seats for the workers now empty. A few cots had been step up in one corner, he supposed, for naps. Genma lay on one. Beside him, sat a pretty girl with a tin whistle in her hands. Both seemed to be asleep.

Yamato's eyebrow twitched.

_He's having a nap? You've gotta be kidding – _

Three kunai whipped through the air soundlessly, impaling him in the back. His wood clone reeled away and fell lifelessly with a clatter onto the ground.

-0-0-0-

Chi-chingchingchingching-chichi-tli-tling –

There is something about the sound of chimes which stills the mind and resonates within him. Perhaps it was because the earliest memory Otochikyuu has is the sound of several metal toys hanging above his crib and his mother's soft voice. That was before she had died. Before his father returned.

_And after that..._ Long after that, he had found the person he could tie his heart to, truly.

"You've a bad habit..."

Sasayama City, thanks to his encouragement, as thanks to his mentor, grew, exporting not only metal sheets for other countries, but also providing high quality workmanship in weaponry, utensils, tools and home furniture. Including wind chimes.

Tli-tlingtlingtingting-ching-ch-ch-tchi-tching-tingting-tling-tchingchichichi-chiing –

More than decoration, they carry news. _From the north, Tenki sends warning. Just waking after some kind of a genjutsu attack. Foreign shinobi were on the move in the vicinity. The attacker had already left – but there are raised chakra levels to the west._ And before him. _From the east, Mei Li sends a summons. Shinobi captured in genjutsu. Come quickly._

Otochikyuu smiled to himself, pushing down his worry. Like his old master, he also made sure to pick the best of the best. _Tenki, for some reason, hasn't been killed. Which means that the target aren't my apprentices. Great news. Even if I die, my dreams will carry on._ He wondered if that was how Orochimaru-sama felt before he died, knowing that the memory and legacy would carry on, making him immortal in a different kind of way. _A far cry compared to the feelings of my youth, revelling in independence and loneliness, seeing weakness in companionship and community..._

"You've a bad habit, Orochimaru-sama..." _I said it back then._ "You've a bad habit, Orochimaru-sama, of picking up strays. They are nothing but garbage."

_That memory. He had smiled then. Orochimaru had smiled and leaned forward to squeeze his shoulder. He had said..._

"Look again, Otochi-kun. Look until you see what I see."  
"What do you see?" The young Otochi looked down, confused, at the courtyard of children and youths practising their arts. "What do you see?"

Orochimaru's lips quirked upward.

"Potential."

The wind chimes rattled, clacked and klinged. Otochikyuu picked up his pace and burst through park, noticing that it had emptied in record time. The storm was now upon them. People streamed out, huddling under blankets, bags, umbrellas (for those who had been pessimistic) and other picnic furniture. Going home. He could feel it. The foreign chakra of a shinobi. And Mei Li. The warehouse appeared through the trees. Otochikyuu drew out his kunai.

_Tenki... Mei Li... Hanamaru... Be safe._

-0-0-0-

Neji dropped off the bird and landed back into the long alley. For the first time in this very messed up mission, although he was blatantly going against the mission directives, Neji felt like he was finally doing something right. Finally enjoying himself. Dodging incoming kunai and shuriken easily, Neji's eyes picked up his enemy's chakra signature easily within the smoke. Darting forward, Neji's fingers folded automatically into the usual form for Gentle Fist.

The smoke was thick – but not thick enough to obscure Neji's vision. Right, left, up, down, Neji's arms and feet flew at the shamisen player. Hanamaru eased left, right, down and up, evading most of his blows. Neji smirked as one of his hands finally hit one of the shamisen player's arms. His eyes could already see the bunch of tenketsus close. Definitely fractured.

Drawing back a bit, Hanamaru cursed. Switching hands, he began to play again. The ground, earth and the buildings vibrated warningly. Neji leapt upward – but then found himself caught in a strange wind jutsu.

"Kaze Kago no Jutsu!" Hanamaru yelled.

Neji grunted. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to move! For some reason, the wind tunnel he was trapped in completely ripped away any chakra he expelled. Glancing upwards, he tried to find Sai. His partner was nowhere to be found. Activating his eyes again, Neji looked around – and then braced himself as Hanamaru, slinging his shamisen over his shoulder deftly, formed a bunch of seals.

"Kaze KaiDori no Jutsu!"

A large, formless shape began to take form – dust and particles and pieces of wood and stone – it was a massive wind in the shape of bird. Already he could feel the force of its wings buffeting him. Bracing himself, Neji prepared to be blown backwards –

It hit him. Punching backwards through several walls, Neji eventually slammed against a tree, coughing up blood, the Hyuuga Jounin struggled to his feet, realizing that the force had literally blown him right out of the town. From head to foot, he was bruised and cut from the small stones and wood – but not seriously enough to stop him, he knew. By covering his body with the kaiten whirl, he had been able to protect himself against any serious damage. _If it had been anyone else_, Neji sighed. _They'd have been incapacitated. That's one hell of a jutsu. Where is that idiot?_

As he watched the nameless ninja rise, Hanamaru blinked and then, frowning, raced forward down the path of destruction his wind bird had caused. No normal shinobi could stand after a powerful attack like that! _Otochikyuu-sensei himself said it was a lethal force... This guy must be... strong... It wouldn't be good if he interfered with Sensei..._

"Who are you?" he asked, passing the last wall, drawing closer to the dark-haired ninja before him. He noticed the eyes. "Hey – you're from that clan! A Konoha clan!"  
"It appears as though you have not yet met one of the Hyuuga," Neji said calmly. "That's unfortunate... for you..."  
"Why do you say that?" Hanamaru stepped back.  
"If you had met my cousins, they might have shown mercy..." Neji's white eyes seemed like white merciless flames. "But I'm a different type all together."  
"That's if you catch me!" taunted Hanamaru, reaching back for his shamisen – when suddenly his arm couldn't move. Looking down, the young man yelled as black twisting snakes looped around his legs, chest and arms. The leather strap holding his instrument snapped suddenly and a pale arm and gloved hand reached over his shoulder to pull it away from his chest, carefully avoiding the snakes.  
"I'll take that," Sai smiled, tossing it back into the rubble and then ruthlessly crushing the wooden neck beneath his sandaled foot. "Think I'm cute now?"

Hanamaru, turning his head around, blinked, mouth hung open, as he realized that he was looking at the same person as before. Neji snorted.

"No one in their right mind would think you're cute, especially after you opened your mouth. What took you so long?"  
"Thought you were enjoying yourself, so I stepped back a little to let you go for it." Sai shrugged, walking around, hand on his hip. "How was I supposed to know you'd let your closet pervert ass get kicked by some pussy?"

The dark hair was the same, the dead eyes and easy smile... but the clothing was... _Otochikyuu-sensei always said clothes don't make the man, but this guy is kinda cool. How does he get away with wearing so little? If he was my teammate, I'd be so distracted..._ Hanamaru blushed. Then he paused. Sai's last sentence registered.

"I'm not a closet pervert!" Neji's protest clashed with Hanamaru's "I'm not a pussy!"  
"Whatever," Sai shrugged. "Let's get this over with. I've got some new intel. About the others," he added meaningfully. Then cocked his head and a small tan dog's head poked out from behind a tree. Long dark ears and a hitae ate across its forehead. One of Kakashi's ninken, obviously. "We need to get moving. Knock him out already."  
"They way you say it..."  
"And knock him out good," Sai waved a hand. "I don't want him following us to add to the commotion."

Neji leaned forward, one arm back, the other forward and lower. The distance was perfect. He could see it – the picture he always imagined in his inner eye: circles within circles with his prey just beyond the middle.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou."

Running forward, Neji's arms flew forward, two fingers pointed and ready to target the tenketsu. Sai stepped back, unwrapped his scroll and waited for his mice and snakes to return.

"Two!"

Neji's fingers met Hanamaru's chest, knocking the young man back a bit.

"Four! Eight!" A few snakes snapped apart and dissolved into the ground and clothing – the rest slithered away. Hanamaru sagged as numbness began to spread throughout his body. His vision had narrowed to a pair of flashing hands – blurred – blackened –

"Sixteen! Thirty-two! Sixty-four!"

Darkness.

-0-0-0-

To this day, Yamato denies that Otochikyuu got the drop on him. "It was my clone," he says to this day. "My clone. That's different. Entirely."

"Huuuhhhh..." Naruto, at this point, normally leans back, eyes narrowed to glare at his third teacher. "So, basically, your clones suck."  
"Naruto..."  
"Be nice to Yamato-sensei," Sakura hits Naruto and smiles at the brown-haired Jounin. "It's not Yamato's fault he was super weak compared to Otochikyuu! That man was nuts! Anyone who hangs around that snake bastard ends up a little... weird."  
"Uhhh..." Kakashi then has to step in to stop before Yamato gets anymore depressed. "That's not really helping..."

The story itself has become a living thing. Others, like Genma, can claim to know the truth but Genma, as many point out, was asleep in a genjutsu with a pretty girl (a fact that he tends to gloss over whenever Raidou is around). Kakashi hadn't arrived yet.

He was late. As usual.

Whipping around, Yamato turned the corner and darted into the warehouse. The girl didn't respond. Neither did Genma. Glancing around anxiously, Yamato snagged his teammate and darted back out the door, evading another round of shuriken and kunai. Throwing his senpai unceremoniously onto a hedge, Yamato summoned another clone, suddenly aware that his other clone faraway must have also disappated... and then...

_"Oi... You do realize that this doesn't speak well for your leadership capabilities. Seriously."_

_"He's unconscious – but I was able to gain one piece of information from the young boy."_  
_"Otochikyu wasn't there?"_  
_"He was... but he's on his way to Sasayama as I speak."_

_"Kakashi-senpai, you might think it's easy to contain three other Jounin, but for some reason, people don't listen to me anymore."_  
_"Maybe you should speak up loudly – or just be firm. You always had issues with letting people walk all over you."_  
_"I can't believe you are the one telling me that... and I do speak up. I think certain people just blow me off – so everyone else does the same."_  
_"Or it might be the fact that, for all intents and purposes, you are more or less a Jounin on the way to early retirement."_

_"Never mind that! How can I never mind what you say, Kakashi-senpai! Don't you realize that I – that people depend on you? You have an opportunity to –"  
"I didn't ask for people to depend on me."  
"Every time you take a team out onto the field, you take that responsibility. What do you think being a captain is? Being a Jounin – hell, being a shinobi of Konoha means?"  
"I know what it means, Yamato-sensei. I've known before you were out of your diapers."  
"That's an exaggeration. You aren't __that__ old. What's wrong with you, Kakashi-senpai?"  
"Yamato... Never mind."_

_"Have faith in your friends!"_  
_"How can I have faith in people who aren't trustworthy? Who go off and get distracted behind my back?"_  
_"We are trustworthy! We are all professionals. We can do a good job. We'll be back in an hour. You can go wait in the glade. In no time at all, this will be over."  
"You honestly think you can dig Genma out of what ever trouble he's gotten himself into – AND deal with Otochikyu himself? You're seriously biting more than you can chew, Tenzou."  
"It's Yamato. And I'm fi –"_

For a moment, Yamato blinked as the memories came flooding in. Then, he banged his head against a tree. _Ohhhh... shiiiiit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it!_ Yamato swore to himself as he darted for cover again. _I totally had an argument with Senpai! He's going to kill me... after he kills Otochikyuu and completes the mission on his own and gets covered in glory all over again... And what will I end up doing? More porches and getting drunk on karaoke night... No wait! You're a Jounin! Get a grip. _

Biting down hard on his lip, Yamato smacked himself in the face and sank back into the wood of a massive tree. It brought back a memory of himself as a child, finding peace in the comfort of the wood around him. He would come up with a plan. He would show Kakashi-senpai and Tsunade-sama that he hadn't lost his touch. _All of my life, I've been a perfect tool for Konoha. I won't stop now just because of some childish argument. I can win this!_

Taking a deep breath, Yamato thought through his options. First, Genma. Genma was safe – more or less. In a genjutsu. He needed to snap him out of it. And there was the issue of Otochikyuu. _Otochikyuu may have to come first..._

Frowning with determination, Yamato eased out of the wood and soundlessly slipped around the side, just in time to see a tall, dark-haired man with long black hair and a flowery long kimono, purple rope belt and leggings disappear into the warehouse. Inching forward, glad that the heavy rain eliminated a lot of noise, Yamato reached the corner of the building. He was soaking now... _Don't think about it. Don't think about it..._ Carefully, Yamato placed his hands on the wood wall of warehouse and slowly surfaced the wood lower down the wall so as not to attract attention.

The tall, dark-haired man approached the bed where the girl still sat. For a moment, he paused. As if in thought. There was a quality in the silence – a slight sigh, then... Otochikyuu bent forward gently, hand on the girl's small shoulder to ease her back onto the bed. A thin tin whistle slipped from her slight fingers and falling on the floor, bounced across the uneven wood planks with dull clinks. A large pale hand with purple nail polish picked it up gently and placed it on the pillow by her head. Sitting down by the girl, Otochikyuu's hand formed the standard seal to release genjutsu. After a moment, the girl stirred with a small gasp.

"Otochikyuu-sensei..." She tried to rise.  
"Mei Li," he replied with soft rebuke, pushing her back. "What did I tell you?"  
"Sensei –"  
"How long have you been under?"  
"Less than fifteen hours. I felt it would be better – if he remained asleep until you came. It'll be hours now until he wakes up." She smiled then. "I'm getting stronger. I know it."  
"Hm," Otochikyuu leaned forward and rested his hand on her forehead. "No fever... still, I want you to rest while I handle the others."  
"But, Sensei –!" The young girl tried to rise. "They are Konoha shinobi – I can –"  
"No. Rest." Otochikyuu's voice seemed to hold a smile. "If I can't take care of myself, then what kind of shinobi of Sound am I?" He chuckled then a little mirthlessly. "They are only a few. Mere mice."

With that, he rose and turned suddenly to look in Yamato's direction. Although Yamato was sure he wasn't seen, the Konoha shinobi withdrew carefully, panting a little as he absorbed the strange feeling. _It's been a while since I've been confronted with such strong blood lust._ Yamato sighed. _Too long. I'll just have to make the best of it. _

Forming seals quickly, Yamato placed his hands on wooden walls of the shed and said softly, "Keikyoku Mokuton no Jutsu!" Instantly, the inside of the maintenance shed was filled with huge spiky thorns piercing down and inwards from the ground and the walls. Jumping backwards, hiding himself in the bush, Yamato watched as there was a cracking sound and several pieces of wood were forcefully expelled from the building. He couldn't see it very easily – it passed by so fast, but Yamato had a feeling he was dealing with a very experienced wind-natured shinobi. Yamato smirked. All those months of training Naruto were going to finally pay off. He hoped.

Otochikyuu emerged and leaped upward, sending downwards several more of the same attack. Some kind of wind blade, judging by the name. His voice was calm as he pronounced it: "Kaze Mi no Jutsu." Foliage cracked, splintered – debris exploded outward as the force of the wind hit the turf, gouging deeply into the earth. When the shinobi landed, he found himself immediately enmeshed in a wooden cage. Yamato's Mokuton Shichūrō no Jutsu creaked ominously as Otochikyuu's hands finished another group of seals, blasting apart the cage with a tunnel of wind.

Realizing that he was going to get caught up in it, Yamato planted himself firmly into the earth with an Earth technique before beginning another technique. By the time Otochikyuu rode the winds down, Yamato was waiting for him. With Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu. As the multiple arms rose up, stabbing, reaching, grabbing, Otochikyuu's dark eyes widened.

"A Wood manipulator," he said, firing off a few more wind blades, allowing the arms to push him back but not ensnare him. "That's rare..."

Otochikyuu suddenly was standing in front of Yamato, his foot coming down at Yamato's head. Blocking the frontal attack with crossed arms, Yamato glared up at the man.

"There's a first time for everything, I guess," he said.  
"True..." Otochikyuu smiled and landed a kick in Yamato's side, cracking a few ribs with a reinforcing blast of wind. "But I consider myself a quick learner."

Yamato rolled and ducked backwards avoiding another roundhouse kick. His lengthened wooden arm suddenly wrapped around Otochikyuu's leg, flinging the man several meters through trees and bracken. A few trees creaked and crashed into each other. Yamato hoped that Genma wasn't anywhere near the disaster zone. Then, the Wood user remembered how this was all because... _Genma has the patience of a four-year-old... Damn him..._

For a while, there was no time to think or even check to see if a tree had crushed his unconscious teammate or the girl. Yamato's world narrowed to Otochikyuu's hands and feet – to the man's keen eyes and quick blades. Dodging wind blade after wind blade, Yamato sent his forests upward, always catching and then losing. The man himself seemed to be made of wind. Even worse, he could also see that Otochikyuu was clearly far from beaten or remotely tired. Yamato sighed as he caught a quick breather behind his Mokujōheki technique.

"Now that I come to think of it," Otochikyuu said conversationally, putting his foot forcefully through the roof of the small wooden shelter. "I remember Orochimaru-sama mentioning a failed experiment concerning the DNA of the Shodai Hokage... You wouldn't happen to know about something like that, would you? Unless you are in fact descended from the Senju clan..."  
"It's not something I'd want to talk about with you," Yamato gritted out, rolling away as the wood creaked ominously and eventually caved in.  
"Touchy."  
"Let's just say that it's a past I would rather forget."  
"Hmmm..." Otochikyuu paused for a minute to consider the panting shinobi before him. "But wouldn't you say that we are as much a product of our past as we are of our present?"

Yamato sighed. _Seriously? He wants to philosophize now? _

"So what are you trying to say?" Yamato scowled.  
"Perhaps that in running away from the past," Otochikyuu put a hand on his hip and flipped over a bit of wood idly with his foot. "You present a target on your back. An eternal weakness you are afraid to face."  
"I don't have a target on my back."  
"Hm. Really?" Otochikyuu laughed. "I'm not the one who is winded here."  
"Hey!"  
"Just saying. And am I not merciful? I'm even letting you take a break!"

The brown-haired Jounin gritted his teeth and glared at the Sound nin.

"I'm not weak."  
"I never said you were," Otochikyuu smirked. "But obviously you think you are. By running away, you affirm it. Ah, this is how reality is made, right?"

Yamato lunged forward only to be blown back, slashed across the torso by a large blade of wind. Blood gushed, blown away staining the grass and broken bushes. Coughing and cursing, Yamato fell to his knees.

-0-0-0-

"So, what's the news?" Neji asked as he finished tying up Hanamaru and following his teammate and the dog back through the brush. "Something bad happening?"  
"This is Guruko," Sai tipped his head with a smile. "He's got some interesting things to say..."  
"Well," the small dog said. "Kakashi sent me to check out this town. I knew that the kid, what's his name..."  
"Hanamaru."  
"Yeah, him." Guruko sniffed. "He was obviously someone connected to the man Kakashi is hunting. But what I thought was interesting was the other rumour I heard in town."  
"Which was?"  
"Otochikyuu has not only left for Sasayama City – but there is rumour of a foreign shinobi in Sasayama City – having a fight with Otochikyuu."  
"What? Wait... What?" Neji frowned. "How's this possible?"  
"I know. These people have some way to send messages very quickly to each other. I don't like it. Doesn't seem natural."  
"The city does have higher technology than usual for a shinobi base..." Sai mused. "I guess that's why Otochikyuu has made it his command centre. Interesting, isn't it? So, as we speak, either Genma or Yamato or some random shinobi is fighting with our target."  
"Not Kakashi?" Neji asked.  
"Well, the last of my mice returned. The young ninja up north was neutralized by Kakashi-sensei," Sai nodded. "I bet he went back to the grove, found Yamato's buunshin and is probably headed to Sasayama City. Otherwise, we'd hear about two foreign shinobi. Right?"  
"What makes you think he didn't rush this way?"  
"Yamato-sensei may be fighting Otochikyuu in the city..." Sai said, deadpan. "Think about that for a few minutes."  
"Right, yes," Neji sighed. "This mission has gone beyond out of control."  
"Well, that's typical of most missions I'm on."  
"I wonder why," Neji said dryly. "So basically now we head to Sasayama City where everything is going to go down in one big bang instead of the quiet assassination everyone wanted?"  
"More or less. Exciting, isn't it?"  
"I can't wait."

-0-0-0-

"It's a pity," Otochikyuu sighed, raising his hand, air swirling about him. "I usually consider myself to be a man who offers second chances. Unfortunately, there's too much at stake here – this land's progress can't afford to be hindered by you."

Before Yamato could get anything out – something useless to the effect that he actually had nothing against Rice Country progressing – suddenly the blade of wind blew apart under a heavy blow. Followed by a short blast and a puff of a disappated Shadow Clone. Yamato found himself slammed up against a tree, rather painfully. His nose was inexplicably buried in a long mane of grey hair.

"Ugh – agh – ack – blugh!"  
"Sorry," Kakashi said breathlessly. "Touch and go there. But I made it."  
"Kakashi-senpai..." Yamato coughed. "You need to cut your hair. For real!"  
"That's all you have to say?" Kakashi glared at his friend and teammate. "'You need to cut your hair'? What about some thanks or something? You nearly died!"  
"At least I would have died with some kind of self-respect instead of –"  
"We are not going into this right now."  
"Kakashi-senpai!"  
"I mean it. We first have to get out of here alive – then we can argue it out when we return home."  
"We can't go home!" Yamato blurted out aghast. "The mission isn't even near done!"  
"Look at you!" Kakashi rounded on the brown-haired nin, pointing at the blood running down from the corners of his mouth, the large slash mark which bisected his flak jacket wide open – running from left shoulder to right hip. "And Genma – where's he?"  
"Sleeping under the effects of a genjutsu, I think," Yamato stared around hazily as if expecting the senbon's body to appear somewhere out of the earth.  
"You guys..." Kakashi sweat-dropped. "I can't leave you for five minutes, can I?"  
"Actually, we were at the grove longer than that..."  
"Listen, I'll deal with Otochikyuu. You bandage yourself up and find Genma. Get out of here."  
"What about you?'  
"You're seriously asking me that at a time like this?" Kakashi glared. "I'm far fresher than you. Get going."

With that, Kakashi darted forward, kunai in hand, leaving Yamato behind with a small medpack in his hands. Quickly bandaging himself, Yamato scrambled through the bracken. Eventually, beyond the now damaged beyond all repair warehouse, Yamato found the hedge. Genma had slid off onto the other side. Clearing away leaves from the pale face, Yamato pressed his forefingers against Genma's neck. He was still breathing – his heart still pumping. Releasing him from his genjutsu didn't wake up the Special Jounin. _Of course not_, Yamato thought sourly to himself, _That'd be too easy, wouldn't it? Great... _

Dragging Genma with him further to the edge of the park, Yamato waited, trying his hardest not to black out. From the sounds of it, Kakashi and Otochikyuu were going at it full force. He was pretty sure neither were holding back. _Damn them... proficient bastards... _After a moment, Yamato took a two medical pills and a soldier pill. _The last thing Kakashi-senpai needs is two unconscious teammates on his hands. I need to be ready to provide back up at a moments notice. _

He could hear the ninken barking, the rumble of earth and the spray of water. Kakashi's Chidori crackled and there was a resounding boom. Crawling away from Genma's body, Yamato peered through the foliage. Kakashi and Otochikyuu seemed to be evenly matched, trading blows in the air, among the trees. Quite a few trees were cracked from the force of their bodies thrown against them.

Kakashi's Sharingan had been revealed – and he seemed to be able to tell from which direction the wind blades were coming. _Which means they are chakra infused_, Yamato sighed. _Which explains the punch they have when they hit you. I wonder..._

Otochikyuu and Kakashi separated after a few breathless moments of taijutsu and then, forming a large tornado, the Sound Nin charged at Kakashi – only to slam into at a sudden wall of wood. A large stake of wood instantaneously struck through his abdomen and Otochikyuu pulled back, hand to his side as blood spread outward.

_Got it in time_, Yamato smiled to himself. _Never saw that coming did he... heh heh heh... _

"Oi, Yamato," Kakashi glared. "I said to stay put."  
"Where's the word of thanks now, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato poked his head out from behind a tree, struggling to his feet.  
"I'll be more thankful if you don't get further injured – or dead."  
"Such consideration," Yamato limped out from behind a tree. "But I'm not dead yet. I'm a Jounin of Konoha. The last thing I can do is go running home like a scaredy cat."  
"Hmmm... This is where you quote your nindo or something, right?"  
"Shut up," Yamato said tiredly. "People with no nindo have no right to criticize. Listen, if we join up together, we can take him down in no time."  
"Just like old times," Kakashi smiled.  
"Yeah." Yamato nodded, eyes hard with determination. "Just like old times."

Otochikyuu's laugh cut their conversation short.

"Touching. But it's impossible that men like you can defeat me."  
"That pride of yours is unbecoming," Yamato glared. "You haven't seen us fight together."  
"No," Otochikyuu said. "I'm sure you two do well. You seem to have some kind of bond between you – that much is clear – but even more than a bond, your pasts are intertwined. Can't you see it? Your eyes are the same. Two men with targets on their backs."  
"I've had a target on my back since I was three years old," Kakashi shrugged. "What's new?"  
"Um..." Yamato began, realizing what Otochikyuu meant. He sighed. "Never mind. Let's just kick his ass so we can go back home."  
"And I just said that it's impossible," Otochikyuu's hands were already flashing in a long series of complicated seals. "You two cannot understand your weakness because it lies in memory – but perhaps..." Here he laughed. "You just need to have a new set of eyes on the whole situation." His hands rested in Dragon. "Oto Inpu no Tsurigane Hijutsu!"

The ground rumbled – Kakashi and Yamato stepped back as a great wind picked up and from the ground rose something they had never seen before. It came slowly up out of nothingness and the earth – an ancient-looking row of what looked like antique terracotta animals. The zodiac, Kakashi recalled later, decorative and oddly grotesque, lining the top of a lintel which held a row of heavy looking iron bells ranging from small to large from left to right. This lintel stood on top of an even large lintel. Like a large door, it rose higher and higher out of the ground. The sides of the door, the right and left posts were blank-faced statues exactly identical, their arms upraised to hold the top post from which also hung more bells. Empty faces on ambiguous bodies lightly decorated. But the bells were different. The bells hanging from the top post were even larger than the bells above them, each richly carved with characters and archaic symbols. Water ran down them, glistening and impervious.

Otochikyuu clapped his hands together and the bells began to sway – their chimes swelling out on the air – shaking the earth and reverberating. The ground beneath their feet began to crack, but Kakashi and Yamato stood firm. The Sound shinobi opposite them nodded, satisfied. Instead of dying out, the sound seemed to amplify until their very bodies seemed to be caught in the tension of the sound.

All around them, there was an echo – building up. The thousands of wind chimes all around the city, clattered in the wind and rain.

"Kakashi –" Pakkun showed up suddenly, grabbing onto a piece of rock, his feet flying out behind him. "I don't think I can hold out much longer. The rest have left. Guruko's on his way with Sai and Neji too."  
"Thanks, Pakkun," Kakashi yelled back at his dog. "You'd better get out of here!"  
"Good luck, kid!"

Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yamato was skidding back, his body shuddering underneath the force of the sound. Kakashi leaned forward to grab his arm – his hand closed over Yamato's arm – he was trying to say something – but the blood in his body seemed to be vibrating so loudly – he couldn't hear anything – there was only the thrum of sound – there was only the sound of rain – there was only him – there was only Yamato –

-0-0-0-

He woke up in his bed. There was nothing but silence – and he lay there for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. It was nothing. Just a dream. A bad dream. He leaned back and sighed. Sensei had told him that it would be like this for a long time.

"You should move out," his Sensei said. "There are too many ghosts in that house. There is a block of apartments right around the corner from Kushina and my apartment. You could come for dinner every night."  
"I'm fine. Really, Sensei."

That's what he had said, but even now, in the darkness of the early morning hours, he knew it wasn't true. The house spoke to him. How many secrets did it hold from all those years? It was impossible to guess.

There was a creak. Kakashi jumped up, grabbing a kunai and throwing open his door, he looked down the hallway. Nothing. Nobody. _No. Wait. _Someone was crying. Carefully approaching the door at the far end, Kakashi paused. It was his parent's room. His father's blood stains were still on the floor, he supposed. Back stiff, he drew back the door. At first, he could see nothing – but then he saw her. A beautiful girl, kneeling in the middle of the room. It was his mother. Bent over his father.

"You couldn't save him, could you?" She looked up at him, then. "We were so happy together. You never could make him happy though, could you."  
"You couldn't save any of us," Rin said softly in his ear, walking passed him to stand on the veranda, back to him, looking out on the empty, wild garden.

There was a hole where her heart had been. He had stolen her heart. Literally. On the field of battle. In the rain. He looked up at her again, mouth trying to say something – anything – an apology – and blinked at the sight of Obito holding her hand, looking up at the moon.

"He never could. He always promised – promises, promises, promises. What do they say about them, Kakashi? Aren't they always meant to be broken? But then, you could always say words so easily, couldn't you?"  
"Shhh... I loved him," Rin said softly. "Even if he was a failure at everything else, at least he was always mine."  
"Rin..." he choked out.  
"Don't even say her name!"

Those words were a slap to the face. Their eyes met. Obito's eyes seemed to suck out any warmth left in him. Black holes entirely empty of light, of hope. Only despair. Only anger. Only accusation.

"Are you boys fighting again?"

It was his Sensei.

"Sensei!" Kakashi whipped around in relief. "You were..."

Minato's blue eyes were dull.

"... right..."

Blood tricked down his sensei's chin and radiating outward from his chest, a large chest wound. They said it had happened from that time with the Kyuubi. _No. No. That hasn't happened yet – what – no – wait... This isn't... this isn't..._

"You shouldn't fight with each other – what did I tell you guys about teamwork? Geez, you guys never listen, do you?"  
"Sensei..."

Kakashi was backing up now against the wall, knees shaking, eyes wide and unseeing, hands clutching his head, his long hair, draping down over his eyes, falling over his shoulders. His father. A spitting image of his father. _His father._

He remembered it. A fire. In the dark. An empty world of stones and nothing else. A gentle, patient face waiting for him. Free of burdens. Understanding. Forgiving. Accepting.

_Father..._

"I'm proud you are my father," he had said. And his father had smiled. Had thanked him. He could hear his father's voice even now. _Time to wake up, Kakashi. Time to face the music. _

Kakashi opened his eyes.

Nothing but a blur of green, grey and black. There were tears running down his face – no – it wasn't warm, but cold. It was the rain. The grey dissolved – resolved – dissolved – and then he could make it out. Grey and in front of it – various shades of white. Surrounded by black. He blinked. It was round. A face. It was Sai. Sai was looking down at him, dark eyes wide.

"Yamato-sensei? Are you OK? I think you hit your head... Here, take this." Sai pressed a pill into his palm and turned away to talk to someone. Kakashi blinked and turned his head slowly as the fuzzy world came into sharper focus. "He's come to, Neji. How's Genma-san? He awake yet? What about Kakashi-sensei?"

* * *

Kyeheheheheheheh. Okay... So, um. Cliffie... but not really. You guys can guess what happened, right? What do you think? Laughable or incredibly original or just interesting? Let me know! Review!

Rosebunse: Yes... I did... Gotta have the angst.

Taishorin: Thanks for your encouragement and words of support. I'm glad that you are enjoying my reading of Kakashi. The recent manga chapters are indeed very interesting - and every week I know my story is in danger of being ret-conned like a boss. But that's ok. You gotta take a chance sometimes. I feel like Kakashi will have to deal with a lot of guilt... all over again.

The You of Yesterday: Agreed on the awesomeness that is Kakashi. All-rounders are my favourite. I feel they are so dependable. Problem is... Kakashi is so dependable, to a certain extent, I feel like others around him take him for granted. They kinda expect him to do his thing all the time - and he plugs along and does it. In those moments where you see Tsunade grieve for him when he died during the Pain Arc, you see some kind of awareness in ONE individual that someone great had died... Well... I hope that he deals with his new issues in the recent manga chapters on his own and that Naruto won't come in and save the day all by himself. I'd like to see Kakashi make peace with the past. It was the recent manga chapters which inspired this fic and inspired the idea of how Kakashi would avoid duties as a Hokage because of guilt and other things. Yep.

Perscripto13: Wow! (blushes) I'm so glad you enjoyed those little moments. I'm trying to play on the concept of sound - but I didn't even realize what I had done in this particular. So embarassing... sometimes I write these things too fast and too late at night/early in the morning - but when I read reviews like yours, I feel like it was worth the time and effort! Have you ever read "Krapp's Last Tape" by Samuel Beckett? It's a short modern play. So amazing. There is a sentence about silence which is so amazing... I used a bunch of it in one of my earliest fanfics called "Cold". Ever since then (and also bumping in with Miyazaki's works of art and already being interested in soundtracks), I have become mesmerized with the alternations of sound and silence. "Reverberations", I hope, will continue to carry out this theme.


	11. 15 Years Or So Earlier

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi.

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

* * *

**Okay. Well. Um. First of all, sorry for dropping off the face of the Earth so suddenly. I have reasons. Uh, mainly. November is the usual Nanowrimo. So if you wanna have a load of my original stuff you can check it out: **

**The usual www dot nonsense. Followed by fictionpress. Then dot. Then com. Then: /s/2865644/1/ One-Thousand-and-One-Nights-Book-One**

**It's what I wrote. Great for those people who like post-Apocalyptic Japan and vampires and stuff like that. And then, there was some family brouhaha revolving around whether I'd come home for Spring Festival or no. I said no. Brouhaha occurred, but it's all OK and I just feel loved as a result. (They really wanted me to come home.)**

**Even worse, I got another interest. The first time in a long time – and I'm worried this is going to break my heart. That is, the Avengers. That is, Loki. GAHHHH! Now I can get him out of my head. So annoyed. At myself. So after this fic is done, I may take a break from Naruto fic and try my hand at writing Loki for a bit.**

**And as for this chapter. I think it's crappy. I don't know why. It came out in a sort of desultory fashion. 17 pages of I don't know what. (pokes it) It's like a dead thing. Ughhhh... Tell me what you think...**

* * *

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 10**

**15 Years Or So Earlier**

"I'm sick of the past I can't erase  
A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace  
The mountain of things I still regret  
Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget (no matter where I go)"

- Silhouette by Owl City

He was running through a forest of bamboo – alone, once again. Once again. Somewhere, back on the slowly disengaging front lines, Rin was busy with medic work. Minato-sensei was cleaning up the last of the opposition. That was his job too. That and running important errands and carrying out secretive mission better suited for a smaller, quieter shinobi, such as Kakashi. He was disposable, he supposed.

Kakashi didn't mind. Although, there were those days. Those days when he wondered if, after all, Obito had made a mistake. But he had made a promise to Obito. To see the future. To protect Rin. _It's a pretty tall order_, he sighed, taking a short break to down a ration bar and a few mouthfuls of cold green tea. _I'll try my best, Obito..._

So here he was, running through a forest of bamboo. And someone was calling his name.

**For a dozen years, shinobi of the governments of five great nations were in turmoil and conflicts broke out between the villages around the borders of each country. Many of Konoha's shinobi died in the war that ensued. Later, it was known as the "The Third Great Ninja War".**

"Kakashi, over here!" Rin called, waving her hand without rising from her seat.  
"Yo, Rin," the grey-haired boy sat down and shifted up his hitae ate to allow her to rest her hands on the side of his face which still bore the marks of his battle at the Kannabi Bridge.  
"You've been using the eye again," the brown-haired medic sighed. "I told you to go easy on it – the wound is still fresh – and it'll be awhile before your body can stabilize enough to support it fully."  
"I don't think I'll ever support the Sharingan fully," Kakashi sighed. "I don't have the bloodline for it."  
"That's true," Rin applied some salve around Kakashi's eye which helped the tense muscles relax for a bit. "The Uchiha are pretty amazing – but I'm sure you can do it, even if no one else can."  
"I'm glad someone feels optimistic about it," was his mumbled reply. "I do know that it eats my chakra up everyday. Even doing the simplest of jutsus now... Well, there's no crying over spilled milk, I guess."  
"Hmmm..." Rin shook her head. "Remember to think about your chakra levels."  
"I've always been thinking about my chakra levels."  
"Yes, well, now you really will have to be twice as careful."

Kakashi looked up at Rin, noticing how she seemed to be quieter than usual – and her eyes seemed older – or perhaps, more tired.

"Are you doing okay, Rin? Not working too hard, are you?"  
"I'm fine, Kakashi," the young girl smiled. "I guess it's just hard to see so many people in pain – and I'm not even sure what this is all about, really. Not anymore."  
"Join the club," he sighed. "But, Rin, you should take a break – go back to Konoha and rest. Remember not to get too involved with the fighting. Especially when I'm not here... Obito..."

Kakashi paused and winced, remembering his teammate again.

"He wants you to be safe."  
"Yes, Kakashi," Rin replied, ordering the medic supplies on the small table beside her. For a moment, her voice was muffled and he couldn't see her face. Her hair fell forward as she turned away. "I'll keep that in mind."

They could never forget. Kakashi knew that sometimes she had to get up and go for long walks at night, looking up at the stars, trying to sort out what happened. What really happened. What had truly happened. It seemed like a dream. Like it happened to someone else, in a way. Like it had happened fifty years ago. But only two months had passed.

_Sensei said it take different people different amounts of time to mourn and grieve and finally forget... _Kakashi glared at his clenched fists on his lap. _I never want to forget._

"I notice that there's a slight disturbance in your chakra system," Rin said, sitting back down, a frown now on her face as she passed her palms over his shoulders and up to his head.  
"The Sharingan?"  
"No. Something else... A seal. A genjutsu. No. A seal. Maybe. Something... something..." Rin's two fingers rested on his forehead. "Here."  
"Ahhhhh..." Kakashi's eyes slid sideways. "I bumped into someone – on my last mission – I was going to talk to you about it..."  
"When was that going to be?" Rin's hands suddenly fisted on her petite waist. "Like never?"  
"No, no," Kakashi gulped at the sight of Rin's scary "I'm-a-medic-and-I-need-to-know-like-yesterday" eyes. "Soon... just – I have to be ready for the next mission – and I feel fine – so I was going to put it off –"  
"Until you forgot!" Rin huffed, then folded her arms. "What happened anyway?"  
"It was weird... I don't... I don't remember a lot..." Kakashi scratched his head and looked up. "You could say, I bumped into someone..."  
"Ka-ka-shi..."  
"Ahhh... That is... You know of Hiruko?"  
"Hmmm... Know him? No. Know of him? Yes. He's old... white-haired... Well..." Here, Rin gave Kakashi a look. "I guess white hair doesn't mean you're old, old. But he really is old – like, he was friends with the Great Sannin... or was that someone else?"  
"A lot of people were with the Great Sannin," Kakashi said, steering the conversation from his father. "Hiruko was one of them. I met him a few times. When he, when he came around with Jiraiya to our house."  
"Jiraiya visited your house?" Rin's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Kakashi winced. "Yes. It wasn't... that is... well, let's just say that they are seriously crazy."  
"You're calling the Sannin crazy?"  
"Never mind... Let's just say that I've met Hiruko before. You know – he was at the Chuunin graduation party too."  
"Ahh... I see..." Rin blinked. "Wait... no, I don't. What does this have to do with your chakra?"  
"Well... I was on my last mission and on my way back, Hiruko showed up... out of thin air." Kakashi sighed. "For no good reason."  
"What happened then?"  
"He said something like... 'long time, no see'. Said my name..." Kakashi shrugged uneasily. "Patted me on the head. I hate that. You know, when people pat you on the head – it's like they think I'm some small kid. But when his hand was on my head – for a moment – it burned... I told Sensei what happened, he said he was going to look into it."  
"Hiruko... Why haven't we heard about him?"  
"Maybe he's not popular," Kakashi shrugged, remembering Sensei's frown. "Or maybe he's on his way to being a rogue ninja. Things have been chaotic during this war."  
"I'm going to watch this," Rin said, leaning back and making a few notes in Kakashi's file, which was already distressingly thick. "I think you should check in every three days for the next two weeks." She slapped a note to his chest casually. "Doctors orders," she smiled at his glare now aimed at the pink note attached to him. "Obito would want that," Rin added. "He'd want you to take care of yourself, Kakashi. You're living for two now."

Kakashi nodded and sighed.

**The Third Great Ninja War. With the sacrifice of many nameless ninja, this long war finally came to a close. In it's wake, it also left legends... the stories of great heroes to be told and for generations to come. The Battle of Kannabi Bridge. That day, two heroes were born in Hidden Leaf, each with his own Sharingan. One found his name engraved on the memorial stone. The other came to be known as "Kakashi of the Sharingan". In time, the tales of his bravery spanned all borders and beyond.**

**Yet, these were not the only sprouts to struggle upwards to the sunlight from the devastated soil of war. Another shinobi not so well known began to catch the eye of his superiors. Miyako Mitsue, aged thirteen, mature Chuunin.**

"Just like that Hatake kid," Mitsue heard one of his most recent teammate behind him whisper as he took up his station at the edge of the clearing his team had chosen for the night. "One of those child geniuses."  
"I thought Hatake graduated at age five."  
"Yeah – but this guys became a Chuunin the same time he graduated. At age six."  
"You think that's because of genius – or because they needed more bodies on the front line?"  
"Huh..."  
"Well, either way, those two are one of a kind."  
"How can they be one of a kind, if there are two of them? Yumo, you just don't make sense anymore."  
"Go to sleep, you idiots," Mitsue's sensei flapped a hand. "We've got a long day of travelling ahead of us tomorrow, if we want to get into a village for the weekend."

Everyone quieted down at the cheerful prospect. For a moment there were sighs and muttering as his team tried to find a comfortable spot on the forest floor, then breathing evened out and Kougai-san began to snore. Mitsue didn't relax. Standing at attention for ten more minutes before doing a walk around, the young boy considered what the two men had said.

_Hatake Kakashi_, he thought. _Someone like me. No doubt he came from some sort of genius house all pampered. _Mitsue began his walk around the parameter of the clearing, keeping his senses well-sharpened for any movement or burst of suspicious chakra._ Well, it doesn't matter, really. It's not like anyone remembers anything about me. That's been a success. Miyako Mitsue no longer equates with orphanage or loser_. He frowned. _Now, I just have to become even more reliable and successful... and I'll never have to think about that place again – _

Mitsue paused, tensed. As his fingers quickly formed the seals for a clone, he smiled. _Now's the chance, Sensei, to try it out._ Instead of forming out of thin air, a piece of his shoulder pad began to stretch and warp, and some of it began to turn brown. Wood. Wood forming into a double. _Kage Buunshin no Jutsu, Mokuton! _

In a few seconds, his clone was in the forest hunting down the burst of chakra Mitsue had sensed. The young Chuunin knew that he should wake up his sensei, but he could already see the surprise on his Sensei's face when he showed him his new jutsu he had thought up less than two weeks ago. _Sensei always says to test out your jutsu before you try them out on __the field, but this may be an emergency!_

How surprised his sensei would be to wake up to a confirmed capture by his student! Mitsue's dark eyes hardened with determination and his hands curled into fists at his side. _Yes. This is my chance to shine!_

His clone was following the burst of chakra, drawing closer – his fingers were forming his newest wood technique, the Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu. The prison bars rose suddenly with an immense cracking – then darkness – Mitsue, his clone now destroyed, tensed.

_Someone IS out there!_

Before he could cry out a warning, eight black clad shinobi appeared in the clearing. His sensei jumped up – Mitsue was already forming the signs for his new technique when his sensei was abruptly knocked unconscious while Yumo and Kougai were incapacitated just as swiftly and silently. Mitsue stepped back, dark eyes wide, but a sudden grip on his shoulder tightened warningly. Bags were pulled over his sensei and teammates' heads before a silent sleeping genjutsu was cast on them.

"Phew… that was tense there – for a second!" A relieved voice broke the following silence.  
"Why the surprise?" A tough voice growled from behind another mask. "The plan was foolproof."

The smallest member of the group, a slight ninja with grey hair (_was it an old man? No_, Mitsue thought, _there was an awkwardness about his movement_), turned to a taller man with spiky yellow hair.

"What'll we do, Sensei?"

_Ha! Sensei! As I thought!_

"Return to Konoha – or search the premises…"  
"Yes, both, actually," said the taller man, pulling away his mask to reveal a Konoha hitae ate and kind blue eyes. "I think we found what we were looking for… but just to be safe… What's your name, child?"  
"I'm not a child!" glared Mitsue at the man.

_Who were these people? The blonde man… I've seen him around before… He couldn't be…_

"He's just a kid too – right?" Mitsue added, pointing at the grey-haired one.

The blonde-haired man looked amused.

"Very few people realize that," he smiled. "Until too late. You're very talented." He sat down on a rock, motioning for Mitsue to join him. "I see you have a Chuunin vest –" He paused, turned to the others. "Everyone, do a detailed perimeter sweep. And you," here, he turned to the young shinobi. "Set off for Konoha at once with Shiranui-san. Let the Hokage know that his treasure has been relocated and will be returned to Konoha immediately."

The grey-haired kid nodded and left with another brown-haired man.

"Now," said the blonde man. "Where were we? I guess introductions are in order. I'm Namikaze Minato of Konoha. Who are you?"  
"M-miyako Mit-mitsue," stuttered the young boy, eyes wide at the famous name. _So this man IS Yellow Flash. Why the heck is he attacking sensei?_ "I'm a Chuunin of Konoha," Mitsue lifted his chin proudly.  
"Ah, that's great, Mitsue-kun. So you're a shinobi of Konoha."  
"Of course," Mitsue frowned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Someone standing on the edge of the clearing snorted. Mitsue bristled. _Why do people always think I'm not ninja? Tons of kids are ninjas in Konoha. Like that grey-haired brat!_ He paused. _Unless, they know about the orphanage and don't think it's a suitable place… they wouldn't be the first…_

"Well," The Yellow Flash hesitated and sighed, frowning at his teammate, before smiling down at the young Chuunin. "We heard rumours of Shirozu-sensei making overtures to Stone – offering them a rare gift from Konoha."  
"We were just in Stone…"  
"Exactly."  
"But – that was just a long-term mission where we talked to…" Mitsue paused. "Sensei wouldn't… besides what could he offer?"

Minato folded his hands under his chin, elbows propped up on his knees and gave MItsue a piercing look. Mitsue gazed at him blankly. The yellow-haired shinobi sighed.

"You seriously can't guess what he might take back to Stone with him?" He shook his head. "Mitsue. Don't you know what you can do? Surely you must know. Your clone – that prison you nearly trapped my student with…"

Mitsue felt a flash of pride before he flushed with guilt.

"It's Wood, isn't it?"  
"Uh… yeah…"  
"And your Sensei – and the Hokage – they told you that this kind of ability is rare, right?"  
"Sure," Mitsue shrugged. "But I can't do it well – and I'm sure someone will born with it naturally – from…" He paused. "They didn't tell me what family it came from. Well, I know that the First Hokage had an ability with Wood jutsu."  
"Yes," Yellow Flash turned his eyes upward and leaned back with a deep, gusty sigh. "Mitsue… people obviously haven't been telling you everything – but as far back as you remember can you count how many people have had this ability?"  
"No…"  
"How about a family?"  
"My sensei said it was a rare ability," Mitsue said slowly.  
"He should have said it was very, very, very, very, very rare."  
"Like the Rinnegan or Sharingan?"  
"Hm. Just as rare as the Rinnegan, perhaps. Let's say that few people could ever use it. The First Hokage was one. And you got a few of the First Hokage's genes. So you can do it too."  
"Huh… Um… so I'm related to the First Hokage?" Mitsue asked.  
"No," Namikaze-sensei sweatdropped. "Not really. Let's say that when you were a baby, someone gave you his genes. Many other babies died… But you lived. You were a miracle, Mitsue-kun."  
"How do you know all this?" Miyako frowned. "I didn't know this stuff. The Hokage said he'd tell me when I was older."  
"Well… as for that…"  
"Is it because you're going to be the new Hokage soon?"  
"You could say that… But that aside," the Yellow Flash's blue eyes looked suddenly serious. "Mitsue-kun, you need to understand... That ability. No one of this world has it, currently. Just you. You're unique. Special, Mitsue."  
"It's brought nothing but trouble so far," the young boy glared at his feet. "The orphanage people… the kids… my classmates… even Sensei…" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the tears to stay inside. Trying to make sense of something that seemed to have come out of nowhere and hit him like a ton of rocks.

A hand settled on his small shoulder. And the soon-to-be-Hokage's voice filtered through the cool dawn air, quiet and strong. Calm.

"That's the burden of power. There is responsibility, expectations… many things happen that we may resist – but in the end, we need to step forward to shoulder the burden for the ones we love."  
"I don't have people to love," Mitsue admitted, feeling so old, so tired. "Never ever."  
"No one is truly alone," was the quiet rejoinder. "Even in our loneliness…"

A red-haired girl crying in a forest, then turning to beat on a boy – a yellow-haired spectator watching from the safety of a tall tree…

"… we are connected – experiencing the same loneliness as others around us."

Minato's eyes seemed to cloud over as if thinking of someone.

A small grey-haired boy, back stiff as a board, watching a wild garden while behind him a body was wrapped up in white cloths.

"In the end, you have to take the chance, to bridge the gap, be courageous – be ready to be hurt, to lose – to truly live. One day," Namikaze Minato turned to the damp-eyed Chuunin. "You'll meet those people. Trust me."

-0-0-0-

"… you're a great Jounin…"

Obito's voice. Kakashi for a moment lay in his bed, blinking. _It was as if Obito was there… standing there and speaking_. Obito's eye. _What can you see?_ Kakashi thought to himself. He rose and stumbling out his bed, slipped into casuals and his second best pair of sandals. Securing his hitae ate over his eye, Kakashi stepped out his window and leaped out over the rooftops of Konoha.

Towards the cenotaph. His favourite spot to think. It was there that he could speak his heart. He lit down on the grass soundlessly and then rose. For a moment, Kakashi spent some time lighting a small incense stick from a pack someone had left behind.

Sandalwood. He inhaled.

A curled up body illuminated by lightening. An empty house. Creaking doors and rattling window panes. An empty, untended wilderness of a garden. Obito's blood trickling down at the corners of his mouth. A giant rock he pushed against to no avail. Obito. In the forest. In the mud, the earth, the smell of sweat and blood and stone.

Sandalwood. He exhaled.

His father behind his desk, making notes in his diary. The housekeeper chattering to the young maid. Her tuneless singing as she hung up the laundry. Obito trying to hide flowers he had bought for Rin (for the tenth time) behind his back. In a bamboo glade. Taking about his father. Realizing for the first time – deeply – (_how stupid could I be_) – understanding that he was accepted. Obito.

_So many – _

"Kakashi?"

A soft, surprised voice. Rin.

"Rin," Kakashi turned, slipping his hands into his pockets as he rose. "What're you doing here so early in the morning? Don't tell me you can't sleep either?"

For a moment, Rin stepped back and her head turned, taking in the empty graveyard, as if realizing for the first time where she was.

"I just felt like I had to come," she said finally, after a long moment.  
"You should be careful – this early in the morning, or late at night, or whenever it is..." Kakashi frowned.  
"Hey!" Rin glared at her teammate. "That's my line too!"  
"Ahhh..."  
"Well, I guess this place is important for both of us."

She knelt, lit an incense stick, folded her hands and sat in silence for a few minutes. Kakashi stepped back, letting her have some space, but she did not kneel for long. After a few minutes, Rin also rose, eyes still trained on the grey slab before her. "Whenever it's hard for us, who else can we turn to? How odd. This is our place of comfort. Among the dead."

Kakashi stirred uneasily. "The War is over... but in a way, it isn't, is it?"  
"No." Rin turned to Kakashi. "Our work doesn't help either."  
"Yeah..."

There was another long silence. Kakashi didn't push his teammate. _I lost the right to scold her a long time ago_, he scratched his head uneasily. _Girls... I never know what they are thinking anyways._

"You have a mission coming up?" Rin finally asked, fingers ghosting over the stone slab before turning and moving away, back to the cemetery's entrance.  
"Yeah," Kakashi replied with a shrug.  
"An A-Rank. They need a medic for it. I'm thinking of coming along."  
"We'd be glad to have an experienced medic like you, Rin," Kakashi tipped his head, forcing a smile. "But seriously, you should just take a rest and, you know, enjoy some peace."  
"Peace," Rin's face fell into shadow, then they passed under a light and Kakashi lingered, noticing that Rin looked a little more tired than he would like. "Sometimes, the silences get to you, don't they, Kakashi?"  
He shrugged. "You get used to it." A paused. Then: "You should get some rest. If you're to join the team, you'll need all the strength you've got. I've a feeling about this one."  
"Of course," Rin smiled then. "What kind of medic would I be if I couldn't take care of myself?"

Kakashi nodded and jumped away, making his way home.

**The day after, Rin, Kakashi and two other shinobi were dispatched on a mission which led to a disastrous altercation with Hidden Mists. Filed away as classified, no one understood clearly what had moved young Jounin Hatake Kakashi to turn on his teammate Nohara Rin. That is was for the good of Konoha was clear. Apparently, the young, pink-haired medic had held some sort of secret Hidden Mist were willing to attack a country for. That the young girl's body had disappeared mysteriously was troubling, but as time went on, Hidden Mist also appeared to be as clueless as the rest of the shinobi community. **

Kakashi woke in a hospital room, feeling like he had been run over by a herd of cows. For a moment, he lay there wondering what happened to the grey sky, the bloody bodies and the ominous forest. _What had happened?_ He remembered. _Nins. Shinobi. Hidden Mist. More than they had counted on. A terminal force. And Rin. Rin..._

"Rin..."

He tried to sit up, but there were hands there, suddenly, pushing him back.

"Rest, Kakashi," a gentle voice was saying.

It wasn't Rin. _No._ He groaned. _No. No. No. No. Rin. Rin was... Rin was..._ It was coming back now. Rin was standing before him. Tears streaking her face, matching his own. And his hand. His hand ripped through her chest. Lightning shrieking outward. _Rin. Sensei. I have to tell Sensei – _

Without thinking, Kakashi twisted away, flinging his sheets back, evading the hands that dug into his shoulders. He couldn't be stopped, however. Ignoring his flimsy gown and the cold, hard floor beneath his bare feet, Kakashi moved toward the door – and collapsed forward as his injuries began to protest in earnest. Grey floor rushed up to meet him, and two strong arms caught him. Hazily, the young Jounin noticed that the new entrant to his room was wearing the standard navy shinobi footwear. It galled him to be picked up so easily and carried back to the bed.

He laid back, trying to wheeze out. "I need to talk to my Sensei –" His vision was greying, flaring bright white and then black.

"Kakashi," something blonde swam into view. "It's me. Minato. Relax. It's okay."

_No. No. No. It's not okay. It will never be okay._ Kakashi said. The words weren't coming out though. He blacked out.

In the end, Kakashi was forced to stay at the hospital for two weeks thanks to a bizarre drop in his chakra. The medics figured that his implanted Sharingan had, for some unknown reason, drawn more chakra than usual. Why was a mystery and Kakashi found that he couldn't care less at the moment. At some point, his rational self knew, he would consider the problem. For now, there was the debriefing and the inevitable talk. About Rin.

He waited. Eventually, Minato-sensei and a few others from ANBU came in and talked for a long time with the young boy. Minato looked more serious than ever. Kakashi wondered if it was because very soon his sensei would be Hokage. They were already preparing the rock for the sculpture. Kushina, visiting him with a basket of apples and Ichiraku ramen take out, had laughed boisterously about how Minato had had to get his entire head measured.

_Kushina-san._ Kakashi watched the young woman carefully, wondering what she really thought of him. _The total failure of a Jounin who couldn't save his team or his friends. In the end, I couldn't be like my father in any way. I couldn't keep my promise. And still there are people who seem to..._ He jerked to the present as Kushina took his hand in hers. _She's not like Sensei really_, he thought. _Soon they'll get married. Soon, he'll be busy with his own boys._ Kakashi tried to imagine Minato-sensei swarmed by red or yellow-haired children. His dark eyes landed on the boisterous red-haired kunoichi.

"The hair is going to take forever," she was saying, laughter not very well suppressed. "If they decide to show how long it's getting. Kakashi, wouldn't you like to see your face up there?"  
"Not really," replied the young Jounin apathetically.  
"Kakashi!" Kushina folded her arms and frowned. "Don't all little boys want to be Hokage?"  
"I'm not like the others," Kakashi replied calmly and a little wearily. "And I'm not a little boy."  
"You seem little to me."

_And you seem loud and crazy as ever_, Kakashi wanted to say. He refrained. _Rin will – _Pause. _She would –_ He couldn't finish the thought, turned his head away and frowned, hoping that Kushina wouldn't notice what his mask was supposed to hide. Wishing Kushina would just leave him alone for a bit. Kakashi didn't notice how a sober look crossed his sensei's

"I'm. Not. Little," he finally replied. Carefully. "And please stop ruffling my hair. I'm not a kid."

Kushina smiled and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"You are to me, brat." She looked down at him. "You'd better get better soon – and not take any crazy missions because you'll have to be there for the ceremony."  
"Which one?"  
"Both."

Kakashi nodded reluctantly.

"Sure. If you really want me there."  
"Kakashi!" Kushina's voice rose several decibels. "You want me to tell your sensei?"

The young, grey-haired Jounin's eyes widened at Kushina's unspoken threat. He sat up a bit straighter and inched forward a bit.

"Uh, Kushina-san." He paused. "Really. I'd like to come."  
"And no more of this 'I don't deserve to come' nonsense?"  
"Yeah." His fist tightened in the sheets.

Kushina's eyes softened, but there was worry flickering in them regardless. "OK. Well, then. I've got to get home and make something for Minato. Noodles. Ramen... something like that."

"Say hi to Sensei for me. Tell him I'll be out in a few days."  
"He'll come by and debrief you soon," she said. "Just relax."  
"Yeah."  
"And think good thoughts."  
"Sure. Yeah."  
"OK," she paused at the door uncertainly, feeling more than ever that such a young child should never be in a hospital bed, so easily vulnerable and dwarfed, carrying such heavy burdens and memories on slender shoulders. "I'll come around soon."  
"I'll see you then," Kakashi's eyes were closing.

Kushina left swiftly, refusing to let herself cry until she got home. Stomping into her small apartment, she began to scrub at the counter with angry vigor, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. When Minato came in for the evening (an unspoken expectation and habit), Kushina was waiting with a full spread of noodles and broth and vegetables and meat. Minato also couldn't help but notice all the dishes had been done and the floor as well.

"I thought I was on kitchen duty tonight," he said easily, noticing the hard edge around Kushina's eyes. "Something bothering you?"  
"You could say that." She hesitated. "I can't wait for this ceremony to be done and over with."  
"Is it the wedding plans –"  
"No. I mean." Kushina leaned forward. "I don't want to tell you how to do your job..."  
"But?"  
"But it's about Kakashi. Don't send him out for a bit."  
"You went to visit him today." Minato sighed and shook his head.  
"I know, I know," Kushina pointed a chopstick at her husband, shaking it up and down vigorously. "Konoha needs good shinobi on the field, yes, we all know that. But he's – he's – have you actually sat down and talked with him?"  
"I'm not sending him out for a long while. No worries there."  
"He killed his own teammate. The kid is clearly messed up. He can't even laugh anymore. Trying not to cry no doubt. If I was him, I'd – well... I don't know what I'd do, but it would be damaging to send him out!"  
"I said," Minato leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "He's not going out for a long time. He'll kill me with his glares all day, but I'll say I need him for the upcoming inauguration and the wedding."  
"Oh. Ok." Kushina blushed. "Sorry. Got carried away there for a moment."  
"I know," Minato smiled. "Why else do you think I married you?"  
"Well," she chuckled. "I thought it was my ramen skills – or ability to kick eass?"  
"There's that too."

He grinned then as they shared a loving smile. Suddenly Minato found himself slurping the food down a bit quicker, speedily washing the dishes and then being dragged into their shared bedroom and bed.

**That month two ceremonies were held. One very public, one rather private. The first was the inauguration of Namikaze Minato as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. It was a great affair with a large feast afterwards and many couldn't help but note that the Hatake brat certainly looked rather pale, but indifferent about the whole thing. Wasn't the kid glad his teacher had received the highest honour a shinobi could get? The private ceremony, Minato and Kushina's wedding, was held with a much smaller crowd, ending with a small meal in a small place at the edge of town. **

Kakashi found himself on easier duties, under the careful eye of the new Hokage and his elders. At first, the young Jounin protested, but then, as time went on, he began to enjoy doing the more average guard work or patrol with the other Jounin. All of them were his seniors in age, if not experience, and, when leading such a team, Kakashi learned how to get his way despite the disparity between them.

Time ticked on. Crazy missions came up and were dealt with. A few almost-wars cropped up. A couple ninjas defected. Some of them were found and returned either dead or alive. Jiraiya came around for a visit. Left. Popped back in again. Left. He wanted to make sure his brat – Minato-sensei – was doing well.

Of course he was doing well. (What else can you expect of a genius like the Yellow Flash?) Minato-sensei settled into his duties as Hokage smoothly, cutting a fine figure in his Hokage white cloak with the red flames dancing on the edges. Kushina agreed that he looked fine and one compliment led to another. Three months later, Minato-sensei burst into the Mission Office room and announced with excitement that they were going to have a baby. Kakashi had paused and then smiled at his sensei with a quiet congratulations.

"It's going to be interesting to see what kind of genius you two will have," Koharu had sniffed. "A tiny monster, no doubt."  
"He'll be the best shinobi ever," the young Yondaime ignored the village elder. "You'll see."  
"They all say that." A sigh. "Well, she'll have to take it easy."  
"Of course."  
"Biwako come around yet? She's great for these kinds of things."  
"Tomorrow."  
"Good, good."

Kakashi slipped away, leaving his Sensei to deal with the oncoming horde of curious, excited kunoichi and some of the other Jounin men who were also soon-to-be-fathers or were getting married. _Sarutobi Biwako?_ The grey haired Jounin mused. _The Sandaime's wife? Why all the fuss? It's just a baby. Unless..._

-0-0-0-

"Minato? Did you remember to bring the ramen I asked?"  
"It's Kakashi," the grey-haired young man poked his head. "With the ramen. The meeting's running late again."  
"Again?"  
"Yes. He says... sorry..." Kakashi held up the takeout, awkwardly, drawing closer to the couch where Kushina sat comfortably. "Apparently you need a bowl of ramen every night."  
"It's part of being a mother, Kakashi," Kushina gratefully accepted it and began to open up the tightly wrapped package eagerly. She sniffed the fragrant blend of broth and noodle and meat and sighed. "Have a seat, Kakashi! You look like you need the rest. Busy day... Mmmm! Smells so good! You can't imagine how many of these I've eaten this week alone."

Kakashi tipped his head, scratching his grey mane, and remembered the owner grumbling about a massive tab. "I can guess," he said hesitantly.

Kushina found the chopsticks and pulled them open. "Itadakimasu!" she clapped her hands in thanks and dug in. "Thanks for bringing it around, Kakashi. I don't know what I would have done."  
"Probably gone out yourself and then gotten scolded by Minato-sensei, right?"  
"Hmmm... I pregnant! Not crippled!" The red-haired woman gulped down some more noodles. Kakashi watched, fascinated as ever by Kushina's vigour.  
"The Elders are worried," Kakashi said softly. "I heard in the mission room that –"  
"Don't listen to gossipers," Kushina frowned.

The chopsticks, dipping into the ramen, paused as something surfaced. Minato, cradling her protectively one night, trying to explain to her why his student was so awkward and socially inept. _Grew up with a pack of dogs and an emotionally unstable genius of a father. All alone. His mother? Ahhh... Jiraiya-sensei told me she died right after giving birth to Kakashi. Just too much for her, I guess. _

"Kakashi," Kushina hesitated. "You know, having a baby, well, it can be scary. But to a mother, there is nothing more important than her baby. She'll do anything to protect it. Even if it means sacrificing her life."

Kakashi drew back, his one dark eye widening. Kushina felt like she was some kind of elephant crashing through a porcelain shop, but there was no helping it. _Kakashi is carrying some huge burdens_, she sighed. _More than he has a right to._

"In the end, a mother knows her body so well. Your," she winced as Kakashi drew back and froze. "Your mother, she knew too – but she treasured you so much. The chance of seeing you far outweighed the risks. In the end, it was her choice. Not yours."  
"Kushina-san. I –"  
"So, it's my choice too." Kushina sighed. "I can't say much, but there will be complications – and Minato will tell you everything sooner or later. In the end, it's not going to be easy," Kushina leaned forward again, to squeeze the boy's hand comfortingly. "But I know it's going to be worth it." She grinned at him, trying to forget another time, another place, when her hands and grasped his weaker ones. In a hospital bed. After Rin. She winked. "If I happen to do something so lame as to die, I'm expecting you to keep an eye on him, OK?"  
"Yes, Kushina-san," Kakashi slid away then, his face a studied picture of calm. "I promise."

"Now, none of your worrying." Kushina turned to focus on her ramen while Kakashi stood uncertainly at the door.

"Kushina-san, it's going to be a boy?"

Kushina smiled at the hesitant eagerness in the teen's voice.

"I hope so. Minato wants a girl. Either one is fine, but I hope he looks more like his father."  
"It'd be best if he was like the both of you together," Kakashi turned away then. "Thank you."

Before she could find something to say, the Jounin was gone.

-0-0-0-

"Kushina's having the baby," Kakashi said, staring down the gravestone before him. Nohara Rin it said. Incense rose from a small stick and bunch of flowers set there. They were getting old. He'd have to replace them. "She should have delivered it by now. It's top-secret – not everyone knows about it. I'm not a hundred percent sure why, but it must be big if Minato-sensei is serious about it." His fingers trailed over the flowers as he remembered how Rin had loved flowers.

_Obito was always buying you flowers_, he thought. _I never once stopped to get you things like that. And yet, you always were supporting me. It seems kinda idiotic to get you the flowers now. But then, I'm an idiot, aren't I?_

Kakashi rose with a sigh and slowly strolled away. In a few hours, the sun would start to fall in earnest and he had Obito's grave to visit and then there was that appointment he had to keep with his 'eternal rival' Guy. He hoped that the challenge wouldn't be too long; the mission he had completed earlier had taken a bit longer than he had hoped and Kakashi had had no time to get lunch or supper yet.

The sun was low in the sky, almost touching the mountain tops. Kakashi was walking down the main street with Gai discussing what they would do for their challenge when the Kyuubi's first deafening roar shattered the glass along the street. For five seconds, he stood there, absolutely stunned as the dreaded shadow of the summoning filled the sky. Another roar.

_It's real_. Kakashi's feet were already moving in a high-speed sprint down the street. No. Too many panicked people in the way. Running this way and that. He leaped upwards and found his way across the less crowded rooftops, Gai at his side. _This is real. It's really happening. What... How..._ For a moment, he thought of Kushina and his sensei. For some reason, he felt a little uneasy. _But surely, surely, the baby has come. They must be safe for now._

Someone was coming their way. Genma.

"We're to rendezvous with Yuuhi-san and his team at the southern gate," the brown-haired Jounin yelled. "Let's get there! I'm sure they're coming up with a plan already. I hear that the Sandaime is already going out."

The three young shinobi darted across the rooftops, worry lending their feet speed. When they appeared in the glade, they found all the rest underneath the trees, standing at the ready. Yuuhi-san flicked on his headset.

"They're all in," he said. "Kakashi and Gai just got in... Right. Yes." Pause. "Of course."  
"What is it?" Gai was leaning forward. "When do we go in?"  
"Is Uncle out there already?" Asuma frowned. "We need to back the old man up!"  
"Are we going to be a diversionary force?" Someone else was asking nervously.

_Probably Ebisu_, Kakashi thought, but his eyes narrowed as he recognized the tension in Yuuhi-san's shoulders. _But something is off here. _

"We're... not." Kakashi's soft words brought a hush to the crowd. Somewhere there was the sound of rumblings. The earth tremors underneath the feet spoke of a dangerous battle. A dangerous battle far away from them. The new generation of Konoha. Being protected. Cracking sounds. The devastation of trees.  
"What – what are you talking about, Kakashi?"

Yuuhi-san sighed.

"We're not going to be fighting in this battle, are we?" Kakashi said, eyebrows knitting together.  
"Father!"  
"Listen! You are the next shinobi of Konoha –"

Kakashi tuned out the old man's speech. He understood, but every part of him wanted to get out there. To fight. _If I am to fail my sensei as well, I would rather die at his side and at least die with the honour of protecting my friends. Rather that than die with regret as an old man surrounded by nothing but ghosts waiting for me._ Kakashi's fists tightened. He understood, but every part of him wanted to stab the stupid old man through the heart and do battle himself. But he could not.

Eventually the roars died down, the sun had fully sunk by now into the hills beyond. The shouts and the tremors and the sounds of fighting and the cracking of trees and the terrible winds – all these died down, rather suddenly. Yuuhi-san was saying something about the Yondaime appearing. Kakashi felt like his head would explode.

Too long it seemed until they let him go. He ran, unsure of where to go. Kushina had told him that there was a small cottage that they were planning to have the baby in. _Nice and private, she had said. More like nice and far away from everything_, the more analytical side of him had observed. _That too. _From far away, Kakashi could hear Gai's voice, but nothing seemed to penetrate the wall of silence around him. Nothing but his breathing and the sound of his feet on the roof tiles.

He found the Sandaime first and looking beyond, his stomach felt like it dropped to his shoes. It was Sensei. _Sensei._ Namikaze Minato. Genius. Konoha's youngest Hokage. The Yondaime. His sensei. The only one who could fully understand. The one who could scold him when he was wrong and the only one who could praise him when he was right. _Sensei. _On the ground, lying on his back, next to Kushina, their arms wrapped around each other.

They looked like they were asleep. _They always do_, Kakashi's train of thought seemed rather inconsequential and disjointed.

And not far away, on a small pillowed crib was a tiny yellow-haired baby squalling unhappily. Doctors brushed past him, other shinobi pushed past him, not really noticing the frozen, grey-haired shinobi standing there, arms limp at his sides. Dark eye far away. Gai's hand was on his shoulder. Then, not. _I guess more of the team is joining you guys. Not me. Never me. I guess_, he thought bitterly. _I'm one lucky, lucky shinobi._

The baby. It was being carried away now by some nurses. _The baby._ _A boy. It'll be called Naruto_, he supposed. _Minato-sensei had wanted that._

The Sandaime was saying something but when Kakashi found he could not respond, the old man turned away to talk with someone else. Gai's hand reappeared. Pushing him. Kakashi found himself walking slowly away. Kakashi, walking down the devastated swathe of the village, couldn't take it all in – the broken wood walls, the smashed belongings, the cracked foundations. He found himself in a small pub which Gai had forced open. Gai was shoving something into his hand.

He lifted the glass. Downed it. It burned like fire going down. Another one was poured. Kakashi swallowed it without another word. Nothing could ease the cold ache spreading throughout him.

_It has happened again, Obito. Now it's just you and I._

**From that day onward, the name of Hatake Kakashi became renown as the shinobi began to work in earnest to protect the village his Sensei and his team had died to protect. Throughout the shinobi world, everyone came to fear the Sharingan no Kakashi just as they had feared White Fang and Yellow Flash. Within the year, Kakashi accepted an invitation to the silent, hidden, shadowy world of the ANBU. Not long after, others joined, such as Morino and Yamanaka, never to leave again.**

Kakashi stood before Hokage's desk. It was neat. Spare. Spartan. In his hand, the mission details which would never leave the room. Two men on one side of him. An Aburame and some other shinobi. And to his right, a young stripling of a boy, newly ushered into the ranks of the ANBU. Kakashi's Wolf mask hid his grimace.

A newbie on an assassination mission. Just great. I hope this kid's worth it.

"He's not much younger than you," the Sandaime said.  
"Ah."  
"Sorry?" asked ANBU Frog.  
"Never mind," the old man, now reinstated as Hokage, smiled grimly. "It's simple enough. I would like you to get used to this team for now. We'll see how it goes."  
"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded.

The team disappeared, only to reappear before the hidden door to the underground ANBU headquarters complex. Kakashi found a small empty interrogation room and slipped off his mask once he was sure the door was secured. The others followed suit. _Yes._ Just as he guessed. An Aburame.

"Codename: Mushi," the dark-haired young man said, after an awkward. "Pleased to work with you. Hatake Kakashi, isn't it?"  
"Yes." Kakashi said briefly, followed by a slight sigh. Obviously someone was a fan.  
"Hard to miss the grey hair."  
"It is a bit of a give away, isn't it?"  
"But you already guessed who I am," Mushi grinned.  
"Hard to miss the small insect flask at your hip."  
"No fooling you."  
"Of course not," Kakashi replied smoothly, asserting in that an unspoken 'I'm the leader'. "And you are?" He asked the third member of their team.  
"Aki," said a solemn, green-eyed, black-haired girl. "Pleased to work with you."  
"Same." Kakashi decided not to push for her real name. Quite a few in ANBU liked to keep their two lives separate. _A bit wishful in thinking, but whatever._ Finally, the young team leader turned to the last member. "And you?"

A brown-haired, unassuming boy with rather intense, dark eyes and a quietly stubborn set to his chin. Around his forehead and down the side of his face, he wore a head guard with a Konoha leaf dented into the metal on his forehead. His mask was Cat. Kakashi's nose wrinkled immediately.

"Tenzou," the boy said with a smile which didn't quite reach his cool eyes.

-0-0-0-

Please review~~~! To all my reviewers! Thanks!

Rosebunse: Hope this was an OK update. I think the next chapter will prove to be funnier.

Perscripto13: You know. I find a lot happening in these chapters. So many people to juggle and thoughts to handle – but you know, that's half the fun because Yamato is so awesome to write and Kakashi is so interesting. Between the two, it's like character wonderland. I don't want to leave! I think this idea is fairly original too, which brings me hope that more people will jump on the Reverberations loveboat!


	12. Cat Got Your Tongue?

Warnings: Language, adult situations

Summary: Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Konoha and all the other ninja villages set about restoring the peace. Unfortunately, on a mission gone wrong, Kakashi and Yamato have to deal with issues that have roots in the distant past.

Comments: This is a Kakashi-Yamato friendship fic – but not yaoi. Replies to reviews will be made at the end of each chapter.

_**Still interested in what's happening in Bleach and Naruto. Things are sure turning interesting in both stories. Yay for Kakashi and Byakuya still hanging in there and surviving!**_

**And also enjoying the awesome anime shows "K", "Hajimemashita Kamisama" and "A New World". "K" is so full of pretty boys. Nom nom nom. I love Kuroh!**

**But of course, still going strong is Loki. I just have Tumblr-ed so much nonsense about Loki. Guh! He's soooo delicious. It's like a dark Legolas with dark humour and witty lines. I told one of my favourite fanfic authors that. It's true. Have you seen his costume? URGHSLJFAKSLFJIAOWJR!**

**(speechless)**

**Can't wait for next November!**

**And of course, now I want to write Loki fanfiction, but I've told myself that I can only plan and pre-write but not commit to posting anything until I'm done this fic. So now, I can't wait to work on this fic some more and get a ton of its prewriting done so I can focus on the new idea I have for Loki and his redemption.**

**But first – I must survive Christmas!**

Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!

_Naruto Shippuuden:_

_Reverberations_

**Chapter 11**

**Cat Got Your Tongue?**

"Follow the light through the dreams and disasters  
Follow the light to the edge and the after "  
- "Dreams and Disaster" Owl City

"This is madness."  
"Hm."  
"Utter madness. We're dreaming, right?"  
"Ahh... I'd like to say that, but –"  
"We're dreaming. This is just a dream. A strange dream brought on by cocktails and bad karaoke."  
"This isn't a dream, Tenz-"  
"Yamato. It's Yamato! Kami, even in my dreams you forget these kinds of important details."  
"We aren't in a dream."  
"Shut up! Yes, we are! How else to explain this – this madness. Yes. It's madness!"

Pause.

"Seems like we've come around full circle," Kakashi noted. "Again. For the third time."  
"Well. It's not like you are going to DO anything!" snapped Yamato, clearly at the end of his rope.

Kakashi frowned. Shifted. Pushed away the memory of dark eyes and hair. _You are nothing but talk._ Dark eyes and hair and... _Obito._ Pushed down those feelings of inadequacy. _It's true. I'm nothing but trash._ _No. Push it down._ Pushed down. He inhaled. Exhaled. _Now's not the time._

"Last time you advocated action," the older shinobi said calmly. "You ended up taking on our target in the middle of the day in the middle of a city. Speaking of madness –"  
"Yes. See! It never happened. It's just a dream!"  
"Still going with that, hm. You're in denial, Yamato. Seriously."

Kakashi stepped forward and laid a hand on his teammate's shoulder. Yamato looked up, woebegone, and stared at his friend with mixed worry, fear, despair and incredulity.

"How can you take this so calmly?" He asked, voice rising from a whisper. Harsh.  
"Because I know we'll solve this. I know us."  
"You think we can fix this?"  
"Yes."

Pause.

"Eventually."  
"Eventually," Yamato echoed, now dazed as the initial shock and adrenaline began to slowly wear off.  
"Eventually. Until then, we need to stay focused. Calm. Be ready for anything. And unfortunately, figure out a good way to tell the team."

Yamato began to laugh, humourlessly. "Sure, Kakashi. But they aren't going to believe it. Hell, I still don't."  
"Let's not make it more difficult than it already is," Kakashi replied smoothly.  
"You're really a piece of work, you know that, right?"  
"So I've been told," was the short rejoinder.

-0-0-0-

"When they said this guy was crazy," Naruto peered into the holding cell to stare at the prisoner now officially in their charge. "I didn't think he was, you know, crazy crazy."  
"What kind of crazy were you thinking, idiot," Sasuke snorted, watching the man, now curled up in a ball in the left corner of the room, rock back and forth.

It was a sterile room. Empty except for a soft looking rectangular shelve which probably was a bed. The walls were padded. Everything looked padded. And white. Except for the man's face and hair. And the lips which never stopped moving.

"I don't know..."  
"Because there are all kinds of crazy," Sasuke continued in his sarcastic vein.  
"Don't I know it," Naruto sighed, either deciding to ignore his teammate or once again missing on the subtleties of Sasuke's speech. "I thought he'd be more, I don't know, bloodthirsty –"  
"Well, maybe that's why he's wearing a straight jacket."  
"– like Gaara. Back in the good old days."  
"No one could ever be quite like Gaara," Sakura joined them quickly perusing through the doctor's and medical staff's most recent notes. "Thankfully. I've had my lifetime share of Jinchuuriki madness. No offense, Naruto."  
"Sure. Whatever."

The three Konoha Jounin watched the rogue ninja for a few seconds. Their prisoner was a brown-haired guy with a round face which would normally have looked cheery – not maniacal as it did now. _Now, he looked... _Naruto couldn't say.

_Broken, maybe. Like something snapped inside. He'll never be the same again._ Glancing at Sasuke's unreadable face, Naruto wondered if his friend was thinking the same thing. _Sasuke's lucky..._

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Sakura sighed. "I've got all the sedatives we'll need. You guys got packed up last night, right? Okay. Open the door slowly, Sasuke."

As they entered and drew closer, they could hear the man, mumbling in a rushed, whispered cadence which rose and fell in time with his rocking.

"It isn't me. I wasn't him. He is I. It isn't me. I wasn't him. He is I."

Sasuke stared down at the crazed shinobi, shook his head and sighed. Imagining the long road home, carting a mentally disturbed shinobi – with Naruto.

"It's always us, isn't it?"  
"What are you talking about?" Naruto smiled. "I love our job."  
"That's sarcasm, right?"

Naruto opened his mouth but shut it again quickly as he Sakura turned around.

"Boys," she smiled gently, holding up her syringe warningly. "I could get us all home by myself, if I had a mind too. And. I've got sedative and I'm not afraid to use it."

They fell silent.

-0-0-0-

Fifteen minutes previously...

"Yamato-sensei? Are you OK? I think you hit your head... Here, take this." Sai pressed a pill into his palm and turned away to talk to someone. Kakashi blinked and turned his head slowly as the fuzzy world came into sharper focus. "He's come to, Neji. How's Genma-san? He awake yet? What about Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi blinked several times, confused. Retracing – recalling – repeating the words over and over in his head as though they would somehow, magically start to make sense. _Yamato-sensei, are you OK?_ His confusion was increased by an odd light-headedness – as if his brain was floating on air somewhere above his head. _And his feet..._ He wiggled them. _My whole body seems lighter._ Kakashi's spatial orientation was seriously hampered by the bizarre feeling of overwhelming light. _How did this – happen?_

Then it came back. The wind. The summoning. The bells. The white light.

He sat up. Glanced over, noting absently that Genma was still out, lying on the ground, looking pale below his dark navy blue skull cap and brown hair. _And someone else –_ Kakashi tensed at the sight of grey hair and the sound of a deep groan. _They hurt a senior citizen_, he sighed. _Great. Tsunade is going to have my head for this._

He absently noted how the hair seemed kinda long. _Was it an old lady? They injured an old lady? And the mask – and – what – wait... WHAT?_

The head had turned slowly and Kakashi found himself looking at something awfully familiar. A wide, tired, dark eye stared back at him. A single, wide, tired, dark eye. HIS single, wide, tired, dark eye. Kakashi's eyes flew to the others.

Genma. Still out. _Unconscious. Idiot_. Neji, camly checking his pulse while Sai ran rudimentary seal-type diagnostic medical scans. Woods. A light breeze. Some birds chirping. Underbrush. Emptiness. In the distance, the city rose. _We've been moved already – Sai probably_, Kakashi guessed, feeling a bit more relieved. Then he sighed. _A part of me should be glad we have competent shinobi on our team. Still, it's a bit embarrassing... Ah well, sometimes you lose face, if not always so spectacularly._

Back to, well, him. Yep. Still there. And it was him. Judging by the silence, the other, well, Kakashi seemed to be equally stunned. Neji and Sai didn't seem to notice they had two Hatake Kakashis in their team either. _Were they all under some kind of genjutsu? Or did something happen – _The mind boggled.

_Where's Yamato?_

As if reading his mind, the other coughed and then, said softly, "Yamato. You – uh – OK?"

_Yamato._

Kakashi looked down at himself. Standard navy shoes, check. Standard leggings and pants, check. Vest, check. Cricking his neck, Kakashi realized his hair didn't brush downwards like usual. _Hair..._ When his hands brushed a familiar short hair cut and an old-school forehead protector – with no slanted hitae ate – or mask, Kakashi froze. Tried to unstick and process it. _No. No._

"We need to talk," he found himself saying. "Now."  
Sai looked up, "After we finish running the scans, sure, Yamato-sensei. But we're not quite done here."  
"Oh. Right." Kakashi paused. "Yes. You two focus on trying to wake him up. I believe he's under a genjutsu of some kind. Right, uh..."  
"Yes," the Kakashi said. "A genjutsu. Most, um, definitely. We'll go and – uh –"  
"So you two stay here, Ya – we have some things to review. Then we'll discuss our next plan of action as a team."  
"Return home is what I'd suggest," muttered Neji, staring at Yamato for a second before turning with a shrug to focus back on his work.

For a moment, he thought his two senpai were acting strange. _Not that the older generation aren't strange_, Neji thought, remembering his own sensei. _But even for them, they're behaving oddly. But then, this whole mission was bizarre from the beginning. Hm._Turning his attention back to the sleeping Jounin before him with his Byakugan activated, the Hyuuga began to open a few of Genma's tenketsu in hope of calming down the frenetic flow of chakra in the Jounin's body.

The other Kakashi staggered to his feet and Kakashi, feeling like his steps were rising a bit higher than could be normal, dragged his other self into a clearing further away.

For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other. After a moment, the grey-haired shinobi before him, known as Hatake Kakashi, sighed and said, "Um... Kakashi... that you?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Oh, OK. Just... Uh..."

Awkward pause.

"I keep hoping this is a very bad dream," Yamato mumbled, obviously still in shock. "I mean this is – well – I don't know what to say. But I mean – well, yeah –"  
"Yeah."  
"What would you call this, exactly?"  
"We switched bodies, apparently. A special technique, no doubt."  
"You've never seen it before," Yamato scratched his now grey hair.  
"No." Kakashi sighed deeper. "No. hence why I said 'special'."  
"Hiijutsu?"  
"Possibly. I hope not."  
"Yeah."

Another awkward pause.

"So, tell me," Yamato said, now pacing back and forwards, a sure sign of increasing agitation. "Tell me – I'm in Konoha right now, in my bed. This – this – whatever this is, is not happening. It's all just one big dream. One big nightmare. Some alcohol induced dream."  
"You dream about me taking over your body often?" Kakashi asked, curiosity piqued.

Yamato paused. Grimaced. Then, he hit his head hard against the tree and groaned.

"This is madness!"

-0-0-0-

Fifteen minutes later...

Kakashi and Yamato emerged from the clearing to find Sai and Neji packing and Genma still out cold. Kakashi sighed as he contemplated the unconscious Jounin. At this rate, we can't complete the mission – and on top of that, we may have to lug him all the way home. Kami, this is a mess.

Across from him, Yamato looked his usual concerned self. That is, unusually, his body looked more worried and tense than usual. Sai was frowning as his dark gaze flitted from Yamato-sensei's impassive face to Kakashi's expressive one. (As expressive as you can get with a mask.)

"We need to talk about our next course of action," Kakashi said, turning to the two boys and motioning them over.  
"Kakashi-sensei," Neji said, once seated, ignoring Kakashi's Yamato body and focusing a serious eye on the leader of their group. "Genma's status is a mystery to us – so I would suggest returning to Konoha – now that our cover and intentions have been, well, revealed. At least we have fresh intel."  
"I agree..." Yamato began cautiously. "And there are other problems, worse problems to deal with."  
Sai hmphed, "We've only got one man down, although I had thought Genma-san would last longer than Yamato-sensei did." He turned to Kakashi with a quick smile. "No offense intended, Yamato-sensei."  
"None taken," Kakashi and Yamato's voices clashed.

The two men froze. Neji folded his arms and gave each man a hard look.

"You two – are not behaving like yourselves." His eyes narrowed. "That last jutsu which knocked you two out –"  
"A concussion?" Sai wondered aloud.  
"Funny you should say it like that," Kakashi paused, unsure how to explain the whole situation. "You should know that the jutsu was some kind of sound-wind technique we'd never seen before."  
"Yes. Very strange after effects," Yamato agreed, trying to look calm about it as well.  
"After effects?" Neji sighed. "Now what?"  
"In essence, the best way to explain it – well, you could say that I am Yamato and he is me," Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Our bodies were switched."

Chirp, chirp, chirp. Some birds flew overhead. Wind rustled in the trees. Otherwise, silence.

"Sorry," Sai suddenly found he could talk. "Can you say that again?"  
"Our bodies. Were. Switched." Kakashi repeated slowly. "You guys, it's not that hard to understand, seriously."  
"You've got to be kidding me," Yamato turned to him. "I still don't understand it – and it's happening to me, Kakashi-senpai!"  
"Sorry," Sai repeated. "Still back on the body switching. Neji, input here would be nice."

Neji twitched then, jerked to look at his teammates, gaze suddenly very much in the now. Fingers flying in the long familiar set of seals, Neji activated his eyes. For a moment he stared at the two men, then the veins faded. Sai waited. Neji still seemed to have trouble getting any words out.

"Well, other than the colour of their underpants, you see anything?" Sai prompted.

Neji cast him a withering glare but Sai wasn't moved.

"They are right," the Hyuuga shook his head. "I can't believe it – even seeing it... but Kakashi and Yamato's chakra signatures have been switched."  
"You can see the difference?" Sai asked, mildly impressed.  
"Most chakra is blue," Neji explained. "But there are some exceptions. Naruto's Kyuubi chakra is red, Sasuke's Cursed Seal chakra was purple... and oddly enough, Kakashi-sensei's chakra has always had a white center."  
"What?" Yamato blinked, eyebrows wrinkled. "But I could swear his chakra is blue."  
"Hmmm.. Yes. It's a mystery, but there you go. The White Chakra in the middle tends to stay there – never able to reach out beyond. But now, it's – well – everywhere. Very different from Yamato's original signature. And it's in Yamato's body." Neji turned to look at the man who looked like Yamato but was now Kakashi. "How do you feel, Kakashi-senpai?"  
"I don't know," Kakashi rubbed his fingers together absently. "It's like I'm lighter. Airy, released... Alive – bursting –"  
"Hm. And how do you feel, Yamato-sensei?"  
"Ugh. Don't ask. I feel like I could fall asleep where I sit. Heavy, like I'm carrying weights on my arms and legs –" Yamato paused, horrified. "You aren't training with Gai again, are you, senpai?"  
"Uhhh... no..." Kakashi shook his head.  
"So the only thing that leaps to mind is the Sharingan," Sai said then.  
"Exactly," Neji nodded. "The heaviness you feel, Yamato-sensei, is the power of the Sharingan eating away at your chakra reserves."  
"Great. Just what I wanted to hear," grumbled Yamato. "My day gets better by the minute."  
"However, Kakashi-sensei must be feeling just the opposite. He must be feeling, well..."  
"Free," Kakashi whispered, staring down at his hands, nursing a flicker of white chakra in his palm. "For the first time since I was a child, I feel full and... free."  
"This is – madness."  
"You said that already, Yamato," Kakashi replied absently.  
"Well, it is rather..." Sai trailed off.  
"You're all taking this well," Yamato grumbled. "No souls the lot of you."  
"At least ours are in the right place," Sai snorted.  
"Sai," Neji turned to Kakashi. "So returning home isn't an option anymore, really."  
"Pretty much," Kakashi agreed. "We'll have a hard time explaining this."  
"You mean you will." Yamato sniffed.  
"Eh?"  
"Don't 'eh' me. You'll have a hard time explaining it. You're the leader."  
"We are not going to start pointing fingers here," Kakashi said mildly. "We all take blame – if there is blame to be had – equally. As a team."  
"I was afraid of that," Neji sighed, eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "Just want I want in my file. I wash my hands of this idiocy."  
"Too late for that," Sai smiled. "I shouldn't be surprised though. Typical reactions for men whose courage is the size of their dick."

Neji's head whipped around, eyes wrinkling in disgust and hate, attempting to grill Sai on the spot.

"Boys," Yamato began. "Not now."

Everyone fell silent then. Again.

"So it's agree," Kakashi looked at the others. At the still sleeping Genma. The idiot. The lucky idiot. Lucky bastard. "We return to Konoha and – try – try to sort this out."  
"Again, all those 'we's," Neji murmured. "When do we move out?"  
"In half an hour."

-0-0-0-

In half an hour, the men moved out, each taking turns carrying Genma for the rest of the day. Stopping in the middle of another forest, in another clearing, there was a kerfuffle as Yamato discovered with horror that Kakashi's body couldn't reproduce the Mokuton jutsus and Kakashi's spirit chakra didn't have the experience to mold the Earth and White expertly enough in Yamato's body cells to make a house either. Refusing to encourage Yamato as he hyperventilate beside an extremely laconic Kakashi, Neji helped Sai bed down Genma before finding his own spot.

No one discussed guard duties. It was a given that neither Kakashi nor Yamato would be able to sleep a wink.

For a while, nothing was said. Neji and Sai's breathing evened out as they fell asleep and Genma as usual made no noise at all. The stars overhead twinkled cheerily as if laughing at their predicament. Yamato, who usually found comfort in nature around him, suddenly wished he had stayed at home far away from crazy Jounin and one Hatake Kakashi in particular.

"You think we'll fix this? For real?"  
"Need to calm down, seriously," was Kakashi's short reply.  
"How can you not be, I don't know, concerned?"  
"I am."  
"But you aren't –"  
"Panicking never helps."  
"What if we never change back?" Yamato finally said, his voice uncertain and faltering.

Kakashi's fingers clenched into a fist and his eyebrows knit together as he contemplated a life without his Sharingan. A life without his burden and his responsibility. A life without Obito.

_Who will I be then? Who am I now?_Kakashi suddenly understood what Yamato had instinctively started to already feel. He wondered if Yamato could see the bitter grimace on his face – and then realized with a start that he'd have to unlearn the habit of relying on his mask to hide everything.

"Without your wood, without my Sharingan..." Kakashi hesitantly spoke into the dark night. "Who are we? Maybe he's right. We make a great pair, you and I."

Kakashi watched as his grey hair flopped forward and Yamato rubbed his now perpetually masked face. _He's probably as worn out as I feel right about now, but this is just the beginning. We haven't even started to scratch the surface of this whole episode, I can tell. This whole thing is going to bring a new level of awkwardness... and trouble..._

"This is a mess."  
"Never said it wasn't."  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Suit yourself." Pause. "Ahhh..." Kakashi froze then as he realized that Yamato was – He shook his head. "You're right. This is seriously..."  
"Just say it."  
"Messed up."  
"See. Don't you feel better already?"  
"Let's go together," suggested Kakashi, rising swiftly to his feet. "We can do a perimeter search and set up a few seals for protection."  
"Since when do guys go to the bathroom together?"  
"Since when do guys get their bodies switched?"  
"Seems kind of gay to me..." Yamato wrinkled his nose.  
"Handling your junk isn't?" Kakashi chuckled. "Let's go. Thinking on it won't solve anything right now. Later."  
"You keep saying that."  
"Well, there's nothing else to say."

They stayed in sight while they performed awkward ablutions, rediscovered the stream Neji had pointed out. Washed their hands and began the long walk around, talking about everything and anything except the obvious issue between them. The fact they could see each other for who they really were. From the outside. Their own bodies becoming something increasingly alien as time went on.

"So, this hair is getting really long," Yamato said as they finally took their seats again. "Sure you don't want me just to take a quick trip to the barber?"  
"No," Kakashi said shortly.  
"Any reason for that?"  
"Not really," Kakashi said vaguely. His eyes sharpened then. "But if you cut my hair, I'll shave your head. Or dye it purple to match Yuuhi."

-0-0-0-

Returning home was a whole different kettle of fish compared to the outbound journey. For one thing, there was none of the hopefulness which generally pervades a pack of experienced Jounin going for a seemingly straight-forward mission. And there was less nattering and chatting. That was probably because Genma was not there to keep the mood light. Genma was renown for his abilities to lighten any situation, which probably accounted for him being recalled to oversee the open Chuunin Examinations year after year.

Right. So there was a lot of moody thinking and less talking. A lot of paranoid looking out for anything that might look like a predator. A lot of complaining about how fat Genma had got. Comparisons between Genma and Yamato's weight gain came up for a short while, but in the end, Kakashi accidentally accessed some crazy look which came easily to Yamato's face and the two young Jounin subsided. And there were the long, calculating glances from Sai and Neji who obviously were looking for any sign of mental instability in their unfortunately cursed senpai.

The next day, they reached the border in record time. However, even though they passed through without a hitch and were well into their own territory, the entire team felt it impossible to relax. Things got worse when it began to rain. Pressing forward, the four shinobi eventually found a small town with a tiny inn which happily put them up for the evening.

Two days later, the great red doors of Konoha's main entrance came into view. Yamato nearly sobbed with relief at the sight of Kotetsu and Izumo's comical faces. Yamato had always thought the young men to be silly but overall harmless (which would have annoyed the two shinobi if they had known), so he smiled at them as they passed. Their faces were a picture - disbelieving and something else he couldn't define. Yamato couldn't know that they were torn between their responsibilities as serious gate watchers and the chance to get to the bottom of the most recent rumours spreading throughout Konoha. Concerning an apparent attack from Konoha nins on a small town in Rice Country.

"So, you guys been in Rice Country lately?"  
"I'm afraid our mission is classified," Yamato said quickly, trying to channel some Hatake Kakashi. "You guys have too much time on your hands. Seriously."  
"Oi, you don't have to lay it on so thick," Kakashi grumbled as he walked past, Genma on his back.

Neji and Sai also continued walking, refusing to stop and become embroiled in something before their briefing was completed. That and the two of them knew that Kotetsu and Izumo were nothing but trouble.

"But seriously? You heard what went down in Rice Country?" Izumo called after the quiet group of ninja. "Something about nearly demolishing an entire city!"  
"Maybe we'll have to go to war, too!"  
"No comment, guys," Yamato shrugged and walked on, careful to slip his hands into his pockets. _I need to figure out a way to read Icha Icha Paradise in public without destroying my braincells. Hm._

Izumo and Kotetsu turned to each other.

"Think it was them?" Izumo asked after a moment.  
"Could be, could be." Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see ANBU masks anywhere – although they could have hidden them in the luggage."  
"Don't like how Genma seemed unconscious."  
"Unless he needed a nap."  
"Kakashi-san doesn't just carry around people because they want naps," Izumo rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Kotetsu, use your head."  
"You think Raidou knows?"  
"I wouldn't bet on it. They just walked in the door."  
"OK. Who runs the news to The Black Ninja and the Red Maiden?"  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Izumo sensibly.  
"Sure."

Kotetsu won.

-0-0-0-

They dropped Genma off at the hospital first, under the critical eye of the medical staff were rather annoyed that Genma was, yet again, claiming illness. Except that this time, he did seem to be genuinely... out of it. Kakashi and the others left in a hurry and made their way over to the Mission Office.

"So. You think she knows we messed up pretty badly?" Yamato asked, trying to keep a quaver out of Kakashi's throat. Hatake Kakashi never showed his feelings. He was never perturbed.

_Pretending to be senpai is going to turn me into a robot_, he sighed.

"Hmmm... hard to say."  
"Izumo and Kotetsu seem to have heard a rumour. Already." Sai mused. "Those people sure communicate quickly."  
"Yes," Neji nodded. "We'll be sure to include that in the report. Along with everything else."  
"Well, whatever the case, we have to go up and explain it," Kakashi shrugged. "There's no way out."  
"But you think she knows that the rumour is thanks to us? That we may have started another war? You think she knows that we fought in the open? That we failed our mission spectacularly?"

There was a resounding CRASH! above their heads – and looking up to the large windows on the second floor, the four men watched with increasing unease as a large swivel chair was ejected from the Hokage's office out the window. Followed by a clearly heard bellow of –

"THEY DID WHAT?"  
"Uh, yeah, I think she knows." Kakashi grinned uneasily at the rest of the team. "Here goes nothing."

-0-0-0-

* * *

Response to reviewers:

Perscripto13: Thanks for your kind review. That chapter was difficult for me to write – and in the end, I decided to cut out the scenes which have been beaten to death to date. On the other hand, as you say, I really wanted to give a feeling that we don't know why Rin's death happened exactly. I certainly don't know why... So I think it's cool to keep it a mystery, especially since, in the end, it doesn't seem to have a huge bearing on the story per se.


End file.
